Carnal Decadence SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Five Years following the second wizarding war, the last place Severus S. Snape wanted to be was still stuck in the bowels of Wizarding England. Sadly, after he found himself at the mercy of an old rival that is precisely what happened. Now under the employ of his hated rival in an effort to save his dying old friend, he elects to enlist the help of unwitting Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue:How The Mighty Have Fallen

**_Carnal Decadence SSHG_**

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 _ **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**_

 _ **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Violence, Abuse, Torture, A vast amount of Sexual Content, Dark Themes, Language, Imprisonment...Ect...**_

 _ **{A/N: This little tale was inspired by my given interest in the WIKTT "I'm Just A Gigolo Challenge", I've tried typing this before but felt it was missing something so I restarted it and hopefully it comes out better than I intended.}**_

 _ **Prologue: How The Mighty Have Fallen**_

 _Dark Basement, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** sudden burst of shock flooded the senses of a formerly unconscious man with dirty unkempt raven hair and a full on beard equally filled with filth from lack of care. His eyes burst open to the sudden onset of dim light and the remaining traces of the cold and unsavory water that had disturbed his involuntary slumber. He attempted to move but found his pain riddled body had seen better days and even more comparable nights to whatever this sate of being had been.

A slight shift and the drenched man noted he'd been bound via iron fetter caked in rust and lacking use for quite some time before his unceremonious arrival. They were on tight enough to pinch the lean flesh of his pale wrists and dig in hard due to his weight. A groan escaped rather equally pale lips as he turned his attention toward the semi focused figure sitting before him on an old wooden stool.

As his blurry vision came into focus, he noted his captor had been a woman. Not just any woman to his utter dismay, but a wretched harpy known as Cordelia Bardwell. A former acquaintance of his during his years as a Potions Apprentice under the leadership of reclusive and world renown Potions Master Phaeron Aurelius.

Cordelia was the secondary student and rival to the apprenticeship whom had failed rather miserably in her tasks and stooped to cheating to out do the naturally gifted rival before her.

"Well...Well." she said in a rather condescending tone. "If it isn't Severus Snape, former Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts reduced to a common beggar in the lowest corner of Knockturn Alley."

The bound bearded man with lengthy raven hair known as Severus Snape glared murderously at his former rival. She had not looked half bad given her age and line of work. She'd always had good breeding if one were to be willing to fish for a compliment for the wanton harlot.

"Cordelia." he said acknowledging her identity as she glared back at him, her dark eyes flickering with malice and the excitement of having cornered her most hated enemy.

Severus Snape noted his body had been worked over more than he realized as consciousness continued to ooze it's way back leading him to the realization that he'd been completely naked before his former rival and helpless to do anything about it.

He sighed as if he'd been without a care for the condition he found himself in much to the angry witch's disappointment.

Snape ignored the chill that filled the darkened room as the water seemed to intensify it. He cared little for much of anything at this low point in his unsavory life. He'd been outcast for a good many years and it seemed only now his status as a pariah made any sort of physical impact.

The scars from his days as a spy for the Order and Death Eater factions lingered as well as a few new ones given to him during his stint at Azkaban Prison following the conclusion of the second wizarding war. The scar on his neck where the twisted serpent Nagini had bitten him at the behest of her despot master remained despite his unwanted survival.

He'd been healed by Hermione Granger of all people and fit to stand trial where given the lack of evidence suggesting they rule otherwise, he was hauled off to Azkaban. The witch had been adamant about him paying for his crimes during the wars and saw to it when she kept him alive to see "justice" done.

Unfortunately for Snape, the news of his defection reached the other imprisoned death eaters and he was targeted via their hate groups of his treachery to the dark lord. After being beaten nearly to the brink of death a good six times he was released as part of the new Death Eater Reformation Act in a bid to better repay his debt to the wizarding world.

Hermione Granger of all people lobbied for such an act and it lead to his vast bouts of unemployment and subsequent life on the streets. Having no other place to turn, he ended up in Knockturn Alley unable to practice potion-making and out of a teaching job. The decree that former death eaters be stripped of their wands made it all the more an unbearable existence.

Now here he was at the mercy of his old foe and unable to defend himself in the slightest.

"What's the matter Snape?" asked Cordelia with a wicked smirk. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Fuck you." muttered the beaten and bound wizard.

His crude choice in wording got him a rather nasty slap across the face. Said slap had been further intensified due to his face still being wet from her earlier decision to throw water on him.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Snape in shock from the stinging blow.

Cordelia seemed to delight in his agony.

"That's better." she said narrowing her eyes at him once more.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" asked Snape embittered by the whole experience.

"For the moment, I require your undivided attention." she said.

With a wave of her hand she removed a tarp that seemed to have been draped over a small young man with equally pale flesh and stripped naked as Snape was with short blond hair. He didn't need an introduction as his obsidian gaze fell upon the younger wizard.

"Draco." he said seemingly affected by the presence of his godson in this hellish place.

Cordelia seemed even further delighted by his concerned expression. She had after all known him quite well.

"As you can see, your precious godson has fallen into my care." she said getting up from her stool and making her way toward him.

Snape didn't take his eyes off the boy whom had not appeared to be moving.

"What have you got on him?" he asked knowing all too well how Cordelia did business if this was indeed what she'd been eluding to.

"Apparently Lucius Malfoy has taken ill and given the status of the Malfoy family as death eaters, young Draco agreed to be in my service so long as he could make enough galleons to get the potions his ailing father needs to survive." replied the rather amused witch. "Sadly, poor Draco is but a means to an end and I'm afraid his lack of experience requires me to lean towards termination, thus rendering his sacrifice to save his father rather void doesn't it?"

Snape looked at Draco and then back at his hated rival.

"What do want?" he asked feeling every bit of his fatherly instinct regarding his godson flood back with a vengeance despite his lack of contact with him since being hauled off to Azkaban.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Cordelia with a flash of malice in her eyes.

She walked over toward the bound older wizard letting her hands roam along his exposed pale torso and snake down toward his impressive appendage. Despite the cold and the condition that surrounded him, Severus Snape was vastly well endowed and it made him an ideal candidate for what she had in mind.

True to her brutal nature, Cordelia ran her fingers through his lengthy raven hair before using it to force him to look up at her. The minor struggle that ensued only seemed to delight her all the more as she crushed her ruby red lips into his pale one as if she meant to devour him.

"You are mine Severus Snape...and so is your delicious little godson." she said before kneeing him in the stomach causing him to double over in agony.

The added weight caused the iron fetters to further dig their way into the flesh of his wrists which were rubbed raw in the wake of his capture and efforts to break them.

"Now be a good boy." she said stepping over to him pulling his hair in a bid to get him to look up at her once more. "And take your medicine."

Snape could barely retort before she shoved the contents of a strange phial down his throat and forced him to swallow it all. The former Potions Master nearly choked down the strange red hue liquid as it went down. He felt as if he were drowning.

Once she had been satisfied that it had all gone down, Snape felt her knee him in the stomach again causing him to cough uncontrollably.

"Bitch." he said gasping as his own rage began to skyrocket.

Another heated slap across the face saw to his minding of his manners.

Snape's ears were ringing and his face burned with a combination of humiliation and outrage. He saw Draco huddled in the corner unconscious and attempted to crawl toward him forgetting for a moment that he'd been shackled via the iron fetters.

As he moved he felt his body suddenly become heavy, much heavier than he'd ever known it to have been even when recovering from rapid fire curses via the dark lord.

"W-What's happening to me?" he asked as Cordelia stared coldly at him.

"You are well on your way to your new life." said the bold and hateful witch. "You and Draco both."

Severus Snape's last conscious thought had been how annoying the obscene bitch's cackle had been before blacking out entirely.


	2. Chapter 1:An Unprecedented Arrival

_**Chapter 1: An Unprecedented Arrival**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The first six chapters have been reworked from the original due to creative changes for those whom have already read this story...}**_

 _Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger had been quite successful following her leaving Hogwarts and the end of the second wizarding war. The formerly precocious Gryffindor witch settled into life quite well following puberty and a good deal of employment opportunities that had taken her to a good deal of places. She never quite had the experience she had when studying under her former Potions Professor nor did she ever receive a challenge as intriguing as going to school during a wizarding war but she managed to carve out quite an exciting and intellectually liberating life for herself.

She still kept in touch with Harry, although his engagement to Ginny Weasley was something of a surprise. Sadly, she and Ron had little to no communication given that they briefly dated following the events of the war and broke up when she realized he wanted her to become little more than a child bearing housewife when she had far more pressing matters to see to in the world around her.

Nearly being killed had awakened a new sense of herself that no one, not even Ronald Bilius Weasley could ever hope to contain.

Her wit and tenacity got her a position within The Ministry of Magic and she saw the birth of the Death Eater Reformation Act which she hoped would benefit people like her former Potions Professor in the long run despite not being privy to the lengthy details of the act when she initially cast her vote for it.

She found out all too late that the act more or less cast the reformed death eaters as indentured servants that could not practice magic even to defend themselves. It was a sad fact that she lobbied against the act in the later years only to be demoted to tasks involving artifact keeping and ingredients collecting.

It wasn't a complete waist as she was given her own research and development department at the Ministry Of Magic offices but she felt her talents were being under appreciated. Most of the time she had been flying all over the wizarding world visiting country after country collecting relics of the past and transporting them to the office for safe keeping.

This afternoon had been one of those unceremonious occasions.

She'd taken a flight to Australia, which had not been terrible due to her getting to look in on her parents from time to time. They had elected to stay in Australia since the war's end despite having their memories returned and requested she visit often. On one of her rare visits, she'd been stunned to find that they had a second child during her absence from their life, a son.

Gregory Granger but he was far from impressive as far as Hermione had been concerned. Greg had been something of a feminine esq. male with nit-picky tastes and an air of arrogance that made her declare him worse than Ron and Draco Malfoy put together.

Shaking her mind from the thoughts of her unwanted younger brother, Hermione turned her attention toward getting into the Grand Lodge Hotel. When she initially made travel plans, she'd hoped to avoid being at her parents house given her distaste for Greg and the location being near her place of business for the next two weeks.

Sadly, she found when she arrived at the Travel Tower Inn that her room was given to another due to an unfortunate mix up with the reservations and the other client paid more so her claims were largely ignored. With little time to spare before she had to go down to the museum to take a look at the artifact, Hermione had no choice but to move toward renting a room for two weeks at The Grand Lodge Hotel, but her funds were cut in half due to the other place not refunding her money based on the early reservation.

Tired, quite hungry and vastly flustered, Hermione Granger lugged her suitcase and accompanying bags to the entrance lobby of The Grand Lodge Hotel and met the woman at the counter. She had been a rather unconventional woman with lengthy red hair and equally red lips and freshly painted fingernails, also red.

It didn't surprise Hermione to note the name on the badge clipped to her chest was Scarlet. It also didn't surprise the amber eyed witch that this woman had been adept in magic as well.

"Well Hello there." said Scarlet greeting her fondly. "It seems you are quite worse for wear."

Hermione attempted to finish catching her breath after having raced all the way to the desk for fear of the rooms here being booked as well. She had seen a good deal of people in the lobby, well dressed men and women looking to be more than a bit well off in terms of finance.

"I'm just looking for a room for the next two weeks." she replied honestly.

Scarlet looked her over and something of a smile crept across her heavily made up face.

"As it so happens, I have one available but..." she began.

Hermione's ears perked at the having one room available but her heart sank upon hearing the "but" at the end of the sentence.

"What is it?" she asked rather nervously.

"The suite is built in such a way that you will initially be sharing it with another occupant." she said. "Don't worry, he's harmless if you like the reading and tea brewing sort...he mostly keeps to himself and does a bit of cooking when he has the time."

Pressed for time and out of options Hermione considered what to make of the offer.

"I'll even lower the price to shall we say...twenty galleons?" said Scarlet with something of a predatory smirk filed across her face as she noted the dangled carrot before the considering young witch.

"I'll take it." she said unsure she'd be able to pass up a deal such as this.

She had hoped the guest on the other side of the suite remained civil, otherwise it was to be a long two weeks.

"Excellent." replied Scarlet holding up the golden key. "If you are interested, there is room for activities in the lobby a complementary meal for every common meal time and something of a get together later."

"The food sounds nice." said Hermione Granger fishing out the twenty galleons for her room and taking the golden key. "But I have to get to work."

"It's quite alright dear." said Scarlet amused that this witch believed she'd be able to keep her own curiosity at bay for long. "Why don't you hurry along and I'll have the attendance carry your things to your room.

Hermione knew that her belongings were warded via her magic and would return to her should anyone get the notion to make off with them. And she had been greatly pressed for time as it were.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, thank you Scarlet." said Hermione pleased to have at least one person afford her some kindness in this strange place.

"Think nothing of it." said Scarlet with a smile that could trap flies.

Still in a rush, Hermione Granger took her leave of the hotel having secured both her room and her belongings. She had just enough time to grab a bite to eat before heading into the museum to start the inspection of the artifact.


	3. Chapter 2:The Constant Professional

**Chapter 2: The Constant Professional**

 **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Another of the re-Posted chapters.}**

 **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** trands of vibrant red hair splattered rather unceremoniously along a plush white pillow as a particularly vocal witch gripped the crisp white sheets of the elegant black four poster bed she found herself in the center of. Her fairly complected body exposed to the elements had been drenched in sweat in the wake of the effort her sexual partner had been putting in since the moment of her arrival.

Deep brown eyes widened in the wake of lengthy jolting thrusts as the lean pale frame of a man with moderate muscle definition towered above her pressing his own exposed chest into her rapidly bouncing breasts. Her belly was smooth but showed signs of having given birth before that resulted in her breasts being much larger than they had been prior to having children. A welcome side effect if the witch had any say in the matter as she spent a good deal of her youth worrying over wither or not she had any.

Another powerful thrust sent her babbling at the top of her lungs.

"Oh..." she moaned unable to stop the sensations running rampant throughout her body as he continued.

Her partner had been quite capable of keeping her toes in the air for hours despite her insistence that she needed to get back home soon.

The lengthy raven hair of the pale man seemed to sway with his movements as well and his dark obsidian eyes seemed intent with passion in the wake of their act. His large pale hands calloused from years of physical labor in addition to procuring ingredients from potions in the field roamed along her jolting body causing her to moan even louder at their feel against her soft warm flesh.

They had been at it for a good three hours and she still didn't seem to be willing to relent knowing all too well what awaited her at home once this incredible experience had come to an end.

"I-I love you." she blurted as he continued to pummel her warmth seeking only to sate his own pleasures.

The words had not been as affecting as they might have seemed to one with little to no experience. He gripped the red head about the throat kissing her along her neck and leaned into her ear.

"You don't love me, you love my cock." he said rather coldly as if mocking her declaration entirely.

She grunted in the wake of his more forceful thrusts and gripped the bed tighter.

"Y-You're so cruel." she said seemingly enjoying his treatment of her. "As much as you ever were."

"Now...now Mrs. Potter." he replied thrusting even harder into the willing red head. "Flattery will get you no where in this exchange."

"I wish I could have had your child." she said panting as he continued to pound her into the mattress.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clung to the bed. Her words seemed to cause a change in him and her pale lover began to grow tense as his body shuddered while his release was ripped from him.

"OH FUCK!" he shouted collapsing onto the panting red head whom had not seemed to mind despite the apparent heat between them.

Once the two of them were left seemingly boneless and panting for breath, the pale man scooted toward his usual side of the bed. The red head took it upon herself to rest against his chest and kiss at the sweat slick flesh.

"I do love you." she said letting her fingers roam down from his impressive chest muscles down toward his slick appendage. "You're much better in bed than Harry."

"What have I told you about mentioning that idiot boy's name in my presence?" asked the gasping pale man, his face hidden beneath a sleek ivory mask with refined elegant markings along the sides.

The mask's design was so impressive that it left room for his mouth to be visible given the nature of his business and special requests from clients it made it much easier to not have to fiddle with the enchanted thing in order to get the job done.

The red head witch, known as Ginerva Weasley-Potter had been more interested in the wizard she currently shared a bed with as opposed to her husband the hero of the wizarding world and the father of her two sons.

"Let me make it up to you." she said trailing kisses from the pale man's sweat blasted chest down to his already slick appendage.

A low growl erupted from him given the sensitivity that accompanied his earlier release. He leaned back against the pillows that lined the front of his bed and did his best to enjoy the sensation of a mouthy Gryffindor chit paying homage to his cock. A few light strokes of his hand against the back of her head and he was barely conscious of the time.

While Ginerva Potter did her best to please her pale lover with her mouth, she had been considering the possibility that she made this trip for close to three years now and still had not known his full name. There was a policy in place that not only required him to wear an enchanted mask but to be addressed only by his name's initial although no one ever knew if the initial was for a first or a last name.

So all she had to go by was the name Mr. S.

There were hints as to whom he had been but she couldn't very well place him in her mind, especially not after his antics in bed.

"I love you." she said again as his now solid appendage escaped from her lips.

"How appropriate." he said in his usual deep baritone drawl refined via his way with language.

A soft kiss against his slick flesh saw to her getting to her feet and straddling him in one bold move. He grunted as his pale hands came around her hips and she let out another series of moans.

A few frenzied thrusts into the red head witch saw him once again pushed toward his release and bringing her along for the ride as the two of them panted even more heavily following the conclusion of their act.

"So...good." she said kissing his neck where a prominent scar showed.

The pale man sighed enjoying the feeling of her warm body kissing her sweat slick shoulder in appreciation.

"You weren't terrible." he said.

"So cruel." she said kissing his neck once more.

She knew better than to try and kiss him after she'd participated in the sultry act of fellatio. He would never stand for it.

"Alright." he said indicating that she'd been lingering for far too long. "I've got to shower."

"Mmmm time for the next one." moaned Ginny Potter still not willing to allow his appendage to leave her warmth despite it not being primed for another go round.

"Yes." he replied rather honestly. "So that means you have to go back to your inferior husband for yet another week of diapers and whining."

"It's too bad you make me drink that tea when I visit." she said kissing him once more. "If I hadn't known about the clever use of contraceptive I would have believe you to have been the father of my children."

"And thus proves why I am grateful for foresight." he replied. "Come now witch, off you go."

With one last kiss, Ginny Potter climbed off her pale lover and made her way around the room picking up her scattered articles of clothing.

"Am I to see him the next visit?" she asked not as all enthusiastic about what was to come.

"Yes you are." he replied. "Afterwards you can come and visit me."

Ginny sighed using her wand to dispel nearly all traces of their coupling and redress without effort. She truly did love coming to this place to escape her mundane existence as Harry Potter's little wife.

She took her leave of her masked lover and made her way back toward England with the promise of a return visit and her mind already back on the mediocre life she wanted to leave behind.

As for Mr. S, he had gotten out of bed and made his way toward the shower. He had so little time to himself between clients that it was a rarity just to be able to take a long and relaxing shower. The luxury suite where he spent most of his time coxing women young and old into bed was quite lavish and not to mention roomy. To be honest it was a far cry from what he'd been use to in his youth and what passed for shelter at the time he'd been wandering about Knockturn alley.

With something of a contented sigh, Mr. S moved toward the elegant bathroom and turned his mind toward taking a pleasant shower and ridding himself of the reminder of his work load so to speak.


	4. Chapter 3:From Peddle To Post

_**Chapter 3: From Peddle To Post**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _The Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **E** xhausted, the world weary Hermione Granger made her way back toward The Grand Lodge Hotel. She had spent the better part of her evening doing paperwork and being talked down to by some stuffy old wizard with a bit too little time on his hands for anything other than work. It had been enough to be treated like little more than a child when she had been back home in England and even more so when she'd visited her parents but for her current supervisor to suggest that she wouldn't know the broad side of an ancient magical artifact if it hit her on her bum was cutting a bit too close to rallying her legendary Gryffindor temper.

She'd been on plenty adventures as a girl and had done her fair share of combat during the second wizarding war but the more she tried to find a place that compliments her expertise in the wizarding world the more the chauvinistic males of the dragon age seemed intent on putting her behind the walls of a old century manor and popping out children.

The amber eyes of the angry witch blazed by the time she got free of the insufferable wizard's company, and to think she'd be subjected to two weeks of his mouthy rants and utter disrespect for her position in regard to their profession.

She entered the familiar lobby and made her way toward the grand staircase that lead to her room, of course if she had allowed Scarlet to give her the grand tour of the establishment, she'd have known there was an elevator that would have gotten her there much quicker.

Following the number on the golden key, she found herself standing outside suite number 14 and used the key to get in. To her surprise it not only worked but the door opened to reveal an elegantly decorated room with vast amounts of space and a food prep area along with a massive bathroom and another door that seemed to have been locked from her end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13 Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

The bloke known as Mr. S got out of the shower letting the steam fill part of his room as he moved about drying his hair and chest in true muggle fashion. He sighed noting how convenient his wand would have been at this point but knew all too well that it wasn't going to be returned to him any time soon.

 _Such were the perks of the Death Eater Reformation Act decree._

The still strikingly naked wand-less wizard moved about his hotel suite without a care noting his vast collection of books and trying to decided what manner of clothing he'd be willing to wear to bed.

After a bit of deciding, he came to the conclusion that he'd been much more comfortable naked given that he was due for another appointment in just a few short hours and would need to go through the motion of getting undressed all over again in a bid to put on the suit that had been left for him that evening.

Scarlet did love her rather petty attempts at control.

Mr. S made his way over toward his table taking up his cup and saucer thankful for the self sustaining tea that he'd brewed. He'd been enjoying a cup and reading from a promising muggle novel when a very frantic and needy Mrs. Harry Potter stormed into his room casting her clothes about and demanding he take her to bed.

He, of course had the presence of mind to get her to drink a bit of tea before hand to ensure she didn't have a rather unfortunate pregnancy in the wake of their lustful act.

As the intellectual man browsed his bookshelf clad in little more than his birthday suit, he'd been watched by a most intriguing pair of amber eyes via the normally locked door on the far side of his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

A shocked gasp escaped the lips of Hermione Granger as she noted the rather impressively naked man on the other side of the door. She initially opened it for the sake of satisfying her innate curiosity and was more than surprised to get an eye full of the other guest's taunt pale buttocks as he reached for what seemed to be a lengthy novel from his vastly lined book collection.

Her cheeks turned red but it did little to stop her from stealing another peek at the man across from her. She'd never seen a man naked before, boys were one thing and that had only been due to the fact that they had to change clothes while on the run but a man as impressively built as her current new neighbor...it was something to behold.

The amber eyed witch tried not to take so long a peek as she noted he'd left the book shelf and moved toward the direction of the door giving her a full view of what dangled so unceremoniously between his toned pale thighs.

 _For the love of Merlin._

If the young witch didn't know any better she'd have said her neighbor was the size of the despot Voldemort's serpent familiar Nagini below the waistline.

 _No he was definitely not a boy._

As she watched, she could tell he'd most likely just taken a shower and was in the midst of drying off given the towel that dangled about his neck.

The neighboring man seemed engrossed in his novel as he moved toward his kitchen area drinking his tea and reading in relative silence. The watching witch attempted to see what he'd been reading, as her curious mind could never turn off it's unseemly need to learn new information even at a time like this.

With a sigh she pulled herself away from the door locking it behind her as she turned her attention toward taking a shower of her own.

So far the new room in this elegantly refined place proved to be worth more than what she paid for it. Still she got a look at the large white four poster bed and the plush pillows and comfortable bedding. It wouldn't be long before she called it a night given that she had to be up quite early come morning.

Still, the image of the naked man's pale thighs and lengthy appendage remained embedded into her mind as she went about the remainder of her night.


	5. Chapter 4:Catering To The Clientele

**_Chapter 4: Catering To The Clientele_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another reworked chapter...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **B** lack loafers glistened as they seemingly glided across the expertly polished cherry colored hardwood floor. The intriguing sound of the heel clicking with each step had been deliberate as a lean male figure in an expensively tailored black suit, with no tie and a freshly pressed long sleeve white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar, approached a nervous looking woman whom had been seated at the foot of a magically accommodating regular sized bed. His pale hand slid rather sensuously along the hardly exposed flesh of her shoulder. He could feel the pulsing of her heartbeat beneath his rather calloused fingers. He could tell from the way she shuddered the aspect of his rough touch excited her. He could always tell with witches like her.

 _She had been among the rather basic client list:_

 _Work before play...much too professional to approach type._

Dealing with her type as it were only furthered business. There were witches whom had deeper coffers given their lack luster, but lucrative marriages, and then there were the lonely and unsure types...usually virgins looking for a "safe" experience. Those were always his favorites. The simple act of telling them how beautiful they were always had them primed and ready for him. He supposed it was their genuine innocence that had gotten him so worked up he was almost animalistic in his possession of them. The thought of possibly ruining them for future wizards had always boosted his already inflated ego.

The well dressed lean figure smirked.

It was his usual self confident smirk when recalling his various conquests.

Had they known his true identity they'd been in for the shock of their lives. Some of his former students had come unwittingly into the lair of their former Professor without even an educated guess as to whom the well dressed man that had taken them to such "pleasurable heights" had been.

Like so many times before, he approached the now impatiently anticipating witch throwing her onto the bed and covering her body with his own. He had worked the poor woman into a frenzy. Towering above her as her eyes widened feeling his rather massive organ between her thighs despite being confined within his trousers, he began removing his shirt slowly unbuttoning it. The tension of their bodies being in such close proximity had added more heat to the already blaring fire what had been ignited in terms of her passion for him.

It wouldn't be long now, he would control her every thought... her every pulsing pleasure.

Then it would be over and she'd be out the door with anticipation of the next go round while he contemplated his misery in the darkness of his seedy flat.

A brutal kiss upon her lips sent her into a fit of shivers as she gasped for breath in awe of his dominate demeanor. It was what she craved in the deepest darkest aspects of herself, spending a lifetime screaming at others and holding their futures in the palm of her crass hand and made it a point to let them know it.

Such a refreshing change to have her at the mercy of another's imposing will.

She wanted a brutal showing and he'd made up his mind to do his best to deliver.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

Yet another satisfied customer and some much needed time to recover. The now naked and still cleverly masked former Professor lied back in the center of the bed where he had just put on yet another masterful performance. It had only been mere seconds before he could hear the sound of applause.

With a groan of annoyance, he rolled onto his side in a bid to cover his exposed pale form from the view of a particularly menacing looking woman leaning against the wall.

"That was quite the performance." she said with a hint of contempt as well as admiration in her tone. "Truly masterful."

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly already knowing the answer.

"Now...Severus." she said suddenly cheerful as she pulled a small red phial from a seemingly peculiar compartment near her breasts. "Is that any way to speak to the woman who holds what you so desperately desire in her very hands?"

The former Potions Professor immediately sat up feeling a wave of desperation fill him much to his own disgust.

"I-I apologize." he said although it was clearly the result of said desperation and nothing had been sincere about it.

"It's a start." said the menacing looking woman as she moved closer to the bed. "But first...let's get you cleaned up."

She pulled a thin black wand with a rather feminine imprint from her pocket and spelled the bed and Severus Snape's weary body clean.

"There." she said with a grin. "Isn't that better?"

Snape said nothing as his obsidian eyes had focused on the red swirling liquid she held rather casually in her hands.

The intrusive witch smirked as she noted the longing behind his obsidian gaze. Without a word, she spelled away her own black leather attire leaving her surprisingly beautiful and shapely form for his eyes to view in lieu of the potion. She switched her hips in a highly seductive gesture and climbed onto the bed.

The Potions Master had known all too well what would be next. It happened like this every time she had gotten her own specific craving. She would use him until she had her fill for the evening and then torment him until he begged for the highly addictive substance she so casually played with between her fingers.

"You don't look so well, Severus." she said mocking him as she crawled back into the bed.

Her sensuous form seeming to meld into his as she worked her way on top of him. The former Potions Professor had been in a good deal of pain and unable to do more than watch as she trailed her hand back to his cock finding it slick from their activity and smiling. He hated her with every fiber of his being but he had been powerless to do anything about it.

"Perhaps, you need a bit of a "pick me up." she continued to mock him.

She slowly uncorked the red swirling liquid's phial and made like she was going to end his suffering only to prolong it for a bit. Snape had been disgusted with himself when her taking back the phial as it came toward his seeking pale lips caused him to whimpered like a weak pup in need of affection.

"Aw...poor Severus." said the she-devil with a cruel smile. "Would you like some Ambrosia?"

Snape whimpered again increasing his self loathing but he couldn't help it. He knew all too well that if he tried to go without it he'd be sicker than he was. The tremors would come, followed by the immobility, as much as he wished he didn't, but he needed it.

He swallowed his pride in favor of what made his sick body feel better all over.

"Y-Yes." he managed as the tremors set in.

"Yes what?" she asked pleased by his apparent submission.

"Y-Yes...Mistress." he replied in desperation.

"Good boy." she replied allowing what she referred to as Ambrosia fall into his awaiting mouth.

The instant it hit him, everything had gone dark and the world as well of everything in it that had been around him ceased to be.


	6. Chapter 5:An Exercise In Control

_**Chapter 5: An Exercise In Control**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...this chapter was slightly reworked...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Master Bedroom,Old World Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **A** puff of thick white smoke swirled about in a clouded ring as a woman dressed in the richest variation of scarlet, with lengthy dark red locks and fingernails more crimson than the purest drop of blood. Her lips were full and her face a powdered shade of pale with the exception of newly applicated blush upon her cheeks supple cheeks. Her eyes were as deep a brown as a tree trunk hidden in the night of the forbidden forest and just as alluring. She had gone by the name Scarlett and it suited her just fine given the nature of her business. When she sat letting her lengthy legs peek from beneath her red velvet dress as she sat in the armchair provided for her by one of her more wealthy customers. She had not been alone as she motioned with a lean finger highlighted by her red nails for him to join her.

He had been draped in black.

An expensive black suit from head to toe. His shoes, costly loafers that had been so heavily polished that one could get a glimpse of their own reflection if they looked through them. He moved with the speed of a cat despite his towering height and the grace of a hunter let loose in the wild given all his movements had been precise and controlled. An Ivory white mask covered his face aided by his slick raven hair.

He had been pale from the exposed flesh of his bare chest and rather large hands.

Scarlett got to her feet and let her hand trail down the front of this body rubbing along his bare pale chest, laced with scars and defined lean muscle tone. It moved even lower fiddling with his leather belt and silver buckle briefly before dropping even further as it trailed up his thighs and settled where she pleased. He let out a low groan as she took her time fiddling with his ever aroused appendage and smiled a wicked little smile.

"Enjoying the show?" the woman in the red velvet dress known as Scarlet asked another woman tied to the bed by nylon stockings at each limb as she panted in anticipation.

She could do little more than pant as the masked man had been instructed to climb into bed with her. Scarlett waved her hand and the masked man's suit and small clothes vanished as if they had never been an obstruction. His high priced shiny loafers had been gone as well. Only the ivory mask remained covering his face just above his pale lips as he proceeded to position himself between the panting blond haired woman's thighs.

His rough calloused pale hands only adding to blonde's heightened sense of pleasure as they moved about her naked flesh gripping and holding her in place as he settled between her pinched pink thighs. A low his escaped him as he thrust forward enveloping his arousal into her sodden warmth. A short gasp escaped her pretty pink lips as the masked man began to slowly ease more of himself inside of her depths.

A low grunt escaped him as Scarlet watched a wide grin spread across her strikingly beautiful face and parting her ruby red lips. There was a glint of arousal behind her dark eyes as she watched the masked wizard do what he had done best unraveling a world of ecstasy and pleasure beyond his client's wildest dreams.

She stroked her long red finger nails across his rapidly flexing exposed pale spine as he thrust forward into the blonde witch that had been tied to the bed. Tears streamed down the now panting blonde's face as she attempted to catch what this magnificent gentleman was drilling into her.

He said nothing of course as he earned his living the best way he knew how.

"Good boy." said Scarlet amused that her masked servant was now thoroughly pounding the blonde with such force that her eyes widened before the overwhelming sensations caused her to pass out in the wake of their act.

Grunting like a breeding bull, the masked man continued until he had felt the rush of his release, knowing all too well that Scarlett would not tolerate him having anything that resembled a conscience due to his client losing consciousness.

Once he felt his release rushing out of him like water through a tightly sealed fountain he collapsed onto the blonde briefly before finding himself with Scarlett's hands around his pale throat. She took a moment to brutally capture his lips in a harsh kiss despite the gasping from his activity.

"Such a good boy." she said apparently pleased with his efforts when it came to their new client.

The man behind the ivory mask groaned as he felt her hand trail down his sweat blasted pale chest and trailed down to his slick appendage. It appeared that he had not yet been satisfied despite having his fill of the blonde and quickly moved her aside grabbing the red head and pulling her into him. He seemed to hunger for her kiss as he pressed her against the mattress of the sleeping client.

With a flick of her wand, Scarlett had cleaned and dressed the masked man as they headed for the door. The less than savory lady in red had made sure to help herself to the blonde's coin purse for her added fee before leaving despite being paid up front prior to the visit.

"What a waste." she sighed as she and her companion headed out the front door.

A thunderous rumble later...and they had both been long gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape removed his ivory mask as "Scarlet" entered the small sitting room of his gilded cage. She smirked as she looked him over pleased as to how he followed her instructions to the latter.

"Good boy." she said when he dropped to his knees before her and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Such a good boy like you deserves a reward."

Snape had hated himself more than anyone could ever possibly imagine but he knew he could do little about what was going to occur.

Scarlet reached into her prominent cleavage and pulled a sleek and elegantly crafted red glass bottle.

"Open your mouth." she said watching as he again did as he was told.

She enjoyed his submissiveness this afternoon as she let the cool equally red liquid flow into the back of his throat. She patted him affectionately on the head for a few minutes before her affection turned to scorn and she pushed him onto the floor. Snape looked up at her noting the hatred behind her dark eyes.

He could do little as the effects of the liquid pulled him into another place in time where his battered body had been filled with endorphins and his shallow existence mattered not.

"Who's the better Potioneer now Severus?" she taunted as he began to lose consciousness.

He barely had a glimpse of her standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at his drug hazed form.

"The great Potions Master Severus Snape, reduced to the status of a lowly and desperate potions junkie." she chuckled darkly. "And my personal rent-boy."

The disgusted Scarlet stepped over his body and made her way out of the elegant room stepping over his muscle spasm riddled form.

He knew she'd return the following week, always eager to catch him off guard and always knowing that by then he'd be willing to put up a fight.


	7. Chapter 6:The Demands Of One's Professi

**Chapter 6: The Demands Of One's Profession**

 **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The first six chapters were reworked if you've read this story already and the one before was slightly altered...}**

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I bet you Alan Rickman fans know where Snape's go to line comes from in this chapter...lol}**

 _ **{"Love and hate, get it wrong...She cut me right back down to size...Sleep the day, let it fade...Who was there to take your place...No one knows, never will...Mostly me, but mostly you...What do you say, do you do...When it all comes down...'Cause I don't wanna come back...Down from this cloud...It's taken me all this time to find out what I need yeah...I don't wanna come back...Down from this cloud...It's taken me all this, all this time..."}Comedown,Bush**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead...**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **V** omit had been one of the many nifty little side effects of the drug that had been making it's way through Severus Snape's blood stream as he crawled from the toilet into the small but comfortable shower of his bathroom. He had been dizzy needing a good deal of fluids to flush out the effects of the drug but he dared not keep them here. His time as Potions Master had ended when he was declared murderer of Albus Dumbledore. The raven haired wizard had been sweating as if he had been in the center of the sun and his mouth had been dry, as if he had gone on a year long trek into the desert without water. His muscles ached, his bones ached, and worse yet his cock ached as if it needed immediate release. He noted that she had made sure to add an element to her concoction that forced him to endure uncomfortable arousal, if he had been a muggle he would surely have died the first four hours due to the lack of oxygenated blood visiting the other organs of his body. Unfortunately, he been a half-blood wizard and as such the magical effects of her latest drug not only intensified his erections but they could last for eons should she desire it without any lasting effects other than his cock being sore.

The steady stream of cool water from the shower head had done little to aid him given his dizziness, but Snape enjoyed the attempts to cool down his unchecked ardor. It had been five long years since he had seen a day where his body had been his own and he lived in relative peace despite the running he had to do to avoid the Ministry of Magic's reach.

The former Potions Professor groaned as the ache in his cock began to distract him from the aches and pains in the rest of his body. She had not made the dosage too powerful this time around possibly because she recalled that he had a client due some time in the day. He had known it was still early given the gripping morning cold and the low visibility of pre-daybreak.

Snape groaned as the cold spray of the shower head came in contact with his aching cock and the rest of his tense muscles. He had not bothered to undress, being gifted with magic he had already parted with his attire in a bid to get cleaned up for the newest appointment. He had known the girl well. Far too well for there to be any sort of intimate connection should he not have anything to conceal his identity.

It made him sick to think about what his day would be like given the girl had traveled all the way to this seedy place to indulge in his services. She had been a former student, he discovered upon their first meeting, one from his very own Hogwarts House. Despite the years and the distance on both accounts, Severus Snape would never for get the pug-nosed Slytherin girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson.

He had attempted to switch with another of " _Scarlet's Distinguished Gentleman"_ , as she often called them to her vast lists of clients, but she noted his discomfort and forbid it. He should have known the bitch would jump at the chance to make him even more uncomfortable. Bedding older women that happened to be strangers to him was one thing. The only luxury being that he had not known any of them outside of their arrangements. Bedding a young former student whom had been in his care as a daughter was another thing altogether.

With a sigh, Severus Snape exited the shower once he had come to his senses enough to function properly despite his apparent lingering high.

He made his way into the bedroom dripping wet with water and having his vision obscured by his lengthy raven locks. It was strange to note that once he had been loathed to be seen without clothing and now he did nothing but get undressed in his current line of work.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 _The Hall, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

Dark brown eyes met those of obsidian as Severus Snape entertained his newly arrived guest. He had been surprised when Pansy Parkinson arrived in dress of all things, a red one with a black lace tie about the waste. Her feet had fit perfectly into shape forming heels, also in red and her lengthy brown locks had been straightened and fell passed her shoulders.

She seemed rather nervous as she entered the perfectly maintained apartment. The scent of herbs and fresh earth had been welcome and familiar all at the same time as if this man could read her deepest darkest fantasies, in fact that had been the reason she decided to stop by. She had found a card of crimson and white and written in black elegant writing had been the word's:

 _"Scarlet's Fantasy Hotline."_

Severus Snape escorted Pansy into the sitting room where she took a seat on the sofa.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked his deep baritone drawl purring into her ears as per the normal for visits of this nature.

It had been a standard question and one that often resulted in various creative situations depending upon the fantasy of the client.

Pansy nodded attempting to catch her breath in the wake of his words missing her ears entirely and making their way up her slightly exposed thighs.

Snape had known all too well the tell tale signs of a woman in need of more than just a cup of tea. He made his way over toward her after pouring her a cup of the freshly brewed tea with his identity cleverly hidden behind the ivory mask that had come to find itself etched into the delicate psyche of many a lonely witch whom had sought out his particular services.

"Drink." he instructed her.

Pansy again found herself hit with another wave of sheer desire. There had not been a man alive that could order her around to that degree since her former Potions Professor and she had been informed like the rest of the wizarding world that he had been spending the rest of his life in Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

None the less, Pansy found herself obeying him, taking care to sip slowly from the cup as this masked stranger's large pale fingers massaged the shoulders she never even knew were aching.

"Comfortable?" he asked keeping the conversation short and sweet.

It didn't take him long to figure that she was getting off on his voice alone at the moment.

"Yes, Professor." replied Pansy unsure of what she had been saying any more.

At the mention of his title, Severus Snape fought the urge to tense before noting from his gentle prodding of her mind that she had been fantasizing about him. A slow smile spread across his pale masked face as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Is that whom you wish me to be?" he asked allowing the purring of his baritone drawl to ease into her longing ears.

"Yes, Professor." replied Pansy clearly having it bad for the dour wizard.

It amused Snape that she was about to have her fantasy come true and would be none the wiser in the process.

"Finish your tea." instructed The former Potions Professor.

Pansy did just that as he moved to his armchair on the other side of the room. Once she had proven that she had finished her tea, Snape smirked as he took in the newly developed form of the abrasive girl he once knew. Her slim waist and her ripe breasts had gotten his attention as visions of the girl Pansy Parkinson faded to become the woman desperately in need of what he was already prepared to give her.

She showed him the empty cup and attempted to sit back down on the sofa only for him to stop her.

"Get undressed." he said his obsidian eyes blazing with heat.

With only a moment's hesitation, Pansy slipped out of her dress leaving her in her red heels, bra, and knickers.

Snape smirked as he got to his feet.

His mind still clouded with the effect of the drug as he made his way toward the young Slytherin witch. He inspected her with as much diligence as he had their beds when he ventured into the Slytherin dorms to ensure order and obedience among his own Hogwarts house at the very least.

The young witch tensed in anticipation as he stood behind her allowing his hand to run along her exposed belly. She was quite an attractive girl if he did say so. Her flat belly and ample backside more than enough of a reason for his barely concealed arousal to spring forth. She let out a soft gasp as he pressed his heated body against hers.

"Take your knickers off." he whispered in her ear beneath her lengthy brown locks.

Pansy appeared to have gone weak in the knees as he wrapped his arm about her waist and continued to press her against him.

"Or shall I?" he asked while kissing the exposed flesh of her neck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

Screams of pleasure erupted from the normally reserved Pansy Parkinson as she found herself naked beneath the rutting of the ivory masked man of her dreams. Of course she had not known that she had unwittingly fed her childhood crush when she stepped into this man's door. His pale calloused hands roamed along her exposed soft flesh as he continued to thrust rather brutally into her warm depths. The Slytherin witch had been something of a great conquest of him as she seemed to have not allowed any wizard to touch her prior to this encounter.

Snape could care less either way as his own ignited passions had gotten the better of him.

It was strange when one considered that he had been around this girl for quite some time and even as she went from bitter pug-nosed girl to shapely young woman, he did not wish to cross the boundaries of their relationship as her Head Of House.

The shrieks made by the young witch had been as music to the masked man's ears as he continued to rut at her like a six year Hogwarts boy without supervision. She had been exquisite, a different league than his more common clientele.

"OH...PROFESSOR SNAPE!" shouted Pansy feeling a rush flood her senses as she all but burst into tears at this truly gifted man's talented thrusting.

"FUCK!" he groaned as he couldn't help but increase his speed knowing he was much too close to savor the feel of his former student any longer.

The rush of his own release had caught him by surprise at the mention of his name and former title. He had known she believed this to be a fantasy but it was much too good to ignore as she lied beneath him thinking about him given all the other wizards past, present, and future to choose from.

Finding himself weak as a newborn, Snape lied beside the panting witch Pansy. Her dark hair fell around her face in a muggy curtain obscuring her eyes from his view.

He took a moment to gather his breath before he turned his attention back to the young witch. He had nothing to worry about despite her age, the tea he had given her had contraceptive potion brewed into it, but that had not been what had gotten his interest. Apparently, Pansy had been crying.

Snape had not known what to make of that before she suddenly scooted toward him.

Her dark eyes focused on his obsidian orbs and she suddenly smiled wiping away her tears.

"Thank you." she said pleased with what happened between them thus far. "I couldn't have asked for anything better...Professor Snape."

Snape had been about to say something in an attempt to deny it when she put a finger to his lips.

"I know you better than you think old man." she said sweetly. "And don't worry...what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin wither we are at Hogwarts or not."

Snape chuckled darkly realizing how much he had misjudged his former student.

"Might I ask how you knew?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

Pansy pressed her lips into his pale ones as she fit her youthful body on top of his.

"We could talk about it or we could go another round to see if you can obtain the information from me." she teased.

Snape smirked.

It seems he had taught the little witch a bit too well during his time as her Head of House.

"As you wish." he replied more than happy to give her an encore performance.


	8. Chapter 7:The Prowess Of An Academic In

_**Chapter 7: The Prowess Of An Academic Intellectual**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead...**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** weat soaked black strands covered the familiar crisp white of the plush pillow on Severus Snape's large black four poster bed. A series of moans escaped the writhing witch as her former Head of House and Potions Professor continued to ravage her youthful body. She had insisted on an encore performance and he was quite dead set on delivering it. A low growl erupted from deep in the throat of the rapidly thrusting former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson's manicured fingernails dug into the mattress wrinkling the sheets that had been covered with sweat from their series of acts. She had been more than pleased with his prowess and it had been one of the many reasons she ventured to this place. The other reason had been to see her fiance Draco, whom had been forced into service while trying to care for his family following the second wizarding war's end.

"You wanted an encore." growled Snape still thrusting into the now speechless witch.

Sweat made his pale body glisten in the fading daylight and his lengthy raven hair stick to his neck and back.

"Fuck." he hissed enjoying the compressing sensation of her warmth on his appendage.

"Mmmmmm." moaned Pansy losing herself in his antics. "Professor..."

"Q-Quiet." said Snape against her waiting ear. "Just because you are well aware of my identity it doesn't mean I wish the rest of the world to know it."

"Mmmmm just giving credit where it's due sir." she moaned as he continued to thrust into her.

Snape pressed his pale lips into her sweat slick neck nibbling at the flesh.

"Fuck..." apparently it had been Pansy's turn to utter the phrase.

"Yes." agreed Snape continuing on until he felt the familiar sensation that brought about the end of their act.

Pansy screamed gripping the sheets harder as she jolted from the final thrust enacted by her former Professor.

The pair collapsed onto the wet mattress a tangle of limbs and bed sheets gasping for mutual breath.

"Snape...fuck...you felt so good." she said almost dazed.

"I could say the same about you." said Snape kissing the heated flesh of her belly.

Pansy ran her fingers through his slick raven hair enjoying the added attention he was giving her.

"If I'd known you were this good while we attended Hogwarts I would have spread my legs for you years ago." she said losing herself to his tender antics.

"You and I both know that had it not been for my unfortunate set of circumstances, you still would know anything about my prowess in bed." he replied meeting her heated gaze.

"Thank Merlin for small favors then." she said before allowing her foot to graze the under side of his lengthy appendage. "And enormous one's."

Snape grunted at the sensation of her touch against his sensitive flesh.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Miss Parkinson but your time has run it's course." he said.

Pansy did her best to ignore this sitting up and pressing her lips against those of her former Potions Professor's.

"Until next time then?" she said kissing him once more.

"Until next time." he replied pulling away from her and climbing off the bed.

Pansy followed suite despite her reluctance. She gathered her scattered clothing and lazily waved her wand over her body erasing all traces of her evening with her former Head of House and getting dressed all the quicker.

"Mmmmm." she said eyeing him with a heated glance once more. "And to think this is what you've been hiding beneath those ugly black robes for half my life."

Snape rolled his eyes at the brief nod to his teaching attire and made his way back toward his tea set.

Pansy took her leave of him turning her attention to work matters and the promise of another visit in the near future.

The naked wizard had been thrilled to have a bit of rest as he made his way toward the loo. A decent shower and a bit of light reading had been on the docket for him as the day gave way to a rather cool and pleasant night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger sighed as she closed the door to her rather spacious and vastly luxurious suite. She still could not believe she had lucked out on such a wonderful place to turn in following her series of failures and not so delightful days at work. She had heard her partner was in town but had barely any time to chat with her guessing that she must have been staying in another hotel.

The ache in her feet from wearing heels all day was more than enough to shake the exhausted witch from her thoughts as she turned her attention toward getting out of them and heading toward the shower.

Stripping down to her bra and knickers, she easily prepared to get into the warm and welcomed waters of the tub. She turned on the water and allowed the solid gold bath to fill as she went about getting her attire readied for the next grueling day of work. She had been so busy planning and prepping that she had barely heard the seemingly constant pounding against the wall.

It got louder and louder until it finally ended up on the door she shared with the neighboring man whom she'd seen naked the first night she arrived. Quickly grabbing a robe and a pair of slippers, she made her way toward the door opening it with a minor hint of outrage at the disturbance.

A gasp escaped her lips as she found herself staring at a rather half naked man dripping from head to toe with a semi soaked towel wrapped hastily around his lean waist and his torso rippled with muscle definition despite not being overly so.

Lengthy raven locks dripped vast amounts of water onto the cold floor as it puddled about his slick pale feet.

"I beg your pardon Miss." said the dripping pale man whom Hermione found herself staring at as her cheeks turned red.

She met his eyes noting them to be quite deep and the color of obsidian. She expected to see his face assuming she'd note it to be as pale as the rest of him, but was rather surprised to see that his face was covered by an elegant ivory mask.

"I...excuse me?" she asked finding her voice as well as her outrage.

"The water...Madam." he said in a rather annoyed tone. "You have turned my shower cold."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she still had the tub running.

"Oh...I forgot." she said rushing toward the bathroom in an attempt to shut off the water.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hill, Australia,Wizarding World..._

The rushing water had been quite alarming as Hermione entered the bathroom to find the tub close to over flowing and it very difficult to stop the water from the source. She struggled a bit and nearly slipped into the bath tub when she felt another hand on the valve and twisting the water off.

"Why on earth didn't you just use your wand?" asked the gruff tone from the masked man whom had come into the room upon hearing her having difficulty.

Hermione let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding.

"I...well I didn't know if you knew about magic quite frankly." she said in her own defense.

"Hmmm." replied the masked half naked man standing in her bathroom.

He was still dripping water onto her floor and the towel that was wrapped around his waist was quite bunched at his waistline and not at all secure in the wake of his haste to assist her with the water valve.

The witch met his eyes, curious as to why he wore a mask and even more so as to why his gaze seemed so inviting and all together familiar.

"Well the situation appears to be contained." he said noting her inquisitive expression. "I'll leave you to it."

Without another word the masked man took his leave of Hermione as she stared after him trying to place where she had seen his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8:Slumbering Inquisition AN:

**_Chapter 8: Slumbering Inquisition_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he sight of her formerly naked neighbor leaving her room was still heavily imprinted into the mind of Hermione Granger as she lied back in her bed, freshly bathed from her time in the tub and well on her way to a decent night's sleep. The image of the elegant ivory mask had gotten her attention a bit more than his half naked body had as he stood in her small haven away from home.

"Why did he wear a mask?" she asked aloud confused as to why his face had been covered.

She thought back to the night she'd come in worn from work much as she had been this night and caught sight of the pale man naked as the day he was born strolling through his side of the suite as if he had not a single care in the world.

He'd been just about as naked this night as he had the previous one.

His eyes had been strangely familiar and yet she couldn't seem to place them.

With a sigh, she decided to stop her brain before it got going on this semi-great mystery given that she had yet another early morning to arise for and a very old-fashioned wizard to contend with over the magical artifact that she had come to secure for the Ministry Of Magic Offices.

There would be plenty of time to assess the strange man in the suite beside her once the weekend came.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape stretched out in his newly freshened bed unsure what to make of his new neighbor, especially given that she had been none other than the insufferable know it all Hermione Jean Granger.

At first glance, he had been hoping that he'd been mistaken and that he was merely imagining the very chit that had gotten him into all this by ruining the one chance he had at a martyr's end following the attack from the dark lord's serpent Nagini.

Once he got a look into those familiar innocent amber eyes, there was no mistaking whom they had belonged to. Snape rolled his eyes content now that the enchanted mask had been off his face and he was free to enjoy his slumber without it. There was no danger of the know it all barging into his room, even with the door the way it was due to the enchantments placed on his half of the suite to prevent his identity from being known.

Pansy had been a special case of course, she'd spent a good deal of time in his orbit and even more so in his bed ever since she stumbled upon this place during a whimsical trip to Australia. The annoying chit had been drawn to him ever since.

Ginny Potter had been another matter.

She'd stumbled upon this place in search of refuge when her life with Potter got to dull to pretend otherwise.

Now here was Granger of all people.

The former Potions Professor wouldn't have put it passed her to have come here by accident as she was never big on sexual gratification even as a teenage girl with a good many wizards to choose from.

 _No._

Her eyes had always been on him from the very first moment she stepped into his Potions Classroom.

Snape rolled his eyes once more at the thought.

He had been much too exhausted from his exploits with Pansy Parkinson to indulge in his annoyance with Hermione Granger's presence in his own little circle of hell in the wizarding world.

A weighted sigh escaped him as he resolved himself to forgo any attempt to make sense of the current state of things with the insufferable witch and rest up for the heavy line of demanding clients come morning.

As he made up his mind to drop the questions about her, his obsidian eyes went toward the direction of the door that separated his half of the suite from hers. There had to be some reason why a repressed workaholic like Hermione Granger would ever venture to a place created to enhance the pleasure of it's guests who visit just for the chance to shag one of Scarlet's letter gentleman.

No longer interested in wrestling with his thoughts, Severus Snape turned his attention toward getting a good night's sleep. Of course his decision not to dwell on the strange young witch's reasons for being in a place like this did little to quell the aspect of him that had become accustomed to bedding his former students.

He'd taken both Ginerva Potter and Pansy Parkinson to bed and it resulted in a rather pleasurable outcome for all three of them. He saw no difference in Hermione Granger being added to the list. The more the idea made itself known in his rest fevered mind the more it appealed to him that she'd potentially be one of his clients.

Something of a wicked smirk filed across his pale face in the wake of such unsavory thoughts. How fitting the girl whom had gone through such lengths to keep him alive would be impaled upon his rather enormous and infamous cock soon enough knowing all too well the wayward desires of young witches, especially those whom had been former students, Snape did not have a single doubt in his mind that this would be true.

He'd have Granger spouting nonsensical tones and pleading for his ire in no time given all that she'd done to ensure his miserable existence continued despite him wishing to be rid of this life following the unsavory events he participated in during the second wizarding war.

The former Potions Master had fallen asleep with the amusement of how the insufferable young Gryffindor would react once she became aware of where she layed her head following all those tedious hours hovering over a desk and being berated for her gender. It was something to look forward to at least.


	10. Chapter 9 :Recollection Of A Co-Worker'

**_Chapter 9 : Recollection Of A Co-Worker's Remedy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...and of course this chapter was adjusted as well...}_**

 ** _A Month Earlier..._**

 _Cubical, Department Of Muggle Artifacts, Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger had been swamped with paperwork given her partner had been late to arrive this morning and she attempted to cover for her. If anyone would have told Hermione Granger that she'd be partnered as an adult with Pansy Parkinson she would have laughed then hexed them if Pansy had not done so first. All the hours of going through files and sorting artifacts had given way to communication for the sake of work and then something of a budding friendship much to either one of their surprise. The bushy haired witch had left Hogwarts after completion of her seventh year at Hogwarts, despite both Ron and Harry receiving honorary degrees. She had been determined not to let Voldemort stand in the way of her initial plans for her education and completed the courses as they were meant to be completed before advancing to Uni.

Once she completed her magical education, she traveled back to the muggle world to advance her education there, feeling as if she had turned her back on her muggle up bringing in the favor of the wizarding world.

Turning her attention back to her desk and the parchment that lined it. Hermione Granger sighed knowing that this would be another evening where she found herself swamped so to speak. Having spent so much of her time pursuing her studies, the brightest witch of her age often found herself alone. Especially, given that almost everyone she knew either married and had families or they were dating.

Unfortunately, Hermione's academic pursuits and heavy work schedule left little to no room for a social life, let alone time to have any sort of relationship with a wizard or muggle blossom into a true courtship for marriage or a family.

Thirty minutes into extra work, and Pansy Parkinson strolled into the office taking her seat at her desk and attempting to get started on her work.

"Where have you been?" whispered Hermione as she pretended to look over the parchment in her hands.

"Sorry." whispered Pansy in reply. "I was kind of tied up last night and it took quite some time to escape."

Hermione of course had not gotten what she meant and simply went back to doing her work.

"Next time call ahead." she whispered looking back up from her parchment stack.

Pansy seemed amused.

"You know Granger, you seem to be wound a bit too tightly these days." she said observing the amber eyed witch on the other side of the stack of parchments. "When was the last time you've had a good dose of a wizard's wand?"

"I have my own wand thank you very much." said Hermione not at all getting what she was hinting at.

Pansy sighed.

"Granger, when was the last time you were laid?" she asked outright.

Hermione's face turned red and she nearly dropped the mini stack of parchments she had collected in her hands.

"Pansy." she said stunned. "I can't believe you would ask me such a vulgar question."

"Just answer the question Granger." said Pansy getting to her feet and leaning over the enormous stack of parchments in a bid to read Hermione's facial expressions.

"I...well... for your information I've never..." began the fumbling witch.

Pansy shook her head.

"No wonder you're always so up tight." she said with a smirk.

"I am not uptight." said Hermione in her own defense. "I've just been really very busy lately."

"I'm sure." replied Pansy not taking her word for it. "If you had some fun now and then you wouldn't be stressed as much when you come into the office."

"And I take it you're some kind of expert when it comes to relieving the stress of a work week?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Pansy smirked once more.

"No." she admitted. "But I know someone who is."

This had gotten the amber eyed witch's interest.

"Oh really?" she asked curious. "Do tell."

Pansy sighed recalling her adventures from the previous night.

"Let's just say, he's a professional." she replied.

"A professional?" asked Hermione confused once more by her friends strange choice of words.

"Of course, he can be a sympathetic ear, a masseuse , a friend by all accounts." said the former Slytherin witch with a grin. "He'll know just what to do with that uptight manner of yours and he makes the most incredible freshly brewed tea I have ever tasted."

"I don't fancy going to visit some man I know nothing about." said Hermione turning her attention back to her work.

Pansy shrugged.

"Suite yourself Granger." she said turning back to her own work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Afterwards..._

Hermione would have been lying if she said that she had not been curious. Pansy was usually in a foul mood when she arrived at work, mostly due to her not at all being a morning person. The amber eyed witch knew that she needed at least two cups of coffee before she even attempted to look at a stack of parchments.

The Slytherin witch smirked quite often when thinking to herself or looking up at the clock.

The idea occurred to her that Pansy might have found a lover but she recalled the witch's devotion to Draco Malfoy when they were children attending Hogwarts and the tragedy that befell the Malfoy family following the war.

Lucius Malfoy had taken ill with a strange sickness no one knew how to cure and had been wasting away at Malfoy Manor. His son Draco and his long suffering wife had been doing their best to care for him but their wealth had been dried up since the conclusion of the war, whatever the despot Voldemort hadn't squandered in his war effort the Ministry of Magic seized when they began stripping rights from former Death Eaters.

Word had been that Draco had recently contracted an illness as well and that both of the Malfoy men had been slowly wasting away at Malfoy Manor in the care of a grief stricken Narcissa Malfoy.

Pansy had been more than a little upset about what happened but didn't seem to let much of it show during the day to day. This particular morning, had been been different for the Slytherin witch.

She had been all smiles and quite relaxed. Hermione wondered if her friend had anything to do with this sudden change of attitude.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Present..._

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger couldn't believe she'd been thinking about what her less than scrupulous co-worker suggested while she'd been in a rush to get ready for work. Ever since she'd been visited by her rather strange neighbor whom had worn a mask over his face, she found it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything other than her previous gander at his important bits from her first arrival.

Attempting to pull herself together, Hermione Granger put all her focus on the up coming task at hand. She reasoned there would be plenty of time to obsess over the mysterious man in the suite beside her after she'd come in from the office.

Recalling that she'd been called in on her off day to straighten out a small mishap in paperwork seemed to lean her mood towards a small measure of irritation. Still, she had a job to do and no matter how mundane it appeared, she'd be ready for it.

Taking one last look at the door that separated her half of the suite from that of the pale naked man she'd been dreaming about hours before the call from the office interrupted her slumber, Hermione took her leave for the time being wondering in the back of her mind if the appealing pale masked man had been awake as well.


	11. Chapter 10:The Tantalizing Mr S

**_Chapter 10: The Tantalizing Mr. S_**

 ** _Seedy Alley, Port Hinkel, Australia, Wizarding World..._**

 **R** elentless grunting filled the cramped unsavory corner of a rather timid clients world as she pressed her hands against the abandoned dilapidated brick building that had once been a well know bakery in it's day.

Her lengthy blonde hair dangled at her fair complected back as rough calloused pale hands worked over her warm and utterly soft flesh in the midst of a series of undeniably powerful thrusts.

Sweat rolled off the collectively active bodies of a professional sex aid and his newly astounded client.

"Oh..." moaned the blonde along with a series of nonsensical gibberish.

She had been much too preoccupied with the sensations racing throughout her body to be able to fore a single coherent thought.

A swift swat across her backside echoed as loudly as the already noise driven slapping of flesh against flesh in the wake of their act.

The resounding blow caused the passion heated blonde to whimper as her knees buckled in utter sexual bliss.

The lengthy raven hair of Severus S. Snape known collectively as Mr. S swayed in reaction to his jolting movements.

His hands never left her hot body roaming as they pleased until they came to a halt at her dangling breasts.

"Oh..." moaned the blonde once more feeling the cruel twisting and pinching from his questing lengthy pale fingers along her dangling flesh.

Snape seemed to enjoy this new bit of trim a good deal more than he'd enjoyed bedding any of his clients. It seemed quite an entertaining experience given that he'd been forced to bed more than his usual share of lonely wanting witches with his godson Draco out due to illness.

The rather large appendage that often protruded from between his pale thighs had been much more than the gibbering blonde could handle as he set to work making every aspect of her fantasy come true.

She'd been a rather dirty witch all things considered, requesting that he take her like a vagrant in a dark and seedy alley as she struggled against her will.

The idea had been impressive in theory but once he found himself inside her she'd crumbled like rotted cheese.

Snape smirked grabbing at the moaning blonde's backside slapping it as it giggled in the wake of his power.

This only made her body grow tense as her warm depths clenched along his questing appendage flooding him with a heat he'd known all too well.

A low animalistic grunt escaped from his own pale lips as he forcefully pinned her along the filth splattered brick wall as his highly sought after release ripped through him.

The blonde screamed as her already weakened knees buckled and she found herself nearly collapsing before he used his ill noted strength to steady the two of them against the wall.

Snape grunted a couple more times as the effects of their coupling began to fade and pulled away from her. She'd been reduced to little more than a babbling boneless heap panting and slick from the sweat built up via effort.

"Mmmmm." The winded blonde managed looking over her brief lover as she attempted to get to her feet.

"Good boy." Said a voice from behind the two of them as a short burst of clapping shattered the silence that had fallen between them.

The heat flickered brown eyes of Scarlet had been intensely focused upon the pale naked form of Severus Snape. She made her way toward him, running her well groomed hands along his sweat slick body down his chest and toward the source of the panting blonde's pleasure not to long ago.

"Such a good boy." She said rather seductively in his ear as her questing hands took a hold of his wet appendage.

Another grunt escaped him as she explored his length. He did little aside from remain still as his appendage continued to amaze the exhausted blonde in the fact that it was not only massive but it had yet to lose its arousal.

"Do you see now why he's the most sought after member of my rather impressive stable of enterprising men?" She asked the blonde not at all taking her eyes off Snape. "He's the kind of treat many look forward to when visiting my establishment."

The blonde was more than intrigued upon the first initial encounter then Scarlet ordered this Mr. S. to give the curious witch a rather intimate demonstration.

"He is quite delectable." said the blonde gaining the ability to speak at last. "I shall like to see more of him over the course of our...collective association."

"But of course." replied Scarlet pleased with the result of her little diversion.

She often prided herself on being able to immediately assess what a client or future client would need in order to reach their sexual peak and given in to their long repressed desires.

As it so happened she chose well when she brought Snape along to seduce the spoiled wealthy blonde witch into a rather lucrative association.

The questing hands of Scarlet never left the appendage of the soft grunting Snape as she thought of the proper means of celebration once they returned home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

No sooner than Snape and his imposing mistress arrived back at the hotel, she'd spelled away her clothes and forced him into his usual suite. It was highly unusual for her to initiate sexual contact with him so close to a potential client or following a direct encounter but it mattered very little once her back pressed against his mattress.

Snape was in no mood to object to her onset of advances and positioned himself between her inviting well toned thighs.

She let out a gasp feeling him invade her warm depths as he had the blonde working her into a frenzy with his rapid fire thrusts.

Such was the morning that greeted the masked neighbor, the tantalizing Mr. S, unbeknownst to the rather inquisitive Hermione Jean Granger.


	12. Chapter 11:An Amending Agreement

_**Chapter 11: An Amending Agreement**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _Entrance Lobby, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** till fuming from her most recent dispute with her overbearing co-worker, a flustered Hermione Jean Granger attempted to enter the familiar hotel only to find herself pushing the door open at the most in opportune time, causing it to collide with a well dressed man headed out for the afternoon. He stumbled a few feet in the wake of being struck by the heavy door before meeting the eyes of a rather stunned Hermione.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." she said rushing to his side almost immediately.

A low groan escaped him as he came to his senses noting that the young woman before him seemed to be greatly concerned with his condition.

"Are you alright?" she asked dusting him off as he attempted to get his bearings.

"I-I am well enough to stand." he replied not at all use to having anyone fuss over him.

Once more the concerned witch's amber eyes met those familiar obsidian of the man she'd seen draped in the towel a day prior and clad in nothing her first night in this wondrous hotel.

"Oh..." she said nearly losing her manner as he noted the familiar look of desire sweep away the intensity of her concern.

"I have to say...you are not someone I recall venturing around these parts before." he said still meeting her eyes knowing full well what she'd been thinking.

"I...sorry." said Hermione once more trying to focus on seeing to his well being. "My name's Hermione Granger, I'm the one in the suite across from yours."

The strange and immensely tall man made a show of dusting off the black suit he wore with the collar unbuttoned on his equally black dress shirt. The evidence of his deep raven colored beard had been seen through a bit of his sleek white ivory mask as his pale lips had gotten her attention.

"For the sake of propriety, I am not at liberty to give my full name." he said taking her newly extended hand. "But I am commonly referred to as "Mr. S."

"Mr. S?" she replied in a minor notion of confusion.

"Indeed." he replied causing her to note his rather rich baritone voice in the process.

Hermione wanted to inquire more, but found herself unable to keep her knees from quivering in the wake of his speech. This combined with the intoxication scent of his cologne made for a rather light headed experience.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

The way he said her name almost made her fall over prompting the masked man to catch her briefly and lead her toward a couple of elegant armchairs so she could recover.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione rather nervously in his presence.

"So you keep saying." said Mr. S with something of a charming smile. "I suppose you could do worse if you were simply looking for company."

"Oh I wasn't..." she began unsure how to take what he'd said.

"Relax, Miss Granger." he replied knowing how much overreaction was common for her. "I merely intended it as a jest."

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red at her rush to become defensive.

"I...I suppose I am not use to being in the presence of a man." she admitted.

"Have you had anything to eat or drink since your arrival?" he asked.

"Well, I ate something this morning." she recalled.

"But you haven't had anything recently." said Mr. S observing her.

"I know...I shouldn't practice such unhealthy habits, but my work load has quite literally doubled since coming here." she said in her own defense.

Mr. S nodded understanding all too well the pressures of being used as fodder for two jockeying forces in a position of power.

He was after all Severus Snape.

"I suppose that makes a good deal of sense." said Mr. S. looking around. "I do believe I am quite free this afternoon and seeing as you are back from work, would it be possible for you to join me for lunch?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd been hearing. The masked man from the suite beside hers was asking her out to lunch with him, and after she'd embarrassed herself with disrupting his shower and hitting him with the lobby door.

"Um...I...well...I." she began.

Mr. S. seemed to be amused by her timid nature.

"It's just a bit of lunch Miss Granger." he replied. "You can join me in my suite if going out in public is too much of a strain for you."

"Am I really that bad at this?" she asked finding a bit of amusement in her own predicament.

"Only a lot." he replied. "Not to worry, I'm simply offering to share a meal with you...perhaps it will go a long way toward restoring good will for the unfortunate mishaps that you'd been the cause of since our first encounter."

Hermione had gotten ready to politely refuse but there was something about his eyes that made her reconsider.

"A-Alright." she said noting she did need to make amends for her recent blunders concerning the poor man. "I-I'd prefer to eat lunch in private."

She had not wanted her co-workers to get wind of them dining in public and get the wrong idea about her involvement in the artifact project.

"My suite it is then." said Mr. S. in a rather delighted tone.

He got to his feet as she joined him unsure of herself, but completely trusting in his rather charming approach.

The tall and well dressed masked man walked the inquisitive witch toward the luxury elevators, each a deep gold color and quite reflective as Hermione noted she could see both her and his reflections in the crisp finish.

She felt a bit out of sorts going to lunch with such a mysterious and charming man despite not ever having seen his face but his familiar obsidian gaze quelled any notion that he'd bring her to harm in an instant.

The scent that lingered from his refreshing cologne had captured her attention once more as she began to undress him with her eyes while he focused on the inevitable arrival of their elevator.

As she stood beside the delectable man, she noted that there was something quite familiar about him and the earthy scent of his cologne mixed in with the faint hint of herbs made her all the more certain that she had been around him before.


	13. Chapter 12:The Lunch Escapade

_**Chapter 12: The Lunch Escapade**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **O** nce they had gotten off the elevator and made their collective journey toward Mr. S's suite, Hermione had been quite nervous about being alone with the man whom she had seen stark naked her first night in. Snape for his part had been greatly amused since discovering her immediate sexual attraction to him and he made plans to capitalize on it for all he was worth. His desire to have the insufferable know it all reduced to a babbling mass of flesh and sweat below him was almost maddening but he was a fairly patient wizard and he'd seduce the unsuspecting witch for as long as it took to get her into bed.

"Well, it isn't much but I suppose it will have to do." said Mr. S escorting Hermione Granger into his half of the suite.

Hermione had been even more blown away by the elegant and well kept suite as she stepped inside with him. The immediate scent of herbs and something rather earthy had gotten her attention as she looked over the masked man whom had gotten her to commit to a short lunch date despite her busy schedule.

Mr. S. moved about the suite preparing everything for their lunch.

"Make yourself comfortable." he instructed her. "I'll be out in a bit."

Hermione nodded making her way over toward his sofa. She'd gotten a view of his enormous book collection before he'd allowed her inside his room. At the moment it had garnered her attention as he shuffled about in the kitchen area prepping their meal for the afternoon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen Area, Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape could not keep his eyes off the well blossomed body of his former student Hermione Granger as she became better acquainted with his book collection. He wanted her in the worst way but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why it had been so. He'd been angry with Hermione for saving his miserable existence and voting for the intolerable act that lead to him being stripped of everything that mattered to him. His current status as a rent boy for his most hated rival was little more than existing despite the gilded cage he'd been given.

Still there was something about taking his sexual aggression on the blossomed youths that once inhabited his classroom spewing their girlish nonsense and insufferable giggles as he made his way through the lengthy corridors.

Pansy Parkinson had wanted to spread her legs for him ever since he'd introduced himself to her as her Head of House, a trait she learned from her less than savory mother growing up in the Parkinson household.

Ginerva Weasley longed to experience sexual bliss with a much older man as her darkest fantasies came to light during their interaction following Harry Potter's adventure into the wilderness in search of the dark lord's various horcruxes to put an end to the second wizarding war.

Now here was Hermione Granger, the insufferable young witch that frequently hi-jacked his classroom in a bid to prove her superior intellect to her lesser peers and garner his undivided attention. He'd known for years that the rather strange girl harbored something of a crush on him since her days at Hogwarts.

Hermione continued to eye his bookshelf noting his vastly muggle collection.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Area, Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._.

As Hermione continued to study the titles of the mysterious Mr. S's books, one such title grabbed her attention.

 _Oliver Twist._

The young witch found it fascinating that her masked acquaintance thought the book was a good read. She took him to be a rather worldly wizard more interested in things appropriate for the magical world.

Driven by her curious nature, she reached up to grab the book from the shelf but found it to be more of a difficult task than she initially intended. Sadly her efforts proved to be unfruitful as she nearly fell backwards onto the floor after having to use the sofa for leverage in a bid to have her finger tips graze the leather binding of the familiar book.

Loosing her balance, Hermione Granger found herself subjected to gravity as she nearly landed on the hard heavily polished floor below. Her almost certain fall was impeded due to a timely Mr. S. coming from the kitchen just in time to witness her slow plummet to the ground. He'd caught the rather clumsy witch but the speed of her fall had taken him down in the process.

"Sorry." said Hermione once the two of them landed, her smaller youthful frame pressing against his lengthy form.

"If you wanted to get me on my back Miss Granger, all you had to do was ask me." he said looking up at her with a flicker of heat behind his familiar obsidian gaze.

"Oh..." she said attempting to scrambled off him as she noted she'd fallen in such a position that she wound up straddling his waist.

"Lunch is served." he said gesturing toward the elegantly set table where their lunch had been presented.

Hermione's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as the images of the first night she'd been here returned and she recalled exactly what her heated body was pressing against in the wake of their fall.

As she struggled to make her body move, she noted how weak her knees had been backing up from his masked face and half exposed chest only caused her to make the acquaintance of a noticeable bulge in his dark colored trousers.

The timid movements caused Severus Snape to let out a grunt that had nearly been the both of their undoing as he assisted her via steadying her hips as she attempted to stand once more.

It was quite a successful venture and Hermione was back on her feet in no time. Snape had gotten to his feet as well and lead her over toward an elegant dining chair. He took a moment to adjust himself outside of the rather embarrassed witch's eye-line before taking his own seat.

"I'm sorry...I can't seem to keep my feet on the ground today." she said taking a freshly made half sandwich.

She was impressed with how neat they were sliced not to mention how easily he'd thrown them together. He must have guessed that she wasn't in the mood for something quite heavy on her stomach given her relative nervousness and lack of attention to relevant things given her persistently intruding fantasies.

"I suppose I have that effect on witches." he replied pouring himself a bit of wine as he had taken up a sandwich of his own.

"So you are saying you are often in the company of bumbling young women?" she asked biting into her sandwich.

"I suppose you've yet to take a good look around." said Snape with a smirk.

"May I ask if there's a Mrs. S?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No there is not." replied Snape smirking at her obvious line of questioning. "Of course that isn't the question you are dying to ask of me...given how often you seem to be staring at the rather elegant mask that covers much of my face."

"Well..." she said unsure how she was suppose to go about this. "I am a bit curious...you seem to have a good deal going for you in the looks department, but the mask is rather strange."

"So you are saying that I am attractive?" he asked toying with her a bit as she began to become nervous all over again in the wake of his question.

He knew all too well that she'd been spying on him and that she'd been more than turned on with how close they've become since he entered her half of the suite.

"Would you like a bit of wine or a cup of tea?" he asked with something of a smug grin as he quickly changed the subject much to her welcomed relief.

"I'll have a bit of wine thanks." replied Hermione attempting to take the edge off her apparent nervous nature in the presence of this elegant man.

Snape got up from his seat and poured both himself and her a glass of wine each. Although, she'd been on her first glass while he advanced to his second.

He handed it to her his pale fingers briefly coming into contact with her soft and nimble fingers as the wine glass exchanged hands.

"As for the mask, it is more or less apart of my vacation package." he replied. "I didn't come here to be recognized and I've taken great pains to ensure that I remain as anonymous as possible during my stay."

Hermione could understand the man wanting privacy and she guessed that it was a small price to pay for the ability to enjoy his vacation. The young inquisitive witch deduced that he might of been someone of considerable influence as well as immense wealth and had chosen this place to get a bit of peace before heading back out into the working world.

"I wish I could relax." she said in a slightly wistful tone.

"Perhaps you could with a bit of assistance." offered Snape with something of a charming smirk.

He sat back down taking up another sandwich and sipped his wine accordingly as she had done the same.

The two of them continued their quiet little chat ranging from potions, to books, to various ideas she had about what to do with her department in the Ministry Of Magical offices should she ever get proper backing.

"Why don't you open your own shop?" asked Snape with something of an quizzical expression despite it being hard to note given his mask.

"I've thought about it." she replied finishing off her third sandwich.

Snape smirked at her willingness to accept food from him.

He'd prepared turkey and cheese sandwiches for the two of them and she appeared to have taken a liking to them. Given her rattled nerves, he believed it best to start with something simple.

"And?" he asked wishing to inquire more.

"And I've never found anyone I wanted to work with...let alone partner with for an extended period of time." she replied.

"Are you not acquainted with the likes of Harry Potter?" he asked treading carefully as he spoke of the boy whom had been a thorn in his side for a great many years.

"Between you and me, Harry is a great friend but unreliable in business." replied Hermione truthfully. "I don't need a partner whom I would have to shoulder his work load as well as my own."

Snape found this little tidbit of information amusing given that he knew all too well that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did little of their own homework delegating all responsibility for said work to their intellectual superior Hermione Granger when it came to school work.

It pleased him to note that she'd grown out of being a doormat for her lessers.

The two of them sipped wine and chatted like old friends as time got away from them. Hermione noted the late hour and her slightly drunken demeanor and thought it best to return to her room before she did something she regretted despite her attraction to this mysterious Mr. S. being as profound as it was.

"I suppose I'll see you another time?" he asked leaning against the door as she stepped out into the hall on her way toward her own half of the suite.

"Of course." she replied with a pleasant smile. "Although my scheduled might get a tad busy in the coming days."

"I propose we make time whenever we get the opportunity." said Snape smiling rather charmingly at her once again.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Perhaps it was the wine or the intoxicating scent that lingered from the masked man himself, but the amber eyed witch found herself approaching him and pressing her timid lips against his exposed pale ones wishing she could get to his cheek.

The gesture had been most surprising but not unwelcome as Snape returned her kiss with a bit of fever trying his best not to scare her off.

"Good night." she said rather sweetly.

"Good night." he replied as she stepped away and made her way to her own door.

The former Potions Master watched her go inside before closing his own door wondering what had come over him as he closed his own door. His plan to get the young witch's attention seemed to be working quite well.


	14. Chapter 13:The Serpent And The Boar

_**Chapter 13: The Serpent And The Boar**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"She'll only come out at night...The lean and hungry type...Nothing is new, I've seen her here before...Watching and waiting...Ooh, she's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door...So many have paid to see...What you think you're getting for free...The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar...Money's the matter...If you're in it for love...You ain't gonna get too far...Watch out boy she'll chew you up...(Oh here she comes)...She's a maneater...(Oh here she comes)...Watch out boy she'll chew you up...(Oh here she comes)...She's a maneater...I wouldn't if I were you...I know what she can do...She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart...Mind over matter...Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart..."}Maneater, Hall & Oats**_

 _Expensive Mansion, Wizarding World..._

 **O** nce more Severus Snape donned the Ivory mask as he stood patiently awaiting the orders of his Mistress as Scarlet chatted up another potential client. This witch had been married and quite wealthy despite appearances to the contrary at first glance. She owned four manors, each with sixteen bedroom and buried at least three husbands gaining her fortunate from each. Snape wished to comment on how she gained more than a the numerous fortunes of the dead wizards given her wide girth and apparently absent beauty. She had looked every bit the stereotypical witch the muggles frightened their children with on All Hallows Eve without the green pigmentation.

Scarlet had managed to talk the boar of a woman into entertaining them so that she could give a proper demonstration in terms of the service she would be paying for. It had shocked Severus to note the boar had been a voyeuristic and only sought to watch whomever she deemed attractive have sex for hours on end. The twisted notion seemed to delight Scarlet to no end as she looked over at her favorite boy and licked her ruby red lips.

Try as he might, Severus could do little more than groan as his trousers became increasingly more uncomfortable from her antics. His flesh had felt as if it had been set ablaze and it seemed everything in him was screaming for his libido to be satisfied.

He knew all too well it had been the tell tale effect of the ambrosia but he didn't seem to care much about it after several more painstaking minutes.

"So what you want is a show?" asked Scarlet continuing her business with the client.

Snape kept watching biting back a whimper as his Mistress continued to tease him rather subtly. She unclasped the red high heel and looked over at him for a moment before continuing her discussion.

"Yes." replied the potential client. "I should very much like to see what sort of services your...staff can provide."

Scarlet took a sip from a frothy glass and slowly licked her lips in a sensuous manner.

"We can provide whatever your lustful body desires." she said seductively.

The boar of a woman looked over at Snape.

"He doesn't seem all that impressive...and a bit on the scrawny side." she said turning her attention back to Scarlet. "I don't suppose you could show me what size his wand is?"

The ruby red lips of the Mistress curled in amusement.

"He is quite special." she said almost with pride in her tone.

Snape had not known why but it made him feel pleased to have made his Mistress proud of him. His mind traveled to how he could obtain a reward for another job well done.

"Come to me...my good boy." said Scarlet with the same smirk.

At once, Snape made his way over toward her. His black loafers clanking against the highly polished white marble floor below. His clothes were equally impressive as always, black silk this time around and easy to remove magic or no magic. The mistress had been planning to branch out and venture into muggle territory so taking off his clothes quickly without the use of magic had been necessary.

Snape stopped in front of Scarlet and she reached into the front of his trousers.

A low groan escaped him as her warm sure hand gripped his aching appendage.

"Good boy." she said taking his lengthy cock out of his trousers.

The boar woman's eyes widened as she looked over Snape and then back at Scarlet.

"Has he been aroused that whole time?" she asked.

Scarlet smirked.

"Darling, he has been aroused all day." she said honestly. "You'd be surprised how long...he can hold back when pleasing the right client."

Snape had been annoyed by the boar woman as he noted her seeking permission from Scarlet to touch him.

"Sorry." said Scarlet with a grin. "Looking is free but touching requires galleons...a vast amount of galleons."

"He's hung like a bloody horse." said the boar woman.

If it were not for Scarlett drugging him and the solid grip she had on his throbbing appendage, Snape would have lost all manner of erection while the absolute monstrosity of a witch eyed him greedily.

"How much for a demonstration?" she asked eager to see more.

"Depends on the type of demonstration you're looking for." replied Scarlett with a grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Once more, Snape found himself alone in his gilded cage. His body ached and trembled as he rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling. The maddening rapid beating of his heart had merely been an indication that the withdraws were back in full force. He had not known how she did it, but Scarlett had managed to create a potion, possibly the only potion worthy of note as far as she was concerned given her lack of true skill with anything else.

The former Potions' Master's limbs were much too heavy for him to lift as he tried his hardest to keep suppressing the events of the previous nigh. Of the facts he had gathered upon awakening, he had been naked and his cock had been swollen from over use. It wasn't the first time he noticed the very same symptoms but the very worst of it had been when the memories returned right along with the pain they carried.

He could still see the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he closed his own eyes of obsidian and forced them open to bury the memory. The wizarding world had been out for his blood since that fateful day on the top of the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, but everything about it from the stale air to the eerie chill that hung over them remained computed to the ailing wizard's memory.

A part of him had been grateful to Scarlet for allowing him to forget, at least for a little while. The only kindness her highly addictive potion offered him in terms of benefits. She kept him fed and sheltered for the most part, the choice of profession not withstanding.

The former potions Professor shook his head.

He was definitely fighting the onset of withdraws if he was starting to consider the benefits of being his former rival's property.

Feeling a sudden wave of nausea over take him, Snape crawled despite the pain his muscles had been in toward the loo.

It wouldn't do for him to vomit all over the flat when he was due to have a guest at any moment. He had done this far too often not to move within the perimeters of the routine.

His first client given the hour would no doubt be Pansy Parkinson, she needed her fix before she headed off work. It was amusing that after all the years of having a reputable record as a Professor and being exposed to numerous young witches, some even saw it as a challenge to throw themselves at him, he had never bedded a student...until his former charge waltzed into his flat desperate to live out an old fantasy.

Of course she had gotten more than she bargained for in discovering his identity, it amused him to note her visits have come with increased regularity.


	15. Chapter 14:Carnal Correspondence

**_Chapter 14: Carnal Correspondence_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update... a returning chapter...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **B** y the time Pansy Parkinson arrived at her former Potions Master turned secret lover's flat, she half expected him to be brewing tea and prowling in silence as she entered. Unfortunately, that was not what she was privy to once she found him. He had been flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling as his body convulsed and his muscles rippled with tension. Fearing for him, the young Slytherin witch dropped to her knees beside him. He grunted as his body continued to shake as if he had been under the effects of an unforgivable curse.

"Professor." she said shocked to see him this way. "I don't know what's happening to you."

Snape's obsidian eyes shifted and he pulled her down into his kiss. The concerned young witch tried to pull away only to find that he had been intent on continuing with their sexual encounter. His body seemed wired for the act as his cock hardened at her touch and he slowly rolled her onto the floor beneath him. Pansy had been breathless by the time the wizard had pulled back from their kiss.

Meeting his obsidian gaze she noted the empty look had been replaced by a burning hunger that seemed to consume him as he maneuvered until he was between her shapely thighs.

Pansy let out a moan when Snape skillfully spelled away her attire causing it to scatter all along his front room.

"P-Professor." she said finding it increasingly more difficult to catch her breath.

Snape grunted positioning himself before thrusting home and filling her depths in one go.

Pansy struggled to keep from screaming as the pale wizard began to have his way with her youthful body while simultaneously enjoying the effects of his drug hazed mind. She had only been the first client of the day and dubiously so as she fought to keep her wits about her.

"What did you bring me?" grunted Snape as he ran his tongue along her earlobe effectively driving her insane with the rapid sensations assaulting her senses at once.

"D-Draco...he's still sick." she replied with a good deal of effort as Snape continued to thrust into her.

"And what of my brother?" he asked hissing while he pulled back just enough to thrust forward once more.

"He's still not out of the woods." replied Pansy moaning in his ear. "Narcissa sends her love."

This earned another series of deep thrusts from the wizard.

"Have they any subsistence?" he asked grunting.

Pansy shook her head as tears swelled in the corners of her eyes.

"Take...take them money when we are done here." said Snape thrusting once more into the witch.

"Professor...Lucius doesn't appear to be doing any better than before." she said softly.

Snape growled thrusting harder into the young witch below him.

"My brother will make it." he replied glaring down at his current client. "I would not have subjected myself to this hellish life had I believed he would parish."

Pansy nodded.

It had been a true statement. Severus Snape could have been long gone from England but he stayed behind to try and assist Draco and Lucius. Draco had come under the employ of Scarlet while trying to get money to care for the ailing Lucius. Being apart of the death eater reformation act and a considered war criminal, Snape had not been allowed to brew potions otherwise they would have gotten over their affliction sooner. Unable to make any galleons in any form due to living on the run, Snape saw the only option for saving his friend and godson was to allow the one person he hated more than his former masters to capture him.

The rather seductive Scarlet had been quiet a useful means of securing coin to purchase the medications needed for Lucius and Draco both but given his status as a death eater he was only allowed to purchase so much of it at a time. His line of work afforded a health tonic or two but not much else and none of those that sold it outside regulation knew a thing about brewing it or rather they made sure the customer always came back to purchase more at exorbitant prices.

Snape continued to thrust into the young witch not wishing to recall the agony Lucius Malfoy had been in since returning home following his secondary imprisonment in Azkaban.

Nor the slow withering form of his godson Draco Malfoy as he lied in his childhood bed.

It filled him with enough guilty to recall the death of Albus Dumbledore when left to his own devices. For now he pushed it all aside and had his fill of the witch whose thighs he had been between. The glaring responsibility he felt for the Malfoys had been at the forefront of his weary mind every second of every day but he needed a plan, a rather fool proof plan to ensure that he could get the aid they truly required.

For the time being, Pansy Parkinson provided the means of connection to his ailing friends in this dark and seedy world so far removed from the respectable place he had been accustomed to before the fall of the dark lord.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

Severus Snape had been getting ready for the next round of clients after having seen Pansy Parkinson off with coin for Narcissa following his latest exploits. While he had not been proud of the fact that he was bedding his godson's one true love, he had been more interested in the means to an end the carnal aspect of their relationship had taken. Pansy's heart had belonged to Draco in every sense and Snape had no illusions that it always would. The fact remained that they were stuck in a world that made certain sacrifices necessary in a bid to achieve the desired outcome for both parties.

The weary wizard had no interest in the young witch despite her apparent talents in bed.

He had merely wished to save the lives of the Malfoy men and venture somewhere less populated to live out the remainder of his days in whatever peace he could afford given his past.

The former Potions Master made his way toward the shower after spelling his flat clean and setting the stage for the next production. He had been of a mind to skip the pleasantries but this particular client had refined tastes and it wouldn't do for him to incur the wrath of Scarlet should he forget to put on his little show.


	16. Chapter 15:The Insatiable Mrs Potter

**_Chapter 15: The Insatiable Mrs. Potter_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **V** ibrant red hair rose and fell against the sweat slick shoulder blades of the seemingly pale witch with dark brown eyes and plump dangling breasts enlarged due to child birth right along with her shapely hips.

Severus Snape was pounding the none too subtle red head witch for all he was worth as she gripped his mattress moaning in absolute pleasure as her body was jolted with every one of his violent thrusts.

"Oh..." She moaned digging her fingernails so hard into the mattress that she chipped one. "Oh...fuck You know what I need..."

Snape growled as he brought his pale lips close to her waiting ear.

"What's the matter Mrs. Potter your husband's cock not working it for you?" He taunted despite his hard and continued thrusting.

"N...No!" shouted Ginerva Potter losing herself in the masked man's antics. "Fuck...so...good."

Snape grunted finding her natural passion infectious as the heat of her wanton desire seemed to ignite something in him.

Of course Snape had always been partial to red heads, they brought out a certain wild aspect of his nature when he'd taken them to bed. Ironically it was his brief relationship with Lily Evans that started his interest in them to begin with.

Snape's pale lips trailed along Ginny's sweat slick spine as he continued to plough into the moaning witch from behind.

"Fuck!" he grunted losing himself in the pleasure he'd been building for quite some time.

"Y...You shaved." She said feeling the lack of course facial hair beneath his mask.

"Now you notice?" he asked finding it amusing despite being embedded so deep within her warmth that it was of little consequence.

"Mmmmm." replied Ginny lost in her body's latest onset of pleasurable convulsions.

"Shit!" grunted Snape feeling her pull him over the edge far faster than he intended to go.

Ginny Potter's body tensed then jolted as Snape filled her to the brim with his jetting release.

He had been once more grateful that he'd forced her to drink down the tea before taking her to bed.

Otherwise, he'd have to deal with a rather clingy witch and an unwanted offspring.

Panting and finding it extremely difficult to get out of bed, Severus Snape collapsed beside the winded red head witch. He marveled at his handy work in terms of satisfying the seemingly insatiable Ginny Potter and noted how profound her backside had become in the wake of childbearing.

A swift swat on her exposed backside caused the slick flesh to giggle getting her attention.

"You're so cruel." she said nearly breathless.

"And you are pathetic." He replied in a cold tone.

As strange as it sounded, Ginerva Potter enjoyed his rather harsh treatment of her. The former Potions Professor was privy to a great deal when overseeing the development of youths such as her.

During his time as her professor, he'd gotten to see quite a few intense sexual fantasies starring himself and a rather randy red head.

"I fucking love you." Said Ginny crawling toward him and planting innocent kisses along his exposed pale sweat blasted chest.

Snape seemed amused as he ran his lengthy and equally pale fingers through her slick Weasley red hair.

"You are more infatuated with my cock I'd say." he said as she continued to kiss along his chest making her way toward the afore mentioned appendage.

Ginny grinned letting her plump pink lips greet the part of his body that kept her coming back for more.

The moment her wet and warm mouth engulfed his massive length Snape grunted gripping her red locks as the sensitive flesh gave way to her oral assault.

"Fuck!" he grunted once again. "What a naughty little mouth you have Mrs. Potter."

Ginny seemed pleased that she could surprise him with her apparent skill despite the numerous amount of women he took to bed.

"All the better to please you with Sir." she replied sweetly.

She continued to please him and only stopped once he reached yet another release in the wake of her antics.

Snape swatted the red head witch across the backside once more as she climbed out of bed.

As reluctant as she was to leave she knew her so called husband would be getting home soon and she needed to be presentable.

"Mmmm." she said savoring the feel of the unprecedented ache left over from the constant thrusting her masked lover subjected her to. "It's a pity I must return to playing dutiful wife otherwise I'd let you have another go at me."

She waved her wand erasing all traces of her heated sexual encounter with the man resting rather comfortably against the pillows of his plush bed. The crisp white sheet had been draped over his spent cock and he found himself dealing with an ache of his own.

Ginny walker over toward him kissing his appendage one last time before she let herself out.

"Until next time." she said reluctantly taking her leave.

As the door shut tightly behind her the former Potions Professor drifter off into a deep coma like slumber. As always Ginerva Potter proved to be near on insatiable and as always he needed a brief rest before seeing to the next client that made their way to his door.

Thoughts of Hermione Granger had not been all that far behind as he began to wonder if she would become as sexually liberated as her young friend Ginny Weasley in the wake of him taking her to bed.

Or if she'd be as clingy and wanton as Pansy Parkinson whom had been in love with Draco Malfoy for years, but had readily given her body to his less than savory godfather.

The pale wizard continued to let his wayward thoughts carry him away to the blissful halls of slumber until he'd find himself awakened by another knock at his door.


	17. Chapter 16:The Haunted Halls Of Jaded M

_**Chapter 16: The Haunted Halls Of Jaded Memory**_

 _The Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World (1997)..._

 **H** aunted eyes of the deepest obsidian widened as they witnessed the tragic death of infamous Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the most powerful wizard anyone had ever seen. The unsettling old fool had become a staple in the life of the younger Severus Snape despite him not caring an ounce for the Slytherin Head of House.

The old man had put a substantial amount of trust in him, something completely unheard of given his status as not only a half blood but as a former death eater.

He could still see the unsettling twinkle behind the elderly wizard's notorious blue eyes.

He felt the biting chill that grazed against his exposed pale face as he lifted his wand.

His pale lips parted and he uttered the words that signaled the end of an era and his own stable existence as well.

" _Avada_ _Kadavra_ _!"_ he said uttering the very words that signaled the end of an era and his own undoing simultaneously.

The former Headmaster of Hogwarts collapsed his weak and frail body tumbling out of the opening in the tower's structure and not yet hitting the ground below in his view as he'd taken the liberty of pulling his shock riddled godson out of there as swiftly as possible.

He couldn't focus on the immense guilt building up in the deepest part of his own fractured psyche, he knew only to protect Draco.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had no idea how late it had gotten as he sat up in bed covered in a good deal of sweat.

Ginny Potter had long since been gone and the remaining traces of their time together left him in dire need of a shower.

She was a good lay at best and inherently impulsive at worst, never giving the masked wizard a moment's peace despite all the sex they'd have from the moment she'd arrive to the time she'd take her leave.

The former Potions Professor dragged himself out of bed, making it to the shower in time to drown out the remaining wisps of his unwanted memories of the life he'd left behind.

It was rather late in the afternoon and bordering on dusk if he were honest about the time, as he stood letting the warm water from the shower beat against his aching muscles and run heavily down his body.

He looked down at the only impressive aspect of being the son of the drunken Muggle brute Tobias Snape.

For all he lacked in terms of looks, he'd been more than compensated when it came to his means of current employment.

Something of a rueful smirk filed across his pale face. He supposed it was something to be proud of at least.

As he continued to shower, thoughts of the neighboring Hermione Granger came flooding back quickly eroding the memories of the past.

She was quite different from the other female students her spent hours bedding in a bid to satisfy their previous sexual fantasies about him. It was of course amusing that most of them knew nothing of his true identity.

Pansy Parkinson was of course the exception to this rule, as she'd known him far better than most given the amount of time he spent with her in her youth.

It was a pity, such a delectable young woman only got relief from her innate sexual frustrations. Snape smirked recalling how much she'd taken to never wanting to leave his cock once he bedded her.

The tears that ran down her cheeks as he began to withdraw only made the effort he put into giving her what she desired that much more intense.

Ginerva Potter came to mind once more as Snape took care to soap up in the wake of her previous efforts to get him clean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Moment's Later..._

Snape emerged from the steam filled bathroom with his lengthy raven hair dripping from being soaked beneath the shower head and a towel wrapped around his neck. He'd barely taken a step back toward the bed when he heard a resounding knock coming from the front door of his half of the suite.

Moving quickly, he knew instantly whom had been knocking and thought it a good time to amp up his intended seduction as it were.

The masked wizard opened his door loosely gripping the towel he so quickly wrapped around his waist showing off his sparse haired chest in the process.

"I'm sorry to bother you..." began the lightly trailing voice of Hermione Granger as she got a good look at his bare chest up close.

"Miss Granger." he said as if he had not already known she'd been there before he opened the door. "Come in...I can't rightly speak with you with the draft in the hall...I just got out of the shower you know."

"T-That's quite alright, I didn't know you were in the shower...I wouldn't want to bother you at a time like this." she said quickly attempting to backtrack.

"Nonsense." he replied in a rather charming tone. "Come on in I'll only be a moment."

Against her better judgement, she stepped rather timidly into the masked man's room allowing him to close the door behind him.

"Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly." quoted Hermione as she realized the strange implications of her situation.

Here she was standing in the private suite of a naked man who's face was hidden behind a mask, possibly symbolic of illusive danger and intrigue and all she could do was step forward blindly. As cunning as she was she'd often wager the fly believed himself to be as much only to succumb to ruin in the end.

Snape had been amused by her poetic implication as well noting how vastly appropriate it had been.

"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing; Your robes are green and purple there's a crest upon your head." he too quoted, knowing the little poem all too well. "Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!"

Hermione had been shocked by his apparent knowledge of the poem.

"You read Mary Howitt?" she asked intrigued.

It stood to reason this man was hitting all the right cords in terms of her untapped desires. For his part, he had been kind, worldly, sophisticated, and remarkably intelligent. She wondered wither or not he'd done anything heroic in his day unable to keep from staring at his water drizzled chest.

"I am quite a fan of muggle works, of course you could just infer that from my collection of books." he said gesturing to the bookshelf on the far side of the room. "Said the spider to the fly", just so happens to be an amusing favorite."

Hermione nodded in agreement having recalled various muggle titles.

"I suppose anyone could appreciate good literature." she said.

"I suppose so." he replied noting that her heated amber eyes drifted back to his half covered form.

Snape made his way over toward the young witch feeling the steady rise of his barely concealed cock as he noted how much she'd grown since the last he saw of her. There was an innocence in her that intoxicated him to no end but he knew he needed to tread carefully least his libido spoil his efforts.

Unlike most of the women whom had saw fit to venture to this place, Hermione Granger knew little to nothing about where she'd truly been staying and she'd known even less about him despite her apparent attraction to him. It simply wasn't enough to attempted an early coercion into bed, as she'd outright reject him but if he was anything it was patient.

He managed to calm himself down a bit and turned his attention toward at least throwing on a pair of trousers while he entertained his newest guest, leaving Hermione to her own devices for a time.


	18. Chapter 17:The Perks Of An Amazing Mass

_**Chapter 17: The Perks Of An Amazing Massage**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape returned to the sitting area where Hermione seemed to have gotten lost in discovering his books. She'd been excited to learn he'd read some of the same titles that she had over the years and wondered what he thought about each of them individually. The former Potions Professor had returned in a pair of dark trousers leaving his pale feet bare and his equally pale chest exposed to not only the elements but to the curious witch's amber eyes.

He made a show of drying his hair before wrapping the towel around his neck once more and sitting down in one of the available chairs. It was quite enticing watching the little witch move about so focused on nurturing her mind that she sadly ignored evident needs of her body.

Getting to his feet, Snape made his way toward the distracted witch whom had been wincing from an ache in her feet. He nearly startled her when she noticed his half dressed form and dropped the book she'd pulled from the shelf and inspected in the wake of her shock.

In a stunning display of speed and grace, Snape caught both her and the book before they hit the ground. He carried the embarrassed young witch toward the nearest empty chair and gently sat her down.

"How long are you typically on your feet, Miss Granger?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

"All day long it seems." she replied wincing from the pain her over worked soles had caused her. "They act like they can't do a single aspect of their jobs without me."

She winced again believing all she needed was a bit of rest and to call it a day. Snape however had other ideas. He looked up at her noting the amount of pain had been such that she could not walk.

"Perhaps...I can be of some assistance." he said meeting her eyes as she winced once more from the shooting pains. "With your permission..."

Snape had not waited for her to object before he slid her feet from her heels delicately handling them in the process. He didn't mind the sweat nor the slight wetness from them as she began to skillfully massage them right down to the bare soles.

Hermione wanted so badly to protest but the moment his seemingly magical hands got to work ridding her of her foot pain she became something along the lines of boneless in the chair leaning back and trying her hardest to stifle a series of moans.

Much to his amusement, her cheeks turned red as his continued massage and so had the sounds she so desperately attempted to conceal only to find it more and more difficult to do so. She began squirming in the chair when the intensity of the massage had hit a place where all her pain seemed to come from.

"Oh..." she moan unable to hold back.

Upon hearing such a well known sound burst from the pink lips of the innocent Hermione Granger, Snape felt his stubborn erection return. He lifted the young witch's foot and placed it against the flesh of his bare chest still working on alleviating the ache.

"Oh...Merlin your hands...their so rough and so strong." she said losing herself to the intimate fantasy that had taken over her lust feverish mind.

"So I've been told." he replied his deep baritone drawl pouring into her ears like slow moving honey.

Snape began work on the other foot further pulling the young witch into a sea of unearthed desire as he moved along her slender legs becoming well acquainted with the smoothness of her skin.

"Y-You're not really an aristocrat are you?" she asked attempting to hold onto the last semblance of dignity before her desires threatened to overrun her.

"No." he replied quite amused by her thinking he had been. "Which is why I value my vacation time more than others I think."

Snape continued to massage her feet and carry on casual conversation despite his driven instinct to do otherwise. He knew what the witch needed and soon enough she'd come begging for him to strip her down to nothing and bed her like there was no one else on earth for either of them.

He remained quite patient choosing to stop the massage before the effects had truly won over. A smirk filed across his face as he noted her disappointment once his hands left her feet and he pulled back from having them against his exposed pale chest.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. "If I went by your lack of balance I'd say you haven't in quite some time."

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, knowing that he'd guessed right on the first initial try.

"There was a tone of paperwork." she said.

"I'm sure." he replied amused by her words.

He went into the kitchen and returned with a couple of sandwiches. This time Hermione expected them to be the same turkey and cheese slices from before but found herself sorely mistaken despite noting how delicious it had been.

"No turkey today?" she asked still biting into her sandwich.

"Afraid not." he replied with a smile before sitting on the chair opposite her and biting into a sandwich of his own.

"Roast beef?" she said immediately recognizing the illusive flavor.

"Indeed." he replied impressed with her deductions skills.

Of course, they were possibly finely tuned due to his expert instruction as her Potions Professor.

"You know a girl could get use to having a foot massage and a ready meal waiting for her once she gets in from work." said Hermione trying her hand at a jest.

Snape thought her amusing to say the least.

"I suppose something could be arranged, with the right provocation." he replied before turning his attention to his glass of wine and a couple of indecent chuckles.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle along with him despite wondering if he had truly been serious about what he'd said.

A couple more sandwiches and a few discussions later, and Hermione decided it was best to head back to her side of the suite. Snape made no objections and made it clear she was welcome to stop by after work at any time. She admitted that she'd be delighted. The former Potions Professor had known all too well that the fly would return to his parlor and had another amusing chuckle about it as he turned his attention toward his own plans for the evening.


	19. Chapter 18:S Is For Scarlet

_**Chapter 18: S Is For Scarlet**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 103, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **B** efore the former Potions Professor could indulge in the memory of his light flirting with Hermione Granger resulting in at least another intimate encounter, he'd been summoned by Scarlet. He hated dealing with the unconscionable shrew but it was a must in his line of work. She'd been the stable master so to speak and as such she owned him and every other unfortunate former death eater whom had fallen prey to her ensnared mesh.

The elegantly dressed masked wizard had been told to venture across the courtyard of the luxurious hotel to the private rooms of Scarlet herself. This wasn't an out of the ordinary request as she had often required his services. He deduced that she simply didn't wish Miss Granger to be privy to the truth about the hotel just yet.

It seemed they both had been basking in her youthful naivete.

Without much ceremony, Snape made his way to room 103, curious as to why she'd summoned him, but he guessed it was either about Draco's lack of participation due to illness or the arrival of Miss Granger.

Scarlet had been none too thrilled about the boy's illness and the number of clients he'd left unsatisfied.

"So." she said as the masked wizard stepped into her vastly decadent suite his black dress shoes clicking against the hard polished cherry wood floor.

Scarlet had been a big fan of the color red and it not only showed in her attire and hair color but her decor as well, vast amounts of red and gold furniture littered the room most surprising had been a black canopy bed with lengthy red drapes along the slick black siding tied elegantly via a gold ribbon on each side.

"You summoned me." said Snape not at all wishing to play games.

"Take off your mask." she ordered narrowing her dark eyes at him. "I want to see your face as I speak to you."

"As you wish." Snape replied doing as she instructed.

It was a well known fact that Scarlet's magic made it so the masks stayed on her clients at all times unless she gave permission to remove it in her private rooms.

"You're godson has been slacking." she said rather furious as she poured herself a glass of red wine. "Surely you know I can't abide by such insolence."

"Draco has fallen ill, a fact that you are well aware of." replied Snape not at all impressed by being in the presence of yet another self absorbed tyrant.

"He still must service his clients as per the bargain in order to gain enough funds to secure the cure for his wretched father." said Scarlet not at all amused at this turn of events.

"And he will." replied Snape having every confidence in his young godson. "But he needs a cure of his own."

"Hmmm." said Scarlet knowing all too well how her captive's mind worked. "And what pray tell will you give me if I were to secure this cure in order to get Draco back on his feet and servicing his clients as promised?"

Without a word, Snape walked over toward Scarlet taking the glass of wine from her hand and drinking from it before pressing his already aroused body into her. She let out something of a low groan as he wrapped his lengthy pale hands around her waist pulling her closer.

"You want what you've always wanted." he said in a low tone directly near her ear. "My cock buried deep inside you while you claw at the bed to be rid of me."

"I can get all that and more." she said attempting to hold out but she was not a match for the rather persuasive and seductive wizard whom could invade her mind as well as her body with little to no effort.

"I will fuck his clients until he returns...you can even watch if it pleases you." said Snape rather seductively in her ear. "Perhaps join in after..."

The idea appealed to the red head as she began to yield to her former rival's advances. It wasn't long before he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed slamming her down in a rather unceremonious fashion and parted her shapely thighs.

"No knickers today." he said with something of a wicked grin as Scarlet began breathe heavily at the implication in his tone.

Snape wasn't going to leave Draco's fate up to chance. The boy was the whole reason he'd been in this mess to begin with.

"Get me the cure for the boy." he said gripping her thighs with his long pale fingers and shoving them apart with such swift motion that Scarlet fell backward on the bed.

Without his mask, Severus Snape's clean shaven face had been quite visible and it provided incentive for questions but he had not given the witch the opportunity to gain the upper hand.

Snape proceeded to raise the red dress she'd worn that so tightly fit along the curves of her body moving the infernal material out of the way. He knew how to best the likes of a witch such as Scarlet and it was not through conventional means.

A deep sigh resounded as a rather shocked Scarlet felt the slick wet tongue once used for brazen verbal assaults and a conduit for the former Potions Professor's rapier wit lapping at the soft inner flesh of her thigh.

"Oh..." she moaned caught completely off guard by this turn of events.

She ran her fingers through his slick raven hair as he began to turn his attention toward her warm depths.

"Oh...fuck..." she gasped completely taken by surprise via his antics. "Oh...Severus!"

The busy former Potions Professor continued to leave the breathless red head witch at a loss for words as she slowly became putty within his cruel hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

Panting and sweating, Scarlet found herself looking up at the ceiling as Snape mounted her his tense pale body in no mood for stalling as he had been quite worked up ever since the visit from Hermione Granger.

She hardly knew what was happening to her as she felt the all too familiar intrusion between her thighs. Snape let out a deep grunt as he proceeded to pound the red head witch into her own mattress shaking the railings of her canopy bed in the process.

"Draco keeps his job." he growled in her ear as he continued to punish her body with deep thrusts despite her being left quite sensitive for his earlier antics.

"Y-Yes." said Scarlet knowing better than to disagree with him while he had the upper hand.

"I will fuck his clients to keep your quota." he said.

"Y-Yes Severus." she moaned finding it difficult to keep her mind focused on her words.

"You will get him a powerful health potion something brewed outside of England...he will be healed but he will be of use to you and keep your bargain to assist him with the funds to secure the cure for Lucius." said Snape still thrusting into the red head witch.

"Yes...anything you want Severus." babbled Scarlet losing herself to the intense waves of both pain and pleasure from his rabid thrusts.

"Swear it." he growled still thrusting deeply into the red head witch.

Scarlet found it difficult to speak due to the pain she'd recently noted.

"Swear it." demanded Snape thrusting once more as he had the previous time.

"I-I swear it Severus." she babbled. "I'll help Draco and you can fill in for him until he's well enough to take back his own clients to pay for Lucius's treatment."

The familiar swirling of magic surrounded them as the oath had taken. Scarlet noted how easily he'd invoked it preying upon her sex driven emotions. Snape turned his attention toward getting his own release following the conclusion of the oath.


	20. Chapter 19:Lovely Luna

_**Chapter 19: Lovely Luna**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Lovegood Estate, New Port, England, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he chill of the oncoming night had been the first thing Severus Snape noticed when he arrived at the destination for Draco Malfoy's second client. The former Potions Master found himself at a loss for words as he turned his attention toward the docks. The smell of salty sea air had been welcome given the usual overpowering scents he'd been exposed to back at the hotel. Snape had not been standing out in the elements long as footsteps were heard behind him.

"Hello Professor." said the rather dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood as she made her way toward him.

"How are you today Miss Lovegood?" asked Snape in his usual professor tone.

"Well enough." she said rather cheerily. "I suppose you will be coming in Draco's place today?"

Snape smirked at her play on words.

"I take it that you are well aware of my rather curious position." he said.

"I am." replied Luna making her way over toward him and examining every portion of his concealed body.

"You looked to be doing much better than when I saw you last." she said.

"Good nutrition is better than no nutrition." he replied.

Luna nodded knowing all too well that he had not wished to bring up the past but he seemed to have expected her to know whom he was.

The pleasant blue eyed blonde took him by the hand and lead him into her home far from the docks thankfully and into the warmth he didn't know he'd been missing standing out there so long.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Luna's Bedroom, Lovegood Estate, New Port, England,Wizarding World..._

The rather cautious witch lead her former Potions Professor up a winding staircase and toward the furthest room on the right side of the narrow hall. She closed and warded the door behind her even locking it for good measure before she began sound proofing the walls. Snape smirked knowing all too well that she must have been a screamer.

Before he could even blink the young witch dropped her clothes onto the floor and stood before him naked as the day she was born, her long flowing blonde hair so like her peace loving father's and but she had her mother's suggestive curves even when clad in Hogwarts robes.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Severus." she said attempting to sound grown up despite being slightly intimidated by her gentleman caller turning out to be her former Potions Professor.

Snape was determined not to allow memories of the past to spoil his prize now that she'd been unwrapped. He walked toward the curious blue eyed witch whom seemed to tremble at his approach but it had not been out of fear, it had never been out of fear now that he'd thought about it.

It appeared that the lovely Miss Luna Lovegood was also harboring a crush on him from her days as little more than a clueless school girl.

Slowly Snape eased his hand along her exposed pale flesh softly stroking her impressively pert breasts toying with them in the wake of such a fascinating discovery.

"You can lick them if you want." she said her voice strangled with arousal in the wake of his careful touching despite her dreamy tone.

Snape seemed to be amused by this leaning his head down to suckle her breast as if they produced milk or in this case honey.

A low moan escaped from the lips of the young Miss Lovegood as Snape's harsh pale lips grazed the sensitive flesh before he allowed his tongue to run over the soft flesh. Moving toward her rather causal dressed bed, Snape pushed her onto her back taking a few moments to rid himself of his constricting attire.

He knew that Xenophilius was somewhere in the house and he had not wanted to chance lingering here for longer than he had to.

Luna looked up at him, a pleasant smile on her face despite the mask that obstructed her view of her former Potions Professor, she thought him beautiful as he stood before her as bare as she had been and crawled up onto the bed.

She looked like a mermaid with long flowing golden hair and ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the same unnerving style as Albus Dumbledore's when he had meant to be unsettling. Snape did his best not to look at them for the images of the elderly wizard had not been well for his erection.

"It's not your fault." she said reaching up and stroking his masked cheek.

The gesture had not been felt, but the effort was appreciated. Snape sighed focusing on the task at hand pinning the lovely blonde witch's hands just above her head. He could tell from the first moment he pressed his lips to her breast that she'd been the submissive type and it suited his domineering side just fine.

A low growl escaped him as he positioned his body between her slender milky thighs. Luna had been more than willing to spread her legs to accommodate him and watched with rapt attention as he slid his impressive appendage into her warm depths for the first time.

"FUCK! shouted Snape noting just how warm and surprisingly good the young witch felt as he began his first thrust.

Luna let out something of a whimper not being use to his massive size as he continued his thrusting. The lengthy blonde strands of her hair flew in every direction as he began to pound her slender body into the blue sheet covered mattress.

The lengthy pale fingers that had once moved to shuffle potions ingredients gripped the wrinkled bedding harder as both Snape's pace and his thrusts picked up. Luna had tears streaming down her cheeks as she found herself privy to a good deal of pain but not from her former Professor's antics but his dark clouded emotions embedded in the allure of pleasure.

She knew he still felt the pain of Albus Dumbledore's death and that this life he was forced to live was all that kept him from losing himself in his misery.

Luna's soft warm hands trailed along his back and chest as he continued to ride out his need for release.

The longer they went at it the more he came to realize his original assumption about the earthy blonde witch had been correct.

The more intense their act became she began to scream in the wake of the pleasure filling her. Snape had been delighted to hear the normally soft spoken witch putting her lungs to good use as she continued to scream in the wake of his thrusts.

"Oh..." she moaned unable to keep her composure as she became more and more unhinged by his antics. "Severus...you're much bigger than Draco..."

Snape smirked already being privy to this knowledge but it was somehow pleasing to hear none the less.

"Fuck." he hissed losing himself in the warmth that enveloped him.

Luna Lovegood was a much better lay than he initially believed and he had not even come close to finishing with her.

After some deep and near on violently hard thrusts, Snape pulled himself away from the warm young blonde and flipped her onto her belly. She had only a moment to ponder what he'd been up to when she felt the sudden intrusion of his massive appendage once more as she screamed loud enough to give even the masked wizard pause before he proceeded to thrust into her like a mad man.

It was Luna's turn to grip her bed and it proved a fascination turn of events as Snape got the vision of the mermaid like Luna swimming among the sheets of blue as if it were open ocean. He had been even more amused as she attempted to catch her breath as if she'd been swimming for miles.

The raven haired wizard finally let up once his overwhelming release caused him to nearly blackout and he collapsed onto the heavily panting Luna.

Both of them were winded and covered in sweat in the wake of their act. Snape managed to get to his knees before passing out briefly beside the strange witch his massive appendage spent and his body much too exhausted to leave in a hurry no matter who's home he found himself in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Several Hours Later..._

Snape awoke in a strange bedroom after dreaming of being adrift at sea for several days and badly in need of food and drink. He'd been shocked to note that he was to receive just that when Luna handed him a freshly made sandwich and a glass of lemonade. The former Potions Master let her know that he'd been grateful for her hospitality despite wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. He quickly ate the sandwich and drank down the glass of lemonade before climbing out of bed and getting dressed.

"I've taken the liberty of cleaning you up." she said in her usual dream-like tone. "I don't think Hermione would appreciate you smelling of sex once you return home."

Snape looked at the strange young woman unsure what to make of her unnerving implication.

"I beg your pardon Miss Lovegood." he said reverting back into his usual Professor manner.

It was a force of habit at this point when dealing with his former students no matter how much he'd enjoyed them in bed.

"She's always liked you, you know." said Luna laying back against the pillows of her bed. "But I don't think she'll like it if you do to her what you did to me."

Snape shook his head.

"You are as much and enigma as always Miss Lovegood." he said.

She smiled rather pleasantly at him.

"And you were very good in bed Professor." she replied meeting his eyes with a flicker of heat behind hers. "See you around."

The former Potions Professor nodded taking his leave of the rather strange young woman and her equally strange home beside the docks. He wanted so badly to get back to his room and have a decent shower. Still, what she'd said about Hermione Granger intrigued him and he began to wonder if he'd see her again that night.


	21. Chapter 20:An Unconscionable Developmen

_**Chapter 20: An Unconscionable Development**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...for those of you whom might have a problem with content of this chapter, this isn't necessarily slash given the nature of Snape's arrangement to take on Draco's clients, he agreed to do so without actually having knowledge of them and as such made a grave error in judgement, while it does not contain slash directly, this chapter still has maleXmale sexual content involved in it. For those whom may be offended due to the context of a character's nature, it's explained in the chap why he behaves this way, none the less if you are brave enough to read it, I look forward to your reviews if not, the possible flames from those too immature to give valid objections will amuse me at best...before it is asked I am not into Slash nor do I care if anyone else is this was a request made by a reader on another site that I used to add to Scarlet's obnoxious appeal for story purposes...now without further adue..."**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Male X Male Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _Seedy Alley, Ridgemont England, Muggle World..._

 **F** ollowing his dalliance with Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape returned to his room at the Grand Lodge Hotel despite being disappointed that Hermione Granger had already turned in for the night, he'd been more than a bit relieved to have made it to his bed. It seemed the energy he used bedding Luna coupled with the extended journey had truly done him in. He'd fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow following a long hot shower and some tea to settle his nerves.

The next morning, he'd been up and dressed in yet another suit this time one of navy blue, in a bid to meet with Draco Malfoy's next client to assist the soulless harpy in making her weekly quota. All had been well with the masked wizard as thoughts of Hermione Granger attributed to his lingering arousal but he'd come to the conclusion he'd work it off with whatever witch he'd been sent to next.

Upon arriving in the town of Ridgemont however, Snape found that his most recent assumption about Draco's client had been put to shame. The once dour wizard had been immensely shocked to find that the new client he was suppose to service wasn't a witch at all but a wizard.

Not, just any wizard of course given the nature of things thus far, but none other than Blaise Zabini himself.

The last Snape had heard the young lad was arrange to be married and had little time for frivolous affairs. Yet there he stood, an impressive specimen with impeccable dark flesh, a thin build despite his muscular frame and eyes filled with a combination of utter longing and well stocked shame.

At first, Snape had been annoyed greatly at Scarlet's little rouse. It was clear she'd sent both him and Draco to a male client in a bid to humiliate them. The a peek into the rather constrained young wizard's mind showed him just how he could use this encounter to his advantage without having to resort to actually bedding him.

The former Potions Professor had enough trouble keeping his former female students off his cock for very long, the last thing he needed was a submissive male counterpart doing the same. As much as he had degraded himself in the wizarding wars and being under the forced employ of Scarlet he was not and never will be attracted to the male sex.

"You're the one they sent in Draco's place?" asked Blaise rather nervously.

It seemed the refined young wizard was quite private about his sexual preferences now and again.

"I am indeed." replied the masked wizard careful to keep his voice from sounding too familiar.

Blaise studied him with the eyes of a true Slytherin.

"I hope they informed you that I requested a Slytherin." he said still quite cautious.

"Your request has been met." replied Snape knowing all too well that it was in a way the younger wizard would not have expected.

This admission seemed to relax Blaise a bit as he nodded before approaching what appeared to be an abandoned old shop and waving his wand.

"R-Right this way." he said looking around to ensure no one was watching.

Snape couldn't tell if it was due to the muggles that surrounded them and his use of magic via his wand or if it had to do with their reason for meeting in the first place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Abandoned Shop, Ridgemont, England, Muggle World..._

Dust and cobwebs littered the old abandoned shop as well as the scent of old wood as Blaise Zabini lead Snape further into the shop until they reached what had been a makeshift bedroom. The former Potions Master got a look at the casual pile of two rather naked mattresses and sprinkled with more dust a toppled chair and what appeared to be iron fetters and a jockey whip of some sort.

"I-I hope you don't mind." said the rather nervous younger wizard using his wand to strip himself bare. "But I'd like to get started."

Snape had been in no hurry to see the young wizard naked but if there was anything his new found profession taught him it was how to set aside his personal feelings in a bid to satisfy the client.

Despite not having an eye for the male physique, the former Potions Professor noted that his former student had been rather impressively built beneath all his attire. His muscle bound broad shoulders slick from the possible active oiling that trickled down to his well toned abs and rather chiseled legs.

It didn't escape Snape's notice that Zabini appeared to have been as magnificent as an intact muggle Greek stature. His dark complication seemed to add to a rather erotic viewing despite having adverse effects.

Snape sifted through the mind of the toned younger wizard and discovered that his initial assumptions about what Zabini had done with Draco had been incorrect. By all accounts his former student had been a submissive sod, a highly submissive sod with something of a homoerotic oral fetish.

Something of a wicked smile crept across the masked wizard's pale face as he immediately assessed how he wished to carry out this evening. It appeared Draco had endeavored to put one over on the ill-meaning Scarlet as she assumed he'd been fucking his former friend degrading himself to procure the funds for his father's treatment. Thankfully in Snape's case this was not true in the slightest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Abandoned Shop, Ridgemont, England, Muggle World..._

A low whimper escaped the upturned lips of Blaise Zabini as he struggled against the fetters that lined his wrists. The masked wizard had been standing behind him as his bare body huddled in his cold and cruel view.

The backside of the rather impressive looking young wizard had been a most notable shade of red as the jockey whip slapped against his well toned flesh. Snape smirked as his own domineering side emerged in the wake of the whimpering. Another blow to Zabini's backside set off a the young man in such a way that he found himself spraying the stacked mattresses with an untimely release.

Snape glared down at him finding himself enraged that the whimpering lesser had the nerve to climax without being given permission to.

In the beginning of this little game, Snape had assessed the information from the now whimpering younger man's mind that lead to his desire for such a harsh treatment. It seemed that during the war, he'd been imprisoned by death eaters and one such agent for the dark lord had beaten him so badly that to get through the harsh torment he began to explore his darker fantasies.

Those fantasies of course included being whipped on the backside by a certain ebony clad Potions Professor speaking in a harsh manner.

It saved him from a world of hurt and trauma but he was left with unquenchable sexual desires that required an adverse taste to unleash them. As he was far too embarrassed to indulge in them with his wife or anyone else he couldn't completely trust, that was until he recognized Draco Malfoy and immediately purchased his services.

"Who told you that you deserved a release?" asked Snape still angry at the younger wizard's defiance.

"N-No one sir." replied Blaise reflectively shifting his backside in a mix of pleasure and pain as he knew what was coming next.

Snape smacked him again.

This time the younger wizard moaned in submission.

The sound had been much too intense to ignore taking the former Potions Professor back to his frequented encounters with women, most notably the last visit he had with Pansy Parkinson.

"Fuck..." he hissed as his mind's eye propelled his erection to return despite not outwardly being attracted to the impressively built Blaise in the slightest.

Zabini seemed to note a rather curious change in his "Master" as he crawled toward the wizard on his belly his well toned backside wiggling in desire as he noted the impressive bulge within his tormentor's dark trousers.

Using his magic, the well built younger wizard broke the bind of the iron fetters and crawled to Snape's feet kissing the dark dress shoes and making his way up the lust filled wizard's legs. He moved to unbuckle the masked wizard's belt only for him to roughly grab his wrists and squeeze them to the point of pain.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked in a rather lust-filled tone given to aggression.

"Let me help you Sir." said Blaise feeling the effects of his other fetish take over him.

Snape's domineering aspect wanted nothing more than to put the presumptuous little fool in his place but the needy look in his eyes proved to be all the implication of his service he needed.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." said Zabini meeting his harsh obsidian gaze.

As much as she wished to forgo the entire ordeal and head back to the hotel to grab whatever witch had been available to work off his prominent erection, he was bound by the oath Scarlet had given to service Draco's clients, at the time it appeared he had the upper hand but the sly harlot always had a way of out doing him at the last moment.

"Fuck!" hissed Snape as the oath compelled him to release his hold in a bid to service his newest client.

Blaise seemed quite pleased as he set to work fishing the rather impressive appendage from the confines of the masked wizard's trousers.

The dark eyes of the kneeling younger wizard had been on his air kissed cock for what seemed like hours. It shocked the masked wizard that his arousal had not lessened in the slightest despite it's inevitable journey into the waiting mouth of his former male student.

Snape closed his eyes doing his best to not have any part of what was about to occur that he could control hoping to retreat into the furthest trenches of his mind as the warm and wet sensation began to overtake him.

With a grunt, he envisioned sliding himself back in his room with Ginerva Potter on the other end of his appendage suckling him for all she was worth.

"Oh fuck..." he hissed feeling the intense pleasure that surrounded him as the younger wizard continued to please him orally.

It seemed that Blaise had been even more talented in the art of fellatio than even the seemingly insatiable Mrs. Potter as he had the masked wizard howling in new respect for his pleasurable mouth.

Snape didn't know how long the seemingly masterful younger wizard had been at it but he felt the familiar sensation of his impending release and did his best to keep his knees from buckling as it ripped through him and traveled into the waiting mouth of his former student.

Like a good boy Blaise lapped it up ensuring that not a drop escaped and the massive appendage had been as clean as when the masked wizard arrived. In appreciation for the skillful oral sex, Snape ran his hands through his former student's short hair.

"Fuck." he said trying to catch his wayward breath. "You might have the capacity to change a man's sexual preference just from experiencing your mouth alone."

Blaise smirked.

He'd not been into homosexual exchanges but merely played out his oral homoerotic fantasies whenever possible.

"I'm not really into such acts." he admitted to Snape as he got to his feet and began to dress in silence.

With a wave of his wand, he'd eliminated all traces of their various acts together as well as redressed himself. Snape took a moment before stuffing his spent cock back into his trousers and fixing his attire. He had not known what to make of this encounter with Zabini, but he wasn't going to be bringing it up to anyone any time soon.


	22. Chapter 21:A Terribly Uneventful Encoun

_**Chapter 21: A Terribly Uneventful Encounter**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 3, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he next client on Draco's list was all woman indeed as Severus Snape found himself towering above a whimpering Lavender Brown. He had known her to have been the former girlfriend of the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald but it appeared the tiff between the two of them only lasted so long as Hermione Granger set her sights on a rather different future than the one envisioned for her by her former trial boyfriend.

Her plump cheeks jiggled as well as her backside as the former Potions Professor drive his massive appendage into her warm depths over and over pleased to be back among the land of the living in terms of having a female sexual partner.

He'd forced her to use the well known charm to ward away pregnancy, the moment he entered the room kicking and locking it behind him as he slammed her onto the bed. He didn't give her time to undress spreading her trembling legs and wrapping them around his waist quite soon after unbuckling his belt and freeing his aching appendage.

The less sexually experienced witch's eyes widened in shock as he ripped at her knickers, tearing them asunder in a bid to gain access to her warmth in the wake of long implemented denial. She gasped gripping his back as he impaled himself inside her causing her eyes to water and her breath to quicken.

It was abundantly clear that she'd never had anyone remotely close to being his size invade her with such aggression but he cared little for her plight as he further ripped open her button down blouse in a bid to expose her plump breasts to his view.

Snape was of the mind of taking what he wanted this time around and it appeared Lavender had little will along the lines of stopping him.

She wasn't as good as Pansy or even Ginerva, but she would do given the situation the masked wizard found himself in regarding his last client. Despite his size, Snape could tell after a while that she'd been well accustomed to sex as she'd been less than pleasurable as his thrusts increased in frequency.

She moaned helplessly beneath him as tears swelled in the corners of her eyes and she more or less laid there while he jolted her about the bed like a dying fish caught above water. So far, despite his need to get off, Snape had judged her as being a most horrific sexual experience on his part topping even the previous encounter with Blaise Zabini.

"Oh for fuck's sake." he muttered hammering into her warmth for some type of manageable friction. "Are you just going to lie there?"

Lavender had been rather nervous, her first sexual experiences had been with mere boys and she knew nothing in the least about pleasuring a man, let alone a man as sexually aggressive and large as this masked wizard whom had been thrusting rather unceremoniously into her.

Grunting in frustration, Snape decided to focus on his own release as his pace quickened and his thrusts deepened.

He was losing focus given his lack of stimulation due to Lavender Brown being little more than dead weight on the other end of his cock.

While he had been grateful for being able to bed a woman again, he'd been disappointed that this unresponsive girl was the better alternative. In the back of his mind he wondered if Draco had ever gotten off with such a lackluster partner.

Closing his pale eye lids, Snape envisioned himself back in his room with his heated gaze moving over the inquisitive Hermione Granger's body. He wondered what she'd look like outside of her stuffy work attire. He recalled the soft sensation of her foot being pressed against his bare chest as he massaged it.

The moans she let off in the wake of his slow and sensuous massage had gotten to him as much as his antics had gotten to her.

He wanted so badly to lift her back into his arms, she'd been surprisingly light from the first time he'd carried her draped across his arms like a bride waiting to be carried over the threshold.

The dulled mind of the former Potions Professor continued to drift as his body seemed to thrust into the lackluster witch below him of it's own accord. It wasn't the first time he'd take a mental holiday once things became unpleasant for him in the world. She was just the latest cause of it.

Once more visions of Hermione Granger flooded his mind her body stripped bare before him as she motioned for him to take her in the worst way. He saw himself kneel between her slender thighs and once more took hold of his massive appendage.

Lavender let out a resounding scream that shook the masked wizard from his day dream as she convulsed beneath him writing in her own pleasurable bliss as he grunted viewing the fleeting image of the witch whom held his inner most desires and his own release soon followed.

Panting and dripping with sweat, he rolled off the rather boring girl and turned his attention to the ceiling. She turned to face him, a dreamy look in her eyes as she began to rub her trembling hand along his bare pale chest still slick with sweat from their act.

"You were so wonderful." she said with a hint of an obsessive tone. "At first you scared me and I was unsure about being with anyone besides the one that usually comes but you were much better than I anticipated."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 _Gryffindors._

He had loathed bedding them as it was but it seemed both Ginerva and the potential of having Hermione Granger were the exceptions.

Lavender Brown's hand trailed from his chest all the way down to his slick appendage as she marveled and cooed at his impressive size.

Snape cared little for her antics and even less for her having the audacity of touching him when she'd been a rather lousy lay.

"I must be going." he said as his anger propelled him to sit up despite a nagging exhaustion following such strenuous activity, boredom was quite strenuous it seemed.

Quickly getting dressed, Snape made his way out of the door and out into the open air careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself due to where he'd been. It was years since he'd been to Hogsmeade and even more since he'd been welcomed there following the events of the second wizarding war. The last thing he needed was to be swept up in a conflict and be unable to defend himself.

Once he'd been clear of any prying eyes, he used a port key to head to his next unseemly destination.


	23. Chapter 22:The Lair Of The Ice Queen

_**Chapter 22: The Lair Of The Ice Queen**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"If your child ain't all he should be now...This girl will put him right...I'll show him what he could be now...Just give me one night...I'm the gypsy, the acid queen...Pay me before I start...I'm the gypsy and I'm guaranteed...To mend his aching heart...Give us a room, close the door...Leave us for a while...You won't be a boy no more...Young, but not a child...I'm the gypsy, the acid queen...Pay me before I start...I'm the gypsy, I'm guaranteed...To tear your soul apart..."} Acid Queen,Tina Turner/The Who**_

 _High End Manor, East Village, England, Wizarding World..._

 **F** rom the very first moment Severus Snape entered the home of Draco Malfoy's next client, he'd been hit with an most oppressive chill. It was rather fortunate for him that he'd been use to the cold as he noted the elegant and crisp white furniture. The structure of the house was one of an architectural marvel with mostly glass as the lay out allowing in an ample amount of natural sunlight into the household.

The color white seemed to be something of a recurring theme inside this strange woman's home almost as if she'd been obsessed with it as well as anything silver. She'd been wealthy by all accounts, vastly wealthy and from the looks of the place lacking a refined aspect of a man's touch, she'd been alone for quite some time. The look of her decor had been cool to the eye as much as it was to the touch. The masked wizard wondered briefly if this seemingly lifeless decor gave an indication to her overall personality.

He'd get his answer a lot sooner rather than later as a lovely woman came strolling into the sitting room, her body had been elegantly veiled in a lengthy white robe with a v shaped high collar that draped over her shoulders like the petals on a flower opening before the sun. The robe continued to trail down her feet giving way to the sleek high heel shoes that brought attention to her shapely feet, beautiful in their own right and polished with the color white about her toes.

Snape was impressed thus far with her appearance noting the contrast of her dark flesh against the crisp white attire that she had chosen oh so well. He had not needed any assistance to become aroused this time as he noted the womanly curves of her impressively well kept body and the slight aura of superiority that seemed to radiate off her.

She was clearly a woman that knew what she wanted and how she wanted it.

And thus presented something of a dilemma on Snape's part. This woman was use to boys she could bully and manipulate, every aspect of her life right down to the clothes she wore, had been dictated by her domineering personality and she had made the gross assumption that this encounter would be no different.

Something of a smirk crept across his masked pale face as he mentally noted that she'd be sorely mistaken this time around.

The elegantly dressed woman of exotic notion came over to him looking him over with predatory eyes as if to inspect him.

"You don't look like much." she said in a rather icy tone. "No matter, I know just what to do with the likes of you."

With a wave of her hand, she used her magic to strip the masked wizard down in a matter of minutes. Snape stood awaiting her next unveiled trick as she gave him another once over. Apparently impressed with the size of his appendage despite him not being that appealing to her aside from it.

"Follow me." she instructed him leading the quiet masked wizard into the back of the house and toward her master bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Master Bedroom,_ _High End Manor, East Village, England, Wizarding World..._

True to form, This rather strange woman had been just as repressed with power as Snape initially believed. He knew all too well that he'd enjoy this little romp even more than she assumed he would. The elegant white decor reached even this place and the cold feeling that radiated from the sensuous dark complected beauty had been all the more oppressive. Had he been a lesser wizard, he might have cowed to her seemingly superior will, of course no one had been colder in their demeanor or approach than Severus Snape.

The ice queen moved about her room with her head held high and her shoulders pushed back as if she owned the world. It wouldn't be long before the wizard fixed that little misconception.

"To the bed, and spread them." she ordered a touch of venom in her tone.

Snape was in no way going to comply with this order as he had seen in her mind's eye exactly what she had in store for him. For every ice cube there was an ice berg the way he saw it and this witch was most definitely an ice cube in his all too icy presence.

"I think not." he replied swiftly taking the dark skinned beauty in his surprisingly strong arms and shoving her onto the plush white sheets of her brown canopy bed. He had her out of her all too ridiculous attire and stripped bare before his lusty gaze all without waving a wand.

"How dare you!?" she began attempting to cover her nearly hypnotic breasts from his hungered view.

Snape had been all business as he ripped away her hands and proceeded to dive down from his towering height and attempted to devour her smooth and inviting flesh. A series of shocked moans filled the room as the ice queen slowly began to melt due to the antics of her masked acquaintance.

The lusty woman had been no better than Scarlet for all her bravado and it only seemed to spur his domineering side all the more as he attempted to conquer the seemingly inconsiderable harpy woman below him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later...

Harsh animalistic moans filled the room as Severus Snape thrust his rather impressive appendage into the jolting dark complected witch below him. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she took the force of his aggressive thrusts while clinging to him with all the obsessive need of a mating spider.

The ice queen had been reduced to a puddle of wetness in the wake of the former Potions Professor's antics.

For his part, he'd heard stories of men whom had been privileged to bed exotic women but they had not done the experience true justice. He gripped the plush mattress below the moaning woman diving back down to lap at her exposed breasts that continued to get his attention.

Snape was more than enjoying his spirited romp with the naturally domineering woman if not more so than he had with anyone in a long time.

As the act continued to escalate, Snape found himself nearing his end. He'd sent the skeptical shrew over the edge and back four times before finally having come to the end of his own stamina. She clung to him even as his back began to spasm and the rush of his intense release filled her to the brim.

"FUCK!" he shouted through gritted teeth as his body shook along with her own dragging her with him as her beautiful body contorted in pleasure.

Panting and slick with the sweat accumulated from their act, Snape found himself meeting the eyes of the ice queen as she gaze upon him intensely, her own hair wild and her eyes glazed from the effects of the afterglow of intense pleasure.

She stroked his masked face appearing almost sorry she couldn't see the face of the man whom had dominated her to such a degree that she was finally able to let herself give in to the pleasure of being taken.

Before Snape knew it, she passionately pressed her lips into his pale ones and he returned her spur of the moment kiss with just as much passion.

At that moment, the both of them came to the conclusion that this encounter would not simply be a one time occurrence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room_ , _High End Manor, East Village, England, Wizarding World..._

All had ended on a rather high note as Severus Snape attempted to take his leave of his most recent client. He had recovered in her bed and she fixed him something to eat before he noted the time and attempted to take off. On his way to the door however, the ice queen had other ideas as she pulled him into another round of heated kisses and before long he'd dropped his trousers, fitted himself between her shapely dark thighs and pressed her up against the nearby wall.

Her high end decor had not mattered much once he started giving her what she truly wanted sliding his massive appendage back into her warm depths with as much spirit as he had the first time he'd taken her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she continued to kiss him moaning all the while due to his aggressive thrusts.

Snape had never before experience anything like this encounter before and was once more applauding his decision to take on Draco's clients.

"Yes..." she hissed as he continued to thrust into her.

She cling to him every bit like a mating spider as her limbs tightened around him. He had not cared in the least as he continued his pace while simultaneously nibbling at the exposed flesh of her neck.

The rest of the encounter was a series of harsh grunts, blatant moans and loud intense banging against the wall as he finally found himself releasing deep into the ice queen whom had screamed at the top of her lungs in the wake of her own pleasurable climax.

Panting as he leaned against her and she against him, Snape continued to hold the ice queen in his grasp despite being winded.

"Fuck..." he said marveling at how good she'd been.

"Indeed." she replied running her fingers through his sweat blasted raven hair. "Mmmm."

He let her down once she regained control of her legs and she took him by the hand pulling him back toward the bathroom. Snape's eyes widened as he noted this woman had been more insatiable than Ginerva Potter.

She pulled him inside and he knew right away that he'd be much later than he thought when it came to returning to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 23:A Roland For An Oliver

_**Chapter 23: A Roland For An Oliver**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead...**_

 _The Hall, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **R** eturning to the hotel had only contributed to Severus Snape's relative exhaustion as he found himself attempting to make it back to his room before anyone else could jump his rather weary bones. He'd been pleased to note that the elevator had been empty and there was not a sign of anyone once stepped outside of it to venture to his room. The masked wizard had gotten half way to the door when he noticed the familiar amber eyed gaze of Hermione Granger as she leaned near his door patiently awaiting his arrival.

"Miss Granger?" he said both delighted to see her and puzzled as to why she had been there.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione sweetly, "It's just... well I've sort of gotten use to seeing you around that I didn't actually think you'd be gone by the time I got back."

Snape smiled noting her sudden aspect of dependency. He supposed most of it had been attributed to him literally being the only familiar person she's be around since she left home.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked more out of habit when faced with the presence of a beautiful young woman.

Truth of that aspect of his asking the all too familiar question wasn't to be as he'd been much too exhausted from his latest client to indulge seducing the unwitting young witch this time around. The last thing he needed was an erection when he had scarcely any thing left in terms of stamina to perform even for his accursed right hand as Lucius Malfoy would have implied had he the chance.

"Tea would be lovely." replied Hermione, her amber eyes beginning to sparkle in reaction to his wanting to spend time with her.

She had not gotten over that foot massage the last time they were alone together in his room. Going to work that morning had not been quite as unbearable as it had been the past few days with her feet so well taken care of despite having to stuff them back into heels.

The two of them walked into the open door of his room once he had gotten it unlocked and he closed the door behind them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Snape made his way toward his kitchen doing his best to keep from wincing as he moved. In spite of his best efforts to act as if all had been well with him, Hermione Granger immediately picked up on his apparent pain and it gave her cause for concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked swiftly making her way over toward him as he did his best not to double over.

"I'm fine." he replied making up his mind to ignore the minor irritation.

"It certainly doesn't appear so." replied Hermione studying him as intently as she had his books.

"Miss Granger, with all due respect I've been well acquainted with pain for a great many years this isn't the worst of it merely a minor irritation that will be cleared up once I retrieve the pain salve from the bathroom." he said.

Hermione was in no way going to let her "friend" suffer even if it had been some sort of minor issue.

"What's it look like?" she asked determined to see him back to feeling better.

"A large round container with a flat surface, the contents is blue in color." replied Snape knowing all too well that she'd never give up until she'd gotten her way.

Hermione nodded entering is bathroom and marveling at how well kept everything had been not to mention the overwhelming presence that it belonged to a man.

She quickly spied the container he spoke of and came back into the sitting area to find that he'd moved toward his bed.

The amber eyed witch followed after him noting his struggle to rid himself of his dress shoes. She lent her wand in a bid to make him more comfortable inadvertently dressing him down to his boxer shorts and leaving him shirtless.

Snape shook his head. He wondered if she had meant to do this or if it were some wayward aspect of fantasy that had gotten the better of her.

Either way it was done and while he was much more comfortable, he noted the lovely shade of red that seemed to creep across her supple cheeks.

"I-I can take it from here Miss Granger." said Snape reaching for the salve.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Hermione intent on being of service.

The man had been kind enough to assist her in her time of need she felt it only right she returned the favor.

"It's more of a groin injury." he said attempting to put it as delicately as possible.

"Oh." said Hermione looking a bit deterred.

"As I said, I can take it from here." he said once more.

"Nonsense." said the amber eyed witch. "You've assisted me when I was in pain and I am going to do the same for you."

"Miss Granger..." he began.

"As much as I love it when you refer to me via my last name...I would like for you to start referring to me by my first name." she instructed him.

It was the least he could do considering what she was about to do for him. The determined witch moved toward the bed shuffling out of her heels and climbing in beside him as she twisted the top off the salve and began to lather her small hand.

Snape found it difficult to keep his breathing even as the young witch he fantasized about bedding all too often was about to become well acquainted with his rather impressive cock and he'd not even gotten her out of her clothes yet.

"H-Hermione..." he began only to be caught off guard due to her soft and salve cooled hand coming into direct contact with his sore appendage.

His body tensed as did hers as she did her best to keep from staring down at him while her hands massaged the cooled salve into his seemingly red and angry flesh. Snape couldn't help but close his eyes, noting the sensation building due to the cool salve and her warm touch.

"Does that feel any better?" asked Hermione finding his reaction to her touch incredibly erotic despite having little to no experience with such means of intimate contact.

"Y-Yessss." hissed Snape doing his best to keep his eyes closed but he'd been unable to resist the sight of her soft hand moving along his salve slick flesh. Taking a breath he noted her bare feet beside him on the bed.

"Let me see the salve." he said knowing all too well that she too had been in pain.

Hermione was about to offer protest but gave in to giving him the container anyway. She was pleasantly surprised to see him stick his own large pale hand into the mixture and pull her aching feet toward him.

He further astounded her by rubbing his own salve slick hand against her aching soles massaging them for good measure despite his position on the bed. She closed her own eyes in reaction to his strong touch as it began to relax away the ache that nagged at her all morning.

Snape was feeling the effects of the salve beginning to work and had even told the amber eyed witch so.

"Hermione, I believe it's done it's job." he said trying his best not to grunt as she continued to run her hands along his salve slick groin.

The young witch had been utterly fascinated by the nature of his appendage and about as unwilling to pull away from him as he had been to encourage her to. It was amazing that something so hidden could reduce a worldly and elegant man to a whimpering mass due to improper care.

She continued to run her hands along his massive appendage watching curiously as it began to lengthy in her grasp.

"Oh my." she said surprised by the effect she had on him.

Snape gripped the bed sheets below him.

If the witch kept this up any more he'd be unable to stop his impending release.

"Hermione...that's enough." he said feeling the familiar building sensation.

She didn't seem to hear him, this new discovery about the male human anatomy had perplexed her as much as a new book.

"Hermione." groaned Snape trying his best to keep from going over the edge.

The amber eyed witch wondered what type of effect she'd have on him if she sped up her hand movements and decided to put this into practice.

"OH FUCK!" shouted Snape losing the battle to remain uninvolved in her curious notion.

His body tensed against the mattress as she inadvertently caused him to release into the air despite hardly having anything left to do so. She let out a small scream as he pushed her off his overly sensitive appendage.

He'd been panting quite a bit as his seemingly familiar eyes of obsidian met those of amber once more.

"W-Were you trying to get me off?" he asked leaning back against the pillows not at all minding the sticky mess she'd made of his bed.

"I-I don't rightly know." she replied rather nervously. "But it was quite fun watching you squirm."

Snape didn't doubt it in the least.

Hermione lifted her wand spelling him clean and finding herself every bit as tired as he looked.

"I should be going." she said stroking his exposed pale chin. "You could use the rest."

"Well, you've already experienced your first sexual act with me you might as well stay." he said.

"I have work in the morning." she attempted to protest only to find herself lying down in the bed beside the winded wizard.

She yawned and he followed suite shortly before the two of them drifted off into a comfortable slumber.


	25. Chapter 24:What Happens In Slytherin

_**Chapter 24: What Happens In Slytherin**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This chapter contains elements of Rape, it is written in bold so that if you have an issue with the content you can skip down to the normal typing or forgo the chapter all together...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _Warning: Suggestion of Rape, Violence, Depression, Suicidal thoughts..._**

 _Draco Malfoy's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

 **T** he seemingly lifeless and decisively cold gray eyes of the sullen young sleek blond wizard Draco Lucius Malfoy had been on the ceiling as he did his best to keep away the lingering painful memories that only seemed to add to his humiliation. Rumors had been abound that he'd contracted whatever illness his father had but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Sadly, the truth was much more complicated than the rumors it seemed.

The now fully grown wizard showed up on his mother's doorstep one rainy night soaked to the bone and staring constantly in the distance. He smelled of firewhiskey and high volumes of cologne. His fretful mother welcomed him with open arms and attempted to see to his welfare, which had not been an easy task.

Draco was rather temperamental and sat alone brooding most of the times when he didn't have a drink firmly attached to his hand. He ate very little aside from a nibble or two to keep her happy but it always ended up coming back up in the form of vomit.

Narcissa was quite concerned for her only child. He'd reached his thirties and had yet to marry or sire a child of his own, mostly due to the infernal reformation act. He'd been stripped of everything he'd every had from money to a vast wealth of future possibilities since the onset of the second wizarding war.

He couldn't even return to Hogwarts to finish his magical education.

Plagued by night terrors and prone to violent mood swings even before he ended up in the employ of the vile harpy Scarlet, Draco had held on to the hope that he could still find happiness despite everything that occurred then.

Unfortunately for him, the depths of his misery brought on by depravity only seemed to deepen. His father became ill and the only resident Potions Master whom would have been not only willing but able to save him had lost the ability to openly practice due to having been a death eater.

As tragic as Lucius Malfoy's condition was, this had not been what regularly reduced the vulnerable young wizard to tears at a moment's notice. He had been harboring a much darker truth than what the eyes of his mother could infer.

A truth that if revealed would not only be his complete undoing but the undoing of someone he cared very deeply for, so as a result of needing to keep it hidden, the sleek blond wizard burdened himself with it alone.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." he reminded himself aloud as he wiped away the random onset of tears that streamed down his ghastly pale cheeks. "What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 ** _Dark Basement, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._**

 ** _Nothing aside from an eerie darkness surrounded the sleek blond junior Malfoy as he came to in a rather dank and dark room. The heavy scent of sweat combined with the familiar copper-like scent of blood and something more notable had gotten his attention followed by an intense pain that seemed to radiate all the way up his spine._**

 ** _He attempted to move, finding his legs much too heavy to function and the cool seemingly unnoticed stone from the ground pressing hard against his exposed cock. He'd been in a puddle of something wet and vastly sticky but assumed it had been blood as it wasn't uncommon to come to the conclusion due to the scent of it before hand._**

 ** _A low groan escaped him as he felt the intense sensation of pain build to the point where he deduced that it was shooting from his spine to his rectum. Gritting his teeth, the blond wizard reached his hand to the source of the pain and attempted to identify it._**

 ** _From what he could make of the lack of lighting that surrounded him, there was a mix of something crimson in color and something white on his hand. Horror filled him as he recognized it as blood and semen from whatever occurred before he'd blacked out._**

 ** _"What the fuck?" he said in a low tone almost as if he had been afraid to awaken his not so roused companion._**

 ** _The now trembling blond wizard turned his attention to the strange man whom had been lying on his back naked as the day he was born and unresponsive. He noted the thick beard that covered his face and the lengthy wild hair that accompanied it slick with sweat and filth alike as he lied there on the cold ground his pale chest rising and falling._**

 ** _Draco Malfoy didn't immediately recognized the man although it might have had something to do with his rather grotesque appearance. He'd surely seen better days since before all this strangeness occurred._**

 ** _His mind attempted to fill in the missing pieces but he found his head hurt much too much to force anything so he turned his attention toward the obvious. This man lying merely a few feet away from him had still not moved giving the impression that he'd been dead._**

 ** _Out of concern for his apparent cellmate, Draco summoned what little strength he could and crawled toward the downed man. As he moved in closer he found that his co-captive had a good deal of blood on his apparently non aroused cock and some of the same slick semen that he'd found when he first awakened._**

 ** _As Draco moved even closer, his gray eyes widened and it was at that moment he'd recognized the man whom he'd been imprisoned with._**

 _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 _The Bathroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

Haunted gray eyes stared angrily at the reflection in the elegant bathroom mirror. No matter how many times he'd wash his body it never seemed to get clean enough to purge the filthy from his memories. The steam from the incredibly hot shower did little to alert those in the house to his intense fascination with using only hot water to scrub away the filth from his reddish pale flesh.

Draco Malfoy stood beneath the shower head as the hot water continued to rain down on him amid the stormy sea of unwanted memories. He'd tried his best to block them out, knowing full well that he couldn't return to Scarlet's fold until he had.

It was best that no one knew the truth.

He'd suffered far too much humiliation as it was, there was no way he'd stand to endure more.

As the water continued to run down his face trickling into his ears and nose simultaneously, a fleeting thought of what it would be like to drown entered his weary mind. He quickly dismissed it upon hearing a resounding knock at the bathroom door.

He knew it could only have been his mother and it was her emotional attachment to him that brought him back to his rather sad reality.


	26. Chapter 25:Bewildering Bitterness

_**Chapter 25: Bewildering Bitterness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

 **D** raco Malfoy did his best to look presentable, his gaunt cheeks and heavy eyes were more off putting in a surreal sense than Lucius Malfoy's condition. The junior Malfoy wore one of his best outfits, a long sleeve blue and gray plaid dress shirt, a dark gray vest and a pair of dark gray slacks with heavily polished black dress shoes with a common leather belt. His sleek blond hair had been lengthy but still a good deal shorter than his ailing father's and he wore a silver watch on his right wrist, a watch that his godfather had given him on his sixteenth birthday.

The sorrowful gray eyes of the adult wizard whom use to prowl the dungeons in search of magic and wonder met the concerned gaze of his former Fiancee. The would have been happily married had it not been for the infernal reformation act and being sent off to Azkaban.

The sleek blond's face had been aged terribly by the lack of beneficial rest and to put it plainly, he'd been chewed up and spit out by a world he believed he wanted to be apart of. The seemingly brooding wizard clutched a small round glass in his right hand that contained a significant amount of firewhiskey.

He drank it down as Pansy stepped into the house greeted of course by his well-meaning mother. Draco rolled his eyes at her incessant attempts to fix what had been broken long before he entered the employ of Madam Scarlet.

"What brings you by this time Pansy?" asked Draco in a rather bitter tone. "Have your fill of my godfather's cock?"

Narcissa sighed wishing her son would refrain from being so rude to the one witch in a position to help them.

"No." replied Pansy not at all playing into her former Fiance's bitter antics. "I've come to drop off the money Snape sent me here with."

She handed Narcissa Malfoy a small coin purse filled to the brim with galleons.

At first glance Narcissa Malfoy had been shocked by the contents.

"How much is it this time?" asked Draco with an arched brow.

"Eighty Galleons." said Narcissa looking up at her son.

"Eighty?" asked the confused blond wizard. "That can't be right...we only get forty and that's if things aren't slow."

"He's taken on your clients until your return." said Pansy in reply.

"What!?" asked Draco in both shock and outrage.

"Snape's negotiated a way for you to stay on by taking over for you until you return." said Pansy.

"Of course he did." said the sleek blond rather angrily.

He climbed down the stairs and made his way into his father's study slamming the door behind him. Pansy sighed shaking her head and smiled politely at Narcissa whom had a worried look on her face.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World...

Draco made his way for the firewhiskey drinking it down as he poured it in a bid to quell his fast rising anger. He had not been alone for long before the door opened and Pansy Parkinson entered a look of absolute annoyance filed across her face.

"What the hell is your problem Draco?" she asked unsure of what to make of him in his current state.

"Good old Uncle Sev always willing to put his life on the line to assist." muttered the fast drinking blond wizard.

"What's your problem with Snape?" asked Pansy confused by Draco's reaction. "He's just trying to help you and your father."

"I HATE HIM!" shouted Draco throwing his glass across the room.

The sound of the shattering startled a rather tense Pansy.

She had never seen her former fiance like this before and it was quite unnerving. Draco had a rather quiet and reserved young man since the war's end and even more so since his imprisonment but this was something else entirely.

"Draco?" she began unsure of how to address him given his state of mind.

She attributed it to his frustration with not being able to help his own father but it couldn't have been further from the truth which was exactly where he preferred her to be.

Tears streamed down the pale cheeks of Draco Malfoy as he attempted to gather himself.

"I love him and I hate him." he said softly gripping the whole bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and making the choice to drink straight from the source.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Pansy still confused by Draco's apparent double talk. "Look if this is about me, I don't love him...I we have an arrangement so that I can assist you without arousing suspicion."

Draco turned to face her narrowing his tear stained eyes at the rather clueless witch. He drank from the bottle once more before throwing it against the wall as well. Before moving toward her. Pansy didn't know what to think when he reached out his hand stroking the side of her cheek before letting it trail down to her neck.

He began choking her backing her into the nearby wall as she struggled against him. There was a fair amount of hatred behind his cold gray eyes but he wasn't trying to kill her. Instead, he crushed his pale lips into hers as well as his body.

Pansy nearly whimpered as he moved about spreading her thighs and fumbling with his belt. Before long he'd managed to free his own cock from his trousers and her from her knickers. In one powerful and violent thrust he was engulfed by her warmth.

She let out a sharp moan unable to keep silent.

"Like taking his cock do you?" asked Draco through gritted teeth. "Take mine as well."

He began thrusting rather deeply into the seemingly boneless witch. Her lengthy dark hair swaying with his movements.

"You'd like to have us both wouldn't you?...filthy whore!." muttered Draco with his cold gray eyes narrowed and his teeth still gritted. "You'd love to feel my cock and his while you get passed around between us."

"D-Draco..." said Pansy beginning to feel light headed.

The sleek blond released her throat and thrust once more into her warmth before his untimely release got the better of both him and her.

Once it was over, he let her fall to the ground and tucked his cock back into his trousers. He walked over toward the desk and fished out another bottle of firewhiskey. He uncorked it and began drinking it down as he turned back toward the panting witch on the floor below.

"See your self out." he said stepping over her and making his way toward another part of the seemingly barren manor.


	27. Chapter 26:A Mother's Burden

_**Chapter 26: A Mother's Burden**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is another chapter containing elements one might not want to see as before it is written in bold so feel free to skip to the normal typing or the page all together if you wish...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Elements Of Rape, Abuse, Torture ahead via flashback...**_

 _The Den Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Wizarding/Muggle World..._

 **S** leeping seemingly peaceful in his father's armchair, Draco Malfoy found himself struggling against the phantom of his nightmares intent on getting away from him. Narcissa Malfoy had come into the room her wand gripped tightly in her hand as she aimed it for the first time at her ailing son. There was something bothering the moody and incredibly irritable wizard. Something that he kept even from her. The last time he'd been this secretive she found out nearly too late that he was chose to kill Albus Dumbledore and at the very least be killed as a means to punish her husband for his staying hand concerning the teenage boy Harry Potter.

She had gone to Severus Snape just in time for him to be of service, he'd done right by them and the vow he took not only during that dark time but on the day of Draco's birth. He was by all accounts his godfather and did everything in his power to ensure the boy knew nothing of the darkness that shrouded their wold until the dark lord came knocking at the front door.

The elegant and refined witch had been allowed to keep her wand, as she wasn't a death eater in this sense and Lucius had managed to convince the Ministry of Magic that she knew nothing of his involvement until the dark lord moved into the manor. Believing this, they granted her clemency as she had also single-handedly saved the life of Harry James Potter which allowed him to get the drop of the dark lord and resulted in his end.

Draco had also been brave enough to openly defy the dark lord but due to bearing the mark of the death eaters, he was stripped of everything that matter as Lucius had been.

Narcissa stepped away from her son quiet in her steps as she turned her attention toward making her way down the basement where she kept a pensive hidden away. Draco had been left alone to endure the aspects of his night terror. As much as Narcissa wished to wake him, she knew this was the only way to finally see what had truly been wrong with him.

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _ **Dark Basement, Unknown Location, Unknown World...**_

 _ **A whimper escaped the naked Draco Lucius Malfoy as he gripped the cold stone floor below him. The added weight from the rather strong male body that pushed him down was making it so that his own cock was getting harsh treatment by being ground against the floor. Tears streamed down the gaunt pale cheeks of the junior Malfoy as his body was jolted every which way by the seemingly aggressive thrusts of the insane man above him.**_

 _ **Draco gasped as the man continued to press his chest against the floor causing his ribs to hurt so badly he believed they'd be broken when this...whatever this nightmare had been ended.**_

 _ **The harsh breath against his sweat slick neck had been such that it sent chills down his spine despite the pain from the steady thrusting to his impossibly full anal cavity. Another whimper escaped him as the thrusts continued.**_

 _ **"S-S-Stop..." begged Draco the tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.**_

 _ **He tried everything to get the man to adhere to reason but it was to no avail. As the monster continued to have his way with him, the sleek blond wizard began to feel a bit of the pain subside. The brute had been at him for so long it was as if his arse was becoming numb to it.**_

 _ **A animalistic growl filled the agonized young wizard's ear as the brute continued to hammer into his rectum.**_

 _ **The rapid friction had caused something in Draco to shatter and he found himself given to a release he had not been working toward.**_

 _ **In a matter of moments heated streams of fluid of his own making had been expelled into a pull around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed at the top of his lungs despite it having no effect on the constantly thrusting monster that pinned him.**_

 _ **Draco found his vision blackened and his body had not been responding to him as it began to yield to the powerful man laying claim to him.**_

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Draco seemingly fell from his father's armchair as the terrible events of that twisted experience faded once more with the recession of sleep. He had not meant to sleep. In fact he did what he could to avoid it. Sleeping was when the memories came back more powerful than they had been before. Alone at night given only to the shadows of his room, Draco struggled to keep his eyes open. Now here in the light of day, he was finding it difficult to function further.

Getting to his feet, the sleek blond wizard noted how aroused he'd gotten from the memories that still lingered. His shame seemed to be at no end as he attempted to ignore it and once more find his way to the study in search of another firewhiskey bottle.

Just as he attempted to make the trip, he heard a loud resounding crash followed by what appeared to have been a scream.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _The Basement, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

A look of utter terror filed across the tear stained elegant face of Narcissa Malfoy. Her only son had been victimized in the most atrocious way since the events that lead to the down fall of their family during the second wizarding war. She saw him naked and trembling while some brute forced himself on him.

The brute gave no indication that he even cared for the boy one way or the other blatantly ignoring the pleas and whimpers that followed each rabid thrust.

With her trembling hands she'd dropped the pensive shattering it as she could bare to see no more. The whole truth as to what had twisted her son far wore than the death of Albus Dumbledore ever could was known at last.

The gray eyes of a furious and worried Draco Malfoy fell upon his trembling mother.

"What have you done?" he asked feeling sick as he gathered from the expression on her face and the ruined pensive that she'd stolen his memories, particularly the one's where his greatest shame had been found.

"Draco?" said Narcissa unable to get passed the images of pain on his gaunt pale face.

"YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!" he shouted.

Narcissa ignored his angry outburst knowing all too well now that it was a side effect of what had occurred, his attempt to get back in control of the world around him.

"You had no fucking right..." said Draco bursting into tears as his mother joined him.

He collapsed unable to look her in the eye believing himself less than worthy of being her son then ever before.

"This wasn't your fault Draco." said Narcissa knowing all too well what the shame had done to him.

"It's not his either." replied Draco adamant meeting his mother's eyes. "Not really."

"Then we'll place the blame where it is due." replied Narcissa being strong for the both of them. "And no one else has to know...for now dry your tears...gather yourself and go back to that place...when the time comes...vengeance shall be had."

Draco nodded as his mother wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him on the top of the head. For the first time in quite a long time, the young blond found comfort in his mother's arms. Narcissa Malfoy made it a point from this moment forward to shoulder the burden of Draco's shame no matter the cost. He'd suffered more than a boy his age should in the short length of time he'd been alive than most in a lifetime.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." she said softly as the fury flickered behind her dark eyes.


	28. Chapter 27:The Response To A Need

_**Chapter 27: The Response To A Need**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...most of you have already guessed what occurred before hand...Sadly, it doesn't end there as now we have a glimpse of the cause, for those of you who don't wish to read this chap proceed to the next if it's posted or feel free to stop now.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Rape content, Abuse, and torture...**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape awoke to find that Hermione Granger had been long gone, but he had not been alone. A groan erupted from him as he attempted to move his limps only to find they had been bound to the bed posts. Confused for the first few moments, all seemed to be made clear once Scarlet stepped into view. She held the infernal phial in her hand and the same monstrous liquid that had destroyed him the first moment he was forced into ingesting it.

She had apparently stripped him of both the mask and his boxer shorts as she tied him to the bed making sure that he'd known full well what was coming.

"Time to take your medicine." she said smiling rather wickedly as she climbed into the bed.

She took special care to slide her already naked body along his marveling at his lack of arousal despite all the training she'd put him through.

"You were a very naughty boy." said Scarlet letting her nails dig into the flesh of his bare chest.

"Fuck you." hissed Snape earning himself a swift slap across the face.

He glared rather murderously at her as she slapped him a second time before grabbing his throat and shoving the bottle toward his lips. She had only intended to give him a light dosage but he spit it back in her face causing her fury to erupt.

She treated him to a hard elbow to the stomach causing him to gasp and swallow down all the contents the small phial held.

"Serves you right for being such a nuisance." she muttered.

Snape struggled against the binds around his wrists as she watched his erection become prominent and angry. A sadistic smile filed across her face as the familiar heat from the potion began to fill him.

He whimpered in reaction to the blaze running rampant throughout his body.

An animalistic grunt escaped him next as he attempted to relieve himself with her enticing naked frame.

"You want my attention do you big boy?" she asked running her red polished hands along his bare chest.

Snape could barely keep himself awake as his eyes grew heavy.

Before he knew it, everything faded to black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Dark Basement, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Draco Malfoy came to and found that he had once more been confined to a dark and dank basement. His eyes widened as he realized that Scarlet must have sent her goons to fetch him. He figured she would have been furious and judging by the beating she instructed them to give her it was an understatement.

The sleek blonde wizard knew all too well that Scarlet meant to punish him severely. Draco noticed that he'd been stripped of all is clothing and free to move about the darkened basement. His face hurt and he could hardly stand the muggy air but for the most part he'd been fine.

"I know you're out there bitch!" shouted the sleek blond wizard. "Why don't you cut out all the cloak and dagger and face me!"

"Why don't you worry about how you are going to survive this little exchange little Drakey." she taunted him via her magical connection.

Draco's gray eyes widened as he caught the meaning of her words.

"Oh fuck." he said racing across the basement and attempting to find the way out.

The heartless bitch had removed it again via magic. There had been no escape as there hadn't been before.

"Fuck you!" shouted Draco in anger. "You will pay for this...I fucking swear it!"

"Now now little Draco let's not get too upset." she said breaking her silence. "You did after all run out on a contract and it was quite lucky for you, your dear old godfather took on the responsibility of your work for you."

"What the fuck have you done to him?" asked Draco knowing all too well what she had in store for them.

"You are both very naughty boys and you need to be punished." said Scarlet. "Lucky for you I punished your insolent godfather first...or rather unlucky for you given the implication."

"Fuck you." said Draco knowing all too well what had occurred. "You'll get what's coming to you sooner or later."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." said Scarlet in mock outrage. "Severus...why don't you come and play."

Tears stream down Draco Malfoy's cheeks as Severus Snape emerged from the shadows. The sleek blond wizard knew all too well that his godfather was heavily under the influence of the drug and would not listen to a word he said.

"Come and find me big boy." said Scarlet in a seductive tone.

Draco attempted to run, his legs only carrying him so far as Snape caught up to him. A brief struggle ensued and Draco found himself slammed to the ground. The drugged Potions Professor gripped him by the ankles and attempted to spread his leg fumbling with his massive appendage as he did.

"Get the fuck off me!" shouted Draco summoning his anger as he balled his fist sending off a series of hard shots to his godfather's head.

Snape didn't seem to feel anything despite the bruising and continued to pull Draco's body toward him. During the struggle he flipped the flailing younger wizard onto his stomach once more pressing his exposed cock against the cold stone floor.

"OW FUCK!" shouted Draco feeling the slight scraping of his most sensitive flesh along the cold floor. "Uncle Sev...Uncle Sev don't do this...you have to know who you are...you can't let her keep controlling you like this...Uncle Sev please..."

Snape had heard nothing as an animalistic groan escaped him the moment his bare appendage came into contact with Draco's pale arse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

The tight grip his godfather had on his slender pale hips as he thrust his massive appendage into the trembling younger Malfoy's rectum caused him to scream loud enough to wake the dead had anyone been able to hear him.

The tears came more frequent as the former Potions Professor's heavy body pressed the sleek blond wizard into the cold hard ground and the rapid thrusts of his own pale hips began the long slow torment arranged by their vile captor.

This life had been far from the one he was promised as a boy when his dreams had not yet been broken and he looked upon his godfather with a mix of love and admiration. Draco balled his fists as his godfather continued to thrust into his unwilling body.

The pain was the first sensation due to the sweaty wizard's size and the young man's own lack of experience taking anything into his rectum, it was always a given he'd feel a great deal of it. As the inevitable continued thrusting proceeded, Draco tried his best to take his mind away from the situation but then Snape's rough thrusting hit something inside him that made his eyes roll back and his cock spurt all over the floor.

It had been as it was before only the more Snape did it, the more his body began to yield of it's own accord adjusting to the intense pleasure that ripped through him. Snape grunted his heavy pale hands callous and rough against his godson's smooth pale flesh.

He'd been like a dog mounting a bitch in heat not caring about the world around him and more interested in his own release which due to the overdose of the drugs was frequent but not enough to quell the need that burned in him.

Draco's short blond hair had been riddled with sweat and his gray eyes widened frequently as his godfather's enormous cock continued to jolt his slender body across the cold floor. Snape's hands gripped his hips so tightly, it was as if they were going to break in the wake of his antics.

A deep and feral growl erupted from the former Potions Master and he couldn't seem to get enough of his godson's tightness he pulled him closer still sweating buckets as his slick raven hair swayed with his vicious movements.

Again and again Draco shot what could have been a boat load of his release as it continued to pool around him.

He wished he could sooth the savage beast that his godfather had become, if only to stop his rough antics. Sadly, the tears continued to fall down his cheeks despite his body's pleasure in being taken so harshly. He began to feel a coldness creep into him as hatred for the man pinning him to the ground and stealing away ever aspect of dignity he had left. A burst of rage filled the younger blond wizard and he made up his mind that he hated this monster that threw him to the floor and ravaged him like he wasn't even a person.

 _He hated his rapist._

 _He hated Severus Snape._

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Draco in anger as the monster continued to thrust into his slender body. "I WISH YOU'D FUCKING DIE!"

His words had no effect on the sexual brute as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Snape's final release came soon after and he collapsed onto his back.

Draco glared at him cautiously awaiting any sign of movement.

Snape continued to lie still.

After several moments, Draco noticed that Snape still had not moved. He slowly crawled over toward him ignoring the pain in his rectum from the previous rape and the scrapes along his exposed pale flesh. His pelvis still hurt from being slammed against the floor and so had his hips from Snape's terrible grip.

"U-Uncle Sev?" said Draco examining the unresponsive man beside him.

Fearing the worst, the sleek blond wizard layed his head on the former Potions Master's chest and heard no heart beat.

"No." said Draco fearful that his own words had cause this.

It wasn't his Uncle that had done those horrible things to him. It was Scarlet and her insane drug controlling his mind and body.

"Uncle Sev..." said Draco attempting to shake him. "Uncle Sev please..."

Severus Snape remained unresponsive.

"I didn't mean it...I didn't really want you dead...please..." said the distraught young wizard. "Please don't die Uncle Sev!"

There was still no response.

"UNCLE SEV!" shouted the heartbroken young wizard.


	29. Chapter 28:Familial Bonds

_**Chapter 28: Familial Bonds**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **O** bsidian eyes opened to the familiar setting of his commonly used suite. Severus Snape found that his body had been racked with a good amount of pain suggesting he'd had a visit from Scarlet recently and she was none too thrilled with him. He could tell that it was late in the night due to the lack of sunlight and the long shadows that filled the room. His throat was parched and his body ached something fierce as if he'd run a marathon.

The former Potions Master attempted to raise himself out of bed, but found there was additional weight beside him particularly near his right arm. He rolled onto his side and was quite shocked to see that not only had Draco returned but he was dressed in little more than a pair of boxer shorts and in his bed.

Snape had been draped via a sheet but he too wore a pair of boxer shorts.

"Draco what the hell are you doing in my bed?" asked the inquisitive wizard with an arched brow.

The sleepy young blond wizard turned his attention toward the dour man and smile.

"Uncle Sev." he said so delighted to see that he'd survived that he hugged him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the affection Mr. Malfoy, but not while neither of us are properly dressed." growled Snape.

Draco noticed that neither of them had a shirt on.

"Sorry." he said. "It's just...when I came in you were out of it..and your heart stopped."

It was rather easy for the young Slytherin to lie, he had good practice with it thus far. He was well aware that Snape would not be able to recall what happened, he never did.

The former Potions Professor studied his godson for a moment. There was something strange about his cheery mood, but his suspicions would have to wait, as a wave of nausea over took him and he found himself about to vomit.

Draco immediately bolted from the bed and returned with a rubbish bin from the bathroom. He knew the poor wizard would black out again once he'd finished and the poison finished running through his system. It was as if Scarlet designed ever aspect of it to be as miserable as possible for him.

Snape gratefully accepted the bin and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into it before passing out once more as Draco came to the conclusion that he would.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

Severus Snape awoke again to find that he'd been weaker than usual and more exhausted than he'd been in days. Draco was by his side every step of the way tending to his fever, cleaning his vomit, the boy had even made him soup to put something on his rather empty stomach. The fever had been the worst part of it as the chills set in causing the poor wizard to hallucinate and linger in absolute misery.

"It's alright Uncle Sev." said Draco wiping the sweat from his brow with a wet cloth. "I'm here now...everything's going to be alright."

Snape reached for him unable to speak due to his throat being so dry.

"I love you Uncle Severus." said Draco meaningfully.

The former Potions Professor reached for he boy again and Draco stepped toward his hand allowing him to weakly tussle his lengthy blond hair.

The sleek blond wizard stroke the tears from his ailing uncle's sallow pale cheek. He wanted him to understand that everything that he did was always for his sake even lying about what happened and wiping the events from his memories.

"You'll be back on your feet and banging some screaming harlot in no time." said Draco with a smile.

Snape attempted to return his smile but couldn't as he'd passed out once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 _The house had been silent as both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been out and about. Two year old Draco Lucius Malfoy had been more than pleased to have been left in the company of his godfather. It was too bad the tall and mysterious wizard wished for him to adhere to his given bed time, Little Draco however had other ideas._

 _The constant patter of little feet running through the dining hall had been all the indication that a rather young Severus Snape needed to find his unruly godson._

 _"Come out...come out where ever you are Mr. Malfoy." said Snape as he moved through the rooms making a show of actually looking for him._

 _Snape had been amused that the boy even tried to attempt to outsmart him, he was definitely a little Slytherin in the making._

 _Once the future Potions Apprentice had decided to look "elsewhere" the boy had come out only to be scooped into his godfather's waiting arms._

 _"No fair Uncle Sev." said Little Draco annoyed. "You cheated."_

 _Snape smirked, it had not been every day a two year old exhibits such intellect._

 _"I did no such thing." replied Snape with a casual tone. "It's your own fault you can't commit to your schemes."_

 _Little Draco sighed._

 _He had been right of course. Had he chosen to stay Snape might have ignored him._

 _"You knew where I'd be." he whined._

 _Snape carried him up the stairs and toward his bedroom._

 _"I will always know where you are." said Snape with a grin as he layed the small boy down in his elegant little bed and tucked him into the covers._

 _"Because we're family right Uncle Sev?" asked the small gray eyed boy._

 _"Right." replied Snape tussling his short blond hair._

 _"So if a monster tried to get me and take me away you'd find me?" asked Little Draco._

 _"Not only would I find you, but your father would serve the monster up on a platter for lunchtime and your mother would boil it alive for good measure." said Snape._

 _"Do you promise you'll always come find me?" asked Little Draco as if he were really in need of an answer._

 _"I promise." replied Snape meeting his eyes. "I will always be here for you Draco."_

 _The boy seemed contented with the promise and easily closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. The raven haired wizard attempted to leave him but Draco held fast to his hand._

 _"Not yet Uncle Sev." he said with his eyes still closed._

 _Snape shook his head._

 _He had not known why but there was always something rather pushy about the boy that amused him. He reasoned that he might have been turning into his mother and father early on._

 _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

Draco Malfoy watched his uncle sleep content that he could leave him in peace but he'd see to making his usual rounds in checking up on him once their work died down. There was a lot to be done and preparations to make now that he'd returned and they would be one step closer to curing his father and burning this place to the ground.


	30. Chapter 29:Passion Most Cruel

_**Chapter 29: Passion Most Cruel**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had come over after work, she'd been informed that he'd taken ill for a few days and thus had not bothered to visit but she missed his company. Snape had barley managed to drag himself out of bed, his limbs aching and his bruised torso making it difficult to move. The mask was on his face the moment the knock was at the door. Hermione gasped when she saw him noting how rundown he appeared.

"They told me you weren't feeling well, but I had to come see you." she said.

Snape treated her to a half smile and motioned for her to enter his rooms. He could tell by how gingerly she'd been stepping that her feet were hurting again. He walked over toward the chairs but found that he'd been much to dizzy to sit up. Hermione noticed him stumble and steered him into the direction of the bed.

"You really do look out of it." she said.

"Thank you for noticing." he replied rather dryly.

Hermione smiled taking a moment to tussle his sweat slick hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. The amber eyed witch touched his masked face noting the feel of facial hair returning beneath her finger tips.

"I bet you'd feel much better with this thing off." she said.

"Can't." he replied lying on his back against the mattress.

"You aren't contagious are you?" asked Hermione slipping out of her shoes and climbing into bed beside him.

"Shouldn't you have asked me that before entering?" he said with an arched brow despite the mask.

Hermione sighed just pleased to hear the sound of his voice. He had no idea how lonely she'd gotten when she was not in his presence.

"I missed you." she said lying beside him.

"I missed you too." he replied truthfully.

He had gotten rather use to her visits and the previous encounter had been on his mind since it happened, due to Scarlet's antics it took him longer to realize it.

"Are your feet still in pain?" he asked.

"It comes and goes." replied Hermione. "What about you...are you feeling any pain?"

"Only when you aren't here with me." he replied.

The amber eyed witch sat up taking a real good look at him. He seemed to wince just from taking a breath.

"You're hurt." she said noticing the bruises.

"It's nothing." he replied. "Just got into a bit of a scuffle is all."

Hermione wanted to argue that he looked as if he were thrown into a pit full of fighter wolves and they each got a piece of him but she remained silent. He had been in enough pain and didn't need further aggravation.

"I'll get the salve." she said getting up from the bed and returning as quickly.

Snape smirked noting she moved about his place as if she lived there.

Hermione returned to the bed rubbing the cool blue salve onto her hands and immediately began massaging it into his bruised rib cage.

Snape let out a low grunt at the sensation of the cold salve and her warm touch. To get a better view of where to rub the salve, Hermione thought nothing of straddling his waistline as she continued with the massage.

The ailing former Potions Professor grunted in reaction to her body weight being pressed so tightly against his slowly erecting appendage.

"H-Hermione." he whispered unsure how to tell her how her movements were getting him excited.

The amber eyed witch had a pretty good idea what her being so close to him was doing as she found herself unable to resist grinding a bit against him.

Snape struggled against his urge to flip her over on her back and dive between her thighs but it could only be suppressed for so long before that ended up being exactly what he'd done.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as his lean pale body fitted between her thighs.

"It's funny to torment an already injured man?" he asked finding it hard to resist kissing her neck.

A low moan escaped from her pink lips and she found herself living out another of her fantasies.

The masked wizard's body was hard and tense compared to her own and she loved the feel of him between her thighs. His pale lips crushed into her soft pink ones and he began to let his hands roam along her body as she continued to melt into his kiss.

It wasn't long before Severus Snape had the insufferable Hermione Granger panting as he trailed a series of kisses from her newly exposed belly following his antics in working her shirt from her body down to her most innocent of places.

"S-Stop." she said through husky breath. "I-I-can't...w-we can't..."

"Relax." said the masked wizard running his fingers along her warm inner thigh. "Just trust me and I'll ensure you experience pleasure beyond your mind's understanding."

Hermione began biting her bottom lip uncertain if she wished to progress this far with a man who's name she didn't even know and who's face she'd never seen.

"Ummm." she said fidgeting along the mattress.

Snape kissed her about the neck and down to her exposed breasts. Hermione began to lose herself in his wave of seduction as he continued to slowly rid her of her constricting attire throwing it along the floor below the bed.

Before he had been done she'd been stark naked and trying her best not to cover up as he eyed her body intently. It was strange to carry a man's attention in such a way. No one had even seen her naked since she'd been a baby.

Sensing her apprehension, Snape removed his boxer shorts. Showing her that she and he were on an even playing field as far as being undressed went. She gasped once more noting the massive appendage between his legs and looked a little fearful of it being so near to her as naked as she was.

While she knew the clinical aspect of sexual intercourse, she had no intention of exploring such a personal aspect of herself with a man she barely knew.

"I-I..." she began.

"Not to worry." he said seeming to already know her train of thought. "I won't do that unless you beg me to."

Hermione had not been sure she like his rather cocky tone, but she was relieved he understood that she had her limits as far as their interaction went.

Snape turned his attention back toward kissing her neck noting her tense her back once she felt his cock slide between her thighs as a result of his swift movements. She couldn't say that she hated the experience of it being so close, but she still was adamant about him not going any further than she allowed.

The raven haired wizard put her fears to rest as he kissed from her belly back down to her waistline. She might have had apprehension about his cock being so near her, but she said little to nothing about his tongue. He had resolved to make her beg for him to take her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione gasped once she felt the warm wet surface of this masked man's tongue lap at her inner flesh. She had never before experience anything remotely close to the sensations he was causing as he continued to please her with his mouth.

The amber eyed witch had initially been uncomfortable with being kissed there but he was rather persuasive.

"Oh..." moaned the young inexperienced witch as she felt her knees quake despite not being on them.

Snape smiled pressing his tongue further inside her as he continued to lap at her heated flesh inciting a squirming sensation and a series of nonsensical gibberish from her rather pretty little mouth.

The young witch convulsed and thrashed about on the bed as he continued to devour her in the worst way. Her hands unsure of what to do flailed in a non too particular fashion and she clamped her knees along his neck.

Snape pried her legs open once more and turned his attention back towards pleasing her with his once cruel mouth.

"Oh...oh stop...I think I'm going..." she gasped. "Oh Merlin I have...I have to pee..."

Snape continued his assault on her nether flesh knowing full well what had truly been about to occur.

The desperate witch had been pulling his hair in the wake of his tongue's antics and as the slick wetness began to run down her thigh and into his waiting mouth, she'd called a name he never would have expected to come out of her mouth.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted jolting him from his work at leaving her unhinged.

He had been quite surprised that she'd called out to him and wondered if she knew his identity all along.

Hermione's body shook and cringed as she was rocked by her first powerful release via the masked man's tongue. Her face turned bright red as she realized she'd said the first name of her former potions Professor.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she said rather timidly. "It was an accident...it kind of slipped."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Snape more than a little annoyed by his tone.

Feeling the weight of her embarrassment, Hermione quickly got up from the bed spelling on her clothes and rushing toward the door. Snape caught her just before she got outside.

"Hermione?" he said unsure how to proceed with his line of questions.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I have to go." she said taking her leave of him at last.

Snape had not known what to make of this curious situation. The only thing he could do was play it by ear and see what all the insufferable little know it all knew about him and if she'd been privy to his predicament.

He knew he had to wait for her to make the first move but in this case he wondered if he could afford to be patient.


	31. Chapter 30:Fulfillment Of A Fantasy

_**Chapter 30: Fulfillment Of A Fantasy**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there?...Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?...I love to try to set you free, I love you all over me...Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done...S is for the simple need...E is for the ecstasy...X is just to mark the spot, Cause that's the one you really want...(Yes) sex is always the answer, it's never a question,Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (yes)...Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,Then it's always yes, yeah!"} S.E.X, Nickelback**_

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been quite embarrassed by her outburst while the illusive Mr. S was doing his best to introduce her to the world of pleasure. She had this problem with any man she attempted to see on a regular basis wizard and muggle alike. She had begun to accept that her school girl crush on her Potions Professor was anything but a simple crush and when Harry told her the truth about the dour wizard during the final battle, she rushed back into Dumbledore's office securing the time-turner and saving the wizard before he succumbed to his injuries via Nagini.

Unable to deal with his loss and imprisonment due to war crimes, she poured herself into her work ignoring any and all suitors aside from her wayward fantasies of the striking wizard in black. While it was true he hated her and thought her little more than a silly girl, she couldn't seem to help herself.

Now it was happening all over again.

Trying not to think on it any more, Hermione attempted to enter her room without being seen by her sulking neighbor. She'd taken care to avoid him for quite a few days not really wishing to face him after what happened.

Unfortunately for her, her plans failed when she noticed him sweep out of his room and enter hers before she could close the door behind her. There was no time for words as he wrapped the unsuspecting witch into his arms and lifted her toward the nearby wall slamming the door shut in the process.

"S-Stop." she said rather half-heartedly afraid of another mishap.

"Say that name again." he said kissing her along the neck and pressing his prominent erection into her belly.

"Severus." she said nearly breathless.

"Close your eyes." he instructed her.

Unsure of what he wanted from her, Hermione complied.

Snape knew very well that he couldn't remove his mask as he deduced the witch had no idea about his true identity and he had seen her desires as clear as day and they only intrigued him more.

"Say the name." he said in her ear as he fumbled with her attire and his trousers.

"Severus..." whimpered Hermione losing herself in the touch of this stranger.

The scent of herbs and fresh earth taking her back to the dour man from Hogwarts.

"What do you want him to do to you?" asked the masked man in a rather skillful manner. "Think long and hard witch, you may never have this chance again."

"I-I want..." began Hermione as her wildest fantasies began to take hold of her. "I want him to make love to me...to be my first."

Snape had been stunned that his original assessment of her had been correct.

The former Potions Master walked her toward her bed as she cling to him losing herself in his passionate kisses.

He layed her down against the plush bedding and numerous pillows. In seconds he swept them from the bed and set to work ridding her of her dress and knickers. He would never admit it aloud but there was something else driving him to bed the witch and give in to her desires.

Ridding himself of his own constricting clothing, Snape turned his attention back to Hermione Granger's untouched body. He lapped at her nether flesh as greedily as he had the previous time he'd gotten her this far.

This time she'd been more confident in letting him have his way with her as she relaxed a lot better than before. He kept going even as she screamed numerous choice swears in the wake of the familiar sensation of having to urinate.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed as her body tensed and she thrashed about on the bed.

Snape smirked climbing on the bed and fitting himself between the witch's slick thighs. He groaned at the feel of her soft warm flesh against his exposed appendage gripping the mattress above her head and meeting her eyes.

"Say it again." he said with need in his tone.

"Severus." she said staring back at him.

The former Potions Professor gripped her hips and pulled her toward him. Hermione watched in rapt fascination as his lengthy appendage slowly invaded her warmth causing her to wince and cling to the bed while gritting her teeth.

"Oh..." she moan as he continued to fill her.

"Oh...fuck!" he grunted loving this new sensation.

Once the witch felt him fully, he began his thrusting unable to hold back despite her lack of experiance. He figured she'd get use to it one way or the other once he finished this night. Hermione screamed as he tore through her innocence but quickly felt the pleasure building.

"Oh...go slow..." she said trembling. "Please...just a bit slow...this is my first time."

Snape kissed her passionately mustering his will to keep from pounding her into the mattress this soon in the act.

"So...beautiful..." he groaned unable to take his eyes off her.

The girl's fantasies had been playing in her mind and he viewed them with ease .

Kissing her hard on the lips while she returned it with just as much passion, he instructed her to say his name knowing full well that she wouldn't understand why given his hidden identity.

"Say it again." he said panting.

"Severus." said Hermione not taking her eyes off him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later...

The springs in her old bed had gotten a work out for the first time in a long time as Snape began to pound her into the mattress as brutally as he had any witch that had come to his bedroom. She was able to withstand a lot given her inexperience, but he supposed she felt she had to in order to handle a wizard like him.

He couldn't help but smile at her effort. Despite not ever being with him, she'd done her homework so to speak...it was nothing less expected from a brilliant witch like Hermione Granger.

Hermione's amber gaze never left his eyes as she was jolted along the mattress. She always figured Snape would be an aggressive lover and Mr. S. was playing right into her fantasy perfectly. All she had to do was imagine his face and cruel up turned pale lips and she was back at Hogwarts with him taking her over a desk.

Severus moaned loving the feel of the witch he'd managed to finally conquer in the short length of time she'd been in this place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape gripped the mattress as he felt the all too familiar impending release upon him. He suddenly recalled that she skipped drinking tea and swiftly pulled away from her as his untimely release splattered all over the floor.

"Oh fuck." growled Snape panting.

He had been so wrapped up in getting inside the witch's knickers that he had forgotten that he could get her pregnant.

Hermione was left panting following her own release due to the sudden friction. She noted how the masked wizard collapsed onto the bed after making a mess of her floor and half of the sheet.

"Fuck..." he said again. "You made me shoot off like a blood six year."

The amber eyed witch laughed enjoying the feeling of her first sexual encounter. It had not been with the man of her dreams but it was as close as she had ever hoped to get.

"That was...amazing." she said breathless as she looked over at the masked wizard.

"Indeed it was...right up til the end." he grumbled. "I would have much preferred to finish inside you."

Hermione scooted close to the wizard stroking his masked face and chest in affection.

"I wish I could see what you look like." she said leaning back with her head on the pillow.

"So you can tuck tail and run?" he asked.

"I bet you're quite handsome beneath all that ivory." she protested.

"To you maybe." he replied.

"Why isn't an amazing man like you spoken for?" asked the amber eyed witch.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 _One climax later and she's back to asking incessant questions._

"My line of work will not permit it." replied Snape quickly. "No get some rest witch...I fully intend to have my way with you again before returning to my own room."

"Who says I need rest?" asked Hermione slowly getting up and straddling his waist.

"I beg your pardon them...let the having my way with you commence." he replied slipping his taking care to slip himself back into her warmth.

She had been almost too tempting not to impregnate.


	32. Chapter 31:Kindred Hearts

_**Chapter 31: Kindred Hearts**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Lying awake, did it again for Christ's sake...Shoulda told her to go, and I know it...But she tasted like home...Yeah, she tasted like home...I did what I did, can't say "hey man, I'm just a kid."...Saw the lie in my eyes, couldn't hide it...Cause she tasted like home...Yeah, she tasted like home..."} Home ,Nickelback**_

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened to an unfamiliar setting as he found himself in an equally strange bed. A smile filed across his face when he noted the bushy brown hair of none other than Hermione Granger. She'd been lying on her side with her backside pressed against his though sleeping as if she had not a care in the world. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he began moving slowly, easing his lean muscular form against her.

The former Potions Professor managed to work his prominent erection into her slick warmth causing her to moan in her sleep. He gripped her hips sliding himself where he wanted so badly to be ever since he discovered her appearance at this hellish hotel.

His heated breath had been at her neck as he pushed her lengthy brown hair out of the way to nibble at the soft and hardly exposed flesh. Another low moan escaped Hermione Granger's barely parted lips as she found herself rousing due to the pleasure her new found lover was exposing her to via his antics.

Biting her bottom lip she did her best to surrender to the sensation of having him back inside her. Snape's wayward hand gripped her backside finding it a suitable means of keeping his thrusts long and slow as she continued to lie on her side.

"S-Severus..." she moaned as the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth continued to sweep her away via fantasy. "I love you so much...I wish..."

Snape groaned hearing her words spoken from her heart and not in reaction to his slow thrusting.

"Close your eyes." he said kissing and nibbling her neck. "Tell me what you want him to hear."

"I wish I knew where he was, if he was safe...or happy." she continued. "I wish he knew how scared I was going back into that boathouse and having to see him like that...I wish he knew how much it hurt to have to watch him die knowing all the while he was a good man none had ever given a chance..."

Snape tried to keep himself from groaning in the wake of her speech. Her feelings for him were much more powerful than either of them realized.

The sentiment had only delayed the inevitable and he began to thrust a bit faster pulling her from her sadness and thrusting her toward the pleasure that was building inside of her.

"I wish he could have been worthy of you." he said in her ear.

"He was always worthy of love." said Hermione leaning back against her current lover's chest. "No one was ever brave enough to offer it to him."

Something strange came over the masked wizard in that moment as he continued to thrust into the sentimental witch before him. If there was anything he had learned from his deceptive romp with Hermione Granger, it was that was definitely unworthy of her.

The man she knew had long since been gone, even before Scarlet and her drug potion showed up. He'd been a hollowed shell of a man the moment he murdered the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had once told him that he was to decided with helping an old man end his suffering was enough to damage his soul but the old fool hand not been the only life lost since that eventful afternoon at the astronomy tower.

As the same old fool so cleverly put it, he had already watched innocents die while serving the dark lord so what if there had been few more.

Tears of shame streamed down the mask covered cheeks of Severus Snape as he proceeded to drown his sorrowful memories in the pleasure he experienced from the youthful body of his former student.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione Granger's amber eyes never left those of her new found lover's as they seemed to draw her in the more she attempted to look away. They had been exploring each other's bodies in the wake of his introducing her to sex that had not been covered in the vast majority of the books she'd read as a girl.

Snape kissed the moaning witch neck as she leaned back against his bent knees as she towered above him. He grunted as she took charge of their love making continuing it at the same long slow pace he had set earlier in their wakening.

Hermione kissed him on the lips still wishing she could see his face but contented to be with him none the less.

"Hermione..." he said feeling the familiar implication of his rapidly approaching release.

"Just a bit longer." she said continuing to ride out her own pleasurable climax.

"Hermione get off." he grunted.

"Would it be so bad if you..." she said meeting his eyes with a look of hunger he'd only seen in one other witch.

"Fuck...you're more dangerous than a viper." he muttered gripping her hips as she continued to ride him.

"At least we know what we want." said Hermione kissing his neck.

It amazed her that with all their activity, his mask remained in place and he had not a single care of it slipping off. She wished that she could see his face despite picturing her former professor during their act on multiple occasions.

"Alright..." he grunted lifting her off him before his release got the better of him.

Once more he splattered the bed and Hermione along with it. Snape groaned as his body tensed in reaction to being emptied of every aspect of sexual need he'd had since he entered this rather insatiable witch's apartment.

Hermione's soft warm hands found their way around his slick appendage and he moaned at the sensitivity.

"Ow...wait...let...It's bloody sensitive." grumbled Snape trying to bat her hand away.

She wasn't to be denied as she stroked his cock in fascination once more.

"You do know that I don't plan on letting you out of this bed until i am good an ready." she said with a mischievous gleam behind her amber eyes.

Snape bit back a moan as she straddled him once more never once letting go of his spent cock.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked despite feeling his arousal return in reaction to the heat behind her eyes.

"No." replied Hermione with a wicked smirk. "But, I aim to make it difficult for you to walk for a few days."

The former Potions Master was stunned at how much the strange young witch reminded him of himself at that point, and he found it all the more alluring.

Apparently the new generation Gryffindor witches were hellcats in bed, unless it was a side effect of him bedding them. Ginerva Potter was obsessed with his cock and it appeared that Hermione Granger had been no different, but to be fair she had recently come into a sexual awakening so the jury was still out on that debate.

"Bloody vixen." said Snape capturing the alluring young witch's mouth in another passionate kiss.


	33. Chapter 32:Pleasurable Feelings

_**Chapter 32: Pleasurable Feelings**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** low kisses were exchanged as both Snape and Hermione continued to explore each other. The masked wizard was yet to leave the warm confines of her bed. One could hardly blame him due to all the incentive she provided for him to stay.

Snape rested against her plush pillows as she continued to kiss his bare chest. He ran his long pale fingers through her curly brown hair as his mind drifted toward thoughts he knew he had no right to have.

"I've never really met anyone like you before." said Hermione breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I suppose I could say the same about you." replied Snape still stroking her hair.

Hermione looked up at him with a contented smile on her face.

"You are awfully kind to allow me to play out my fantasies during sex with you." She said sounding apparently grateful. "I know he'd never take me seriously but I can't help but want him."

Snape found himself impressed by her unwillingness to give up on being with him. It spoke wonders about her determination, but he was truly a lost cause as far as this fling went.

He had no doubt in is mind that soon she'd come to her senses and forget all about her childish yearnings especially now that she knew the feel of a real cock, fantasy only had so many merits.

Hermione lied back down on his chest deciding that she'd be more comfortable listening to his heart beat. He did his best to enjoy the simple peace that surrounded his being in her presence. No one knew better than he how fleeting peaceful silence could be.

The amber eyed witch stroked his pale bare chest absently as she too enjoyed the mere aspect of simply being in his presence.

"Do you think you could go again?" she asked sitting up and meeting his gaze.

Snape smirked rather wickedly at her assumption that she had gotten the better of him.

"Why don't we find out." he said rather silkily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

The bed springs on Hermione Granger's rented bed were certainly getting a work out as her slender body was pressed against the mattress in the wake of the masked man's powerful thrusts. She had been on her knees, her smooth back pressed tight against his defined pale chest as he wrapped his long powerful legs around her own in a bid to gain the most satisfaction in thrusting into her warm and willing flesh like an eager dog mating during the warm months.

Snape's long pale arms held him up against the mattress during the force of his thrusts his lengthy raven hair slapping against the mask and his shoulder blades as he flexed his taunt pale backside in the process of driving his massive appendage into the gasping witch below him.

Hermione could do little to get away from his rough and jarring pace. Her body felt as if it were being invaded by an enormous battering ram. Her soft hands dug into the mattress supporting her jolting weight and his as her fingernails clawed the crisp white sheets causing them to wrinkle below them.

Her bushy brown hair flew in all directions as her body moved at the will of her passion influenced lover. He brought his warm mouth to the flesh of her neck and began nibbling causing her to scream in the wake of the competing sensations of pleasure and pain. His rough and calloused hands gripped her slender hips to the point of near bruising as he continued to impress her with his wild thrusting.

"Oh..." moaned Hermione losing herself in the wake of her unrestrained passions.

"Fuck..." groaned Snape losing himself as well.

"I-I told you I wouldn't let you leave this bed..." she said gripping the sheets harder.

"And I told you about issuing challenges you can't possibly win." grunted Snape still thrusting into the witch with a force of power that shocked even him.

He didn't know what it was about Hermione Granger, but he was convinced that it had to do with her seemingly infectious passion. If there was something to be said about Gryffindor witches, the all seemed to carry a certain fire in them when it came to taking them to bed.

Snape felt the familiar sensation that indicated he was fast approaching his end and thus his final sexual encounter with Hermione Granger, at least for one evening. She was due back at work and he had clients to service.

The former Potions Professor wished to go out on a high note if this was to be the end, her days working in Australia were numbered as well and he'd spent a good deal of her time attempting to get into her knickers.

"Say that name again." he said in a gruff tone. "I won't let you know the extent of your pleasure until you scream it."

Hermione moaned unable to keep up with Snape's wild thrusting as he brought about her near release but due to how painful his antics were becoming it was delayed.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted loud enough to wake the dead, had they actually been able to hear it.

"FUCK...YESSSSSS!" hissed Snape as his own release was ripped through him and hers followed soon after in the wake of his hard thrusting coming to an end.

He collapsed beside her on the bed both reduced to a collective panting mound of sweat slick flesh. Hermione was the first to move pressing her lips into his despite being winded. Snape stroked her supple cheek and rolled a few of her bouncy curls in around his long pale finger. Their eyes met once more and it seemed that time stood still allowing them this one moment to live between the realms of fantasy and the grit of true life.

Shaking himself from his pleasure induced delusions, Snape sat up in bed noting that Hermione had fallen asleep before him. He smiled at her softly kissing her cheek as he began to climb out of her rather comfortable bed. If anything could rightly be said about his experience bedding the insufferable know it all Hermione Granger, she was very adept at inducing pleasurable feelings.


	34. Chapter 33:The Will Of The Shattered

_**Chapter 33: The Will Of The Shattered**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"This is how I show my love...I made it in my mind because...I blame it on my ADD baby...This is how an angel cries...Blame it on my own sick pride...Blame it on my ADD baby...Blame it on my AD...Sail!...Maybe I should cry for help...Maybe I should kill myself (myself)...Blame it on my ADD baby...Maybe I'm a different breed...Maybe I'm not listening...So blame it on my ADD baby"} Sail, Awolnation**_

 _Room 20, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** team filled the well kept bathroom as even the mirror began to fog in light of the rushing water of the nearby shower. The heated stream beat down against the battered body of Draco Lucius Malfoy as he rested his weary water soaked head against the cold white tile. He'd been showering for hours as the water continued to prune his slick pale flesh and trickle down his spine.

He was trying his best to suppress the memories that continued to run rampant through his weary mind as he showered. His slender pale hips were still carrying the bruises of the horrific afternoon he'd spent in the dark basement with a heavily drugged Severus Snape.

The weary gray eyed blond had been through his entire client list aside from the Ice Queen Whom had elected to keep seeing his godfather following the first encounter she had with him. Draco had been more than a little annoyed about the change but he found that it was more due to the wrong reasons.

He could still feel the cold hard floor pressing against his naked flesh and the weight of Snape against his back. The calloused hands that gripped him about the hips sliding over his exposed pale flesh and the pain of his godfather's massive cock at the entrance of his rectum.

Draco closed his eyes stepping beneath the water and trying his best to let the water wash away his shame but once more it had been to no avail. He'd tried calling out to the man whom he had loved and trusted his entire existence only to be met with deaf silence in the wake of driven hormone induced toxins.

The pale blond slammed his fist against the tile as the images of that night returned his heart pumping in the wake of the terrible event and the absolute look of pleasure that filed across the sallow pale face of Severus Snape the moment he pinned him down to the floor and took his pleasure from him.

The drugged potion had brought out the absolute worst in the once fully capable and formidable wizard. His darker nature seeped from every pore it seemed as he seemed to delight in the suffering he caused.

Draco shook his head attempting to ignore the thoughts running through his mind painting the man whom had brewed tea when he caught a cold or stayed by his bedside when he had been much too young not to be afraid of little things such as weather, as a monster only given to sexual gratification by force.

Scarlet had wanted him to see Snape as a monster and it was all he had in terms of motivation to stave off his hatred.

Tears streamed down Draco's pale cheeks as he recalled his godfather thrusting into him despite the obvious amount of agony he'd been in. It wasn't enough to have to suffer such humiliation as being taken like some back alley whore but to be forced to spurt the contents of his own traitorously aroused cock more than once truly horrified him.

Unable to satisfy himself with the level of cleanliness that would put an end to his misery and shame, Draco exited the shower moving toward the front of his suite. He wrapped a towel around his waist after drying his wild looking hair and slicking it back via the wetness.

He ventured toward his bed and fell in.

The gray eyed wizard stared up at the ceiling for a few moments trying his best to ignore the sudden arousal he'd experienced as a result of his mind taking him back to the night he was assaulted.

He had no idea how to feel after something like that, he'd been attracted to women all his life and then suddenly he found himself squirting bucket loads of his own seed when Snape of all people thrust his massive cock into his arse.

Disgusted with himself, Draco got to his feet and hurried over toward his liquor cabinet. He quickly uncorked a bottle of firewhiskey and drank it down. He wanted so badly for the burn in the back of his throat to have an effect so powerful that the sensation of his cock releasing during the twisted assault would vanish from his mind.

"It wasn't his fault." he said to himself as the feelings of hate and rage began to build once more.

The memory of his own voice being one of the only sounds in the darkened room as he attempted to plea for his godfather to break whatever hold Scarlet had on him. The eyes of the man whom had been his Potions Professor ever since he stepped foot at Hogwarts Castle were filled with a predatory darkness to the likes of which Draco Malfoy had never before seen but he knew if Scarlet had her way, it would happen again.

The Junior Malfoy thought of Lucius in that moment. He thought of how twisted Scarlet was and how she could have used him as well to destroy what remained of his shattered life. As close as he was to Severus Snape, he'd much rather it be Snape than his own father. That was an brand of humiliation that he could not withstand.

The hatred and rage continued to eat away at the now trembling young wizard. He couldn't help but feel another round of bitterness fill him, making him numb all over again. He drank down more of the firewhiskey hoping to end the night on a high note. The burn still wasn't enough to quell the memories and ease his pain.

Scarlet was going to get what was coming to her.


	35. Chapter 34:They Call It Witchcraft

_**Chapter 34: They Call It Witchcraft**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he grip Hermione Granger's hands had on Severus Snape's bed sheets was tight enough for her fingernails to shred through them as she leaned her head back in the wake of her body being jolted by the intense passionate thrusting her new found lover contented himself with delivering in the wake of their frantic coupling.

Snape's rough calloused hands gripped her slender hips as he kissed along her sweat slick spine and continued to pummel her for all he was worth. When she arrived, he hardly had time to shower following the marathon sex session with the last client that had left his rooms.

She seemed rather upset about the way things were going at work recently and decided a bit of a distraction was in order. The moment he opened the door draped in little more than a towel and dripping from the lengthy shower, Hermione leapt into his surprisingly strong pale arms.

He didn't disappoint as he caught her and pulled her inside kicking his door closed in the process. She kissed him quite passionately despite the mask he wore and wrapped her arms around his neck as well as her legs around his waist causing his towel to drop revealing her price unwrapped and ready for her enjoyment.

Hermione didn't like the idea of waiting for him to get her to be a naked as he was before they began their frantic romp, she spelled away her own attire and he attempted to carry her toward the sofa but turned to lock the door prompting the eager witch to impale herself onto his appendage then and there.

Snape carried her toward the bed her body sliding up and down his erection with every step before he climbed into bed with her still clinging to him.

At the present time, She'd been on her knees moaning and clawing at the bed in the wake of her bold initiation. His long pale body wrapped around hers as he bit at the flesh of her neck and shoulder.

"Such a naughty witch, one taste and already your addicted to the thrill of sexual pleasure." he growled in her ear in the wake of another series of thrusts.

Hermione continued to grip the bed as the familiar frenzied onset of his release was fast approaching.

Snape attempted to remove his pleasure pulsing appendage from the rather exquisite young witch's warm depths in a bid to keep from impregnating her only to have her stop him.

"I-I took the potion." she replied kissing his face as he leaned closer to her wandering lips.

The former Potions Professor was rendered speechless as he found himself looking forward to filling her taunt belly with his seed so long as she wouldn't be carrying any of his bastards.

Something of a feral grunt escaped his pale lips and he found himself enjoying the long overdue sensation of releasing inside Hermione Granger. She gripped the bed harder and screamed out her own pleasure as he'd once more taken her to heights never before ventured.

"S-Severus!" shouted Hermione losing herself in the intense wave of unrestrained passion.

The Potions Master smirked noting how much he enjoyed hearing her call out his name in the throes of passion. He was rather fortunate the walls were thick and thoroughly sound proofed as he did not wish of any other clients to have an inkling as to his identity.

Unfortunately for Snape, his identity was less protected than he initially realized as a gasping Hermione turned to face him.

"I want to see your face." she said breathless and seemingly babbling from the sensations still running through her weary form. "Please Severus...let me finally see you."

Snape released his grip on the young woman's slender hips in that moment unsure if he'd heard her right.

"What did you say?" he asked in confusion.

Hermione had tears stream down her cheeks as she met his gaze and ventured along the lines of a confession.

"I...was able to break the enchantment on your mask the first night I spent here in your rooms." said the amber eyed witch. "I know whom you truly were before I elected to give myself to you."

A small node of rage began to build within the pale naked wizard as he pulled away from her and got up off the bed.

"You lie." he said narrowing his eyes despite the mask making it difficult to notice it.

Hermione said nothing as she summoned her wand and demonstrated the method she used.

" _Omnes Revelare._ " she said waving the wand and the small burst of white glowing magic made the mask seemingly crumble at his feet.

Snape looked back at her with rage behind his obsidian gaze.

"What have you done!?"he asked none too pleased.

"I've know who you were ever since the third time I visited your private room." said Hermione in all honesty. "First was the strange name you'd given, Mr. S...then the fact that not many people wizarding world or otherwise have eyes the color of obsidian...it's a defining trait of the wizarding Prince family and seeing as you are the last descendant that makes you the only one with that unique eye color...and if that wasn't enough to make one suspicious, you always smelled of herbs and fresh earth no matter where you went or how much cologne you put on..the trademark of a Potions Master."

"You insufferable little know it all." growled Snape angrily. "You had no right..."

"Severus please...don't be angry." said Hermione moving toward the irate wizard on the bed.

He attempted to pull away from her and raise up off the bed but she managed to get her skillful little hand around his slick appendage.

A grunt escaped his upturned pale lisp and the familiar scowl of old made her knees weak.

"Why?" he began unable to find the words due to the jolt of sensitivity. "Why did you give yourself to me?"

Hermione's free hand ran along his pale bare chest.

"You know why." she replied still meeting his eyes as she continued to grip his impressive pale cock. "I love you Severus...I always have...and I don't care if you hate me for a thousand years...I needed to see you...to really see you."

Snape closed his eyes as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Try as he might, the dour wizard could hardly stay angry with the insufferable witch. She was after all the brightest of her age and clearly intent on charming him.

"Bloody know it all." he muttered as Hermione pulled him back down to the bed and spread her thighs for him.

Snape slid his lean muscular frame back where he'd been for the last three hours. She never stopped staring into his eyes as he slid back into her warmth.

"Mark my words witch..." he said rather stern. "You will come to regret this..."

Hermione wasn't deterred in the slightest. She knew what she'd been signing up for, or rather she believed she had. Little did she know, Severus Snape was nothing like the man she knew whom had once patrolled the halls of Hogwarts Castle.


	36. Chapter 35:A Fruitless Endeavor

_**Chapter 35: A Fruitless Endeavor**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape found himself panting as he rolled over onto his side as Hermione Granger busied herself with planting long slow pecks along his sweat blasted shoulder as she scooted her equally heated body behind his. Her wondering hands wrapping about his hips as she continued to savor the effects of her recent coupling with the wizard she'd been trying to find for what seemed like ages.

"Severus." she said wishing to hear his voice like she had so many times before.

He'd been strangely silent indicating that his apparent bitterness had rendered him unwilling to speak with her despite their mutual body's lust. Hermione how ever was not to be denied. She took it upon herself to straddle the annoyed wizard loving the feel of their mutual warmth as she did stroking the scars along his pale chest and touching his cheek with every ounce of affection she could channel into her embrace.

"Severus please look at me." she said softly, her amber eyes filled with as much love and admiration as they had been on the day she brought him back to life.

"Why?" he asked his tone as emotionless as always.

"Because I love you." she replied gently kissing his pale lips in a bid to offer reassurance.

The former Potions Professor sighed meeting her gaze.

"I am not the man you believe me to be." he said more tired than angry.

"You are all of that and more." replied Hermione.

"Foolish girl." he said annoyed with her romanticized view of him. "Do not pursue such fantasy, We are a long way from those days at Hogwarts and even then I was not so noble."

"I don't need you to be noble Severus." said the amber eyed girl. "I need you to be you."

"And what's that a murderer and a scoundrel?" he asked never having any illusions as to what he'd been in anyone's eyes.

"You may not be able to express your love in conventional ways Severus Snape, but I know for a fact you have feelings for me." said Hermione stroking his chest.

"What I feel is akin to lust." he replied. "I've been inside you and frequently enjoyed the experience, nothing more."

Snape let out a low grunt when she took hold of his newly aroused cock, still slick from their previous exchange in sexual pleasure and slowly slid him back into her warmth causing them both to moan in the wake of her bold display.

Eyes of obsidian met those of heated amber as she began to take control of their union. Snape was unable to ignore the pleasure building between them taking hold of her slender hips and pulling her closer as she continued to ride him.

"T-This is a fruitless endeavor." he said as she began to pick up the pace.

"Then let's just enjoy our moment together." she replied content to have just this strange two weeks with the man she's always wanted.

Snape eventually got to his knees flipping the young witch onto her back and taking control of their coupling. His lean pale form once more between her slender thighs as he began his notorious round of thrusting.

Hermione moaned clinging to him via her legs wrapping around his waist. Snape glared down at her, she seemed pleased to finally be able to see his face as they continued to give into their mutual passion. His expression when bombarded with heavy sensation was quite adorable if she did say so herself and it only made their time together that much more appealing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 103, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

The incensed eyes of Scarlet had never left the mirrored monitor she conjured to look into the room of her most prized possession, Severus Snape. She knew all too well how cozy the wizard was getting to the new arrival and resolved to put a stop to it fairly soon. The fact that the witch figured out his identity complicated things and her apparent feelings for him were a good deal of what drove her to such extremes as giving into her desires for him so easily.

"This one could be a good deal of trouble." said Scarlet watching as Snape's pale arse rose and fell between the younger witch's slender thighs. "I'll not have a member of the Ministry Of Magic interfering in my business."

Getting to her feet, Scarlet made her way out the door and toward the other end of the hotel. She see the end of this distraction with the new arrival one way or another.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape grunted as he continued to pound the willing young witch below him further into the mattress. He was losing the battle to keep from wanting this strangely new found association of their to continue.

He'd been well aware of the amount of affection she had for him, her saving herself just for him was an indication of how serious she'd been about her desire for him. Unfortunately, Snape knew all too well that this, whatever this was...was on borrowed time.

Once Scarlet got wind of him bedding a witch whom had not been a paying client that would be the end of it. A part of him was saddened by this fact, a small naive part of him that was as he knew all too well what he had been and she had not. Part of her attraction to him was based off his deeds in the past. She wanted the wizarding world hero whom had risked life and limb in defiance of the dark lord and nearly died in the process.

All he had been was the accursed monster that survived by the skin of his teeth and murdered one of the wizarding world's greatest citizens in a bid to safe face with his monstrous master. Turning his attention back to the pleasure he was seeking in the warmth of Hermione Granger, Snape did his best to let go of the past and by extension any foolish notion of giving into the likes if the witch below him.

Just as he grunted feeling the familiar sensation of his oncoming release, the door to his rooms burst open and there standing in the doorway was a rather furious Scarlet with her wand drawn.

"Oh...fuck." said Snape meeting her blazing eyes just as he began to release in the rather startled Hermione.


	37. Chapter 36:A Most Dastardly Ploy

_**Chapter 36: A Most Dastardly Ploy**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he former Potions Master pulled away from the young amber eyed witch spurting his rather continuous seed onto the bed and the nearby floor. Scarlet took one look at Hermione Granger and then turned her gaze upon the rather caught off guard Snape. She stood in silence for a few moments before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Quite impressive isn't he?" asked Scarlet.

Snape knew what was coming next. She meant to dissect the poor girl and make her feel shame to the likes of which she'd never seen.

"Scarlet..." he began attempting to salvage this situation for what it had been worth.

"Silence Severus." replied the red head witch turning her gaze back upon Hermione whom had taken the time to cover her body via a sheet. "I want to hear from her how much she enjoyed taking your cock."

Hermione didn't understand how this had been any of the hotel clerk's business.

Scarlet made a point to walk over toward Snape and bravely fondle his slick cock in front of the confused younger witch.

"This in case you have yet to realize little girl, is mine." she said squeezing Snape's slick and still very sensitive cock to the point of causing his eyes to water despite him doing his best to remain emotionless. "He is my husband and despite the fact that he can't seem to control his cock, it will always belong to me."

Hermione turned her attention to Snape.

"I-Is that true?" she asked feeling a bit of shame began to creep into her being.

"Y-Yes." replied Snape meeting her eyes. "She...is my wife."

Hermione's amber eyes widened in horror as she realized her most alarming error. She'd slept with another witch's husband and was quite mortified as a result.

"W-Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

Snape closed his eyes knowing all too well that the young witch's heart had been shattered in that moment.

"Try not to be so hard on yourself Girlie, Severus will say and do just about anything for a chance to stick his cock into whatever pretty little thing catches his fancy." said Scarlet.

Hermione nodded taking her words to heart. She got up off the bed, taking the sheet along with her and stepped over to Snape, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I never want to speak to you again." she said shortly before hot tears trailed down her supple cheeks and she further illustrated her point by slapping him hard across the face.

Snape winced at the pain from his now severely reddened cheek in the wake of the blow. His obsidian eyes flickered with rage but he knew he had little right to be outraged in this situation. It played out how it was suppose to, and now she'd be free of him.

Sadly, Snape found himself wanting the opposite as he watched her go his bed sheet trailing along behind her as his front door slammed further illustrating her anger toward him. Scarlet smiled a wicked smile as she continued to squeeze his sensitive cock with malice.

"Poor Severus...it's too bad you cock seems to have a mind of it's own." she said suddenly stroking him back into an erection. "Then again, that's what I kind of like about you...sadly, you are still going to be punished for this insolence."

Snape had barely a moment to catch his breath in the wake of her manhandling his appendage before she set upon him a sharp needle in hand and punctured his pale flesh with it.

The onset had been quick as he found his knees weakening.

"W-What the hell have you done?" he asked feeling his body began to grow heavier the more whatever she'd put into his system began to take effect.

"Open wide." said Scarlet straddling him and pouring the contents of the all too familiar phial down his throat.

Once it was gone, Scarlet began to ease his newly aroused appendage into her own slick warmth.

"Mmmmm." she said pressing her red finger nails into the pale flesh of his bare chest. "Little girls should never be allowed to play with a woman's toys."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had never been so furious and humiliated in her entire life. Severus Snape had been the lowest form of bastard everyone in the wizarding world ever said he'd been. The amber eyed witch had been so upset with herself for never having listened to those around her that she felt like slapping herself for such a stupid course of action.

She'd given herself to the man of her dreams.

That was something she could live with, but he'd been married to another witch and as a result cheapened the experience by making her appear little more than a slutty home wrecker. As she set about getting ready for a shower and attempting to ignore the past few moments of her being at in her neighbors end of the suite, she could hear the two of them having sex as if he'd never had an affair to begin with.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione resolved herself never to have anything more to do with the insufferable cad again so long as she lived. In a bid to get passed her humiliation, she reminded herself that her time at the hotel would come to an end come morning.

 _Then she'd be as far away from Severus Snape as she could possibly get._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Dark Basement, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

An all encompassing heat filled the weary body of Severus Snape and he found himself unable to get his arms free of the iron fetters that kept him from easing the painful ache he felt in the wake of his long lasting erection. He needed release and there wasn't any to be had, just the uncomfortable feeling of arousal and the heat that seemed to keep prolonging it.

Sweat poured off the chained wizard as his feverish mind took him back to his last sexual experience.

"Hermione." he whispered recalling just how much he enjoyed the young witch whom wanted nothing to do with him.


	38. Chapter 37:A Rather Suspicious Inquiry

_**Chapter 37: A Rather Suspicious Inquiry**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...For Trickster32...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **A** mber eyes peered at the half opened door to Severus Snape's half of the suite. Hermione had been filled with a good deal of questions surrounding the apparent marriage of her former Potions Professor and this strange woman Scarlet, at the time she had discovered his so called infidelity, the two of them were in bed and Snape never once mentioned having a wife.

Despite all the things Snape had been capable of during the second wizarding war, never had anyone accused a man so devoted to the memory of his lost love of being unfaithful. The more Hermione thought about it, the more nothing seemed to be right about any of what Snape had been saying.

The rage gave way to curiosity as she came to the astounding conclusion that Snape only said those words because he was keeping something from her, something so detrimental to her view of him that he would rather she'd hate him for being a cad than find out. Unfortunately, things did not quite play out as he intended.

On her way to check out, Hermione had been told there was to be yet another delay in the shipping process for the artifact and thus, she needed to stay a bit longer. Annoyed, she paid for her room and did her best to avoid Snape if it were at all possible. The shame she felt for having fallen for a married man had been great and seemed to please Scarlet whom had not said a word as she took the embarrassed witch's gold and went about her business.

Hermione made her way back up toward her usual room when she noticed the door to Snape's room had been cracked. Having been on the path to avoid him, Hermione attempted to step passed without giving it a second glance, but curiosity begged her to belay her initial thoughts.

Unable to help herself, she peeked into the room noting the state of chaos it had been in but what was most disconcerting had been the former Potions Professor lying on the floor in the center of the room naked and obviously suffering from something internal as his body convulsed and his muscles contracted and extended as if he were being cursed.

"Oh MY..." said Hermione pushing passed the door and rushing to the downed wizard's side. "Severus...Severus are you alright?"

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened but he had not been focused on her as pain continued to shoot through his already weary body.

Hermione believed the poor wizard to have been ill, of course she knew nothing of withdrawal when it came to the accursed potion of Scarlet's most dastardly former Potions Professor of Hogwarts had been sweating muggle bullets and his lengthy raven hair stuck to his shoulders in the process.

The room smelled of vomit and Hermione noted that Snape had been lying in it. The amber eyed witch didn't understand what had been going on but she was sure it wasn't self inflicted as she examined the fallen wizard.

"No!" he said in a weak tone. "L-Leave me..."

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd been hearing.

"Severus...you're hurt." she said trying to reason with the stubborn fool of a wizard.

Snape hardly had been in any condition to argue as Hermione once more took it upon herself to see to his welfare despite their previous issues. She had never been one to stand by while anyone had been in need, let alone him of all people.

The former Potions Professor blacked out for a few moments while the concerned witch tended to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

The weary obsidian eyes of Severus Snape opened to find that he'd been in bed amid soft sheets and plush pillows as a cool damp cloth traveled slowly across his sweat slick pale flesh. It had taken him only a mere few seconds to gather that he had not been alone and the person wiping down his heated body was none other than Hermione Granger.

Her familiar amber eyed gaze had been filled with worry as she set about cleaning him up and ensuring that he'd been comfortable. He could tell that she pitied him and it only served to annoy him further.

"W-Why are you here?" he asked catching her wrist and stopping her casual motion.

"I am here because you need help." said Hermione not afraid of his harsh gaze. "Something is clearly going on with you."

"It's none of your concern." hissed Snape still feeling a good deal of pain.

"It is when I find you lying in a pool of your own vomit." replied Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "What's happened to you?"

"I don't need this." said Snape angrily as he attempted to sit up but found it had been easier thought than attempted.

"Careful!" said Hermione, her concern for him still the same.

"I can take care of myself." he growled annoyed that his body had still been in agony.

"Sure you can." replied Hermione knowing all too well what that usually turned into with him.

"I don't need your assistance, Miss Granger." said Snape still adamant about not receiving her help.

"And I don't care what you say, something is clearly wrong with you and it's been affecting you for quite a while." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did you not get enough of playing out your ridiculous fantasies?" he asked rather harshly.

"Apparently not." replied Hermione not willing to let this go.

She knew that there was something odd about Snape's situation and to make matter's worse, she feared it was due to the strange woman, Scarlet.

Unable to hold back the tide of emotions threatening to overwhelm her, Hermione found herself stroking the ill wizard's sallow pale cheek.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." she said apologizing for her outburst and anger before hand. "But I know you Severus, I can tell when something isn't right with you."

"So you presume to know better than the dark lord and Albus Dumbledore?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Don't bring them into this." said Hermione wishing she could hex them both to oblivion given the way they treated the poor wizard in their day. "I've already told you about my feelings for you and I know you feel something for me you git otherwise you wouldn't be trying to annoy me into not questioning this further."

"Hermione." said Snape sounding more exhausted than angry at this time. "As much as you believe you care for me...you are wasting your time...I am not the man for you."

"You let me be the judge of that." replied Hermione stroking his cheek once more. "We can argue later, for now...just rest...I promise I won't try to have my way with you in your sleep."

Snape arched a brow at this.

"I wouldn't have put it passed you." he replied.

Hermione smiled at him, it was a warm and rather pleasing smile. The former Potions Professor had thought it pleasant as his weary eyes could no longer take being forced open and he drifted off into a comfort able sleep despite his annoyance at her refusal to adhere to reason.

He was a far cry from the man she once knew at Hogwarts and she knew little to nothing of his status as a sexual servant for Scarlet and he intended to keep it that way.


	39. Chapter 38:The Bonding Of A Carnal Sort

_**Chapter 38: The Bonding Of A Carnal Sort**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **O** nce more obsidian eyes opened to the familiar sight of the suite occupied by Severus Snape, former Potions Professor of Hogwarts Castle. He had barely adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun fighting it's way through the heavy gold drapes curiously matching the bursting light as it landed in his sallow pale face. The effects of the drug had passed, but it left his body sore from the muscle spasms reminiscent of being hit with the one of the dark lord's most formidable favorite unforgivable curses.

As his exposed pale chest expanded and contracted in the wake of inhalation and exhalation, Snape noted a weighted warmth followed by the minor tickling sensation of that could have only come from the newly discovered sight of notoriously bushy brown hair. It had appeared that Scarlet's ploy did little to sway Hermione Granger from her rather romantic pursuit of him in the wake of discovering him following her ill-conceived punishment for the infraction of having sex for the sake of it as opposed to being utterly humiliated into doing so.

Sensing a change in his breathing, Hermione stirred gazing upon him with an ample amount of concern behind her amber eyes.

"Good Morning." she said peaceful like, as if they were not in the very bowels of Severus Snape's personal hell.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger." he said as he continued to meet her concern with indifference.

Hermione had not been shaken by his very Potions Professor toned demeanor.

"Why pray tell are you once more in my private rooms?" he asked. "Have I not made it clear to you that your presence is neither needed nor welcome?"

"And have I not made it clear to you, grumpy git...that I care nothing about your petty attempts to steer me away, there is something strange going on with you and last night was a clear indication of such." she said narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"My situation is none of your concern." said Snape angry that she would not adhere to reason.

Exhibiting all the boldness and courage that Gryffindor House was apparently known for, Hermione Granger suddenly straddled Snape's body not caring how sore he'd been given he was back to being a snarky git, it seemed as though he had been well.

"Your situation became my business the moment that..." she paused clasping his barely covered cock within her small delicate hand and causing Snape to groan involuntarily. "Slipped inside of me and bonded us in ways not even written in books."

Snape rolled his eyes.

 _It had just been a series of mind-blowing sexual encounters why couldn't she just leave it at that? Then again she was after all a Gryffindor witch._

It had taken a good deal of his willpower not to give in to his now rampant base instinct and pin the mouthy little witch to his bed and pound his already aching cock into her warmth until he would no longer function, _Scarlet be damned_.

Her amber eyes blazed with a heat only matched by what lurked behind his own obsidian gaze. The effects of his harsh treatment via Scarlet only seemed to inflame his passion for the unconventional witch all the more.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Miss Granger." he said once more in warming despite clasping her hips with his large pale calloused hands. "A game where you will inevitably come out broken on the other side of if you continue with this foolish notion of winning my non-existent heart."

"You have a heart Severus." replied Hermione not taking her eyes off his for even a moment as she ran her hands along his pale chest to demonstrate where his heart was located. "It's only that no one else can hear it beating."

Snape smirked at her for a moment.

"How poetic." he replied knowing he too was heading towards inevitable ruin in the wake of his surprising insatiable lust for his former student.

Without need for much in the way of pretense or conversation, Hermione's soft pink lips crashed into the harsh pale one's belonging to her former Potions Professor and current lover as they maneuvered in unison in a bid to ease the lengthy discomfort that had come from not being near each other due to Scarlet's meddling.

Snape would have been lying to himself it he had denied the fact that despite his attempts to warn Hermione Granger away, he had immensely enjoyed taking her to bed. There was something about her brand of innocence and determination coupled with the intensity of her passion getting the better of her that no other witch could ever have hoped to duplicate even if he admitted to wanting them to.

There was a fire in the young witch that had made her childish endeavor of setting his winter cloak ablaze during her first year at Hogwarts seem symbolic by all accounts. She was as passionate as a phoenix was dangerous and once more he found himself slowly being swallowed up by her magical flames.

A long and pleasurable sigh escaped her parted lips as Snape fitted his lean pale body between her fair complected thighs and sunk the massive pale cock she'd been gripping to get his attention into the warmth of her depths.

The former Potions Professor grunted in relief at finally having been returned to his previous highs of pleasure following the pain and agony he endured in the wake of suffering Scarlet's wrath. In the back of his mind as he slid his length in and out of the willing witch below him at a slow place, Snape knew that if Scarlet came barging in this time around there was no way he would ever stop himself.

Hermione did her best to fight back the sudden onset of tears that threatened to stream down her supple cheeks as she recalled the condition the dour wizard had been in the previous night. She had not known how long he'd been that way given her decision to avoid him due to her previous assumption of marriage between him and the strange witch Scarlet, it had taken every ounce of her will to ignore the most horrific display and give herself over to the pleasures this same wizard offered in the wake of his slow and gentle thrusting.

It wasn't love that caused his movements to slow as opposed to his usual hard and jarring thrusts, it was the still lingering ache combined with his notorious need to assess great detail whenever possible. During the previous encounters with such a delectable witch, he'd been as impatient and brutish as a teenage boy never once taking to time to savor the victory in which he'd established in being the first and thus far the only man to have a witch of Hermione Granger's caliber in terms of intellect, beauty and outright passion.

"Oh..." moaned Hermione gripping the bed as his thrusts slowly increased in both pace and speed.

That one sound was like an unregistered music to his ears. Pulling at the primal strings that lay unused inside him. Against his better nature he found himself wanting to own the young witch, to lay claim to her as only a wizard with his impressively passionate will could.

Over and over again, the sounds from her lovely mouth drove the seemingly controlled wizard mad with passion as he continued to have his way with her. She was unlike any one he'd ever met, where others would run and hide once they'd gotten a view of the darkness that lurked in him, she charged head first unafraid and unwilling to completely bend to his will. Her fiery nature and own force of will made her even more appealing to the older wizard despite his knowledge that even if he were to indulge her there was nothing he could do about a relationship, he'd been too far damaged for anything of the sort not to mention her lack of knowledge of his new profession.

"S-Severus." moaned Hermione feeling the wizard hit that seemingly invisible button inside of her that made her legs turn to jelly, her stomach knot, and her vision blur in the wake of intensely overwhelming passion.

He thrust harder at the mention of his name, her feelings for him making him want to give her more of him in the wake of his own lustful need.

"Again." he growled in her ear as he continued to thrust to the point of making her babble incoherently. "Say it again witch."

"S-SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione gripping the mattress as the sheets were unable to stay in place with all of the rough play between the two of them.

He could feel the onset, the tingling sensation followed by the pulling. His vision was beginning to blur as well as something deep within wanted so badly to fill the beautiful foolish young witch with his seed and lay claim to the womb that his primal mind believed should only be used by him.

He wanted so badly to give in as he thrust once, then twice more before whimpering and pulling his rather engorged appendage from the warmth it so longed to stay inside. A guttural groan escaped him as vast amounts of his seed spilled along the bed soaking into the tossed about sheets and splashing the already sweat slick pale flesh of the witch as she watched in rapt fascination at what he would have released inside her had good sense not prevailed.

He collapsed beside her panting with his pale flesh shimmering in the wake of his body being covered in sweat. His lengthy lank raven hair stuck to his shoulders and forehead in a limp curtain as it had when he was merely a boy sadly moving about the halls of Hogwarts in an effort not to be seen.

"Shit." he breathed looking up at the ceiling as sleep once more threatened to overtake him. "Still the best fuck I've ever had in my life."

Hermione smiled at the rather vulgar compliment. She had never heard him speak in such a way before and found it both strange and enlightening given there was so much about the man he kept hidden beneath more than his fair share of masks before he had even come to this place.

"I do believe, my legs are numb." she said making a bit of conversation while attempting to catch her own breath.

Looking over at him, Hermione found that he had something of a smirk filed across his face in the wake his own arrogance. She had little energy to chastise him as she found herself succumbing to the need for sleep as he had and before they knew it they were back in the same positions they'd been in upon awakening.


	40. Chapter 39:Another Hat In The Ring

_**Chapter 39: Another Hat In The Ring**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he steel gray eyes of a rather nervous Draco Malfoy fell upon the door to his godfather's suite. He had taken his time before arriving attempting to get himself back in order despite his apparent memories of what passed between them due to Scarlet. He knew he had to keep himself under control, despite being long removed from Hogwarts and the dubious demands of Second Wizarding War, Severus Snape was still very much Severus Snape and could pick up on the slightest hint of anything being wrong.

Taking a moment to inhale and exhale deeply, the sleek blond wizard raised his hand and knocked upon the door. His bare knuckles beating against the reinforced wood. He had only stood there a moment in the silence form his initial knocking when the door opened and a rather soaked Severus Snape stood before him with the door cracked and a towel draped over his neck and another around his slim pale waist.

"Can I help you Draco?" he asked attempting to dry his lengthy water dripping raven hair in the muggle fashion.

Staring at him for a moment, Draco quickly composed himself before getting to the point of his visit.

"I was under the impression that you were...ill." he said not at all wanting to give voice to what Scarlet was prone to doing to him via her hellish drug.

"As you can see, I am quite recovered." replied Snape stepping out of the way and allowing the rather curious Draco inside.

The Junior Malfoy noted more clearly that his godfather had indeed been well in spite of what he'd been through.

"Good to see that you are well." he said trying his best to stave off his sudden case of nerves from being alone with his half naked godfather still dripping from his shower. "Were you on duty today?"

Noting the chaotic state of the bed and the tossed about sheets.

Snape shook his head.

"No...I had some rather intimate company this morning." he replied with heat behind his obsidian eyes as he recalled the events that lead to his bedding Hermione Granger once again.

"Intimate company?" asked Draco with an arched brow.

"Indeed." replied Snape with a contented expression on his sallow pale face.

"Do I dare ask?" said the sleek blond younger wizard.

"It wasn't Miss Parkinson if that is what you are aiming to hear." replied Snape knowing his godson all too well.

He'd known for a while that Draco had hated the fact that Pansy was being bedded by him of all people. Even if it was so they could work in secret against Scarlet and pass along information.

"As amusing as this little visit is Draco, your apparent cock envy is not well appreciated." replied Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze at his godson in a bid to remind him just whom it was he was dealing with despite his swirling youthful aggression over the images of Pansy taking the older wizard's cock on a regular basis.

"How in the hell am I suppose to feel?" asked an embittered Draco. "She's my girlfriend...ex-girlfriend and she seems to be thrilled riding your cock despite it not being the point of her visits here."

Snape stared at him for the longest time before attempting to put the younger wizard's mind at ease.

"I have no interest in the likes of Pansy Parkinson." replied Snape meeting Draco's gaze with a rather harsh and cold expression. "She rides my cock because Scarlet loves to needle you and it serves a purpose for her to do so in a bid to communicate with your mother...as for my guest this morning...I have told you before that Miss Parkinson was not here."

Draco looked at him for the longest time as if searching for some sign of deceit.

When he found none he began to relax.

"So...who is this mystery witch then?" he asked sitting in the empty chair near the table usually reserved for Snape's many eager clients.

Snape sighed deciding now was the time to put the boy's mind at ease before he did something reckless.

"As it so happens, Hermione Granger is staying in the suite beside mine." he said the heat behind his obsidian eyes returning as he once more reflected on the events of the morning, awakening with the amber eyed witch in his bed.

"You're kidding?" said Draco stunned. "Little Miss-I'M So Upstanding-Gryffindor Princess-Ministry Of Magic Worker-Muggle-Born is here at a brothel hotel?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

It was apparent that Draco still harbored a bit of resentment toward the Gryffindor witch, of course he could hardly blame her, he'd been thinking along the same lines himself when he first found out she'd been there.

"The very same." he replied.

Draco studied Snape for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"YOU'RE FUCKING HERMIONE GRANGER!" he shouted amused through his laughter. "Oh this is truly priceless...The loud mouthed Gryffindor Princess is hooked on Head of Slytherin cock!"

The sleek blond wizard wasn't that far off the mark with his insult, as it appeared Hermione had been well and truly hooked on bedding the former Potions Professor sadly, it seemed that Snape himself was not immune to wanting her just as much.

"Well...if Scarlet didn't already know she sure would have every aspect of information on the subject now." said Snape narrowing his eyes at Draco for the outburst.

"Sorry." he said realizing where they had been. "It's just...wow...Uncle Sev...Hermione Granger of all people...then again...she did have a thing for you during our time at Hogwarts."

Snape arched his brow at this.

"Oh come on...everyone knew it." said Draco noting his expression. "The bloody chit positively wet her knickers whenever you spoke about potions or reading...she stared at you intensely for hours and I'd wager she took a finger to her twat in the middle of the night picturing herself riding you."

The former Potions Professor shook his head. His godson was indeed very much like Lucius in terms of vulgarity. Then again, he wasn't much of a role model when it came to lust either. Narcissa had a difficult time with the three of them over the years while trying to maintain some semblance of classy civility among them.

For a moment silence passed between the two Slytherins.

"What if Granger could be of assistance?" asked Draco with an arched brow.

Snape had not thought of anything along those terms when he pursued the notion of a physical relationship with her. Yet, she worked of the Ministry Of Magic Offices and was vastly adept at potions last he checked considering he'd been her Professor. Not to mention that she'd be rather beneficial in charms due to the grades he recalled Professor Flitwick giving her over the years in Charms Class.

"And what makes you think she'd agree to assist us?" he asked.

Draco smirked in his father's sly Slytherin style.

"Come on Uncle Sev...you and I both know you can get her to bend to your will...especially with that enormous cock of yours." said the sleek blond wizard. "She's our best option to put an end to this madness and put that infernal red whore in her place once and for all."

Snape sighed closing his pale eyelids and trying to find a way to refute the younger wizard's logic.

"I will see what I can do as far as she is concerned but she is not to know about our current situation in any detail, I much prefer her on the outs as far as this matter is concerned." He said meeting Draco's once more.

"As you wish." replied the sleek blond wizard in acknowledgement of his godfather's wishes.

"Well now that, that matter is settled you can be on your way, I need to get dressed after all." said the half naked pale wizard.

Franco's cheeks turned red as he realized that he'd forgotten the man had just gotten out of the shower.

"Good talk then old man." He said quickly getting to his feet. "I'm pleased to see you are not dead."

Snape nodded once in acknowledgement of his godson's attempt at civility. From there the sleek blond wizard took his leave with a measure of home to carry on throughout the rest of his day and it was all because of Hermione Granger much to his shock.

Snape turned his attention toward Hermione's door wondering if she'd returned from work as of yet.

The heat still flickered behind his obsidian eyes as he once more recalled their morning together.

All things considered, he still had doubts about bringing her up to speed when it came to his new found profession even with the Slytherin aspect of his mind being in agreement with Draco.


	41. Chapter 40:The Wizard In The Mirror

_**Chapter 40: The Wizard In The Mirror**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** team filled the small, but lavish bathroom of Severus S. Snape as he attempted to shave his rather course facial hair. He had after all wanted to look presentable for which ever woman came strolling through his door at any given moment. It had been a relief not to have to wear the mask while inside his rooms and once he'd been alone. Of course that never stopped the likes of Pansy Parkinson or Hermione Granger from figuring out his identity.

The weight of the world seemed to find it's way to crushing his already weary shoulders once again as he stood staring back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes of obsidian reflected as much sorrow as they ever did despite the end of the second wizarding war and his near ultimate sacrifice to ensure the victory.

Stripped of everything that ever mattered to him in the wake of the war and the implementation of the wizarding world's new political regime, he was little more than a squib in the eyes of the wizarding world and a high profiled pariah. Scarlet didn't have to look far to collect his sorry carcass among her death eater stable and there wasn't a single person aimed at standing in her way when she had.

Snape's pale fists balled as he recalled the events that lead to his being brought to this gold plated hell. There wasn't an ounce of the man he'd been before the start of the second wizarding war, when the youthful exuberance of the golden trio during their first few years at Hogwarts had given him hope that there could be something more to life than simply fighting in the wizarding wars.

He looked upon the young Harry Potter with the eyes of a rather shadow cloaked father amid the chaos and the suffering, he'd only wanted the best for Lily Evans' only son and living child. Despite what the boy had believed about him, it was all he had ever wanted for him.

Now here he was trapped within the confines of a immoral sexually charged existence enslaved via a potion he could never truly get out of his system and the desire to save the only measure of kinship he had in all of his miserable life.

Still, it was rather difficult to lead Hermione Granger into the path of the venomous serpent given Scarlet's history and the feelings the young witch had for him. She was the only person to see him in a particular light that never seemed to fade no matter how many years had passed since the second wizarding war's end.

Shaking himself from his jarring thoughts, Snape turned his attention toward what must be done as he often did.

Hermione had been at work and it was nearly time for his first client of the day to barge into the room, he had only hoped to have everyone of them serviced and on their way before the witch made an appearance. There was no telling what else Scarlet had up her sleeves and not to mention Draco's insistence that she'd be involved.

With a weary sigh, Snape dressed himself accordingly and put his well noted ivory mask in place. It was time to get back to his own miserable life and put aside the day dreams of a foolish witch too stubborn for her own good. In a matter of moments, Severus Snape became Mr. S. once more before stepping out into his readied suite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Once more the lengthy strands of vibrant red hair darkened the crisp white pillows that lined Severus Snape's bed. The former Potions Professor found himself gripped tightly by the wrapped legs of his current client and most frequent if he did say so himself. Deep brown eyes stared into the haunting obsidian orbs behind the elegant ivory mask that lined the face of the grunting wizard as he did what he always had when it came to servicing the needy witch below him.

"Oh..." moaned the sensation rocked the insatiable Mrs. Potter as she clung to the sweat blasted Snape. "Oh...please don't stop...don't ever stop..."

Snape gripped the mattress as his body continued to piston into the jolting witch below him. A part of him was annoyed that she had the audacity to take longer than usual to get her fill of their encounter and leave as he'd been expecting Hermione to show up and the last thing he needed was for her to see him in the middle of a "performance" so to speak.

"Shut up." growled Snape not wishing to hear her doting nonsense.

"Y-You're so cruel." moaned Ginny Potter as her hands slid from his back where she clawed at his wet pale flesh down to his backside earning an angry thrust or two from the wizard bedding her. "I-I love you."

"We've been over this Ginerva...you don't love me you love my cock." he growled still thrusting into her slick depths.

"No...I...I love you." replied Ginerva Potter staring up at him as tears began to cascade down her own pale cheeks.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the tell tale squeaking of bed springs had filled the suite along with her constant moans, his grunts and collective gasps from each of them.

"Oh...Oh...Don't stop." she pleaded writhing in ecstasy. "Oh...don't fucking stop."

Snape continued to grunt picking up the pace with his hard thrusts still jolting her across his bed knocking down pillows and pulling the sheet from the mattress in the wake of his powerful prowess.

"Oh fuck..OH FUCK ME!" Shouted Ginerva Potter bursting into tears. "Oh...Oh...I love your cock."

Still driven by lust in the wake of their rutting, Snape found himself biting along one of the red head witch's exposed breasts licking the soft flesh and suckling as he continued to thrust into her wildly.

"Oh...Oh Yes...!" she hissed at the conflicting sensations of both pain and pleasure as he continued to pound her into his mattress. "I'm going to...I'm going to...oh...oh..."

The red head witch let out something akin to a scream as her body convulsed and she found herself nearly blinded by the sensations overwhelming her in the wake of her masked lover's antics.

"Oh...Oh I love this cock." she said as he continued not at all satisfied in his own right.

Snape grunted rather harshly as his pace continued to increase and he felt the familiar sensation building that triggered the onset of his release.

"FUCK!" he hissed every bit like the Slytherin beneath the mask he had been.

Ginny gripped him as he pumped her weary sweat blasted body full of his seed taking comfort in the fact that nothing would come of such careless endeavors.

Panting and too weak from his release, Snape pulled back from the whimpering witch and collapsed onto the bed. Ginny smiled at him running her hands along his slick pale chest and sliding her body along his.

"Mmmmm." she moaned closing her eyes and enjoying the tingling feeling their mutual releases left behind in the wake of their act. "Fuck...I love it when you play rough."

"Get off me." said Snape not interested in her brand of affection in the least.

"You're so cruel." she said biting her lip and sliding her body between his lengthy powerful pale legs.

Before Snape could issue a word of protest, Ginerva Potter once more wrapped her mouth around his rather sensitive cock and suckled him as if she'd been in search of a long drink following time in the desert.

"AHHHH!" groaned Snape hissing as she continued to engulf him passed her crude lips.

Out of instinct, he gripped her vibrant red head and wrapped his fingers around the slick strands as she continued to pleasure him orally.

"Fuck...you greedy little harlot." he muttered losing himself in her efforts as the sensitivity wore away and his arousal once more returned.

"See...I know what you like." she said with pride before returning to suckling him.

Snape had been tempted to have another go at the cheeky red head but thought better of it. Being in bed with her best friend's wife wasn't going to go over well with trying to get Hermione to assist him and Draco with their situation concerning Lucius Malfoy.

"Enough!" said Snape despite his apparent arousal.

Ginny looked up at him with pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"You know better than to try to appeal to my sense of sentiment witch." growled Snape pulling her off his cock via her vibrant red hair and getting to his feet.

His erection had been back in full force and as angry as he'd been given all her teasing and the implication of more rutting.

"Time for you to go." he said.

Ginny was rather disappointed but knew all too well that he had other clients to service besides herself.

"Same time next week then." she said a bit disappointed he had limited her romps to just three for the evening instead of their usual five. "And I get my extra two rounds then."

"Fine." growled Snape not wishing to alienate her as a client despite having better things to do with his time.

The smirking red head quickly dressed and took her leave of him. Snape turned his attention to restoring his suite and trying to figure out how best to approach the witch that seemed to be occupying more and more of his thoughts as of late.

In the past he'd been without conscience in terms of his activities given all he had suffered and now he felt as if they were degrading once more, especially due to his bedding of Hermione Granger.

Another image of the amber eyed witch had his cock's full attention as he made his way back toward the bathroom and the shower. He couldn't believe that she was still occupying his mind after only a few encounters, he'd slept with clients for longer and never given them a second glance until their next appointment. The former Potions Professor found his new found attention for the young Gryffindor witch to be most unsettling. It was one thing for her to be given to foolish fantasy and wishing but for a Slytherin such as himself, it was downright whimsical.


	42. Chapter 41:The Seduction Of Assistance

_**Chapter 41: The Seduction Of Assistance**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** oft moans escaped the supple pink lips of Hermione Granger as she found herself treated to a welcome massage about the shoulders from her masked lover Severus Snape the moment she entered his half of their shared suite. The amber eyed witch found herself nearly melting into his touch as he leaned close enough to instruct her via warmly whispering into her ear. She had been subjected to another round of mock and ridicule at work due to her gender but weathered it all with the promise of finally finishing her assignment and getting the chance to return to her former Potions Master turned lover.

The anticipation of returning to him proved to have been well worth it as he continued to massage her aching shoulders with his strong calloused pale hands. Hermione found the tight muscles began to loosen as he worked them out.

"Mmmmmm." she moaned reveling in the pleasure of his touch. "This is what I needed."

Snape smirked knowing he had her right were he wanted her.

"It that all, Miss Granger?" he asked with his voice giving off something of a purring effect.

A shiver went down her spine as she heard those words.

"You know what I need." she replied pressing her body against his and enjoying the sound that passed through his formerly harsh pale lips in reaction to the heated contact.

"Indeed I do." he all but growled as he began to slowly work his hands from her shoulders down to her waist.

Hermione closed her eyes once more biting her lower lip as she gave herself over to their mutual need for each other and he led her toward the edge of the bed. He began planting heated kisses along her neck and shoulders as she enjoyed the sensation.

Snape had no idea why he'd been so drawn to the young witch. It wasn't like he didn't get a steady supply of trim given his profession, it was merely the fact that she wasn't a conventional lay that puzzled him the most.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to allow her to be put into harms way even for a moment.

"Once your Ministry project is finished, you should think about leaving as soon as possible." he said meeting her gaze with a rather serious expression.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this sudden shift in demeanor.

"Severus...there is something going on with you and I want to know what it is." she said studying him. "Maybe I can help you."

Snape got to his feet and walked away from her. Hermione sighed getting to hers as well despite the soreness.

"Severus, please let me help you." she said with concern in her tone. "The way I found you the other day, it still haunts my dreams...if something were to happen to you..."

"It would be none of your concern." replied Snape. "None of this is any of your concern."

"How can you say that?" asked the amber eyed witch. "I've already told you how much you mean to me."

Snape rolled his eyes trying his hardest to ignore her sincere concern for him and his well being but not wishing to involve her in his current situation with Scarlet. In truth there was no telling what the wicked harpy would do if she knew about the depths of Hermione Granger's affection for him, she'd already proven to be something of a nuisance for her after one encounter.

"Hermione." said the former Potions Professor trying his best to keep his distance from the witch before him.

"I know you feel something for me too." she said not at all phased by his trying to push her away. "Otherwise you'd never fear for my safety."

"I have sex with other women." he admitted noting the look of shock that spread across her face.

Once she had gotten over the shock of his admission Hermione simply sighed.

"Well I didn't believe you to be monk simply because I was in love with you." she admitted. "I can't imagine you were celibate before I arrived or that you would change your entire life style because we were in bed together."

"Don't you get it!" he shouted angrily. "I CAN'T...I WON'T BE PRIVY TO HER TRYING TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Her?" asked Hermione noting that he must have been talking about Scarlet. "Why would she want to destroy me?...Severus is she the one that hurt you the other day?"

"What does it matter?" he asked. "It's none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't." replied Hermione with a flicker of aggression behind her amber eyes. "I'm not leaving you here at the mercy of a deranged woman."

She moved toward the front door but found herself grabbed by a swift moving Snape whom had slammed her onto the bed in a bid to keep her from confronting Scarlet and possibly bringing harm to herself. He pinned her arms above her head and glared rather angrily down at her.

Being as close to her as he was didn't mean that her body didn't have an effect on him as their eyes locked and their brief struggle gave way to a series of passionate kisses. Hermione wrapped her legs around his lean waist and he continued to kiss her trailing down to her neck and the exposed part of her chest.

It was always a different experience with her, one full of warmth and unstated need. There was no heavy fog that clouded his judgement nor heated lust that made it impossible for him to assess his own feelings, there was only her and his well hidden desire to be with her in an intimate capacity.

Try as he might, he couldn't keep himself away from her despite the danger, it only seemed to make him want to hold on to her all the more.

Hermione Granger was the only constant beckon in a roaring sea of angry swirling emotions that threatened to drown the ailing wizard if he were to ever lose focus. His time with her had been a mere glimpse of what life could have been like for him, had he been left alone to pursue his own path without Scarlet's interference.

The passionate kisses lead to a direct need for closeness between the two of them and before either of them knew it, they were discarding their respective attire and casting every article of clothing onto the floor.

"Severus." said Hermione closing her eyes as she felt lean pale form of her former Potions Professor slide between her thighs as she clung to him.

More passionate kisses gave away to Snape slowly sliding his massive appendage into the willing young witch below him. A deep groan escaped his pale lips as he gripped the mattress below her.

"Do you see what you've done?" he asked grunting as he began to thrust into her youthful body. "How can I ever be rid of you?"

Hermione bit back a series of moans as she continued to grip the thrusting wizard tighter.

"You can't." she replied as the both of them proceeded to lose themselves in the wake of their shared act.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

Once more finding himself covered in sweat and panting for breath, Severus Snape looked down at the equally winded Hermione Granger. She stroked his slick sallow pale cheek and he closed his eyes at the instant of her touch.

"It doesn't matter to me what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into Severus." she said meeting his gaze with a flicker of fierce determination behind her own amber eyes. "You've spent half your life keeping other people safe even when they least expected it and I am going to do the same for you."

"You have no idea of what you profess to want to assist me with." he said.

"I don't care." replied Hermione not willing to let this go. "You need me Severus and I am not of the mind to walk away when I know as much."

"I am not of the mind to debate with you on this witch." he said. "So be it, but you can never say that I didn't warn you of the trials ahead."

Hermione kissed Severus Snape on the lips more determined than ever to see to his well being in the wake of her discovery of his whereabouts after all this time.

"You're warning is duly noted." she replied still looking into his eyes. "You shall have my assistance whenever you need it."

Snape sighed finding himself more annoyed than anything that once more Draco's ill-tempered ranting had been right on the mark as far as Hermione Granger had been concerned. Only it wasn't just his cock that made her decided to join their cause, it was her unyielding love for him that withstood quite a bit of time after beginning as a simple school girl crush.


	43. Chapter 42:Heated Frustrations

_**Chapter 42: Heated Frustrations**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"I only call you when it's half past five...The only time that I'll be by your side...I only love it when you touch me, not feel me...When I'm fucked up, that's the real me...When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah...I only call you when it's half past five...The only time I'd ever call you mine...I only love it when you touch me, not feel me...When I'm fucked up, that's the real me...When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe...I'mma let you know and keep it simple...Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple...I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you...And you gon' have to do it at my tempo...Always tryna send me off to rehab...Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf...I'm just tryna live life for the moment...And all these motherfuckers want a real love..."} The Hills, The Weeknd**_

 _Wealthy Wizarding Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **I** nexplicable heat filled the body of Severus Snape as he stood stark naked before the examining eyes of Scarlet's latest client. His blood boiled in his veins and his massive appendage twitched in anticipation of finally getting some relief after being subjected to a constant state of arousal since she arrived hours ago to administer her favorite drug. Sweat poured down his exposed pale flesh and his heart beat thunderously within his chest.

The red painted fingernails of the harpy in question ran along his slick flesh as she moved toward his cock gripping and stroking it while he stood as motionless as stone in the wake of her efforts to entice the aged brunette smoking from thin white cigarette fashioned on a lengthy red stick and expelling smoke rings into the air.

She had been a classic case of a wealthy and powerful woman in search of new means of entertainment as her dark eyes gazed upon the pale wizard and more impressively his protruding appendage.

She licked her lips before tossing a substantial coin purse filled to the brim with glittering gold galleons as she moved from her seat toward the ever dutiful Severus Snape. She ran her fingers along his slick pale flesh finding his various war scars to be all the more enticing as she made up her mind about what she wished for him to do for her.

"He's a rather impressive specimen, I give you that." she said, her voice sultry as well as cold. "But can he last?"

Scarlet looked upon Severus Snape with a flicker of pride behind her own dark gaze.

"Beyond your wildest dreams." she replied with a flicker of malice behind her dark eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, Wealthy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The large oak wood head board had been no match for the thrusting antics of Severus Snape as he towered above the formerly mouthy chit whom had dared to challenge his prowess in bed. She so foolishly found that despite her bold words in the parlor of her sitting room, she herself had been no match for the unyielding force of the former Potions Professor's jolting thrusts like so many before her whom had made similar mistakes in terms of underestimation.

Sweat continued to pour down the brow of the rather focused pale wizard as his lean frame flexed in reaction to his massive cock ramming the warm depths of this strange and less than cocky woman's depths as he continued to pummel her into her expensive mattress.

Scarlet had been sitting across the room taking in the wondrous sight of her captive lover giving the arrogant rich witch all he was worth and reducing her to a babbling heap of jolting flesh and hair.

To say that Snape was particularly aggressive this time around was an understatement as it had all been apart of Scarlet's design, as this woman more than annoyed her when in more suitable circumstances.

"Good boy." said Scarlet as Snape continued to pummel the jolting wealthy brunette. "She wanted to see how long you can last, ensure that she regrets her assumptions about you."

A low and feral growl erupted from Snape as his thrusts got harder and he ensured his cock surged deeper into the disrespectful woman below him.

Finding the scene much too enticing to steer clear of, Scarlet moved toward Snape capturing his harsh pale lips into a heated kiss as he continued to punish the wealthy witch below him before getting bored with her lack of input and slipping from her body in a bid to grab Scarlet.

The red head menace giggled like a school girl as Snape grunted kissing her exposed neck and suckling the sweet scented flesh there. Scarlet's eyes closed in reaction to the intense passion she was being subjected to as Snape skillfully tore away her obstructive clothing and fitted her against his powerful pale thighs shortly before impaling her completely upon his rigid cock.

"OH...OH...Oh." moaned Scarlet clinging to him as he began to thrust into her warm depths in bid to stave off his heated lust.

Snape let out another feral growl as he began to pump into the monstrous harpy that controlled not only his life but the lives of his dearest friends and godson. All of his rage and hate toward the red head harlot had paled in comparison to his newly awakened lust for her as he slammed her down upon the now unconscious wealthy witch's bed.

Her body had been slick and the heat she gave off was more than what the other had in the wake of his now frenzied coupling with his apparent handler.

"FUCK!" growled Snape as his thrusting became more desperate and his pace quickened.

Scarlet's legs wrapped around him like the body of a python as he continued to pummel her jolting form into the mattress as if he nor she had a care in the world. Her rather large and impressively pale breasts bounced in reaction to his movements and captured his attention in the worst way.

Scarlet moaned louder when his greedy mouth began to suckle the massive flesh orbs as his thrusts became more deliberate in the one spot he knew she wanted to feel the head of his enormous cock.

"Oh...OH...FUCK...yesss...yesss...YESSS... YESS... YESSSSS!" she shouted unable to hold herself back in the wake of her overwhelming sense of pleasure. "GOOD BOY...SUCH A GOOD...OH...YESSSSS!"

Snape growled continuing to pump his lengthy appendage into the nearly screaming witch below him. His lust controlled his every thought and movement as he only sought to sate it in the hope that Scarlet would succeed where the wealthy brunette had failed.

Lengthy raven hair had been drenched in sweat as it dangled into the face of Severus Snape partially hiding his intensely harsh expression as he sought his release. His powerful large calloused pale hands gripped Scarlet's hips as he pulled her closer upon each motion of sliding between her milky white thighs.

"OH...OH...YESSS...OH FUCK...ME...YESSSSS...!" she shouted as Snape continued to make her the equivalent of a discarded rag doll due to his increased thrusts.

Gripping fingernails pulled and sank deeply into sweat slick flesh of thrusting wizard's flexing pale buttocks. They were more like rutting animals than experienced lovers and that seemed to suite the both of them just fine as Snape continued to pound his mortal enemy into their unconscious client's mattress.

Snape let out a groan as he continued to have his way with Scarlet never letting up until he felt the familiar onset of tingling deep within his loins. A deep roar like that of an angry male lion rumbled from deep within his throat and his body tensed in reaction to the high volume jutting of his seed filling the red head witch whom had made his life a living hell at every possible turn since she discovered him wondering Knockturn Alley with little more than a half empty bottle of fire whiskey.

Panting and exhausted from his own efforts, Snape collapsed onto the equally winded Scarlet. She attempted to catch her breath while running her red nailed fingers through his lengthy sweat slick raven hair.

"Good boy." she said patting him atop the head. "My very good boy."

Snape had no retort given the fact that he'd fallen asleep in the wake of his vision blurring and his body losing the remainder of it's strength. He had not even noted the small measure of affection behind her dark eyes as she continued to lie in a strange woman's bed stroking his hair.


	44. Chapter 43:Lowest Of The Low

_**Chapter 43: Lowest Of The Low**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"'Wake up, take a sip of Ace of Spade like it's water... I been on the molly and them Xans with your daughter... If she catch me cheating, I will never tell her sorry ...If she catch me cheating, I will never tell her sorry...Porsches in the valley, I got Bentleys, I got Raris... ...Got my baby momma and my side bitch kissing...This the sixth time getting kicked out...tryna ride my fuckin' wave, now they salty...Running with the wave, get you killed quick...Cause I'm always repping for that low life ...Repping for that low life (turn up) ...Low life, low life, low life ...Know I'm repping for that low, low life, yeah...(Representing, I'm representing, representing) ...Said I'm repping for that low life...Low life, low life, low life, low life (I'm representing for that low life) ...Said I'm repping for that low life (I'm repping, that's repping, I'm repping)...Low life, low life, low life yeah..."}Low Life, Future Ft. The Weeknd**_

 _Room 20, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **D** raco Lucius Malfoy stumbled through his own room at the Grand Lodge Hotel. He'd just finished up with one client and his sleek blond hair was drenched in sweat. He smelled like a whore house and his cock still dripped from the release of his seed. He had not seen hide nor hair of his godfather since he met with him about a week before he was flooded with clients to make up for his absence in a bid to appease Scarlet.

The gray eyed wizard rolled his eyes as he thought about the red headed harpy. The horrid images from those Merlin awful encounters with Severus Snape, when he'd been drugged rather heavily and locked in the basement, were always with him. No matter how many women he took to bed, nor how many times Blaise Zabini sucked his rather impressive cock he'd still find himself going back to those images that plagued him.

Finishing off his drink, the sleek gray eyed blond tossed the empty bottle against the wall shattering it in frustration just as a knock came from his door. He knew it was much too soon to have been a client as his last appointment was well in hand. Still he rolled his eyes and made the trek toward the front door of his room.

The moment he opened it his harsh gray eyes fell upon a slim man with unattractive features and sickeningly pale flesh. He looked more feminine than any man Draco had ever known and trembled slightly when the naked Junior Malfoy opened the door.

"M-Mr. Malfoy...Sir." he said trembling as he tried rather unsuccessfully not to look at the imposing young blond wizard's exposed pale cock.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked the drunken Draco angrily glaring at the rather intensely nervous man servant.

"I-I've been sent to ensure your bedding is up to p-par." he said trembling in awe of the infamous Junior Malfoy.

Draco rolled his eyes and made his way toward his favorite chair.

"Hurry up and do your job then get the fuck out." growled the sleek blond wizard annoyed at the unwanted company.

"Y-Yes Sir...right away sir." replied the servant.

Draco sat quietly for a few moments assessing the trembling fool. He was relatively small and his feminine qualities were most alluring. Without noting it, Draco's formerly spent cock began to become aroused as he watched the trembling fool move about his room. A twisted grin filed across his face as he drunkenly made his way toward the man servant.

The trembling man set to work removing the sheets from the ill made bed finding it increasingly difficult to avoid the glistening slick release left over from the frantic coupling Draco had been doing in the wake of servicing his final client for the afternoon. He turned his attention back toward the naked pale wizard trying to reconcile how so much seed came to be spread along the sheets.

"You keep staring at my cock." said Draco catching the man off guard. "You like what you see whelp?"

The man servant said nothing as he continued to try and ignore the naked wizard moving about the room. Before he could get back to it, he found himself set upon by an angry drunken Draco Malfoy.

The sleek blond wizard pinned the man servant to the bed relishing in the power he had over this trembling feminane looking whelp. It had been the kind of power he had not felt in quite some time and it proved to be rather comforting.

"I could fuck you, you know." growled Draco pressing his naked cock into the clothed backside of the man servant. "I could pin you down here and now and fuck you like there was no tomorrow and not a single person alive would give a shit."

The man servant had true fear in his eyes as he continued to tremble in the wake of Draco's pinning him against the bed and onto the ever present and slick spent seed.

"Would you secretly enjoy it I wonder?" asked Draco his breath hot in the terrified man's ear. "Would you love how much my cock forces you to confront how powerless you are?"

"P-Please...Sir...I have to finish my job...Miss Scarlet..." began the terrified man servant.

"Fuck Scarlet." growled Draco pressing his body harder into the man servant.

He let out a dark chuckle before moving away from the scared man.

"Get the fuck out of my room." he said bitterly.

The man servant scrambled up off the bed and rushed out as fast as his legs could carry him. He had not wanted to stick around to note what would have happened if Draco Malfoy would have had to tell him again to leave his presence.

The drunken sleek blond wizard moved back toward his liquor cabinet. He popped the cork from yet another good bottle of firewhiskey and downed as soon as the rim of the elven crystal touched his harsh pale lips.

"Fuck them all." he muttered bitterly as he continued to ignore the throbbing sensation of his tormented pale cock in reaction to his encounter with the man servant and the images that filled his already tortured mind of his own body yielding to the invasion of his highly intoxicated godfather's cock.


	45. Chapter 44:The Plummeted Depths Of Desp

_**Chapter 44: The Plummeted Depths Of Despair**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Everybody 'round me saying I should relax...'Cause I been going hard 'til my eyes roll backward...All I want to do is forget about my past...Nobody can handle me, I'm gone when the shit's too strong...The night's too long...I took too much and I've gone too far...And I might not make it...I might not make it this time...I might not make it...I might not make it... I might not make it this time...I might not make it... I might not make it...I might not make it this time...I might not make it...I might not..."} Might Not, Belly Ft. The Weeknd**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he frantic beating of his heart had caused a good deal of panic for Severus Snape as he stumbled through his half of the suite at The Grand Lodge Hotel. He collapsed onto the floor as the all too familiar onset of withdrawal wracked his body and he battled the lingering effects of the high he'd been on in the process. His was sweating profusely and the tremors were beginning to take effect.

He managed to roll onto his stomach before he began to vomit in waves despite not having anything to eat in the past 24 hours. His body began to heat up worse than when he'd been under the influence of the drug as his memory began to haze and his vision blurred. He managed to get the mask off his face as more vomit continued to make it impossible for him to succumb to a deep coma like sleep and slowly his muscles weakened making it more difficult to at least attempt to save himself.

The flashes of memory he had been allowed in the wake of the deep lingering haze had been about a blue eyed wizard with an aged face and long flowing bluish-gray robes. He recalled the stern looks behind half moon glasses and the disappointment in the old man's tone.

"A-Albus..." he managed despite his throat being parched in the wake of his torment.

As his consciousness faded and the world seemed to grow smaller and smaller as his beaten and battered body ceased to function on the cold hard wood floor, the image of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts had came flooding back.

 _{"What's become of you, Severus?"}_ he asked with a look of concerned filed across his aged face and with disappointment in his tone.

Regretful tears streamed down the sallow pale cheeks of the unconscious wizard in reaction to those words. He knew not how to answer the elder wizard even if he could and the knowledge that he was still very much a disappointment to the one man whom had been like a father to him after all those years of neglect and torment during his rather tragic childhood.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Stumbling down the narrow halls and gripping the wall to keep his balance as he went, a drunken Draco Malfoy made his way toward his godfather's room. He had hoped the dour wizard made something in the way of progress in terms of recruiting Ministry Auror Hermione Granger to their side in a bid to get rid of Scarlet and save his father before it was too late.

He had not heard from Severus Snape since their initial discussion given that both had been busy with their respective client lists. The Junior Malfoy had been half way to his godfather's room when he noticed the door had been partially left open.

"Shit!" he said rushing toward the door and stumbling as he did.

Much to his horror, he discovered that Severus Snape was not only unconscious, but was laying in a pile of his own vomit on the hard wood floor. It was only a minor miracle that the man had managed to roll onto his stomach otherwise he would possibly have choked to death in the wake of his onset of withdrawal.

"Fucking great." growled Draco rushing toward his downed godfather immediately.

He frantically checked his pulse and heartbeat noting that he'd been alive but barely all things considered and quite unconscious. The sleek blond wizard also noted that the former Potions Professor was sweating profusely and pulled him toward the bathroom knowing all too well the onset of a fever when he saw the signs.

Draco struggled a bit to pull the taller and slightly heavier man toward the bathroom finding him to be little more than dead weight in the process of movement but it did little to deter him.

"Come on Uncle Sev." muttered Draco pulling Snape from beneath his arms and upper torso.

The rest of the rather long wizard's body had been dragged in the process.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Bathroom, Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Draco struggled to get Snape toward the tub fumbling with any remainder of clothing the poor wizard had on him in a bid to get him into the blasted water holding device. Moving quickly, he noticed it had been a lot harder to lift Snape than he anticipated and the weight of the unconscious wizard threatened to pull him down as he collapsed into the tub right along with his naked uncle.

Doing everything in his power to ignore that Snape's naked cock was once more pressed against his body, Draco used his rather long leg to turn on the faucet to start the shower. He had been none too thrilled about being soaked by the water from the shower but there was no way he was going to allow his uncle's fever to progress any further.

"Come on Uncle Sev...you have keep fighting." urged the sleek blond wizard. "For the family...for me...please."

Snape remained unconscious as flashes of white light moved back n forth along the lines of his drifting in and out of conscious thought.

"L-Lucius...I..." he managed despite being exhausted and much too weak to open his eyes.

"It'll be alright Uncle Sev." said Draco softly before leaning his head against the seemingly useless frame of his godfather. "Just rest, I'll take care of everything."

"Lucius..." said Snape once more mistaking his godson for his elder brother. "Lucius..."

Draco let out a sigh of relief as the shower appeared to have done the trick and his fever seemed to break. This was another in a series of events that made him all the more determined to get them out of the red head harpy's clutches. And even more dead set on vengeance for what she had done to his family.


	46. Chapter 45: A Timely Shock

_**Chapter 45: A Timely Shock**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn...Lay it down and lose it all...It's taken me so far beyond the point of no return...Gave all that I had...When hope is gone...(Hope is gone)...Is this real?...Or is it just another crazy dream?...Someday soon will fade away...Feels just like I'm under water and can barely breathe...Dying in the bed that I have made...I don't wanna drown in you...I'm sinking, then I'm torn in two...So when you see me come up for air...Don't try to hold me down, just save me now...Don't let me drown in you...(Don't let me drown in you)..."}Drown In You, Daughtry**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he sound of rushing water had gotten the attention of Hermione Granger as she rounded the corner of the hall where her given entrance to the shared suite had been. Seeing that Severus' door had once more been left ajar had her panicking as she pushed through in a rush to see if he'd been in the same condition she found him in before. She had already deduced that whatever was happening with him had not been good despite his many attempts to thwart her efforts to assist him. He'd been prone to keeping secrets after all, his years as a spy for the Order of Phoenix while infiltrating the death eater ranks was more or less at work here as much as they ever were.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione had learned a good deal from him during the second wizarding war and the shock of it being revealed to have been working for Dumbledore the entire time by Harry Potter of all people and it prompted her to do the unthinkable in the hopes of saving his life.

The increased node of panic had not gotten better as she followed the sound of the shower fearing the worst for the ailing wizard as she entered the bathroom. Her amber eyes widened in disbelief as she noted a stark naked Severus slumped into the tub and crushing Draco Malfoy in the process as the showers steady stream beat against both of them.

"You're going to make him slip into shock you idiotic prat!" said Hermione quickly turning off the water once she noticed the former Potions Professor's complexion going from his usual pale to purple in the wake of freezing.

Draco narrowed his gray eyes at the insufferable know it all that had made his time at Hogwarts a living hell along with her annoying Gryffindor friends Potter and Weasley.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." he said embittered at her words concerning his godfather.

Hermione quickly used her wand to levitate the ailing Snape and dry him as she moved him toward the bedroom to lie him down on the bed. Draco managed to get a bit of feeling back into his own weary legs as he leaned against the door and ventured outside of the bathroom soaked to the bone due to his efforts to save his godfather.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been busy seeing to Snape as the wet sleek blond wizard came dripping out of the bathroom. His gray eyes narrowed and his apparent drunkenness evident in the wake of his heavy drinking back in his own rooms following his last servicing.

"What the fuck are you doing here Granger?" he asked bitterly. "I can see to my own fucking godfather."

"Lot of good you do him." said Hermione annoyed. "You nearly had him slip into shock from all the cold water."

"Well not everyone is cut out to be a nurse-maid." replied Draco annoyed himself. "Perhaps you're in the wrong profession, you think Madam Pomfrey is looking for an assistant?"

"Shut up Draco." said Hermione turning her attention back to Snape. "He's quite weak...what's happened to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" muttered Draco moving toward an empty chair and plopping down in a bid to get over his dizziness.

"Draco, just because we've never seen eye to eye it doesn't mean that I don't care for him." replied the amber eyed witch still attempting to get the naked wizard warm.

"You take his cock." said Draco bitterly. "That doesn't give you the right to order me or anyone else around bloody chit."

Hermione looked at the sleek blond wizard noting just how drunk he'd been at the time and how extremely blood shot his eyes were.

"Draco...have you been drinking?" she asked.

"What the fuck is it to you Granger?" he asked annoyed. "I'm a grown man, and this isn't Hogwarts...some of us have to deal with the world as it comes and others get pretty stories and posh towers to shield them from the realities of such a world."

The amber eyed witch had not the slightest clue as to what he was talking about, but she knew the only way she was going to get any relevant information in regards to her ill lover, it would be through him.

"Draco please...tell me what's wrong with him?" she asked meeting his gaze with ample concern.

The sleek blond wizard sighed noting that she had at least some type of affection for the sorry sod on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to know what it means to hand with us Slytherins Granger, we've done things that would shock you." said Draco meeting her gaze.

"Just tell me." demanded Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"This is the side effect of him fucking getting high, Granger." replied the sleek blond wizard. "He's been quite taken with a strange potions that renders him a slave to his lust and baser nature thanks to our matron of the art of human flesh trafficking, Scarlet."

"What?" asked Hermione confused as to what the Junior Malfoy just admitted.

"I didn't stutter Granger, Snape is prone to getting high as a muggle kite." replied Draco with a rather venomous tone. "He does it to cope I think...but once he comes down...it's always bad for everyone...take too much and he's unstoppable take too little and this happens...well in small doses...he's going through withdrawal."

Hermione looked from Draco to Snape in disbelief.

"You're lying."she said unable to cope with what he'd told her.

"Wish I was." muttered the embittered Draco. "You can see the veins clear as day protruding from his pale flesh can't you?"

The amber eyed witch looked over Snape and gasped as she noted the visible veins darkened by the effects of the drug he'd ingested.

"It's not his fault." admitted Draco upon noticing her shock and horror. "She forces it on him and if he's not careful she sometimes overdoses him, the result is disaster waiting to happen of course."

Hermione understood why he'd been trying to push her away. Why he insisted he wasn't the man she'd come to love and understand in the wake of discovering whom he had truly been during the second wizarding war.

"H-How can I help him?" she asked as tears streamed down her supple cheeks.

Draco smirked knowing all too well that this was all going according to his plan.

"Well for starters he needs a restorative potion and unless you got one handy, you're going to need to brew one." he said. "Then we will require your assistance with my father."

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"You're father?" she asked. "What's your father got to do with this?"

Draco got to his feet as a look of absolute rage filed across his pale face despite his controlled temper.

"Everything." he replied in a rather cold and determined tone.


	47. Chapter 46:The Face Of An Inner Demon

_**Chapter 46: The Face Of An Inner Demon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **E** yes of deep obsidian opened to find the glare of bright light to be a nuisance as the ailing Severus Snape attempted to sit up in bed following the weakness of withdrawal from Scarlet's monstrous potion. Ignoring the heaviness in his muscles and the ache in his bones, Snape forced himself to sit up not trusting his surroundings for even a moment. It wasn't long before his gaze fell upon a rather concerned Hermione Granger as she examined him via her wand with concern behind her amber eyes.

"Hermione?" he said adjusting to the bright light of a new day. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"It's my off day." replied Hermione still looking him over.

"Hmmm." replied the slightly groggy pale wizard as he attempted to make sense of his brightly illuminated surroundings.

"Severus." said the concerned witch attempting to get his attention. "What's going on with you?"

Snape yawned and attempted to slide out of bed but found not only had he been too weak but Hermione was actively preventing it.

"Nothing is going on witch, what is with all of the conspiracy?" he asked with an arched brow.

"You were unconscious again." said Hermione attempting to delicately confront him about the known drug use.

"I over did it a bit." he replied still attempting to get out of bed. "Have you seen Scarlet by any chance?"

"No and it's a good thing given the way I am feeling about her as of right this moment." replied Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"Look it's best if you head back to your own rooms for today." he said feeling that all too familiar ache for the potion that seemed to cloud his weary mind. "I'll let you know when I'm up for company."

"I'm not leaving this room Severus Snape." replied the determined witch, "And neither are you."

Snape arched a brow at her.

"I beg your pardon?" he said confused as to what she believed herself to be doing at this time.

"You heard me." replied Hermione not at all liking the fact that the man she loved was merely trying to get rid of her in a bid to score more of the twisted drug potion. "I'm not leaving here so you're just going to have to come up with another way to score your drug potion."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he asked now greatly annoyed.

"You heard me." insisted Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

The young witch felt the onset of his none too subtle mental probing as he found out just what had been the source of her strange behavior as of late.

"So Draco was unable to keep his mouth shut." he muttered angrily.

"What did you expect?" asked Hermione unsure she even knew the wizard whom had seemingly shifted into someone else before her very eyes. "You were unconscious when he found you and unresponsive for most of the night."

"Neither of you had any right to interfere with my personal business." hissed Snape allowing his anger to fuel his weary body as he forced himself to get passed the pain and get up off the bed. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not what it looked like to me and Draco." said Hermione angry that he was attempting to dismiss this as if it were no big ordeal.

"Draco should not have taken it upon himself to allow you to be privy to things that were none of your concern." said Snape still very much annoyed. "He will be dealt with accordingly."

"Severus why can't you just let me help you?" asked Hermione confused as to why he believed shutting her out was the best course of action despite the sense that he and Draco both were in over their collective heads.

"This isn't your fight." replied the dour wizard nearly growling. "This isn't some glorified quest to make your Precious Potter look like a hero, this is how the world works for us lessers and you magnificent Gryffindors heroes know nothing of the backlash that brought us into the clutches of someone like Scarlet."

"Well I'm here now." said Hermione meaningfully. "Let me help you...or at the very least get you the help you need."

"What makes a clue less crush struck girl like you think you could possibly be of any assistance to me?" asked Snape in a rather cold tone. "You're here because you enjoy my cock the same as any other witch that passed through that door."

"You don't get to do that." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "You don't get to turn everything around on me just to try and scare me away, I meant what I said Severus...I've seen you unconscious twice now since I've been here and each time I was scared you wouldn't make it...like you were back in that boat house left for dead by Voldemort all over again."

"Perhaps you should have left me there." said Snape bitterly.

"Severus...don't." said Hermione as tears threatened to burst forth from behind her amber eyes. "I didn't bring you back from the brink of death just for you to hurt yourself...how long are you going to keep blaming yourself for the things you couldn't control?"

"Do not stand here and pretend to know a damn thing about me just because you were foolish enough to fall into bed with me." replied the former Potions Professor. "I did not ask you to come here nor did I ask for your assistance, in the future I'd appreciate it if you would at least attempt to mind your own damn business."

"Severus!" said Hermione attempting to get through to him.

"Get out." he said in an icy tone.

The amber eyed witch refused to budge.

Rolling his eyes, Snape swiftly marched himself toward the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was furious that Draco had been careless enough to give rather dangerous information to the one person whom should never had it. In one swift motion his balled pale fist went crashing into the mirror that loomed over the sink shattering it in the process.

It looked similar to the one he'd had back at Spinner's End in his old family home due to the damage and it did little to quell the rage that was building inside of him. As he glared at his fractured reflection in the shattered but not intensely broken glass, Severus Snape was reminded of his long deceased muggle brute of a father.


	48. Chapter 47:Dissension In The Ranks

_**Chapter 47: Dissension In The Ranks**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 20, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **N** o sooner had Draco Malfoy opened the door to his rooms after being awoken by a constant and seemingly furious pounding, he found himself face to face with a rather enraged Severus Snape. Before he could react Snape pushed passed the door and grabbed his less than impressive godson by the throat. The gray eyes of the Junior Malfoy widened as he found himself forced up against a nearby wall and Snape's glare intensified via his seemingly unyielding rage.

"When the fuck are you ever going to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut!?" he asked clearly enraged due to Draco's previous act of giving information about his condition to Hermione Granger of all people.

"I got tired of waiting to be rid of this place." replied Draco narrowing his gray eyes at his godfather. "We've been stuck in this hell going on five years now and there hasn't been any real progress as far as your fucking plans have gone...my father is hanging on by a fucking thread and all we've managed to do is collect petty coins from fucking insolent sluts all to appease Scarlet who seems more interested in controlling your cock then actually keeping her end of the bargain!"

"You insolent little shit!" said Snape clearly not impressed by his godson's dialogue. "Whatever progress we've made however slow in your eyes was a hell of a lot better than setting us backward should Scarlet ever find out that we are plotting behind her back...had you for one fucking moment taken it into consideration just whom you so carelessly informed of my predicament?...this is Hermione fucking Granger we're dealing with...if she happens to believe confronting Scarlet head on is the appropriate course of action in this matter what the fuck do you think Scarlet will do to not only us but to Lucius in retaliation!"

Draco's eyes widened.

He had not considered that Scarlet would turn her wrath upon the helpless Lucius Malfoy. Unlike the two of them, the red head bitch had not been privy to having her wizarding world right stripped given that she wasn't a death eater.

All too soon he noticed his absolute blunder in terms of his father's safety and even more so that if Scarlet chose the option, she could lock in the basement once again to suffer the effects of his godfather's unyielding lust when heavily dosed with that accursed potion of hers.

"Shit!" said the Junior Malfoy angry at his own carelessness now that everything had been layed out before him in terms of potential consequences.

Snape continued to glare at his idiotic godson.

"Now you finally grasp the ramifications of the situation you've created and all because you cannot keep your fucking mouth shut!" he hissed angrily.

"Fuck you." replied Draco glaring back at him angrily. "You think any of this shit is easy for me?...Not all of us get to be Scarlet's favorite little fuck pet...if you ask me I think you're about as addicted to her trim as she is to your cock."

Snape had been so furious that he nearly struck the mouthy Junior Malfoy but settled for putting his first through the wall. Draco's eyes widened in terror once more as he noted the veins in his godfather's pale neck bulging in the wake of his fury.

"Consider yourself fortunate that I carry more love in my heart for your father than I arbor you at this moment."said the former Potions Professor coldly.

He let the now trembling younger wizard sink down to the floor below and took his leave of him.

Draco had never expected his godfather to be capable of physically striking him, his rage had been more profound than he had initially imagined and it only seemed to be getting worse. He knew not if it was a side effect of the prolonged drug use or if this was truly a part of the man whom he had admired for so long that he kept well hidden beneath his series of "masks".

Tears began to stream down the sullen pale cheeks of the Junior Malfoy as he sat there alone on the cold bare floor unable to get passed the roller coaster wave of emotions that were rampant throughut him.

As sadness gave way to rage, he got up off the floor slamming his door and proceeding to destroy whatever was in his path in the wake of Snape leaving him.

"FUCK YOU !" shouted Draco smashing shelves and discarding books in the wake of his rage boiling to the surface. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

The images of being manhandled and taken against his will were back and more vivid than ever as his mind took him back to those last few moments where Snape had forced him up against the wall.

He hated himself for the swirling feelings that enabled his own accursed cock to become aroused the moment the force of the wall struck his back in reaction to his godfather's show of strength.

It wasn't his intention to endanger his father but he wondered briefly in the back of his mind if he had been trying to provoke his former Potions Professor all along. His little spat with Hermione Granger where he so carelessly enlightened her as to what was truly going on with his godfather, it seemed more so done to ensure she no longer wanted to be in his bed than to garner her assistance against Scarlet.

He put his own fist through the wall beside the hole Snape's lapse in control of his temper provided.

"Fuck you." said Draco slinking back down to the floor as more tears continued to stream down his pale cheeks.

He had not known what was happening to him but he didn't like it one bit. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was before he had ever stepped foot in such an accursed place. His resolve to end Scarlet at all costs was never more strong as he recalled all the evil she had done to him and his family.


	49. Chapter 48:The Striking Of An Accord

**_Chapter 48: The Striking Of An Accord_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _ **{"Bad boys ain't no good...Good boys ain't no fun...Lord knows that I should...Run off with the right one...Me and Mr. Wrong get along so good (so good)...Even though he breaks my heart so bad (so bad)...We got a special thing going on...Me and Mr. Wrong (mister wrong)...Even if I try, no, I never could...Give him up cause his loves like that...Ain't no way that I'm moving on...I love my Mr. Wrong"} Mr. Wrong, Mary J. Blidge Ft. Drake**_

 _Room 14 Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **B** itter and angry tears streamed down the supple cheeks of Hermione Granger as she stood in the center of her own half of the suite she shared with her rather difficult former Potions Professor lover. It had taken her five years to finally locate him and it was completely by chance. If her superiors had not been in a hurry to get rid of her, they would never have sent her on this assignment and she never would have run into Snape at all.

The unfortunate re-booking of her room at another hotel also largely contributed to her being in this place and having spent so much time with the wizard, they became intimate as she longed to be for years.

Now, he couldn't seem to stand the sight of her now that she knew his secret.

As she pondered the events that lead to this moment she was startled by an intense pounding on the other end of her front door.

 _{"OPEN THIS DOOR HERMIONE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"}_ shouted the muffled voice of an annoyed Snape.

He'd still been hot off the heels of his angry visit with Draco and it didn't seem that temper was any less volatile.

"Go away Severus!" shouted Hermione amid tears. "You're the one that didn't want to see me remember?"

Snape pounded on the door once again.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BREAK IT DOWN!" he shouted still not over his annoyance.

"Do that and Scarlet will have your head." replied Hermione bitterly.

"FUCK SCARLET!" growled Snape still beating on the door.

The amber eyed witch moved swiftly toward the door before he caused more damage than good and he pushed passed her and stepped inside.

"Why are you here?" she asked angry in her own right. "You made it perfectly clear that you care little about my feelings or input as far as you are concerned."

"Stay out of this." warned Snape not taking his eyes off her. "Your meddling isn't going to help matters any."

"Who says I want to even help you after your antics?" she asked.

Snape glared at her rather murderously grabbing her by the arm and ensuring that she knew just how serious he'd been.

"Scarlet isn't a woman to be trifled with witch and she will not hesitate to destroy anything and everything in her path." he growled.

"So you do care." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him. "Could have fooled me earlier."

Snape sighed.

"If you want to assist in something, turn your efforts toward getting my idiot godson as far from this place as possible." replied the former Potions Professor. "This isn't the kind of life for a boy as...inexperienced as he."

"It's not fit for you much either." replied Hermione.

"I can take care of myself." muttered Snape bitterly. "It's Draco that will need your protection, you are an employee of the Ministry Of Magic it would be in your best interest to right the wrong done to a mere boy for the amused nature of a long passed tyrant."

"Severus..." began Hermione.

"Do this for me witch...after everything I've endured to keep you and your idiotic friends safe it is the very least you could do." he said meeting her eyes. "He is...as my son...seeing him endure the horrors of this place is...I won't let him be dragged down into darkness...I know all too well what happens to innocent souls incapable of withstanding the tide it brings."

Hermione noted the rather serious expression upon the grim wizard's face. It was clear that Draco Malfoy meant a great deal more to him than being some Slytherin brat he looked out for during his tenure at Hogwarts as Potions Professor.

"Alright." said Hermione sadly. "But you still need help as well."

"Saving my godson is all that matters to me." replied Snape meeting her gaze fully. "I can take care of myself."

Knowing all too well that Snape had not made this request lightly, Hermione accepted that saving Draco was effectively saving a part of Severus and decided that she would adhere to his wishes.

"Fine." she said attempting to walk away only finding herself pulled into the older wizard's grasp as he pressed his harsh pale lips into her soft pink ones.

Unable to stay angry with him for long, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her slender body off the floor and her legs found themselves around his waist.

"Let me repay you for your kindness in advance." he said carrying her toward her bed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Room 20, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Draco Malfoy had still been sitting on the floor of his room when the door opened and in walked the red headed menace herself. She seemed amused by the little spat he had with his godfather and like a true heel, she sought to use the opportunity to propose something quite unique for the circumstances.

"What's the matter little Drakey?" she asked taunting him. "You're godfather refuse to share his magnificent cock with you again?"

"Shut up." growled Draco not wishing to endure her company especially with his face being stained with tears.

"How rude, and here I've come to try and end your suffering." said Scarlet apparently toying with him.

"The only way you could end my suffering is by giving me the cure for my father and letting us go." growled Draco angrily.

He decided against adding that seeing her rotted corpse would be a big boost to his mood given how vindictive she was.

"As it so happens, I have the cure right here." said Scarlet.

"You lie!" said Draco outright.

"Dear Draco." said Scarlet as if in a bored tone. "Dear sweet emotionally confused Draco...I do have the answer to all your problems right here in my hand."

She produced a small crystal phial with swirling blue liquid in it.

Draco's eyes widened as he noted the possibility of her having told the truth and the cure being finally within his grasp after five long years of suffering under the weight of her tyrannical heel.

"What do you want?" he asked knowing all too well that she'd exact a price in a bid to gain her own amusement.

Scarlet produced a lengthy syringe with a good amount of swirling red liquid inside it.

"I believe you are familiar with my ingenious concoction, Ambrosia." she said with something of a prideful smile filed across her face. "I simply want you to inject it into that idiotic swine you call a godfather, nothing more."

Draco looked at her for a moment.

"There has to be more to it." he said not at all trusting this new line of antics from Scarlet.

"He must see you inject him." said Scarlet. "Do this, and the cure is yours."

Draco's gray eyes stared at the swirling blue liquid that could possibly end the suffering of his father once and for all.

"How do I know it's not a fake and you're not just attempting to trick me into harming my godfather?" he asked suspicious of her.

Scarlet seemed to expect as much from him and simply smiled.

"I give you my magical oath that once you inject your godfather and my amusement is sated then you may have your cure for your father and freely leave this place." she said.

Draco continued to doubt her until he felt the familiar swirling of magic locking the oath in place.

He couldn't believe it.

The cure was real and he was so close to getting out of this place, of course all he had to do to accomplish what he'd felt he been so far away form for the past five years was to betray the man whom nearly gave his life for him in the second wizarding war.

He had to betray his godfather.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Room 14 Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape moved toward the side of the bed as both he and Hermione Granger were left panting as he looked over her exposed sweat slick body. She sighed enjoying the aftermath of their coupling as much as she had since the very first moment he had taken her to bed.

They shared a series of winded kisses before he lied back against the plush pillows of her bed.

"I'm going to miss this." he said truthfully.

"So am I." she replied meeting his eyes with her own sorrowful gaze.

"It can't be helped." replied Snape. "If there is any consolation to be had, you were indeed the best fuck I've had in quite some time."

"When did you get to be so crude?" asked Hermione looking up at the ceiling.

"I've always been crude." replied Snape. "I more or less toned it down to teach children."

"Makes sense." replied the amber eyed witch. "I leave tomorrow, perhaps I can have everything sorted out at the Ministry to enable Draco's rights to be reinstated."

"Good." replied the former Potions Professor. "That's as much as I'd hoped for in regards to the boy...I just hope he makes the most of the second chance he is to be given."

Hermione knew better than to bring up his own deserving of a second chance due to all that he had endured to keep everyone safe and thwart the despot Voldemort once and for all, but she made up her mind to petition the courts on behalf of him as well.

"Tell me something Severus." said Hermione after a long while of quiet pondering. "Would you ever have considered...being with me under normal circumstances?"

Snape took a moment to look up at the ceiling himself.

"I didn't dislike you half as much as I pretended to Miss Granger." he admitted. "So suffice if to say, I might have showed genuine interest in you had we continued to travel in the same circles."

Hermione sighed noting that he at least figured there was a small notion of a chance despite the way things seemed to have turned out for him in the here and now.

"Thank you." she said meaningfully.

"What ever for?" he asked.

"Everything." replied Hermione climbing onto him and pressing her soft pink lips into his harsh pale ones. "I mean it Severus...thank you for everything that you've done for me and the wizarding world."

"Keep your thanks Miss Granger, it was merely selfishness that drove my actions nothing more." he replied.

She kissed him once more knowing all too well that she'd never get him to believe otherwise. All that mattered was that she'd had the courage to say it to him out loud despite it being long overdue.

The two of them became contented with merely being in each other's company and the passing of silence between them. Hours after Hermione Granger had fallen asleep, Severus Snape slipped out of her bed and made his way back to his own half of the suite grateful to the young witch for her agreed assistance on the part of his godson, despite not showing it.


	50. Chapter 49:Betrayal Most Foul

**_Chapter 49: Betrayal Most Foul_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...I expect some very interesting comments in the review section...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"It's getting kinda heavy, I can't handle all the baggage...Never thought that I would have to kick another habit...Can't believe I let you get away with so much damage...Look at me...You did my heart so wrong (so wrong)...One minute you love me, the next minute you don't (you don't)...Why's it so hard let you alone? (let you alone)...Baby, I don't wanna do it no more...Because love is like a drug...And you must be the plug...Because you got me...(Trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped)...And you must be the plug (I am, I am)...(Trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped)...And you must be the plug"} Trapped, Jussie Smollett Ft. Yazz_**

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **N** o sooner had Severus Snape returned to his own half of the suite, He found himself noting a rather familiar shadow in the darkness. He approached what he believed to have been a brooding Draco sitting in the dark and had been unsure of what it meant before he was suddenly and inexplicably stung by what appeared to be the onset of a needle being pressed into the exposed flesh of his neck. His eyes widened as he found himself dropping to his knees as the Junior Malfoy stood before him, needle in hand now empty of all it's contents.

"I'm sorry Uncle." said Draco with streams of hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "It was the only way I could get the antidote and finally get out of here."

Snape's eyes widened as he felt the familiar onset of the drug Ambrosia rushing through his veins. The intense heat had been unmistakable as he collapsed onto his back looking up at the tear struck Draco all the while.

"D-Draco?" he asked utterly confused about the means of betrayal.

"Once I cure father, we'll come back for you." said Draco attempting to smooth things over with the man whom had often risked everything in a bid to keep him safe.

"D-Draco..." was all he said as the rage surged within him and his body gave in to the familiar embrace of the heat inducing drug resulting in him blacking out.

Draco dropped the now completely empty syringe and turned his attention toward the door. He had done what Scarlet had asked and rightfully earned the antidote for his father, now he had drugged and betrayed his godfather in the process.

Unfortunately for the treacherous little Slytherin, Scarlet had other plans as far as her amusement at the situation had been concerned. She fully intended to keep her end of the bargain as it had been secured via a magical oath but she wasn't above having a round of fun with the tearful Junior Malfoy.

When Draco attempted to get to the door he found that it had seemingly disappeared trapping him inside the room with his godfather whom in just a few short moments would be under the influence of Scarlet's despicable drug, a drug that he himself had injected into the dour wizard.

"FUCK!" shouted Draco banging his fists against the newly placed wall where the door had been. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

He knew full well what was going to happen as a deep feral growl filled his ears that could only have come from the newly awakened former Potions Professor.

More tears streamed down the pale cheeks of Draco Malfoy as he realized the extent of the price he had to pay not only for the antidote to cure his father but for his betrayal of his godfather in a bid to gain it.

The Junior Malfoy resigned himself to his just rewards for his treachery as Severus Snape got to his feet moving briskly toward him as the heat from the drug dulled any sense of reason as the throbbing in his massive cock dictated all in terms of his being at this moment.

Draco felt the all too familiar rough calloused hands sliding along his hips as Snape pulled him close as if he was relishing the scent of him and the harsh pale lips that gazed the soft exposed flesh of his neck.

He deserved this.

He had injected his godfather and brought forth this monster that he knew all too well would be lurking beneath the surface.

A groan escaped Snape as he pressed his aroused and aching cock into the creased portion of the younger Malfoy's arse.

Something of a whimper escaped Draco as Snape's slow decent into madness resulted in the wizard snatching away at his clothing in a bid to get to his prize. The gray eyed wizard cursed the sensation of his cock becoming aroused in the wake of the older wizard's brutal touching.

He had barely gotten to take a breath before Snape yanked him from near where the door use to be and threw him violently onto the bed. A burst of magic entered the room allowing for Snape to have better access to his target and Draco found that the both of them were stark naked in a matter of minutes.

"Uncle..." said Draco closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Snape's only reply was deep feral growl as he yanked Draco by his ankles and spread his trembling legs. The younger wizard gasped when he felt the all too familiar onset of Snape's massive appendage slowly invading his pale arse in the wake of the drug's effects.

He whimpered as he felt himself once more being stretched open as he gripped the soft bed sheets that smelled of the angry lust filled wizard. Draco's own aroused cock began it's initial spurting of his seed soaking the sheets and once more pooling around him as his young body was slid across the mattress in the wake of his godfather's brutal thrusting.

"AHHHH!" shouted Draco feeling the massive appendage nearly split him open.

Snape growled at the apparent tightness of his godson and continued to thrust rather brutally into his sleek body. His heavy weight pinning the young Slytherin down into the mattress and amid the sheets and pillows.

More tears filed down the cheeks of Draco Malfoy as his godfather continued to pummel his body in the hopes of obtaining sexual gratification. The deep animalistic grunts and groans from the older wizard rang out in the younger wizard's ears as he continued to jolt across the bed.

It was an odd thing to be subject to the sexual prowess of the wizard whom had bedded so many women a night in this very place and bed. The unmistakable scent of herbs and fresh earth only added to the sleek blond's unwanted round of release as Snape's large calloused pale hands gripped the pale buttocks of his godson pulling him further into his brutal thrusts.

"I...I love you." said Draco as the images of the man whom had been apart of his life since the moment of his birth came flooding back into his mind as the sexual brute continued to ravage his body. "I love you so much uncle Sev..."

Another feral grunt escaped Snape as he leaned down kissing the younger wizard along the neck and biting his ear in the wake of his thrusts.

"OH...OH FUCK!" shouted Draco feeling his uncle's massive cock press against something inside him that made him spurt more seed along the sheets of the bed as the constant thrusting drove his own cock into the mattress. "OH...OH...UNCLE SEV!"

His vision blurred as his body was wracked with intense heat as Snape continued to pummel his arse in a bid to find his own release.

"OH...OH FUCK...OH FUCK UNCLE SEV...FUCK!" shouted Draco feeling the pressure once more in that hidden place inside him. "OH FUCK...I...I LOVE YOU...I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Tears continued to stream down his pale cheeks as he gripped the bed feeling every ounce of power in his godfather's thrusts as he continued to have his way with him.

"OH...OH FUCK...OH..." shouted Draco growling as his cock spurted another round of seed onto the former Potions Professor's bed.

Snape grunted and finally fired off seed of his own into the gasping sweat drenched sleek blond wizard. The sexually aggressive wizard grunted once more and collapsed onto the side of the bed amid the younger wizard's seed and passed out from exhaustion.

Draco turned his attention to the now loudly snoring wizard whom had taken him over the edge in terms of sexual prowess and back. Panting and unsure how he felt about his latest subjection to being ravaged by his godfather, he crawled toward the snoring wizard.

His gray eyes took in the sweat slick and sleeping form of Severus Snape, he'd never see him in such a state again once he left this place but it was all for the best, he'd come here to get a cure for his ailing father and it had come at the price of yet another grueling and mind shattering rape via his godfather.

Not knowing how to feel about the sexual brute whom had his way with him time and time again for the past five years in this captive place, Draco dared stroke his sallow pale cheek unsure what he'd been feeling for him at the moment.

While the brutal sexual encounter still hurt it was more along the lines of inducing pleasure than actually being the act of an immoral monster this time around, possibly because it was Draco himself that caused it as he slid his young body over that of the sleeping man beside him.

"You can never know." he whispered before pressing his lips into the harsh pale ones that belonged to the man whom had been a staple in the Junior Malfoy life since his very birth. "How much...I...I can't let anyone know...not even mother and father..."

He closed his eyes as if he had been taking in the final moments he had in this state of ill-gotten pleasure and internal pain.

"We'll come back for you." he said before pressing his lips into the older wizard's once more before struggling despite the pain in his body to get to his feet.

The door magically reappeared signaling that Scarlet had her fun for the evening and Draco was once more cleaned and dressed as he stepped outside.

Once he made it to the hall, Scarlet was there to greet him with a wicked smile upon her face.

"Good boy." she said passing a small crystal phial with swirling blue liquid inside. "As promised your father's cure."

"D-Don't hurt him." said Draco with tears still streaming down his pale cheeks. "Please...he's been hurt enough."

"Severus Snape is no longer your concern." said Scarlet in a rather icy tone. "I've kept my end of the bargain as and as fun as our association has been it is at an end, you may show yourself out now."

Draco felt lower than all the worms that inhabited the soil as he took his leave of the Grand Lodge Hotel with the promise of returning with his father to save his godfather from the harlot Scarlet's clutches once and for all.


	51. Chapter 50:Harbored Guilt

_**Chapter 50: Harbored Guilt**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **H** eavy pelting rain beat against the sorrowful and downtrodden figure known as Draco Lucius Malfoy as he made his way across the courtyard toward his family home. He felt lower than slugs in soil as he moved toward the front door of the entrance hall of the looming ill repaired manor. He'd been mulling over his options more than once as he clasped the small crystal phial with the cure for his father swirling inside and how he could have done more to save his godfather from the wretched harpy known as Scarlet instead of taking the first easy option that came along.

He had been in the orbit of the red headed shrew to save his father in the first place and she'd brought his uncle along as an added bonus.

Moving quicker still, Draco reached the front steps of the house and proceeded to knock despite the thick pelting rain that made it difficult to see or hear anything. It was late in the night and his mother had little reason to expect him but she had little else to do.

Another loud and desperate knock saw the door opened and his weary mother greet him.

"Draco?" she asked noting that her only son arrived hardly dressed in disheveled clothes and no coat despite the weather. "Are you trying to catch your death of cold?"

"Maybe I deserve to catch my death." he muttered pushing passed her and entering the manor.

His soaked form continued to drip along the floor as he moved through the entrance hall and toward the corridor leading to the winding staircase that transported him to the second floor and to the master bedroom where his ill father had been in bed for the past five years.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy lingered between life and death in a catatonic sleep unable to see or hear the world around him as if he'd been frozen in time.

No one knew how he'd suddenly taken ill only that he was found unresponsive and transported back to Malfoy Manor by Ministry officials. At first it was believed all the stresses of having been imprisoned and the loss of nearly everything he held dear caused him to have a stroke.

Draco had not been so sure and given what he found out about the red head harlot Scarlet, he wouldn't have put it past her to have arranged it all. The more he thought about it on the walk over the more he'd been convinced that Scarlet had indeed been the reason for his father's ailment and it was more or less in a bid to lure his godfather into her clutches.

Silently cursing himself, Draco Malfoy continued on to his father's room with the phial in hand. There was still a thought in the back of his mind that he had betrayed his godfather for nothing but it was quickly pushed aside in favor of the small chance of hope for reviving the sleeping Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa entered the room quite puzzled as to what Draco had been up to and very weary about the effects his antics would have on his already ailing father.

The rather focused younger Malfoy uncorked the swirling blue liquid and turned his attention to the sleeping man in bed. He gently lifted his father's heavy head from his pillow and slipped the phial between his cracked pale lips and assisted him in ingesting the contents of the phial.

Narcissa had been about to question what Draco was up to when they heard the distinct gruff and groggy cough of Lucius Malfoy. His body contracted for the first time in five long years and he was beginning to stir. It was all too apparent that Scarlet had caused his condition in the first place and only just now sought to release him as her amusement concerning the Malfoy clan was at an end.

"Lucius?" said the misty eyed Lady of Malfoy Manor.

The pale eyelids of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy lifted and he found himself staring face to face at his only son Draco, whom had seemed to aged terribly since he'd been asleep.

"D-Draco?" he asked in a dry tone due to his voice not being in use and his throat being parched for so long.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of Narcissa Malfoy as she rushed to be by her newly awakened husband's side.

"Lucius...you're awake." she said overjoyed that her long and seemingly unending nightmare had been over.

"Welcome back, father." said Draco doing his best to greet his formerly ailing father warmly despite the heaviness in his young heart at what he'd done to ensure this reunion.

Lucius nodded and found himself looking around at his family briefly before he became puzzled.

"W-Where is Severus?" he asked confused as to why his little brother had not been around for the minor reunion.

Draco looked away from his father for a moment as Narcissa turned her attention toward caring for her husband.

"He's...not coming." said Draco honestly.

The eyes of the Senior Malfoy widened.

"I-Is...is he...?" he began unable to finish the thought.

"No." replied Narcissa. "He's alive and well but quite busy as of late."

Draco said nothing as he briefly reflected on the final moments he spent with his godfather. The stream of tears continued to trail down his pale cheeks.

"He wanted to be here." he said finally. "But there was something that prevented it."

Lucius sighed believing it to have been about work again.

"The bloody sod's found a new profession it seems." he said smiling at how resourceful Snape had been since getting released from Azkaban.

"Yeah." replied Draco moving away from his father toward the large bedroom window.

He stared out into the rain knowing full well what profession his godfather had and that it was simply a means of gaining the funds to secure the cure for his father.

"I shall send him an owl." said Lucius giving himself over to the fond memories of his little brother. "Then again, he'll be long sooner or later."

"Why don't I get you something to eat and drink?" said Narcissa. "You must be famished after not eating for the past five years."

"Five years?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "What the hell happened that made me sleep for five years?"

"We don't rightly know." replied Narcissa meeting his gaze. "But Draco only just now arrived with some sort of cure, we've been keeping you under stasis since it happened so not much has changed but the world around you is vastly different than the one you remember."

Lucius sighed rubbing his temple as it all had been quite a lot to take in.

"I suppose you two can get me up to speed while I assess my recovery." he said stretching his rather heavy limbs.

Draco said nothing as his mind went back to his godfather. He had promised to return to save him from Scarlet and now with his father actually awakened it was much more plausible to put the shrew in her place when the time came.

In the back of his mind however, Draco wondered what would be left of the ailing dour wizard to save once she'd done whatever she had planned for him.


	52. Chapter 51:The Cementing Of Bonds

_**Chapter 51: The Cementing Of Bonds**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Master Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **G** rowing tired of being in bed despite his weakened condition, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy forced himself out of bed making up his mind that the best way to get better in terms of awakening his sleeping form was to be on his feet. He found the eerie silence of the manor to be most troubling despite recalling the condition his home had been in following him being stripped of not only his magical wand but his influence in the wake of the fall of the despot Voldemort. The embittered blond wizard did everything in his power to obtain the funds he'd lost due to the carelessness of the despot which resulted in his rather hasty decision to work for the most unconscionable of women to afford the lifestyle he'd been well accustomed to.

He knew not if his wife or son knew of his dealings with a certain Madam witch whom had gone by the name of Scarlet but he resolved it best to keep that secret for as long as possible until confronted with the information, he was after all still very much a Slytherin.

It did however puzzle the Senior Malfoy that his little brother had not made an appearance. It wasn't like Severus to not come by to see him, he couldn't imagine what would have been keeping his away and instantly began to fear the worst.

Draco was acting rather strangely ever since he'd awoken not looking him in the eye and preferring to spend enormous amounts of time in his bedroom. Narcissa had not been as well adjusted in terms of her own strange behavior and spent more time doting on Draco than ever before.

Lucius wondered if it had to do with his condition and how the two of them had to cope with his potential loss for the past five years. His thoughts once more turned to Severus Snape and wondering not only how he fared in the wake of his slumber but what he'd done to sure the welfare of the family.

"Severus." he said feeling a sense of sadness he'd only known once before during the near death of the wizard at the close of the second wizarding war.

He had nothing but fond memories of the rather dour wizard ever since their first encounter back at Hogwarts. Lucius had been a mere prefect then, and Severus a first year.

"Just what ate you up to little brother?" he asked aloud feeling something had been quite off about the younger wizard.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Draco's Room, Malfoy Manor,Wiltshire, England, Wizarding World..._

Staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom that had been designated as his own since before he could remember, Draco Lucius Malfoy found himself at a more prominent crossroads than he'd been during the second wizarding war. He didn't know how he was going to approach the subject of his godfather, especially given the way he'd just left him there at the mercy of Scarlet with that horrid drug in his system.

The memory of the last encounter he had with the dour wizard still replayed in his mind more so than all the other times he'd been taken by the brutish wizard in the wake of the poisonous drug being in his system.

Try as he might, he couldn't find a way to dismiss the feelings that boiled to the surface of his being in the wake of his antics concerning his ailing godfather. The brute force in which the wizard pummeled his body into the mattress continued to linger in the back of his mind as he sat alone in the darkness of his room.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev." he said as the tears continued to stream down his pale face.

He couldn't imagine what Scarlet had planned for the wizard but he had seen the drug in action before aside from the eventual withdrawal, he didn't see any other viable option to get his father's cure knowing all too well how twisted Scarlet had been. If the former Potions Professor had chosen the option himself he would most certainly have chose the cure for Lucius.

Draco continued to lie in silence content to waste away with his thoughts when his door opened and his worried mother stepped inside.

"Draco?" she said getting the miserable young wizard's attention.

"What is it mother?" he asked not wishing for company.

"What happened?" she asked careful not to speak too loudly lest the invite the unwanted attention of her ailing husband.

"I don't want to talk about it." replied the sleek blond wizard.

"Draco, you've been sulking in this room ever since you came back and the last time..." she began not really wishing to bring up the troubling subject that resulted in his anguish the last time around. "You weren't yourself."

"I would not have gotten the cure without Uncle Severus." replied Draco. "That is all."

"That isn't all."replied Narcissa Malfoy with narrowed eyes. "Tell Me What happened!?"

"I hurt him." admitted Draco. "She forced my hand and it meant that Uncle Sev was to be used in her sick ploy before I could get the cure for father."

"W-Was he harmed physically?" asked the Lady of Malfoy Manor unable to fathom the ramifications of her son's words. "D-Does he yet live?"

"He lives." replied the sleek blond wizard. "It's about as much as I can say for him as of now, I know not if anything else occurred in my absence."

Narcissa Malfoy did her best to appear strong in front of her son but inside she panicked over the possibility that Severus Snape may have been killed.

"Did..." she began unable to give voice to the vile act forced upon both her son and former lover.

Draco met her eyes as new tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"It wasn't his fault." he said as the memories returned in full. "I did it...I injected him to get the cure and Scarlet locked us in the suite...he was...it wasn't his fault..."

Nacissa's dark gaze fell upon her only son and it was in that moment that she noted the small flicker of something she recognized all too well behind his eyes but not from him.

"No..." she said stepping back from him.

"Mother..." said Draco disgusted with himself and the look she had given him.

It was as if she'd seen into his secret heart and he couldn't go back to simply being her little boy.

"Draco." she said unable to get past the brief moment of vulnerability. "You're in love with him...you're in love with Severus...your own godfather...have you lost your mind?"

Draco sighed doing his best to compose himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." he confessed rather tearfully. "I don't want these confusing feelings...but they seem to linger...I..."

Moving quickly, the lady of Malfoy Manor simply wrapped her arms around her only son and held him close.

"Shhhh." she said softly. "No one else has to know, especially not your father...what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." repeated Draco as his mother held him.

As Narcissa Malfoy held her son in the dark confines of his bedroom, she thought back to coming to the conclusion that she'd have to do so when some young witch broke his heart, but never in a thousand years did she ever believe that she'd be comforting him due to the antics of her former lover.


	53. Chapter 52:A Charlatan In The Midst

_**Chapter 52: A Charlatan In The Midst**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he rather obvious movement of the newly awakened Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had not been heard as he walked in on his wife and son embracing. He had been puzzled as to why he need to question his only son's strange behavior since he arrived from some unnamed place bearing the cure for the ailment that kept the Senior Malfoy in a state of involuntary slumber for these five years. Never one to miss out on detail, Lucius entered Draco's room and noted the somber mood instantly.

"Is something the matter Draco?" he asked with an arched brow and a curious expression on his handsome pale face.

"N-No father." replied Draco quickly not at all wishing to alert the elder Malfoy to what was going on while he slept.

"He's fine Lucius, a bit of sentiment over Miss Parkinson." replied Narcissa. "They are no longer engaged after all."

Lucius studied the two of them for a few moments as if trying to find any sign of wavering between them. All three had been accomplished Slytherins after all and it wasn't uncommon for lies to be between them despite being family.

"Very well." he replied seemingly putting their minds at ease. "I will forgo the inquisition...for now...but don't assume I do not gather that something strange is going on with you boy."

Draco nodded understanding that he'd either better come up with a more palpable excuse or tell the truth outright, his father wasn't going to force the issue until he had him cornered, it was the Slytherin way after all.

"Yes Father." he replied dutifully while simultaneously feeling lower than flobberworms.

Lucius looked over at Narcissa who's expression seemed to ward him off further inquisition at the moment.

"I'll see you both at dinner I assume." he said.

"If you are feeling up to it." replied Narcissa shifting her focus to her ailing husband. "Perhaps you should rest..."

"I've been resting for five fucking years Cissy!" growled Lucius before catching himself and reigning in his temper.

He had not much liked feeling of being an outsider within his own household. When he had been in charge of the family he made it his business to know ever single detail there was to know about the daily lives of those around him, a left over habit from his days as Governor of Hogwarts and being among the officials of the Ministry Of Magic.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer, Lucius took his leave of them.

Draco's eyes widened briefly as he turned his attention to his mother.

"W-What if he finds out!?" he asked trembling. "I...what if he can tell that I..."

"Shhhh." replied Narcissa wrapping her arms around her panicking son once more. "He will only know what we allow him to know, nothing more."

"I left him." said the sleek blond wizard. "What if she kills him...if father finds out he'll kill me."

"Draco, calm yourself." replied the Matron of the Malfoy family. "Severus will be fine, he's resourceful and besides, I've already got some assistance pertaining to him."

The sleek blond wizard looked into the eyes of his rather cold and calculating mother.

"What do you mean you have someone offering assistance?" he asked shocked that he was just no finding out about this information.

"It is as I've said." replied Narcissa her dark eyes blazing briefly. "The matter is being looked into with careful consideration."

Draco's eyes widened once more.

"Y-You aren't speaking of Auntie Bella are you?" he asked terrified of the deranged witch being set loose once more even if it was against the vile red whore known as Scarlet.

"Do give me some credit, Draco." said Narcissa releasing her hold of him and getting to her feet. "We will speak more about what happened while you were a guest at that Merlin awful place, but for now not a word, there's dinner to be had and your father is waiting."

Draco nodded knowing she'd been right and they couldn't keep the already suspicious Senior Malfoy waiting.

"Clean yourself up before joining us." she urged then took her leave of him.

The sleek blond wizard let out an exasperated sigh before getting up off his bed and making his way toward the nearest loo. His weary mind still took him back to the last encounter with his highly intoxicated godfather.

What the trembling young wizard found most haunting was the look behind the older wizard's obsidian gaze prior to being injected. The absolute shock and terror at the prospect of being injected seemed to do away with many a misconception Draco had about his godfather during his school days and then some.

As the vile drug sunk passed his pale flesh and into his blood stream, Snape seemed to have given up in that moment surrendering himself to the twisted fate he'd been delivered to.

"Granger." said Draco thinking of what kind of insider source his mother would have at Scarlet's place. "Perhaps she's working with Granger."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Dining Halls, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Neither Lucius, Narcissa nor Draco had much to say as the three of them sat down to dinner amid the vast table with mostly empty seats, the most notable of empty seats had been that of Severus Snape's. The newly awakened Malfoy continued to stare over the table at the vacant position where his little brother would have been had he come home.

"Where is Severus again?" he asked with an arched brow. "It isn't like him to stray from home for so long, especially given how often he knows I worry."

Draco looked down at his plate shoveling a mound of bright green peas cross the vast white surface.

"He's been quite busy as of late." replied Narcissa. "He sends word via Miss Parkinson when he can't make the trip and a bit of coin when possible."

Lucius sighed thinking back to how prominent his family had once been and how they were reduced to barely getting by on his little brother's rounding up of coin.

"Odd jobs were always his bread and butter before he became a Potions Master, a lingering sentiment of his grotesque muggle upbringing I'm afraid." commented Lucius. "I had hoped to have elevated him by now."

Narcissa noted the disappointment on the face of her ailing husband and understood his sadness.

"We'll make due." she replied. "We have been surviving and that's all that counts."

Unable to continue his meal, Lucius slammed his fists upon the table in frustration.

"This was not how I planned to spend the rest of my days, barely getting by and scarping every last galleon like some sodding beggar on the streets." he growled.

Draco simply looked at him in shock due to his rather barbaric display.

Lucius sighed once more catching his wayward temper.

"I apologize." he said reining in his anger and getting up from the table. "I am not of the mood to dine after all, good night all."

The Senior Malfoy got to his feet and made his way back toward his study leaving his wife and son to ponder his radical shifting mood in silence. They had not known if this was a side effect of having been under stasis so long or if it were truly born of an ample amount of frustration, one thing was for certain, they knew that they had to keep their weighty secret from him at all costs...there was no telling what he might do once he found out about Severus Snape's drug induced raping of his only son or the treachery of his son leaving his little brother to the vile Scarlet's mercy.


	54. Chapter 53:An Unearthly Out Of Body Exp

_**Chapter 53: An Unearthly Out Of Body Experience**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 13, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **R** endered immobile, Severus S. Snape found his mind had still been heavily fogged with the drug coursing through his veins. The pale muscular flesh of his stark naked form ripped with tension as he struggled to keep himself from succumbing to the rather tempting bliss of nothingness that surrounded him. The heat was like a welcome blanket on a cold winter night but also as intense as the burning of the sun as it continued to boil his blood. His massive appendage still aroused in the wake of the drugs influence despite what he'd done to the ailing Draco Malfoy in the grips of a lustful madness.

Shallow breaths escaped his flaring nostrils as he lied still amid seed stained sheets and sweat continued to cascade down his body. It wasn't enough to have released multiple times within the tight confines of his nephew's arse as he took his pleasures form him by force.

The aching need returned full force despite it being well and truly over when he'd awaken following being drugged before hand. The most unexpected aspect of awakening was the definite lingering of the drug's effects. Snape had not been aware of anything other than his lust even after his treacherous nephew had taken his leave of him in a bid to cure his ailing father.

The once formidable Potions Professor was more or less a pitiful sight as he continued to lie in his seed covered bed unable to move or think of anything other than his seemingly unquenchable lust.

 _"What's happened to you, Severus?"_ said a rather familiar voice coming from the darkness of his room. _"How did you let yourself be reduced to such a state?"_

If he could feel shame, Snape would no doubt have agreed with the line of questions that were presented to him in the darkest recces of his mind.

As he continued to remain silent, stricken with low level means of communication outside of his primal urges, he noted the appearance of an aged wizard with a long white beard and equally lengthy white hair beneath a strange shaped hat made of blue fabric matching his long robes decorated with half moon shapes much like the glasses that lined his nose and eyes.

His eyes widened in what one could very well note as being sheer terror.

The image of none other than Albus Dumbledore waved his hand seemingly freeing the intoxicated former Potions Professor from his heavily weighted body.

Snape was quite shocked as he found himself free floating beside his former employer. The twinkle behind his blue eyes evident even with his apparent sadness.

"Severus." he said meeting the rather shamed gaze of the younger raven haired wizard.

"I didn't ask you to come here." snarled the former Potions Professor.

"Since when have I ever needed your permission to care for you?" asked Dumbledore with an arched brow.

"Since when have you ever cared for me?" asked Snape bitterly. "All you ever wanted from me was to ensure that I did your bidding during the wizarding wars against your unleashed pet."

Dumbledore sighed rather wearily.

"Severus, it was not my intention to make you feel as though he needed to resort to a life such as this." he said.

An intense rage filled Snape as he balled his fists.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" he growled angrily. "OF COURSE, ONCE A BLIND PRESUMPTUOUS GUILT TRIPPING SON OF A BITCH ALWAYS A BLIND PRESUMPTUOUS GUILT TRIPPING SON OF A BITCH, I AM NO IN THIS HELL BY CHOICE WHICH YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY FAILED TO NOTE!"

Dumbledore didn't seem all that phased by his outburst.

"Come now Severus, you and I both know that I am more privy to your rather keen mind at this very moment than I have ever been in all the years of my knowing of you." replied the former Headmaster. "What brought you to this place wasn't just the twisted intent of the rather insane Cordelia Bardwell, you are here to punish yourself as much as you were here to find the cure for Lucius...as the muggle's so cleverly put it, you were attempting to kill to birds with one stone so to speak."

"Fuck you old man." muttered the angry Snape. "You don't know shit about me...you never have and you never will...and for the record I don't need you showing up in my mind at your leisure I couldn't stomach your philosophical bullshit when you were alive and I can't fucking stand it now."

"You have an addiction Severus, a rather unhealthy one I might add." continued Dumbledore. "If you keep on like this you will most certainly die, then again it may be just what you were hoping for...but what about the connections you've made since then?"

"What connections?" growled Snape still very much an angry wizard in the wake of this most unwanted conversation.

"You enjoyed Miss Granger's company did you not?" asked the former Headmaster with a rather stern look upon his aged face. "I certainly see no reason for your association to be discontinued due to your inner follies."

"Fuck you." said the ailing raven haired wizard.

"It may be the effects of the drug coursing through your veins at this very moment my boy, but you have never been one to lie to yourself of all people, Slytherin you may be yet there is a line to be drawn when it comes to self delusions...you want a life with Miss Granger you are merely being too cowardly to fight for it." said Dumbledore still with the same stern expression.

"So I enjoy fucking her." admitted Snape. "That doesn't mean I wish to partake in any long term marriage plans...She isn't the only former student I've taken to bed."

Dumbledore's blue eyes began to twinkle in the most unsettling of ways as he looked upon Snape.

"No." he said with a hint of knowing behind his unnerving eyes. "She isn't."

Snape got the feeling Dumbledore was keeping something from him but didn't have time to question him further as he felt himself being lowered back into his rather heavy body.

"Only you have the power to fight for the future you wish to have Severus." said the former Headmaster looking down at him. "You are more than capable of defeating this foe, but you must be willing to fight for it."

"What if I'm done fighting?" asked Snape before the image of the old man began to fade. "What if I want to lie here and let it all end?"

"Only you know the answer to that." replied Dumbledore's voice. "But you and I both know that you may lie to me and everyone around you but you cannot lie to yourself."

With that the image of the fallen Headmaster had disappeared leaving Snape back in his seed slick bed and unable to move once more as the drug Scarlet created and Draco so carelessly injected him with continued to run through his veins.

The throbbing of his massive erection seemed to make it more difficult to focus on anything but the ramifications of his unyielding lust. Had he been able to move, he'd have ravaged the first thing pulse driven being he could get his hands on in a bid to sate it.


	55. Chapter 54:A State Of Decay

_**Chapter 54: A State Of Decay**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"All along the western front...People line up to receive...She got the current in her hand...Just shock you like you won't believe...Sun in the amazon...With the voltage running through her skin...Standing there with nothing on...She gonna teach me how to swim...I said ooh girl...Shock me like an electric eel...Baby girl...Turn me on with your electric feel...I said ooh girl...Shock me like an electric eel...Baby girl...Turn me on with your electric feel..."}Electric Feel, MGMT**_

 _Room 14, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **F** eeling the absence of her Potions Master lover, Hermione Granger awoke to find herself in bed alone during her final morning at the infamous and rather peculiar Grand Lodge Hotel. She had hoped that with it being her last morning that she'd at least get to see Severus Snape before heading back to England. She was nearly startled by a strange chiming sound coming from the end table beside her end of the bed.

Moving quickly, she opened the drawer and pulled out a small square of enchanted parchment with the words:

 _{Bring Him Home.}_ written in black ink.

The amber eyed witch climbed out of bed and briefly flicked her wand packing up her things and getting herself dressed. As she turned her attention to the double door she shared with his half of the suite, she opened it immediately noting that there had been no sign of Severus Snape aside form his ruffled bed sheets and the scent of sweat and sex despite not seeing any sign of his apparent partner.

There were topped furnishings and books thrown askew and it only made her panic as she frantically searched for a clue as to his whereabouts. One thing that caught her eyes was the fact that Snape never left his room without his ivory mask, lest someone discover his identity and it was on the floor beside the loo.

"Severus?" she said wondering if his words to her gave any indication that he'd be leaving the mad woman's house of horrors given the promise she made to ensure the safely of Draco Malfoy.

The apparent signs of struggle did not bode well for the missing former Potions Professor and it sent the frantic Hermione into even more of a panic. She quickly retrieved the square parchment from her pocket and scribbled her own words to whomever had been in league with her on the other end.

 _{He's Missing...no trace...Scarlet's doing?}_

She awaited another reply still searching his ransacked room for clues to his whereabouts.

 _{Regroup.}_ was all she saw in the way of writing.

While she hated to leave despite believing Snape could have been in a good deal of danger, she knew there was little she could do without proper resources. Conceding defeat only for the moment, she balled her fists and quickly scribbled her words on the enchanted parchment.

 _{Meeting. Diagon Alley. Tonight}_

She awaited the answer briefly looking down at the ivory mask Snape had once worn in when she first came into contact with him since his imprisonment in Azkaban.

{Done.} came the reply before she took one last look around before taking off toward home more than frustrated that she could do little to help Severus Snape in his time of need given her lack of resources.

Still, she hoped that where ever he was, he'd been faring far better than she imagined he was at the moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The heat had been unbearable as Severus Snape found himself standing in the center of Scarlet's private bedroom. She'd been talking about something he couldn't quite understand given the hold the drug coursing through his veins had on him. His every thought had given way to his burning desire to grab her and impale her upon his massive and seemingly angry cock despite her apparent reveling in some victory he cared nothing about. She mentioned a little witch and a sentimental boy but their names and descriptions meant little to nothing to the lust filled wizard.

His pale naked form glistened with sweat as he stood the deep rooted hunger more alive than all the memories of his pain riddled past which were curiously fogged by the hazy effects of the rather euphoric drug boiling the blood in his veins.

"Such a good boy." said Scarlet running her hands along his pale bare chest and tense muscles. "How cruel of me to keep you back from your most basic desire...you have my blessing to indulge."

Snape grunted as she walked over toward her bed, leaned against it in anticipation of his movements and spread her legs wide while looking back at him.

The lustful wizard cared not for any false pretenses, his only goal was to bury his throbbing appendage into the warmth of her appealing form and sate his unyielding lust within her. The noise of the world had been so far form his ears and his thunderous heartbeat knew only the boiling blood of need as he stepped forward grasping her hips in a rough manner and ruthlessly impaled the red head witch in one swift motion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Open Field, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger attempted to get her thoughts in order as she tried to set her next course of action. She'd taken a few of his books and the ivory mask that was left lying on the floor near the loo. It would be a difficult means of tracking the missing wizard but she knew that if even the faintest hint of Snape's magical energy resided in his things, he could be traced via the magical Loom that detailed his bloodline back at the Ministry of Magical Offices.

She simply needed to get her acquaintance on board as a large amount of magical energy was needed to produce the tracking spell over vast areas and despite her brilliance she alone could not complete such a feat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Pumping into the seemingly amused Scarlet despite his audible panting, Severus Snape continued to indulge his darker nature in terms of his lust not at all through sating it via her lovely body.

"Such a good boy." moaned Scarlet gripping her bed pleased more than ever at the cleverness of her plan to secure the mind and body of her arch-rival in the most barbaric of ways.

Snape simply groaned his mind fogged still by the lingering drug and his need seemingly unquenchable as he continued to pummel the depths of the witch below him growling as viciously as a wild animal during their coupling.

Once he'd reached his end and she felt the all too familiar spurting of his seed, Scarlet pulled away from him knowing full well that he'd continue on despite her apparent exhaustion. Knowing she could not go another round with the intensely brutal Potions Professor, she snapped her fingers summoning a pair of whores to service his lust while she watched pleased that the effects of the vile potion she created were working as intended.

Severus Snape was finally learning his place at her heel and it was all thanks to her truly perfected chemical compound potion. The fact that he'd been an unwilling test subject largely contributed to her achieving the right amount to suite her purposes but it was only going to be a matter of time before Draco Malfoy became jaded with their way of life.

A twisted smile filed across her face as she recalled the first run of tests indication how far she could push the rather impressively mentally sound Severus Snape over the edge. The pummeling he'd given his own godson in the wake of his lust was almost too precious not to share with him, but the boy made a convincing plea on the part of his Godfather.

Should Severus Snape ever discover what he'd been driven to do to the boy, he would not survive the reveal.

It was a thought that gave her pause in telling him but she still reveled in the fact that she could at any point in the near future just to ruin him further.

For the time being, his unrelenting rutting of the two whores as they gasped and cried out in terror of his terrible pace and length only made her more amused. She crawled toward the rutting wizard grasping him and pulling his harsh pale lips into her kiss as he continued to drive his massive appendage into one of the tearful whores.

It seemed more than she was enjoying the fruits of her toiling behind a bubbling cauldron.

"Good boy." she said kissing him once more as a flicker of malice showed behind her dark eyes.


	56. Chapter 55:An Alliance Of Wills

_**Chapter 55: An Alliance Of Wills**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **N** ear on night fall caught the ever patient Hermione Granger as she attempted to meet her contact in a bid to exchange more information regarding Severus Snape and his recent disappearance. She'd been on edge ever since she found little to no trace of him and given his condition in terms of the drugs, she was quite worried about his status. As she paced the darker portion of the wizarding world alley, she found herself being motioned into yet another alley via her contact.

Moving quickly, she joined her contact revealing for the first time that it had been Narcissa Malfoy herself whom had been in league with the younger Miss Granger. The lady of Malfoy Manor had been as poised and collected as always when looking upon the younger witch.

"It's good to see that you are well, Miss Granger." she said dispensing pleasantries as only she could.

"And you Mrs. Malfoy." replied Hermione.

"How was he when you saw him last?" asked Narcissa wishing to know how to gauge her former lover's mental state.

"Truth be told, he was more concerned with Draco's safety than anything else when last we spoke." replied Hermione honestly. "He seemed to fear that Scarlet was harming him in some way."

Narcissa's eyes flickered with recognition for a moment before she regained control of her instinctual cues.

"Draco is well for the moment, but alas he worries about his godfather greatly." she replied. "Scarlet has proven to be very illusive even for my personal contacts but she will be found and stopped before she ruins any more lives with her vile poison."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So my dear, now that you've had but a taste of Severus' qualifications in bed, what do you intend to do about this school girl crush of yours?" asked Narcissa knowing all too well the look of a girl whom had been vastly experienced in matters of seduction and love-making.

The amber eyed witch's face turned red.

"I did not come here to discuss that with you." she said quickly.

"Whom better to converse with about such a thing?" asked Narcissa with an arched brow. "Part of my inquisition is to gauge how far he's been effected and the other part is acute curiosity."

"From what I can recall he was in a good deal of control of his faculties during our encounters." replied Hermione rather stiffly. "As for anything else, I never had the chance to be privy to the effects of the drug you described had on him."

Narcissa seemed to consider this for a few moments.

"Are you aware of how this drug came to be used to control Severus?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No." replied Hermione truthfully. "I simply assumed he was using it to get away the knowledge of having murdered Dumbledore."

"Then you know little about Severus at all." replied Narcissa meeting the amber eyed witch's gaze with one of stern reproach. "She was his rival during his apprenticeship with utterly reclusive yet inexplicably world renown Potions Master Phaeron Aurelius, the old man only ever taught two people his entire career as Potions Master, one being Severus and the other a Pureblood girl by the name of Cordelia Bardwell."

Hermione arched a brow in confusion as to how to handle this new information.

"Cordelia had been more along the lines of a bumbling fool than an appropriate apprentice and had she focused on her work instead of trying to sabotage Severus she'd be a Potions Mistress here today instead of a lowly whore still trying to one up her old schoolmate." explained Narcissa. "She was so envious of Severus' natural talent that she crafted a particularly powerful potion, even for her youth at the time that would not only ensure that Master Phaeron was repulsed by him but she wished to ensure that he would not be able to out do her via his vast intellect."

Hermione was horrified at the implication of what she was being told.

"To put it plainly, the potion she created was then called Ambrosia and highly addictive aside from the fact that it was tailored to increase the feelings of lust in those unlucky enough to ingest it, she's apparently made a few revisions to it over the years as during that time only Master Phaeron could cure Severus of it's maddening effects." continued Narcissa rather pointedly. "He was little more than a rabid dog under it's effects and thus a constant threat, the idiotic chit had forgotten the exact effects of her own potion when Severus attacked her one afternoon, Master Phaeron threatened to throw him in Azkaban before it was proven that the events only occurred because Severus was drugged."

"How horrible." said Hermione in shock.

"Scarlet is little more than an idiotic girl playing catch up in terms of relevance but I very much doubt she's the one that's been pulling all the strings." said Narcissa meeting the younger witch's eyes once more. "She made the potion true enough but it seems to me that someone else as an expressed desire to destroy Severus that has nothing to do with our apparent situation."

"How so?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"Well think Miss Granger, you are after all said to be the brightest witch of your age." replied Narcissa. "Personally, there is only one I can think of with enough clout to freeze Severus and Lucius out of retaining their wands due to their defection and have them labeled as death eaters despite the common knowledge of them teaming up to adhere to Dumbledore's wishes...only this spineless coward would try to incapacitate Lucius and drug Severus to keep their dirty little secret from being exposed."

As the amber eyed witch thought about it, she came to the realization that with Snape and Lucius Malfoy out of the picture no one could actually implicate this person due to the two of them being privy to this spineless coward's existence within the ranks of the death eaters.

"Pius Thicknesse?" said Hermione in confusion. "But wasn't he killed by Voldemort?"

Narcissa smiled at the younger witch for having caught on.

"One of him was killed by the dark lord, this is true but you and I both know magic is a powerful and equally terrible gift, who was to say a man as paranoid as Pius could not have created an alternate version of himself in a bid to stay hidden from his inevitable fate...and now with the dark lord gone and his "near death experience at the final battle he is a relative shoe in for garnered sympathy..." explained Narcissa thinking back. "But he must ensure no one knew of his past transgressions and those that did are either safely locked away in Azkaban or kissed by the dementors leaving only..."

"Severus and Lucius." replied Hermione getting the full picture at last. "That explains why the Ministry of Magic was so dead set against you lot being pardoned despite Harry's testimony on all of your behalf...How long have you known this?"

Narcissa sighed as she came to terms with the lengthy investigation she'd been doing while the men in her life lingered at the whims of the twisted Scarlet.

"For quite a while, but due to the curious position I found myself in with my husband in a lengthy coma and my son at Scarlet's mercy there was little I could do with the information, even when they managed to get a hold of Severus it was far more difficult to maneuver without drawing unwanted attention to myself." she explained. "They still haven't been caught up on the fact that Pius arranged the whole ordeal, seeking out Scarlet due to her background in Potions given the report being made to the Ministry that forbid her to be employed anywhere near potions work, not to mention her use of illegal substances to craft her potions."

"If Scarlet was willing to let Lucius and Draco go, it must mean that Pius has enough leverage on them to keep the quiet." said Hermione doing a bit of quick figuring.

"He does indeed." replied Narcissa sadly another flicker of recognition behind her eyes. "But there is one thing he had not counted on in all of his twisted planning to restore himself as Minister of Magic."

"And what's that?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"You." replied Narcissa. "He had not counted on a heroic Gryffindor witch becoming rather infatuated with her former Potions Professor and it was this fascination that led you right to my doorstep."

"I believe we can trace Severus' whereabouts using his magical signature." said the amber eyed witch. "We can locate him and bring an end to Scarlet's little game and once we have him and take her out of the equation we can focus on bringing down Pius Thicknesse."

"I have every confidence that you'll be able to locate Severus." replied Narcissa. "I shall continue to deal in damage control with Lucius and Draco, as much as my heartaches for vengeance at what was done to them we simply cannot risk Severus' life in the process."

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me?" asked Hermione seemingly suspicious of the older witch.

"In due time." replied Narcissa. "For now let us further our plans along individually but keep each other in the loop the same as before, Pius Thicknesse and Scarlet must not be allowed to get the better of us this time around."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

There was no telling what the two of them had in store for a highly drugged and possibly incoherent Severus Snape. The sooner they found him the better they could focus on how to bring the twisted duo down.


	57. Chapter 56:What Becomes Of The Mentally

_**Chapter 56: What Becomes Of The Mentally Broken**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** weat poured down the brow of the exhausted Severus Snape as he collapsed amid the seemingly endless sea of sexually exhausted women that lined his bed. Scarlet had left him to his own devices sending in droves of her female workers to keep him occupied while she tended to her own personal affairs. After having spent his seed in the last of the sweaty panting women of ill repute, Snape wasn't in the least sated despite his body's need for recovery.

 _{Why do you do this to yourself?}_ asked a strange voice from seemingly out of nowhere. _{You are more than what you've become Severus.}_

Snape seemed confused by the sudden onset of the voice. He found himself looking around at the sleeping women he'd worn out in his seemingly never ending quest to sate his unyielding lust.

 _{It's time to go, Severus.}_ said the strangely familiar voice he couldn't place the direction of.

Looking around, Snape attempted to locate it only to fail in his efforts.

 _{Now is not the time for useless inquisition, simply follow my direction and you will be freed from this place, is that not your ultimate desire?}_

Moving quickly, he stumbled out of bed not in the least caring that he'd been naked and that his erection continued despite his latest conquest. The foggy minded former Potions Master managed to move about leaving the apparent sex dungeon he'd been cast into with minimal effort.

 _{Now, let's get you to some place where you can receive the proper assistance.}_ said the voice seemingly coming from within his own fractured mind.

Snape had been confused by this strange occurrence, but continued on as it instructed.

 _{You must find Miss Granger, Severus...she is the one who can help you.}_ said the distinctively familiar voice once more. _{Find Hermione.}_

With the guidance of the mysterious voice, Snape made his way through the maze of tunnels and dark corridors that lead to what appeared to have been a surface entrance.

"Her-mi-on-e..." grunted the former Potions Professor as he moved through the entrance.

Once he escaped the darkness, he found himself blinded by a good deal of sunlight before moving through strange swamp lands. The voice had instructed him to find Hermione but he knew not where to look nor why the voice was seemingly guiding him.

After a few moments an odd looking bird appeared it's shrill call seemingly in a bid to get the confused raven haired wizard's attention.

 _{Follow him.}_ urged the voice. _{Follow Fawkes.}_

Not sure why he'd been so inclined to follow the instructions of a voice inside his head, Snape followed the bird known as Fawkes. Once he noted the sight of the legendary phoenix, the drug hazed mind of the former Potions Professor was met with brief recognition as to whom the voice belonged to.

"Al-Bus." he managed to say despite the intention of the drug's effects to keep his intellect from being a problem.

 _{That's right.}_ said the voice of Albus Dumbledore from somewhere within him. _{Now, let's get you home and better.}_

"Sev not like you." replied the former Potions Professor.

 _{That may be true, but I happen to have it on good authority that you like Hermione.}_ said Dumbledore cleverly dangling a worthy prize before his former employee. _{I bet she misses you, I'd even wager that she is quite worried about what's become of you.}_

"Her-mion-e." repeated Snape as he moved about following the flight path of the legendary familiar of his former employer. "Sev like her."

 _{Good.}_ replied Dumbledore. _{Then we are in agreement about finding her.}_

Snape said nothing in reply as he continued to move about easily avoiding the detection of anyone Scarlet might have sent to seek him out.

 _{Allow me to offer some assistance.}_ said Dumbledore before Snape's right hand raised into the open air seemingly against his will and a set of attire was transfigured for him out of nothing. _{Now you can travel more comfortably.}_

Snape grunted, as being naked or being dressed made no difference at all to him.

 _{Can you apparate at all?}_ asked Dumbledore.

Snape seemed confused by his words.

 _{I suppose I can lend another hand.}_ said the voice of the Headmaster.

"Wha..." began Snape as he felt his body being shifted as if every cell was being rearranged and sent forward at the speed of light in a bid to simulate hyper transport.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

Snape landed unable understand how he ended up in another location without having walked. His brutish nature was still out of the loop in terms of wizarding world traveling. The ebony clad former Potions Professor found himself looking around in confusion when he saw someone, a young witch resembling what he had known to have been what Hermione Granger looked like when last he saw of her.

"Her-Mion-e." he said following after her.

Upon conclusion of her meeting with Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger was set on locating Severus Snape using magical tracing. She'd been so focused on attempting the less than ideal method of finding her tragically flawed lover that she had run right into an ebony clad man with glazed over eyes, one obsidian in color and the other a strange shade of dark blue.

"I'm sorry I..." she began as she noted the clueless expression upon his sallow pale face. "S-Severus!?"

Snape seemed to understand the look of recognition behind her amber eyes as Fawkes landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Her-Mion-e." he said still having trouble with his more primitive manner of speech. "Sev find you."

Unable to help herself, Hermione Granger got to her feet and instantly wrapped her arms around the dour wizard despite his puzzled expression as to why she deemed it necessary to fuss over him.

"Where did she take you?" asked the amber eyed witch in amazement. "How did you escape?...I should have known you'd never let that harlot get the better of you now matter the circumstances."

As she spoke Snape's right hand touched her shoulder and she noted for the first time the unnerving twinkle behind his blue right eye.

"What's happened to you?" she asked in confusion wondering if it was the side effect of the drug he'd been ingesting.

"Not Sev." replied Snape pulling her closer to his left side.

Hermione noted his left eye had been obsidian and more along the lines of empty from confusion than anything else.

Fawkes went out of his way to make himself known to her as if his feelings were somehow hurt that she was yet to acknowledge him.

"Fawkes?" she said staring at Snape utterly confused. "How can this be?"

Snape simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the brothel. His apparent lust was still yet to have been sated. Hermione seemed to catch on to his antics and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh no you don't." she said determined. "We have to get you home...I believe everyone is in need of some answers as to what has been going on with you and given your strange appearance it's long over due."

For the second time that day, Severus Snape was subjected to Apparation against his will.


	58. Chapter 57:Complication At It's Finest

_**Chapter 57: Complication At It's Finest**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Entrance Hall,Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **S** nape had hardly anytime to assess where he'd been dumped off this time via magical transportation as his ebony clad body was pressed against the hard white marble flooring of a once elegant entrance hall, The contact from having the young amber eyed witch's slender body pressed against him did little to calm the lustful haze that seemed to envelope him once again. Without thinking, he gripped the young witch along the waistline and pulled her closer ensuring her contact with his aroused appendage.

"S-Severus...you aren't well." said Hermione attempting to ignore the sudden onset of her own desire for the ailing wizard.

Snape continued to ignore this choosing to press his pale lips along the young witch's exposed portions of her neck seeking intimate contact in the process.

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione unable to hold back her flooding emotions concerning the wizard she'd sought for so long. "We...have to get you some assistance...the drug is...it isn't good for you."

Snape let out a low growl as he continued to kiss along her warm flesh taking in the familiar scent of jasmine from her hair as well. He'd been so engrossed in his own antics that he barely heard the spell that made everything go dark for him.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione Granger got up from the floor unsure what to make of her slightly unnerving experience with a drugged Severus Snape.

"He's been dosed." said the voice of Narcissa Malfoy as she helped Hermione to her feet. "There is no telling what he would have done in that condition."

The amber eyed witch had been grateful for the assistance.

"Where did you find him?" asked the Lady of Malfoy Manor with an arched brow.

"I didn't." replied Hermione looking over at the seemingly sleeping wizard. "He found me...but...there was something strange about him...one of his eyes was blue and Fawkes was following him."

Narcissa arched a brow at this despite having her wand trained on Snape.

"Blue you say?" she asked unsure if it had been a side effect of being drugged via Scarlet's potion for so long. "That's...strange."

"I didn't know if it was a side effect of the potion or not." replied Hermione. "But I knew I had to get him here at the very least."

"You've done well Miss Granger." replied Narcissa. "But we must get him out of sight before he is discovered by Lucius or worse Draco."

"Draco knew of his issue with drug before at Scarlet's." said Hermione confused.

"That is precisely why he cannot be allowed anywhere near him." said Narcissa still keeping the secret of her son's decent into madness to herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

To say that Scarlet was angry when she entered the private room she had especially for Severus Snape to find that he was missing was merely an understatement. Her rage had been cultivated in the smashing of phials and abuse of her female servants whom had been tasked with keeping the lustful wizard busy while she conversed with her formerly anonymous business partner.

"SEVERUS SHOULD NEVER HAVE ESCAPED LET ALONE DONE SO SO EASILY!" she shouted smacking a few of her muscle bound servants across the face.

"We're sorry Mistress." pleaded one of them. "We'll seek him out immediately."

"DON'T BOTHER!" she growled knowing Severus Snape all too well. "There is only one place he would have gone...now that his precious family is whole once more...it seems I have work to do in ensuring their little bond crumbles for good."

A twisted smile filed across her face that could only have been the first sign of a rather sick and dastardly plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Basement, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape awoke to find himself tied rather inexplicably to an old transfigured bed. It enraged him to no end to be bound once more but it was less to do with the binding and more to do with his unyielding lust causing his erection to become nearly unbearable. His obsidian eyes showed no trace of the blue coloring that seemed to be in place prior to his arrival and it seemed the haze of the drug was once more in effect.

A feral growl escaped him as he found himself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

Her dark eyes held a coldness behind them that she could no longer keep hidden. She's seen the sexual brute that dwelled in the darkened nature of her former lover and how he had treated her only son in the process.

While it wasn't his doing voluntarily, she had no doubt in her mind that if he cornered Draco it would happen again without Scarlet's influence given the drug still lingering in his system.

"While I am not aware of just how much of you remains beneath the confines of the sexual beast that controls you Severus, you are in need of an antidote and because of this you are a danger to yourself and this family." said Narcissa in a cold tone despite herself. "You will not be permitted visitors save for myself nor will you be allowed to roam about freely."

Snape simply grunted taking in the scent of the witch he'd once bedded as a younger man.

"Narcissa." he growled struggling against the magical binds that kept him at bay.

The Lady of Malfoy Manor glared at him still cold in her approach.

Something of a smile filed across the sallow pale face of the wizard as she approached him running her pale hand along his chest.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Severus." she said in a rather emotionless tone.

Snape closed his eyes at the onset of her touch. It was icy and welcome in the wake of the continued heat that ran rampant throughout his body.

A low whimper escaped him as she pulled her hand from him taking the cooling effect with her. He struggled against the binding once more as she turned and walked away leaving him to his drug induced misery until Master Phaeron could be located to brew an antidote.


	59. Chapter 58:A Startling Confession

_**Chapter 58: A Startling Confession**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **A** strangled gasped passed through the pale lips of Draco Lucius Malfoy as he found himself releasing the brunt of his seed in the wake of his most vivid dream concerning his time at the mercy of his drug induced godfather. Scarlet's twisted games of ensuring that he was raped by the former Potions Professor were merely a means to an end. Her insurance policy as the muggles were so fond of saying to ensure she'd get the upper hand on the wizard for his continued defiance.

Sitting up amid the sweat and his own seed, Draco found his nights to be as torturous without the imposing notion of an inevitable assault as they had been when he was subjected to it at his captors will.

His heart had been heavy with the fears of what might have become of the man whom he betrayed in a bid to save the life of his father and escape the torment of his jailer once and for all. The guilt at being the reason for the poor man's increased drugged state was even worse on him.

Slipping out of bed and dressing in a rather hurried manner, Draco made his way down to the darker reaches of the house hoping not to disturb either of his parents as he moped in the darkness.

He'd been near the basement when he heard the shuffling growls of a familiar tone of voice. At first he believed it to have been a mere dream as Severus Snape had been in the captive embrace of Scarlet whom would level the entire wizarding world before she release the captive she worked so hard to obtain.

He attempted to step away from the door to the basement only to find that he'd been wrong as another whimper caught his attention. Draco approached the door believing that Snape escaped the clutches of the witch Scarlet after all and attempted to assist him.

He was met with a rather unfortunate shock as he tried to get the door open.

Another attempt saw the same thing happen.

"What the hell?" he asked aloud in confusion.

"Step away from the door Draco." said the voice of Narcissa Malfoy emerging from the shadows of the basement.

"Mother...why is Uncle Sev trapped behind this door...surely he escaped Scarlet thus meaning the drug has run it's course." he said seemingly outraged.

"Step away from the door, Draco." said Narcissa in a cold tone.

"Let him out." pleaded the sleek blond wizard. "For Merlin's sake he's not an animal."

"I beg to differ." replied Narcissa moving between her son and the heavily warded door. "He attempted to force himself upon Miss Granger the moment they landed from apparation in the entrance hall."

"It's not his fault." replied Draco in defense of him. "Scarlet's drug does things to him...things you couldn't possibly understand..."

"I've seen him in this condition long before you were even born." admitted Narcissa angrily. "You barely have any concept of the evil Severus Snape is capable of when he isn't in control of his faculties...you can't even distinguish lustful advances from love...Severus isn't in love with you Draco he'll sooner end his own life the moment he finds out what he's done to you at Scarlet's behest than ever approach the topic."

"Don't you think I know that!" hissed Draco with raging tears streaming down his cheeks. "You treat him differently and I've already explained that it isn't his fault...I'M THE ONE THAT DRUGGED HIM!"

Narcissa fell silent as she looked upon her guilt stricken son.

"Y-You what?" she asked in confusion.

"I drugged him...she gave me the syringe and I stuck it into his neck...he was...the look on his face was complete and utter shock at my betrayal but it meant saving father's life so I made the choice." explained Draco. "The final time...I...I let him...I felt I owed it to him for what I had done but it was more...more than my owing him...he's in constant torment due to the lust and if she's done something to the formula...the drug is killing him...her arrogance wouldn't allow her to note it but I know and I stuck him with it anyway..."

Narcissa slapped the sleek blond wizard across the face. The sudden blow had caused Draco to step back briefly.

"What have you done?" asked Narcissa barely understanding what had become of the boy she raised. "Severus risked his life to ensure your survival!"

Draco was out of excuses and simply stood there taking in the stinging sensation of his face being struck by his mother.

"How long has it been since you were stupid enough to drug your godfather!?" asked Narcissa, the coldness replaced by absolute rage.

"A few days." he replied. "I thought it might have worn off by now...but it seems she did something to the dose...likely making it permanent."

"We have to move quickly." said Narcissa taking charge. "Miss Granger has gone ahead with her plan to reinstate you and your father's status in the wizarding world and possibly that of Severus as well...your father must be informed now...he's the only one who can get a hold of Master Phaeron on such short notice...let's hope the old man hasn't expired or there is no telling how long Severus has before he's completely lost to us."

Narcissa stormed past her son and made her way up the staircase leading to the main part of the Manor in search of Lucius.

Draco turned his gray eyes back to the door that held his ailing godfather on the other side. The situation had become much more dire than he expected as he pulled his gaze away and followed his mother upstairs to face the inevitable wrath of his father for his treachery against the ailing former Potions Professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The primal need that seemed to have direct control over the ailing Severus Snape was intensified the more his lust lingered unsated due to the effects of the drug coursing through his system.

He had been quite fed up with being bound at the wrists given his dominant personality and managed to break free of his binds with a pulsing explosion of wand-less magic. A twisted grin filed across his sallow pale face as he stood free of the hold and all the more angry due to his lustful haze.

It was only a matter of time before he emerged from his lackluster second prison and there would be chaos in his wake.


	60. Chapter 59:The Ramifications Of Ignoran

_**Chapter 59: The Ramifications Of Ignorance And Want**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"The boy is Ignorance and the girl Is want, beware them both but most of all beware the boy."}-The Spirit Of Christmas Present, A Christmas Carol**_

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he still quite handsome if only ruggedly so, face of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was twisted into a rage induced grimace that would have given a muggle attack dog a run for it's money in terms of terrifyingly aggressive appearances. He stood hunched over his desk with his fists balled and nostrils flaring as the raged continued to dance behind his steel gray eyes almost as intense as the flames in the nearby fireplace.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" shouted the Senior Malfoy in reaction to being told of his only son's most costly blunder when it came to his ailing Godfather. "HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE FUCKING ABILITY TO ADHERE TO REASONING THAT YOU HAVE LEFT!?"

"Lucius." began Narcissa attempting to get a word in since enlightening him to what has been going on since his involuntary slumber.

"Don't you Lucius me witch, what the fuck were you doing to stop this nonsense!" he shouted angrily.

Narcissa glared at him rather icily.

"I was tending to your sorry carcass, in case you've forgotten this was all brought upon our heads because you thought it necessary to deal with that bitch Scarlet and her whorish way!" countered the Lady of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius found himself caught off guard by her knowledge of his activities concerning Scarlet and her clients.

"I was trying to make a living, It's not my fault we've lost everything due to that despot and his false war." grumbled the Senior Malfoy embittered. "How was I to know that Scarlet was just another name for that nutter bitch Cordelia, I believed she might have fled England considering the damage she did to her reputation after her antics concerning Severus the first time."

"Apparently not." replied Narcissa.

Draco stood silently although possibly relieved that his father stopped shouting at him, he could still feel the elder Malfoy's rage none the less.

"You will have to atone for what you've done." said Lucius unable to even stand the sight of his son at the present moment. "For now...I have letters to write and owls to send in a bid to locate the old coot assuming he still lives...one can only hope if Severus' condition is as bad as you say it is...it's only a matter of time before he gets...urges that are unseemly."

Narcissa looked at Draco as if warning him not to say anything more at least for his own sake now that it was known he had drugged his godfather himself. The Lady of Malfoy Manor made up her mind that the first thing she would do is put the former Potions Master back under in case his need got the better of him.

"As for now, get out of my sight." muttered the embittered Lucius. "I will deal with you another time, Narcissa stay put I would like to know more about what's been going on around here and then I need you to ensure the letters reach the owls...however many we have left."

Narcissa nodded turning her attention to her husband as Draco took his leave of them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Closing the door to his bedroom, Draco Malfoy began taking off his sweat heavy shirt and tossing it across the room in annoyance. He had enough being kicked around at Scarlet's place the last thing he need was to have everyone on him when he'd come home for refuge. He pulled off his heavy cargo shorts and tossed them aside as well, they weren't making the unbearable heat within his room any better.

The half naked sleek blond wizard found himself to be quite annoyed and utterly emotionally exhausted, and simply contented to lie in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

It had been days since he'd gotten a good night's sleep or even a well rested nap, his guilt at having left his uncle to Scarlet's twisted mercy was eating away at him in more ways than one. Sleeping only brought out the nightmares and the nightmares brought up unwanted feelings as the young Malfoy tried his best to keep from envisioning the sexual brute his godfather had become gripping him by the hips and pounding into his unyielding flesh as if he'd been a woman.

Draco wanted to be disgusted by his body's reaction but found it most difficult as his hand trailed from behind his head down his stomach and into his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes not at all able to hold back the intense wave of pleasure that stemmed from the memory despite his utter shame.

Five long years he'd been taking his godfather's cock in the wake of the older wizard's drug induced sexual rampage and he could no longer pretend it had little effect on him. There were times he'd been bedding one of his female clients and found that he couldn't climax unless he allowed himself to venture down the hollowed halls of his twisted memories stored in the deepest darkest place in his mind from view of the world and least of all his godfather.

The last encounter had been quite different, as he had given the ailing wizard the drug and almost wished for him to brutalize him the way he had done so many times before. The sleek blond wizard's mother explained that his emotions were not real, at least not in a sexual sense and merely a side effect of Scarlet's brainwashing via the drugs and increased atmosphere of sex and depravity.

Sadly, Draco found he'd missed the attention of various clients showing up at his door to experience his own sizable cock and scurry off to their other lives with seedy memories to guard closely in their dullest of hours. It was after all providing a service for the lonely and sexually starved of the wizarding world.

That having been the case, he found himself to be quite naturally on the outs as far as sexual gratification had been concerned, Pansy had not come by since that eventful afternoon he'd choked her against the wall. His godfather made no mention of her visiting him either.

Attempting to focus, Draco's mind took him back to the last time he'd been with Pansy Parkinson and how she felt as he pummeled her against the wall of his father's study. His pale right hand got to work stroking his newly freed and pulsing cock as he continued to see the girl he nearly married in his mind.

There was a fury in him that afternoon, especially knowing how often she went to see their former Potions Professor and how easily he'd taken her to bed. Draco imagined he nearly pummeled her into the mattress until she walked on quivering legs to make it back to her home far from Scarlet's in the wizarding world of England.

"Stupid fucking chit." growled Draco with his eyes closed tight.

The sleek blond had been so busy with pleasuring himself that he had not noticed that he wasn't alone in the darkness of his childhood bedroom.

Before Draco Malfoy could open his eyes and utter a sound, he found himself pulled up off the bed and flipped onto his back as someone or something took hold of his ankles. His gray eyes widened as he noted the familiar rough calloused hands moving along his exposed pale flesh.

"Shit!" was all he managed as he was twisted and his legs parted as a heavy body pressed him into his own mattress.

His heart beat thunderously in his chest as he felt the all too familiar sensation of his youthful pale arse being nearly split open by a massive throbbing appendage invading him as it had before.

Draco gripped the bed sheets as a whimper escaped him in the wake of feeling his godfather thrust forward causing him to gasp in a mixture of shock and agony. The scent of herbs and fresh earth was unmistakable, Severus Snape had escaped the basement and he'd been searching for a way to sate his lust.

The sleek blond wizard did his best to keep his reactions quiet not wishing to arouse the suspicions of his parents, the last thing he wanted them to see what his godfather was capable of doing to him in the wake of the drug Scarlet crafted's hold on his senses.

A wet kiss found it's way to the back of Draco's exposed neck and he whimpered again feeling the intense pressure of his godfather's cock inside him. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he was once more living out the nightmare Scarlet had unleashed upon him but this time within his own home.

Snape grunted as he began his thrusting biting at Draco's neck and ear like a wild animal rutting in the wilderness. The intense pressure on the sleek blond wizard's cock had been almost too much for him as he found himself spewing his seed almost immediately after being invaded.

The younger Malfoy knew first hand that Snape, despite his condition was always good at what he did and given to a fair amount of sentiment when engaging any sexual partner, but the drug worked on his base needs and he sought only to satisfy them with brute force. His involvement with Draco was merely due to him being a familiar scent and a warm body in this case and the brute within cared only for release.

Draco continued to claw at the bed ripping the sheet from the mattress and knocking all but one of the pillows to the floor below him. He bit down into the soft white pillow stifling his screams as well as his series of moans as Snape began to increase his thrusts beating the headboard against the wall.

The massive cock that filled him struck something inside Draco and his body grew tense once more and his vision blurred. He screamed inside the pillow fearing being caught. He had not known why he sought a means to protect the man whom had been raping him, perhaps it was his own guilt at having done something so terrible to him and perhaps it was merely that he'd gotten so use to the sexual trauma that he began to crave it.

Sweat began to pour off the two of them as Snape continued to rut oblivious to the body he was using to sate his lust belonging to his own godson.

Draco knew not what was happening to him but he could no longer deny the need he felt churning deep inside of him as his godfather continued to pummel him into his mattress with the same twisted sexual aggression that had once caused him great pain.

 _{"I knew you'd love it little Drakey."}_ said the voice of Scarlet seemingly from inside his mind. { _"He feels so good doesn't he...why not give yourself over to that which you desire most?"}_

Draco whimpered once more feeling the sharp thrust of his godfather jolt him toward the headboard. More tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he noted he had been guilty of yet another aspect of betrayal when it came to his godfather.

His craving for the brutish ways of the older wizard intensified as he found himself thrusting back against his godfather. It was no longer rape by any means, something appeared to have snapped inside the younger Malfoy and he was desperate to keep up the brutish pace of his godfather.

"Oh..." moaned Draco attempting to catch himself before he brought unwanted attention upstairs. "Oh fuck...yes...yessss...take what you need...I deserve this...I made you ache for this..."

Another wave of his seed soaked is bed and his vision blurred once more.

"I...I fucking love you...I'm sorry...I can't stop..." whimpered Draco once more as he continued to lose himself in the pleasure that was taking hold of him.

Lifting himself up on all fours despite the pummeling thrusts of his godfather, Draco managed to capture the raven haired wizard's harsh pale lips in a heated kiss.

Snape grunted picking up his pace until he pinned Draco back down into the bed and let loose the floodgates filling the younger Malfoy's pale arse with bucket loads of his seed.

Draco moaned like he was in heat as jet after jet of heated warmth filled him up on the inside.

Sweaty and exhausted, he lied in the puddle of his own seed while Snape collapsed beside him. Draco kissed him softly on the lips as he looked around the room, the last thing he needed was for his parents to find them together least of all in the afterglow of unsavory sex.

"I'm so sorry...Uncle Sev." said the sleek blond wizard fondling the sleeping wizard's spent cock. "Something's wrong with me...with us...Scarlet's done something terrible to us...something we can't even fathom..."

Draco pondered what the true implications were in being under Scarlet's thumb as he looked over the sleeping raven haired wizard. Snape might have been addicted to the drug and out of his mind with lust but he was addicted to being ravaged by Snape it seemed.

The sleek blond found he'd been unable to help himself as he stroked his godfather's cock back to arousal and climbed on top of him.

As he slipped the massive appendage back into his slick arse, he briefly recalled a handwritten note on Scarlet's desk the night he agreed to drug his godfather, it was something called...

 _CARNAL DECAY._

His gray eyes widened both in reaction to his being filled once more and to the words as they clicked in his lust filled brain.

 _Carnal Decay_ , had been the name of her unseemly potion despite her telling them it was called "Ambrosia".

She had meant to do this.

She had captured Draco to indoctrinate him from the very beginning. He'd been a fool to think that he could ever get the upper hand on the red headed whore but it seemed Snape had been more the fool, he'd done the indoctrinating of Draco all on his own, each time his seed filled the younger wizard it carried trace amounts of the pheromones from the potion.

With a grunt, Snape awoke and began to thrust into the younger wizard.

The two of them were doomed from the very start.

Draco let out a moan as the lust began to cloud his mind and he found himself tossed about in the rutting waves of his godfather's movements.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After talking with Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy had felt a tad bit of sympathy for his only son when it was described what he had gone through at the hands of Scarlet all in the name of getting a potion to cure him. The two of them made it a point to venture to Draco's rooms and have a talk with him that didn't include anger.

Narcissa had been the first to note that something had been strange as they reached the top of the stairs heading toward their son's bedroom.

A feeling of dread unlike another hit her as she heard the muffled series of moans coming from behind the door. She wanted to believe other wise but knew all too well the feral grunting that proceeded the voices and whom it had come from.

Lucius opened the door with Narcissa unable to stop him due to the absolute shock of her worst fears coming true.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted Lucius in horror as he looked upon the naked rutting forms of his little brother and his only son. "SEVERUS GET THE FUCK OFF MY SON!"

Snape ignored him continuing to hold down the mewling Draco as he continued to thrust rather violently into his pale arse.

"DRACO!" shouted Narcissa on the verge of fainting as she saw her son's pale arse in full view as if being split apart by her former lover's massive cock.

The sleek blond wizard was past caring for his parent's reaction and began to whimper in reaction to his godfather setting off another round of climax within him as his seed covered the bed once more.

Enraged, Lucius attempted to attack Snape but found himself quickly tossed aside as the rather strong primal urges lead the younger wizard's actions and he refused to relinquish the sensation of Draco's arse.

Another series of thrusts and Snape's release filled Draco once more as Narcissa did her best to tend to an injured Lucius.

"It's not his fault." she urged her husband.

"What the fuck has happened to him, why is he having sex with my son?" said Lucius near tears. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Lucius used his medicinal cane to strangle Snape in a bid to pull him off of the terrified Draco. Narcissa used her wand stunning Snape into unconsciousness as Lucius dropped him and turned his attention to his son.

"STUPEFY!" she shouted as Snape collapsed on top of Draco his cock slipping from inside the younger wizard as a result.

Lucius glared at Draco in disgust.

"Get the fuck out of my house you little poof." he growled.

"Lucius calm down!" said Narcissa.

"Calm down!" shouted the Senior Malfoy enraged. "He likes getting fucked up the arse, by his godfather no less...did you hear any screams for assistance?"

"Lucius it's not that simple." explained Narcissa. "Our son doesn't know what he's doing."

"Looked like he was enjoying it to me." muttered the angry Senior Malfoy.

Tears of shame streamed down the cheeks of the trembling Draco Malfoy.

"Father please..." he said ashamed of his behavior and his own twisted desires. "Please don't hurt him...he doesn't know what he's doing."

"But you do." growled Lucius angrily. "In fact you are the one that fucking drugged him...is this the outcome you were hoping for...to get him high out of his mind so that he'd fuck you up the arse and you can pretend it was all some elaborate aspect of collateral damage?"

"No." replied Draco in his own defense. "She said that if I drug him, she'd give me the cure for you...I drug him to save you."

"FUCK YOU NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME!" shouted Lucius even more enraged. "Look what the fuck you did to this family, I can't even stomach the sight of the two of you!"

"Lucius this is all Scarlet's doing." replied Narcissa in defense of her son. "She conditioned Severus to repeatedly rape our son and Draco has been so traumatized by the ordeal that his emotions are confused, the last thing he needs is you hating him for something he cannot help."

"What do you suppose I do then?" asked Lucius annoyed. "Pretend I didn't just see him having sex with my little brother?"

"I...I wanted to help him." explained Draco softly. "He always went back to being himself before..."

"I don't want to even know how many times you've done this." said the Senior Malfoy disgusted.

"Father..." said Draco still very much in tears. "This will kill him if he finds out...you can't treat him differently...he'll know...he'll start looking for answers and if he finds them he's going to hurt himself I know it...father please..."

Lucius sighed knowing very well that his son had been right.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." he said exhausted. "But this is never to happen again least of all under my roof, keep him unconscious and Draco if you so much as hug him while he's under the influence of that drug I will kill you myself...I'm going to bed...you lot have definitely been busy while I was asleep and at this point I wish the sleep of a thousand years if only to avoid this right fine mess."

He walked out of the room not bothering to say more as Narcissa spelled the room and Snape clean leaving out all trace of what occurred just moments before they arrived. She took the unconscious wizard back down to the basement and added new wards to ensure Draco didn't venture down late at night, especially with his status yet to be renewed.

One thing she was certain of, Scarlet and Pius were going to pay in spades for this insult to her family.


	61. Chapter 60:The Effects Of Corporate Fre

_**Chapter 60: The Effects Of Corporate Freezing**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger had been quite swamped with paperwork concerning her efforts to secure the most recent addition to The Artifacts Department of the Ministry Of Magic Offices. She had been well aware that she was mostly given this area to keep her out of the true inner workings of wizarding world politics and especially considering her knack for crusades of the unjust. The last thing they wanted was her calling for a social reform when decades of witches and wizards functioned quite well on the merits of the old system.

Following her efforts to secure the artifact from Australia, Hermione found herself called into the office of her superior and told she'd been demoted as a result of her antics in Australia and the best thing she could do for herself unless she wished to go through the humiliation of a very public shaming was to quietly retire to her desk and keep out of the way of those superior to her in terms of working relations.

The amber eyed witch narrowed her eyes at the rather plump knot cheeked old man sitting before her in an old plaid suit with beady brown eyes and a false sense of entitlement. He had not been half as qualified for his position of power and authority over better suited witches and wizards whom had actively contributed to the wizarding world, especially not the like of Hermione Granger or even Harry Potter in this case.

"I beg your pardon." she said attempting to quell her raising temper.

"You heard me Miss Granger, Effective immediately, you are to report to the reception department." said the fat slug of a man before her propped behind his desk and trying his best to appear more important than he truly was. "It has come to our attention that you are under suspicion of participating in sexual deviance and used our company dime to find it."

"I did no such thing." replied Hermione annoyed that she'd even be considered a sexual deviant by anyone.

She'd only been with one man her entire life and that man was currently in need of her keeping her position at the Ministry Offices.

"We have photos of you frequented an known sexual establishment, Miss Granger." said her superior. "Need we release them to the press to ensure you keep quiet or are you going to get back to work before you are fired."

Hermione wanted so badly to tell the pompous little ball of lard where to shove his accusations but she remained silent and simply walked out of the office, Severus Snape's future depended upon her having access no matter how limited to the Ministry Of Magic Offices.

One thing she got out of the strange meeting was that Narcissa Malfoy had been dead right about whom had been targeting them. It now stood to reason that former wizarding politician Pius Thicknesse saw her as a threat to his plans as well.

Moving quickly, Hermione did her civic duty and cleaned her desk in a bid to report to her demoted position in the Ministry of Magical Offices.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Reception Area, Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

Hermione's blood was boiling by the time she reached her new area for work. She'd been given a debriefing and subsequently sent on her way to play secretary despite all the years and galleons spent on her magical studies degree and her expertise in the second wizarding war. It was bad enough not to be considered for the original position she wanted due to her gender and blood status, despite Voldemort's fall the prejudices remained amid the magical world.

With a sigh, Hermione set up her new work station and noted all of the long and bored looking faces in this new place. The co-workers were even less friendly than the department she'd left, possibly due to them all being here as a result of a demotion or two.

She set to work if only to keep further unwanted attention from being cast in her direction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room,Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

An exhausted and overly frustrated Hermione Granger had just entered her home when she found herself saddled with the presence of an unwanted guest in the form of her ex-Hogwarts rival Draco Malfoy.

She aimed her wand at the teary eyed sleek blond wizard poised to hex him if given the opportunity.

"What are you doing in my house Malfoy?" she asked bitterly.

Draco simply held up his hands and met her harsh gaze with one of absolute sorrow.

"I didn't have anyone else to turn to." he replied sadly.

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"What's going on?" she asked noting his tears for the first time.

"I don't know if it was that life, or the place or if Scarlet herself had a hand in it." began Draco nursing a cup that smelled of old muggle booze that she'd kept as a gift for her father whom she rarely ever visited. "It seems the more I try to get my life back on track the worse it comes unhinged."

The amber eyed witch didn't understand what any of Draco's moping had to do with her or why he took it upon himself to break into her home to do it when he had a rather enormous mansion to indulge in self-loathing in.

"Draco what does any of this have to do with me?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Do you love him?" asked the sleek blond out of the big blue sky.

Hermione seemed stunned by his shift in topic.

"What?" she asked unable to process the question as quickly as he had hoped.

"Do you love him?" asked Draco narrowing his gray eyes at her. "It's a simple yes or not to reply Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes now gathering that he'd been speaking about Severus Snape.

"Yes." she replied. "Now if you've come all this way just to ask me that, you can leave now I've had a long day and would like to get some rest."

"I believe you." replied Draco drinking down the last of the muggle booze. "It makes me sick to my stomach but I believe you love him...and why shouldn't you...you've had a thing for him for years."

"Okay." said Hermione noting that the sleek blond wizard was more intoxicated than she realized. "I believe it's time for you to go..."

"We've been fucking you know." said the drunken sleek blond wizard almost spitefully. "Snape's cock isn't just pleasurable to women."

Hermione's eyes widened as the words hit her.

"Draco you should leave." she said in a stern tone.

"What for?" he asked. "I'm merely being honest, besides it didn't start out that way...Scarlet likes her little games...she'd lock me in a dark basement and set him loose on me...he never suspected once that he'd been invading my arse with his massive cock at her urging not even in passing and how could he...he'd end it all in a heartbeat if he knew."

"Draco why are you telling me this?" asked Hermione unnerved.

"Because...you love him." said Draco with more tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "You...a fucking Gryffindor princess is in love with my godfather...and it's killing me...whatever Scarlet did...she ruined us both...he is to have any chance at happiness it's going to take some doing on your part Granger...no half measures."

The amber eyes of the formerly angry witch softened as she looked upon the sorry sight of her former antagonistic fellow Hogwarts Alumni.

"You look tired Draco." she said sympathetic. "It seems it's been a long day for both of us."

"You have to save him Granger." said Draco meeting her gaze once more. "You have to take him away from this place...it's the only way to keep him from knowing."

Before Hermione could inquire further. The sleek blond got to his feet the sorrow evident behind his gray eyes.

"I shall bring him here, once I find a way to get the door open...you should be able to handle him from here...just keep him sated and he'll eventually return to normal." instructed Draco before taking off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GET THE DOOR OPEN?" she called after him only be met with silence.

The amber eyed witch closed the door to her home and attempted to process all of the strangeness that she'd been made aware of surrounding Severus Snape and The Malfoys.


	62. Chapter 61:The Transcendence Of A Bond

_**Chapter 61: The Transcendence Of A Bond**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he pounding upon her front door had gotten Hermione Granger's attention as she shuffled out of bed only to find that Draco Malfoy returned but he'd brought his mother with him right along with a seemingly unconscious Severus Snape. She quickly opened the door and ushered them inside and they took the raven haired wizard toward the sofa of her sitting room.

"What have you done to him?" she asked confused by everything she was witnessing.

"Stunning charm." replied Narcissa meeting Hermione's eyes. "It's best if he's here in your care Miss Granger, seeing as you two are actually consenting lovers."

Draco looked over Snape for a few moments.

"Have you made any progress with the reinstatement of my family's status?" asked Narcissa changing the subject.

"No." replied Hermione sadly. "I've been reassigned and demoted quite frankly."

The Lady of Malfoy Manor didn't seem all that surprised.

"It was a matter of time before Pius showed his hand." she said figuring exactly whom had been responsible for the resent shakeups at the Ministry Of Magical Offices.

"Why have you brought him here?" asked Hermione turning her attention back to Severus Snape. "Not that I mind but what's with the change of heart?"

"Lucius is on the war path." replied Narcissa. "For the time being it's safer to have him with you than at the Manor."

Draco looked down at his feet.

"I couldn't help it mother." he said in his own defense. "But believe me when I tell you I regret drugging him more than you could ever know."

"Come along Draco." said Narcissa moving toward the door. "I'd advise you not to awaken him lest you are prepared for a sexual encounter and do keep him indoors...one would hate to subject the muggles to his brutish antics unnecessarily...Lucius and I shall do our utmost to locate Master Phaeron to put an end to this madness."

Draco gave one last glance in the direction of his godfather and then turned his attention to Hermione.

"Take care of him." he said as he was pulled out of the flat by his mother.

Once the Malfoy's left, Hermione turned her attention to Severus Snape. He'd been slumped against the pillows that lined her sofa. He looked to have seen better days and there was something of a mark around his neck from the force of a blunt object.

"What have you gotten up to?" Hermione asked looking him over.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

The amber eyed witch managed to get Snape into her bed room and into bed before anything could tragic happened. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for him to awaken in a strange room with little to no concept of how he arrived and even more so if he awoke to find he'd been injured.

Using her wand, she healed his wounds and awakened him, cautious as to how he'd respond to her efforts due to still being under the lingering effects of the drug Scarlet created.

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with brief recognition as he simply assumed that he'd been in bed the entire time. Hermione sighed noting that there wasn't anything strange about his behavior just yet.

"Severus?" she said watching him closely.

The former Potions Professor simply grabbed her and pulled her close to him taking in the scent of jasmine from her unruly hair and pressing his harsh pale lips against the exposed flesh of her neck.

Hermione found herself once more succumbing to the antics of the drugged raven haired wizard. She had not planned on engaging him this soon after him being transported but she couldn't in good conscience leave him that way they brought him believing it positively inhumane.

"Severus, I need to know if you can hear me." said Hermione as Snape continued to wrap his arms around her slender frame.

"Her-mi-one..." he growled kissing her neck.

"You recall who I am." said Hermione stunned by this new turn of events.

"Her-mi-one..." he growled pressing his pulsing appendage into the back of her legs.

"Severus...it's been a long day and..." she began only to be silenced by his slow caressing of her thigh. "Mmmmmmm."

It didn't take long for things to escalate, it had been a while since she felt the loving embrace of the wizard whom had captivated her heart and imagination since the moment she stepped into his potions classroom back at Hogwarts.

A low groan escaped him as he found himself slipping into the warmth of the young Gryffindor witch whom had set him ablaze long before she knew the effects of the potion.

"Severus..." she moaned loving the feeling of his thrusts as they increased in degree of power.

The burning sensation seemed to dissipate as he continued to sate his lust with the young witch's body not in the brutish fashion that Draco Malfoy had known so well but in the same painstaking rhythm he'd always taken her when the effects of the potion had been at it's weakest.

"Hermione." he growled much more clear in his speech as they progressed in intensity with their mutual act.

"I've missed you." she said in a near on gasp. "I've missed this..."

"Missed you too." he replied in clear speech much to her surprise.

The lust filled fog seemed to have been lifting as Snape continued to bed Hermione Granger well into the early hours of the morning.

She didn't know how she'd done it but it was apparent that she had the means of reaching him that had been more powerful than the drug that fogged his mind and in that instant she knew everything Draco seemed to be insinuating began to make sense.

"I love you." she said.

"You shouldn't." he replied rather groggily. "Something's wrong..."

"We'll fix it." she replied as his grunts became more frequent and it wasn't too much longer before she felt the onset of his impending release. "Severus..."

Snape gripped her hips as spurt after spurt of his seed began to fill her shortly before his vision blurred and he collapsed onto his back unable to move.

Hermione was left panting in the wake of their mutual release and pondered what this meant for the two of them if she could somehow effect him despite the drug's influence. She'd hoped the Malfoys could reach Master Phaeron in time before the effects of the drug turned as deadly as they had been when she happened upon him and Draco in his shower back at Scarlet's twisted hotel.

"Sleep well, Severus." she said before spelling them both clean and passing out in the wake of her own exhaustion.


	63. Chapter 62:The Cure For Lustful Madness

_**Chapter 62: The Cure For Lustful Madness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning arrived with a very late Hermione Granger attempting to keep the rather impulsive hands of her former Potions Professor off her in a bid for her to get to work. She'd been startled by the intense pounding on her front door as she opened it to find all of the Malfoys and a strange looking older man passing through and entering in search of Severus Snape. The older man looked to be quite stern and draped in ebony, not so unlike Snape in his days as Potions Professor of Hogwarts.

His dark eyes had been filled with concern and his lengthy white hair gave the impression of his apparent experience not just in Potions but in the world in general.

"Lucius get me the boy." his deep raspy voice bellowed in all serious nature.

Lucius Malfoy nodded moving toward Hermione's bedroom.

A brief scuffle ensued with Lucius being tossed about the amber eyed witch's bedroom and Snape glaring rather murderously at them all except Hermione.

"He doesn't respond to force." she said turning from the door to give this situation her full attention. "Severus...Master Phaeron is here to see you...please let him have a look at you."

Narcissa Malfoy had been quite impressed when Snape turned his attention to the elder wizard and moved accordingly.

"He's bonded with this young witch." noted Master Phaeron watching the two of them. "At least it will be much easier to deal with him this time around."

Snape's obsidian gaze turned toward Hermione.

Master Phaeron produced his wand, a strange looking thing made of blackthorn with a golden rim wrapped along the wood and powered by a Unicorn cord.

 _"Praeligo!"_ rumbled the voice of the reclusive Potions Master.

Snape was suddenly transported to the sofa and bound from a rather powerful spell.

"This isn't going to be a sight for those faint of heart." said the old Master moving toward Snape with his bag of potions. He sat it down and pulled a special one with swirling purple liquid from within. "Forgive me boy, but this is for your own good."

He forced the contents of the phial down the throat of the struggling pale wizard until it was quite empty.

The Malfoys and Hermione found themselves treated to Snape screaming at the top of his lungs as the detoxing of the addictive drug began.

"AHHHHHHH!" he shouted still struggling with the binds that held him firmly in place.

Lucius Malfoy had tears streaming down his cheeks as he had recalled how painful the experience had been the last time.

"He's been under a long time." said the old Potions Master. "Let us hope the damage can be repaired in time."

Snape began to vomit and Master Phaeron turned him onto is stomach to avoid him choking.

"What's happening to him?" asked a rather terrified and greatly concerned Hermione Granger.

"He's begun the process of flushing that deranged bitch's potion out of his system." explained Lucius bitterly. "He's been under it's effects for the past five years so there is no telling how he will come around or if he will even make it through the process."

"All we can do now is await the outcome." said Master Phaeron. "Whom ever is to keep watch over him, ensure he gets his rest and as much fluids as he can keep down...he's in for one hell of a battle if he's to ever regain himself."

With that the old man took his leave not wishing to endure the suffering of his former apprentice any longer.

Hermione walked over toward Snape taking the binds off him via her wand and ensuring he could vomit without getting it all over the place.

"I can take it from here." she said not at all wishing to leave him. "I'll let you all know how he fares."

The Malfoys nodded in agreement thinking it best that she did handle his recovery, as she was yet to know the extent of the process.

Snape was trembling as his body felt as if it were under attack by a trillions of tiny ice icicles invading his blood stream. The onset was sudden and the pain nearly unbearable as he continued to scream in agony.

Hermione spelled him a warm blanket to help with the trembling and pulled back his lank raven hair in a bid to keep it from getting in the way of his vomiting.

"I'm so sorry Severus." she said softly stroking his sallow pale cheek. "You don't deserve this."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Later..._

Hermione had called in ill for the remainder of the week choosing to spend her time nursing her vastly ill former Potions Professor back to health as he continued to suffer the fall out of his detoxing from the twisted potion Scarlet had created and Draco injected into him.

The feeling of cold had caused the poor man to shiver uncontrollably no matter how many warming charms she cast on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his body dealt with the tremors and the agony.

The vomiting had passed but he was still not through the worst of it as a fever began to take hold of him despite his being cold as the detox potion continued to take effect.

Snape awoke a few times delirious and battling between sexual need and apparent agony. He was seemingly terrified of the hallucinations he was experiencing and rightly confused about everything that was happening to him.

"It's alright Severus." said Hermione stroking his cheek and attempting to reassure him. "Just rest...I'm here...I'll never let that stupid whore do anything of the sort to you ever again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Much later..._

Darkness surrounded Severus Snape as he slipped out of the strange bed and stumbled into the narrow hall of the unknown flat he'd been in. The images of the slain Albus Dumbledore and the dark lord haunted him with each step he took. His body felt as if he were being assaulted from the inside and it was difficult to move.

For reasons he could hardly fathom, his body ached more at this point than it had under the effects of an unforgivable curse.

"ALBUS!" he shouted stumbling in the dark. "ALBUS...LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _{Let Miss Granger assist you Severus."}_ said the voice of Dumbledore seemingly from out of nowhere.

"I DON'T NEED ASSISTANCE!" he growled missing a step and hitting the floor taking a whole shelf down with him.

The sound of the loud crashing had gotten Hermione Granger's attention and she came rushing into the room.

"Severus are you alright!?" she said racing toward him in a panic.

"Miss Granger...what are you doing in the corridors at this hour?" he asked unable to tell where he'd been. "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR BREAKING CURFEW!"

"Severus we aren't at Hogwarts any longer." she told him.

"Who gave you permission to use my first name?" he asked stumbling as she helped him to his feet. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

"You need to rest." said Hermione patiently. "Let's get you to your quarters, Professor."

"Why is it so bloody fucking cold...?" he growled. "Are we in the dungeons...I shall light my fireplace...damn draft is going to give us all a sickness."

Hermione managed to get him back to bed and he passed out the moment his head hit the nearby pillow.

She sighed knowing it was only going to get worse.


	64. Chapter 63:Temperamental Facts

_**Chapter 63: Temperamental Facts**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he cool stream from the rushing shower head beat against the weary heated flesh of Hermione Granger as she attempted to enjoy her shower while the delirious former Potions Professor slept. She'd been lost in her thoughts concerning her next approach in terms of assisting the ailing wizard. Pius had stalled her being able to use her position to reinstate Snape and The Malfoys' status following their efforts in the second wizarding war to end the despot Voldemort's reign of terror. She summarized that she'd have to go through Harry to ensure something gets done to bring Snape back into the wizarding society fold but she didn't know how much of him was left after being under the influence of Scarlet's twisted drug for so long.

When Draco confessed that he'd been having sex with his godfather at Scarlet's behest and that it was more along the lines of rape for the two of them it made her feel ill trying to imagine what the two of them had gone through due to the antics of such a vile woman.

The cool water continued to cascade down the slender naked form of the contemplating Gryffindor witch. She had not wished to see Severus Snape in such a terrible standing, it had not been the reason she saved his life all those years ago when she stepped in to administered the bezaor to counteract Nagini's poisonous venom and healed the slash wound the despot on his throat.

Tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes as she recalled him then. His body beaten and broken following the assault he withstood in the Great Hall when the staff all took their cues from Professor McGonagall and beat him within an inch of his life. He managed to escape, doing away with the terrible two in the form of the twin Carrows and glamoured himself before facing the despot in the boathouse.

He was set upon by Voldemort not but a few moments later and left to bleed out further as the venom from that twisted serpent coursed through his veins. Harry had been shaken to his very core upon looking at the bloodied Potions Professor and Hermione was reduced to terrified tears. Ron had been in such a state of shock that he didn't even utter a word as they did their best to keep from stepping into the rivers of blood that trailed from his ebony clad body.

Snape had been kind enough to part with his own tears, the only way to get a final message to Harry about the true nature of his survival and how the war would come to an end. Hermione could tell that despite his harsh words and cold antics, Snape did grow to care for Harry and the very idea that he was to be murdered as a sacrifice to ensure the safety of the wizarding world had destroyed what little hope remained in him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London England, Muggle World...

Drying herself off, Hermione Granger entered her bedroom and found herself startled as she was pushed toward the bed and pinned with her hands above her head as her water slick body was pressed against the mattress.

"S-Severus?" she said nervously feeling the heat of a slightly heavier body press into hers revealing the one whom held her had been as naked as she was.

A grunt followed by the intense sensation of being impaled suggested she'd been correct in her assumption as the pillows fell to the floor in the wake of a brutish jolt from the former Potions Professor.

"Severus." said Hermione knowing all too well that it was him now as he began to treat her to deep and slow thrusts.

"Hermione." he whispered kissing along her water slick neck and ear.

"Severus...do you think this is wise...you're still recovering." she said trying to catch her breath as she began to pant in the wake of his movements.

Snape didn't reply suggesting that his mind had still not been as sharp as it once was in the wake of Draco's drugging of him.

It stood to reason he believed he'd been back at their shared suite due to his most recent sexual encounter had been with her before he was subjected to the potion that blurred his days and intensified his nights with reckless brutal sexual craze.

The headboard beat against the nearby wall as Hermione began to give herself over to the passion surging within her despite her concerns for the seemingly unstable wizard that shared her bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Later..._

Snape grunted as his release filled the young amber eyed witch causing her to scream out into the darkened bedroom and collapsed on top of her slender frame resting his head against her belly.

 _{That is enough Severus."}_ said the voice of Albus Dumbledore rather sternly. _{"Now is not the time for you to indulge in childish ploys...the time draws near and everything can be made right again.}_

"Fuck you, Albus." grunted Snape in clear speech.

Hermione looked at him in confusion for a few moments before noticing that once more that with the fog of lust lifted his right eye had turned blue again.

Her mind began to race with infinite possibles as to how something of this nature could occur and it finally clicked that something happened, something no one had been prepared for when Severus Snape had taken the life of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore or in this case appeared to.

"You're some kind of a Hocrux...like Harry was but different somehow..." she said sitting up.

Snape smirked.

"So, you've figured it out did you?" he asked rather bitterly.

Hermione looked at him in utter confusion.

"How did this happen?" she asked sitting up resting her back against the headboard and what little of the pillows that remained.

"Let's just say, when someone subjects another being to commit murder with little to no regard for the splitting of his soul, there are consequences even for narcissistic Gryffindor blokes whom have held the title of Headmaster." replied Snape still in the same bitter tone.

Hermione reached forward stroking the right side of his sallow pale face.

His eye had been blue alright, and twinkling in the same unsettling fashion that Headmaster Dumbledore was known for.

"This...this is quite possibly the most fascinating and all together strangest thing I've ever witnessed." she said looking back as Snape's natural obsidian left eye. "This explains so much...and quite frankly it's a bit awkward given what we were just doing."

"Not to worry, Albus may be a guest in this unfortunate union but he is far from capable of assuming control or being a captive audience unless I am without a complete means of control." replied Snape.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments as everything pertaining to his strange behavior seemed to make a good deal of sense following her saving his life back at Hogwarts.

"When I brought you back, he was apart of you then." she said doing some figuring. "It's why you were so withdrawn and on edge...you believed you were being haunted."

Snape yawned and rolled onto the side of the bed where he could look up at the ceiling.

"For once you've proven you do have some means of intellectual capacity." he grumbled.

"Are you a singular being or is it just his soul that occupies the part of you split by the murder?" asked Hermione ready to start in on the incessant questions.

"Apparently, I am the only one whom has the displeasure of hearing him spout his nonsensical drivel, especially when it comes to my less than savory nature." replied Snape not wishing to discuss this.

"If you've been carrying a part of him this long that means...he can be restored as the despot was restored...it should clear your name." said Hermione seemingly excited. "I'll have to call Harry and Ron...well have to find out how to..."

"Potter isn't getting anywhere near me." grumbled Snape annoyed. "It's enough that I had to part with my private memories in a bid to get through to his sorry carcass that he was little more than a pawn for his most favorite Headmaster having him know that decrepit old fool has somehow infused himself into my being is the last thing I need...next he'll be following me around like a love struck puppy."

"If Dumbledore is actually inhabiting your body as the other half of your fractured soul, we need to get you back to Hogwarts...there has to be something on ritual binding that could separate you too and allow him to return as he was."

"I've had enough brainwashing and interference for two life times thank you very much." said Snape. "Once the sun rises I shall be gone and there will be no more talk of anyone tampering with my mind or body."

Hermione had not known how he believed he'd be able to leave at a time like this. In addition to her growing fond of having him take her to bed, there was still the matter of Pius and Scarlet to deal with.

"Don't you want vengeance upon those that imprisoned you?" she asked.

Snape looked up at her, it appeared that was more than a bit exhausted.

"What for?" he asked. "It's no different than what anyone else had been capable of when given the chance, I'm done with fighting...I simply wish to be left alone."

Hermione could not believe her ears. If she'd been in Snape's position she'd want to fight and at least pay back those that have harmed her. Once more glancing upon the weary wizard she began to see his side of things. Living through two wizarding wars, and being subjected to torment, imprisonment and finally being a sexual servant must have taken a toll of the poor wizard. It seemed all he'd been doing from the moment he took his first breath was fighting. Fighting to survive, fighting to be taken seriously, fighting to end the chaos of the wars, fighting to avenge the fallen girl he'd cared for, fighting to protect her son, and now here he was well drained from the numerous and constant battles that were the staple of his very existence.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." she said feeling sorrow for him. "I don't mind the company."

Snape said nothing as he closed his heavy pale eyelids and drifted off to sleep. Hermione sighed as she watched him. She didn't believe he was going to get any peace until he found a way to restore Dumbledore to his former status and she had a feeling the old Headmaster was going to do his utmost to ensure that Severus never forgot that.


	65. Chapter 64:Signs And Indications

_**Chapter 64: Signs And Indications**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** tumbling through her sitting room, Hermione Granger made her way to the front door of her flat where she found herself face to face with a rather concerned Harry James Potter. His emerald green eyes had been fixed on her with a notion of concern and a quiet anger that boiled just below the surface. She hadn't seen him in weeks considering her position in the Artifact department required her to travel abroad and he'd been busy keeping the peace in the wizarding world as an Auror.

"Mione is it true?" he asked not at all wishing to beat around the proverbial bush in terms of his visit. "Did they demote you because of misconduct?"

Hermione sighed.

She'd been utterly exhausted due to the efforts of a certain raven haired wizard and trying her best to keep the identity of her current guest hidden from her best friend should the attempt she was making to keep him from taking off when Dumbledore could be restored go to waste.

"Yes." replied the amber eyed witch rather hastily, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

Harry had been about to speak when he noticed the tell tale signs of a man's presence within his best friend's flat. He arched a brow in confusion as to why there had been scattered attire about the sitting room, attire that seemed quite similar to what their former Potions Professor would have worn had he not been at large.

"Is there someone else here?" asked Harry drawing his wand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"As a matter of fact there is." she replied. "I happen to be in the middle of entertaining company for the remainder of the evening and I would like very much for you to leave me to it."

Harry's face turned bright red before he looked over the scattered attire once more. He knew that Hermione had not been the sort to keep the company of men and wondered what changed her mind, or more specifically whom.

"Have you and Viktor made up then?" asked the green eyed wizard with an arched brow. "I haven't heard about you two dating again"

"No." replied Hermione instantly horrified that Snape might have heard him. "Harry just go, I appreciate your concern for me but I really have all the company I can stand at the moment."

Before Harry got the chance to say anything in protest, the sound of rushing water had come from the loo and Snape stepped out meeting the gaze of the boy who lived.

"S-Snape?" he said unsure if he should aim his wand at the older wizard or let it go entirely. "You're shagging Snape?"

The former Potions Professor had not been impressed by the presence of the now fully grown Harry Potter and moved toward the kitchen in search of something to quell his rumbling stomach's apparent annoyance.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione in the wake of Snape ignoring him.

"You're shagging Snape." he said slightly confused. "I don't even know what to say to that."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well since you are privy to my business, Harry Potter...there is something you should..." she began.

The green eyed wizard had been half listening as he found himself staring at what appeared to be Fawkes bursting through the floo.

"Fawkes?" he said in confusion. "What is Fawkes doing here...he only responds to Dumbledore or those loyal to him..."

Hermione did her best not to look at him knowing he'd put two and two together eventually.

Snape emerged from the kitchen not at all phased by the sight of Harry as he turned his attention to Hermione.

"Don't you have anything pertaining to sweets in this hovel you call an flat?" he grumbled.

The amber eyed witch narrowed her eyes at him both in confusion as to his sudden requirement for something sweet and the fact that his right eye was blue once more.

Harry's eyes widened as he noted for the first time that Snape had been quite naked before them and the strange business with his right eye called for attention. Fawkes seemed content in his presence and despite being a phoenix, he managed not to set fire to Hermione's sofa as he moved toward Snape whom had been so busy with his annoyance at his sugar craving that he found himself absently petting the strange bird.

"Since when does Fawkes let you pet him?" asked Harry with an arched brow.

Snape seemed to avert his attention a bit.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused before looking down at his right hand.

Moving away from the bird as quickly as he could, Snape stormed back into the kitchen hoping to find a means of distraction.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"What's going with Snape and don't tell me it's just a phase because it's much too obvious that he isn't himself." he said.

"Who else would he be?" asked Hermione not wishing to disclose the truth just yet.

She wished to see if Harry could figure it out on his own and if he could so then could everyone else in the wizarding world.

"There's only one wizard whom could bring Fawkes to their side and considering he hasn't been seen since Dumbledore's death it would not be hard to imagine just whom that wizard would be." said the green eyed wizard. "Snape is Dumbledore isn't he?"

Hermione had been quite sick in reaction to Harry's assumption despite the fact that he'd been half right.

"No." she replied. "But he does have Dumbledore's soul trapped within his body and he's been attempting to ignore the ramifications of it for years."

Harry shook his head.

"I...I can't believe this...Dumbledore made Snape a Hocrux...like Voldemort did to me." he said confused.

"Well...not exactly but that is the gist of it." replied the amber eyed witch. "Listen, Severus hasn't been doing very well in his own right and I believe I know a way to get the two of them separated again."

"You mean...you know of a way to bring Dumbledore back." said Harry seemingly elated. "T-That's bloody brilliant Hermione...Dumbledore could be restored back to his old self in no time, and Snape too."

"Calm down...first we need to restore the status of Professor Snape and the Malfoys." she said. "I need their assistance if this is going to work and we can't afford Dumbledore or Snape's enemies getting this information, his life's in enough danger as it is."

Harry's face became deathly serious.

"What do you mean his life's in danger?" he asked pointedly.

"I haven't worked out all the details yet but suffice if to say, Snape is here for his and Dumbledore's protection." replied Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"If there is a chance Dumbledore and Snape could have their lives back, I will assist you with whatever you need." he said meeting her gaze. "And...to ensure he doesn't get it into his head to go off without you..."

Hermione watched as Harry drew his wand and effectively issued a decree.

"Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore are here by bound to the care of Hermione Granger and shall not leave this dwelling without her expressed permission or involvement." he said as a burst of white glowing magic fled his wand and surrounded the flat. "That should keep him out of harms way for a while."

Hermione shook her head.

"He isn't going to be happy about this." she said.

"Sod his anger, he's lucky I don't cast an enormous bubble around his person." replied Harry with something of a smirk. "Funny thing is, Dumbledore would probably enjoy it."

The amber eyed witch nodded in agreement.

"I'll let you see to him." said Harry looking at his watch. "I've got to get back, I simply came to check up on you and I'm quite glad that I did...I'll get you demotion straitened out of course, you belong in the Artifacts department Hermione it's were you are at your best...or in Charms of course."

"Thank you Harry." she said. "For the moment I seem to have my hands full."

The green eyed wizard nodded.

"Indeed you do." he said before taking his leave of her and Snape.

She closed and locked the front door confident that Snape would actually stay put long enough for her to finish getting her rest, he'd given her quite the work out the previous night and she was still feeling it.


	66. Chapter 65:Symptoms And Withdrawals

_**Chapter 65: Symptoms And Withdrawals**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had not known how long she'd been asleep but by the time she awoke the day was nearly past and bordering on sunset. She had some minor concerns about Snape and if he'd attempt to leave the house while she slept but the rumbling in the kitchen seemed to indicate other wise. The amber eyed witch only had time to yawn before she was treated to the sight of a completely messy kitchen in the wake of Snape's demanding sweet craving. He raided ever cabinet and cupboard in a bid to find what could quell his need.

The dishes were piled high to the ceiling and more covered the counters and the eating table as she moved through the kitchen. She could see him huddled in the refrigerator digging through box after box in a bid to curb his craving for sweets.

"Severus?" she said confused about his strange behavior.

"I need more." he growled with a look on his face almost as intense as when he'd been in a sex crazed mood.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"I need something sweet...a great deal of it..." he said. "If I don't get the other need comes back...and I can't take another round of Master Phaeron's potion."

Hermione had not known what to say to this but she set to work clearing the mess from the kitchen using magic to clean and put away all the used dishes. She turned her attention toward trying to quell his sugar rush.

His obsidian gaze seemed to intensify as she pulled a box of muggle donuts from seemingly out of thin air. Snape grabbed them and instantly devoured them one by one his eyes lighting up in reaction to the rush from the sugar that filled him.

He imagined he looked quite a sight naked and covered in powdered sugar and chocolate frosting. As far as he was concerned this was side effect of having to share a body with Albus Dumbledore, while the old fool hardly had control over much in terms of what Snape did or how he behaved, his notorious craving for sweets coupled with the poor wizard's addiction to Scarlet's potions prompted this erratic behavior.

Hermione smiled noting how boyish Snape appeared when sating his sweet tooth. The look of absolute pleasure that filed across his sallow pale face was well worth the mess in powdered sugar.

Studying him, she couldn't see any more of the obvious sign that he shared his body with Dumbledore, the old man's influence buried by Snape's own glaring needs once more as he continued to eat from the box of donuts.

"You know you can't very well just eat sugary foods all day." said Hermione with an arched brow. "You're going to need proper nutrition as well."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her defiantly munching on one of the chocolate donuts as if to challenge her attempted well meaning head on.

"I mean it Severus." she said not budging on this an inch. "You've gone long enough without a proper diet and decent means of personal care."

He continued to eat in defiance causing her to roll her eyes and leave the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

As annoyed as Snape made her in his antics with the donuts, Hermione began to wonder just what kind of effect Master Phaeron's potion had on him. She had witnessed the night sweats, the bouts of pain, and the severe chills but she never counted on him having adverse side effects. When Snape apparently got over his craze for sugary foods he started craving meat with intensity. She imagined that Master Phaeron redirected his lustful need into different aspects so that they could be easily quelled once the effects of the potion Scarlet had created had run it's course.

Hermione did a good deal of reading on anything pertaining to addiction and noted the issue of his sugar cravings at once. The poor wizard had been under so long that he needed the sugar to induce the feelings the drug had been specially designed to mimic which made sense as to why it seemed to grow more powerful when running through his system.

As much as she hated Scarlet and what she'd done to Severus Snape in terms of reducing him to a carnal driven animal in terms of his unsated lust and growing erratic behaviors, she had to admire her work on such a complex potion and the lingering aspects of it. She deduced that it was highly unstable given Scarlet's lack of expertise and that it resulted in Snape's adverse lusting for various things besides the sexual context it was created for, of course there was a chance Master Phaeron's potion caused this.

The former Potions Professor entered the sitting room. His eyes glinting in the usual fashion of deep obsidian as he crawled onto the sofa and pulled the book from Hermione's gripping hands.

"Severus I was reading...that..." she said before she was set upon by the lustful wizard driving himself between her thighs in a bid to get closer to her.

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione attempted to keep a level head despite Snape's lust being quite contagious as he pressed his body to hers.

"This potion...the compounds aren't like that of normally brewed potions..." she said attempting to explain his antics. "Your bouts of lust will remain at random unless you have some sort of antidote...she meant for you to suffer in this way and even took steps to ensure Master Phaeron could not offer you much assistance."

"Sod assistance." growled Snape pressing his lips into hers once more. "I know what I want."

With a grunt, Snape managed to get the panting witch out of her attire and slid himself back between her thighs. His pale lips trailed along the heated flesh of her neck and in one thrust impaled her slender young body in a bid to sate his ever rising lust.

"S-Severus..." she moaned in the wake of his first series of thrusts.

A deep growl erupted from the mouth of the former Potions Professor.

"Potion or not...fucking you is the highlight of my day." he grunted as his eyes gave way to the intense notion of lust that continued to fill him.

Hermione knew all too well that Snape had the personality that indicated that of an addict and the predisposition had him doomed from the very start. She stroked his sallow pale cheek unable to do much but marvel at his prowess in the wake of his continued thrusting into her body amid the sofa cushions.

"I love you." she said softly as he grunted.

"You shouldn't." he managed to reply gruffly.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he continued to send shock-waves of unyielding pleasure throughout her body. She had truly been in love with the raven haired wizard whom believed himself too far in corruption to ever know true love.

Snape kissed her on the lips despite his declaration that she shouldn't read too much into their physical encounters. He was driven by need and the onset of the potion that inflamed his lust no matter what he believed of himself. She was another in a long series of women whom would fall victim to his need and nothing good would come of her lingering feelings for him.

Especially given his lack of self-control, he feared he'd start to crave the abusive monstrous whore Scarlet and would seek her out as he had Hermione Granger in the grips of his lustful craze.

Looking down at the amber eyed witch he been jolting across the sofa cushions, he couldn't exactly bring himself to feel disgust as his antics. She was enjoying it after all and he was prone to satisfying the needs of his sexual partner from his experience as a sexual servant.

All too soon, his release sent them both over the edge and he collapsed onto her sweat blasted belly. She ran her fingers through his slick raven hair and panted in a bid to catch her breath.

An onset of thirst had over taken the panting wizard and he rolled off Hermione in a bid to quench it.

She could see that he had been well and truly exhausted with his current situation and it only made her blood boil in rage at what Scarlet had done to him. Moving rather gingerly since the encounter's end, Hermione spelled herself clean and rushed to get dressed. She needed to gather more information and the books she kept weren't all that informative now that she'd drained them of every last nugget of information there was left in them.

If she was going to assist Severus Snape she needed to be prepared for whatever Scarlet and Pius were willing to throw at her.


	67. Chapter 66:Bad Tidings

_**Chapter 66: Bad Tidings**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update... well Trickster32 you didn't have to wait for a postcard...Lol!}**_

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _ **{"Is it bad that I never made love?...No, I never did it...But I sure know how to...I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to ya...I can't promise that I'll be good to ya...'Cause I had some issues...I won't commit, no, not havin' it...But at least I can admit...That I'll be bad, no, to you (to you)...Yeah, I'll be good in bed...But I'll be bad to you...Bad that I never made love...No, I never did it...But I sure know how to..."} Bad, Wale Ft. Tiara Thomas**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** ours had passed since Hermione Granger had taken off in search of more information about Scarlet's infamous potion or the like in a way to combat whatever she had planed with Pius concerning it. Severus Snape moved about the young witch's flat bored out of his mind following his reading of the fifth book that lined her immediate bookshelf. There were very few titles that she had managed to collect, wizarding and muggle alike that he hadn't read or owned at some point.

Feeling little more than restless, Snape continued to search the cupboards and cabinets for something sweet to eat to offset his boredom. He was having no such luck by the time he heard the intrusive beating against the front door. The dour wizard had been even more irate due to the fact that Harry Potter had taken it upon himself to trap him in Hermione Granger's flat as if he had the authority to dictate his life.

By the time Snape reached the front door he was seething.

The knocking persisted and he opened surprised to find Ginerva Potter standing before him. Memories of the many heated encounters he had with the clueless redhead witch made him smirk with absolute malice as he calmed himself long enough to meet her eyes.

"Hello there Miss Weasley...or would you rather I address you as Mrs. Potter these days?" he asked with an arched brow.

Ginny froze the moment her eyes met those blazing orbs of obsidian that haunted her waking fantasies and most longing of dreams.

"P-Professor Snape?" she said in what was apparent disbelief. "W-What are you doing at Hermione's flat?"

Snape simply kept up the smirk as he moved to invite her inside.

"Step into my temporary parlor." he said noting the small shudder she gave as she stepped inside.

He had chosen those words on purpose after all, he had said them to her upon their first sexual encounter.

Ginny stepped into the sitting room looking around in a bid to find Hermione. Snape shut the door behind him leaning against it for a moment or two as he watched her hands began to tremble. He moved swiftly making sure to come in contact with her as he did slightly ensuring she pressed against his growing erection.

It was the same method of seduction he used on the rather needy and vastly unhappy wife of his nemesis Harry Potter.

Ginny continued to tremble biting her lower lip in an anxious display.

"W-Where did you say Hermione had gotten off to Professor?" she asked.

Snape simply smirked leaning closer to the now openly trembling witch as her body began to act on it's craving for him that she had not been aware of.

"I didn't." he replied moving toward the sofa.

Ginny's eyes widened for the first time as she noted that the towering wizard had been quite naked when he answered the front door and he didn't at all seem to mind her staring at his lengthy pale appendage as it rested against his thigh.

The lust that filled Ginny took her back to the man she'd frequented back in Australia when in need of actual sexual gratification when Harry had proven to be quite a disappointment.

Snape picked up the book he'd been reading before he went in search of sweets and acted as if her gazing at him meant nothing to him. He was quite cold and calculating even in matters pertaining to sating his lust, he was still very much as Slytherin after all.

"I...I think I should be going." said Ginny despite his lack of attention and her inability to take her eyes off his appendage. "I...please inform Hermione that I came by."

Snape waved her off appearing to be engrossed in his book despite the apparent arousal he was suffering from. Ginny had not moved toward the door in the wake of her words but instead found herself moving closer to the former Potions Professor as she began to inspect his exposed cock with a bit of recognition.

The more she seemed to study him, the more she came to the conclusion that this man sitting before her was the masked lover she'd been weeping over ever since his disappearance from The Grand Lodge Hotel.

"P-Professor Snape!?" she said stunned as she continued to look him over. "You're the one I've been fucking...I...how is this possible...you can't be..."

She attempted to back up from him moving a bit too close to the fireplace and Snape tossed the book on the opposite end of the sofa and pulled her close to him. He took her by the hand and let it run along the length of his throbbing appendage.

"You tell me." he said with a lustful hunger behind his obsidian gaze that made the red head witch weak in the knees. "What's the matter Mrs. Potter, your husband's cock not working for you?"

Ginny gasped in shock as Snape pulled her into his heated kiss. Unable to help herself, she seemingly melted into him as much as she always had but this time, she knew what to call him and had a face to match the amazing antics of the man she craved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

It had taken half the day, but Hermione managed to collect a vast assortment of books in a bid to understand the components of the potion Scarlet created to harm Snape. She had been quite excited as she moved to open the first book after bursting into the flat and locking up. She been just about to sit down when she heard the rather obvious squeaking of her bed.

It clicked in her mind that she'd left Snape alone to fend for himself so that she could study, which would have been vastly difficult given his bouts of lust, and felt a little bad about leaving him to suffer for so long, well she had until she noted the sound of moaning coming from her bedroom and stormed up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Red hair was splattered across the plush white pillows of Hermione Granger's bed as the brutish Severus Snape continued thrust into the willing witch below him. Ginerva Potter had always been a decent lay as far as he was concerned but there was something especially alluring about her this time around.

"Oh..." she moaned repeatedly muffling her voice with a nearby pillow.

Snape towered above her, his lean pale body pressed against her plump buttocks and his hand worked along her breasts pleasing her with his brutal thrusts at the same time.

"Oh...oh sir...I love you..." she moaned.

"We've been over this Ginerva...you don't love me you love my cock." he grunted as he continued to punish her for her insolence via his harsh thrusting.

Ginny didn't seem to mind in the slightest as she gripped the mattress below her, seemingly losing her mind in the wake of the onset of pleasure.

"Oh..." she moaned unable to help herself. "Oh sir...you know what I need...oh...you're so cruel...Snape...oh..."

The former Potions Professor smirked as he continued to have his way with the wife of the little bastard that had tormented his life ever since he met him. There was an immense sense of satisfaction that filled him in the wake of his bedding the brat's wife and knowing how she begged for him to impregnate the vastly wanton witch every time he took her.

As Snape continued to thrust into her warm depths he had been given to the realization that he didn't have any tea to prevent her from getting pregnant should he carelessly release inside of her. The risks seemed to add to his lustful craze but he was in no means going to sire a child especially not with a very fertile Weasley of all people.

"Oh...don't stop..." groaned Ginny rapidly pushing her backside against his pelvis in a bid to get more contact. "Don't ever stop sir...oh...oh...fuck me Professor Snape...oh...I want to have your baby...oh."

An animalistic grunt erupted from the dour wizard as he seemed to increase his pace in the Wake of her words. He had barely the presence of mind to pull away from Ginny Potter as her release attempted to grip him like mad signaling his own as he managed to cover her back and the mattress in his rapidly spurting seed.

At that moment the door burst open and an irate Hermione Granger came through with her wand drawn and her amber eyes blazing with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" she shouted seeing only red and nearly about to start casting hexes.

Snape rolled his eyes noting her rage and got up off the bed.

"What the hell did you expect me to do?" he asked with an arched brow. "I'm confined to this place with no means of relief."

Hermione sighed before turning her attention to the woman whom had been occupying her bed.

"Ginny?" she asked confused by the appearance of her best friend's wife.

"H-Hermione." said Ginerva at last finding her voice. "I didn't know you knew where Snape was this whole time...he's...oh...his cock is the best in the world..."

"Ginny, you were cheating on Harry!?" said Hermione turning to aim her wand at the red head witch.

Snape moved toward the bed and stretched out as he watched the two of them bicker back n forth. He was under no obligation to either of them and this all had little to do with him so he offered no assistance to either party.

"I was simply scratching an itch." replied Ginny looking over at Snape and noting the heat behind his obsidian gaze had returned. "You're not the only one that wanted to fuck Snape ever since Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I happen to love him." she countered in annoyance.

"So do I." insisted Ginny narrowing her eyes at her friend. "He's the only man...that ever managed to satisfy me in all the years of me being sexually active...it's the reason I traveled to The Grand Lodge Hotel and you just came in and took him away..."

The amber eyed witch was about to say something when she caught on to what was said.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking over at Snape whom had been quite busy staring at Ginny's exposed backside as if he'd been plotting his next sexual campaign.

"He's a sexual servant Hermione...a gigolo...man-whore whatever floats your boat but that's what Snape is or rather was...before you stole him away and brought him here." finished Ginny.

Hermione had not known about that aspect of Snape's imprisonment and had been rendered speechless. It was clear that Snape had been bedding Harry's wife for years and had actively known it where she had been introduced to the man behind the ivory mask much as the amber eyed witch had when she ran into him.

"You are such a foul loathsome swine." she said looking at Snape.

"I've been called worse." he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Keep him busy if you must...I have reading to do." she said turning her attention back to her book collection.

While she felt bad about Ginny cheating on Harry, she took it as something to be addressed at a later date, for the moment her services in keeping Snape occupied due to his lust was welcome as she sought the components for the antidote to whatever Scarlet had concocted and set this all in motion.

Snape turned his attention back to Ginny Potter. It would seem he had become just as insatiable as she had been since his injection with the potion of Scarlet's making.


	68. Chapter 67:The Curbing Of A Craving

_**Chapter 67: The Curbing Of A Craving**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"Daylight...I wake up feeling like you won't play right...I used to know, but now that shit don't feel right...It made me put away my pride...So long...You made a... wait for some, so long...You make it hard for boy like that to go on...I'm wishing I could make this mine, oh...If you want it, yeah...You can have it, oh, oh, oh...If you need it, oooh...We can make it, oh...If you want it...You can have it...But stay woke...creepin'...They gon' find you...Gon' catch you sleepin' (Oooh)...Now stay woke...creepin'...Now don't you close your eyes..."} Redbone, Childish Gambino**_

 _The Bathroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** weat dripped off the pale form of Severus Snape as he stood staring at himself in the bathroom mirror of Hermione Granger's flat in muggle London. She was down stairs most likely reading to keep her mind off her apparent fury at the man she found herself in love with taking another woman into her bed. The former Potions Professor had not promised her anything in the wake of their physical association, currently the raven haired wizard was throwing water on his face as he stared at his rather unsettling reflection.

He barely recognized himself even before his body showed signs of Albus Dumbledore's strange influence. He was a far cry from being the wizard that once held the entirety of the wizarding world in the palm of his hand and despite everyone around him believing otherwise, he had no use for it.

The dark lord had looked upon him as a worthy successor and thus awarded him Hogwarts, their mutual home away from home in the wake of trying to escape the muggle world and persecution at the hands of their muggle father's.

Snape glared at himself, disgusted with the turn of events that led to his ending up in this state. Dying as a martyr of the second wizarding war would have been preferable to the lust crazed monster he became in the wake of Scarlet's twisted plot. His visibly seethed at the memory of Hermione Granger interfering in that and his subsequent imprisonment because of her meddling.

She had saved him for purely selfish reasons, her school girl crush evident to any and all but her as she found herself interfering in just about everything pertaining to the dour wizard. Splashing a bit more water upon his sallow pale face, his right eye once more plagued by the blue coloring that indicated the influence of the fallen former Headmaster.

"What do you want old man?" hissed Snape glaring at his reflection.

{"Let Miss Granger help you Severus."} he replied with concern in his tone.

"I don't need her assistance." growled the former Potions Professor.

{"She loves you, Severus."} replied the old Headmaster with more concern.

"No one asked her to." growled Snape once more before taking his leave of the bathroom.

He made his way back through the hall ignoring the impulse to return to the bedroom and have his way with Harry Potter's wife once more just to shut the old man up. Slowly he made his way down the stairs and into the sitting room where he noted Hermione Granger had been hunkered over a table observing various sheets of parchment and tomes intently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger were trained on the current sheet of parchment she collected from her series of notes she amassed while visiting various libraries in the hopes of finding a way to cure the ailing former Potions Professor. Snape watched for quite a few moments noting that she was doing her best to hold in her warring emotions due to his actions in bedding Ginny Potter.

"Are those tears I see?" he asked with an arched brow unsure why she would waste them on the likes of himself to begin with. "Surely you are well aware that I am not worth your time in terms of a romantic attachment, even if I could control my urge to stick my cock in the next available witch I have no interest in perusing a romantic entanglement least of all with you."

Hermione did her best to keep her tears at bay and rolled her eyes at his insensitive words. She knew that he wasn't the least bit interested in her from a relationship standpoint, he had made that much clear before the drug began to control him.

"Shouldn't you be bedding my best friend's wife?" she asked almost bitterly as she turned back to her parchments. "I have work to do and your hovering over me isn't helping."

Snape didn't seem all that impressed by her brave words. He knew all too well that she was hurt by his actions and could not bring her self to face him for fear of his ridicule of her reaction to them.

"You are rather new to the world of sexual gratification and the sating of passions so I shall hold off on comments pertaining to your relatively unwelcome feelings." he said moving toward her sofa.

It didn't escape the witch's notice that he'd still been naked and sporting a rather prominent erection despite having been sating his lust with Ginny for close to four hours.

"You won't find what you are looking for there." he said in a rather bored tone.

"How do you know?" growled Hermione annoyed with his lack of care for his own situation.

"Carnal Decay is an ancient potion and quite forbidden might I add." replied Snape meeting Hermione's bewildered eyes.

"C-Carnal Decay?" she asked unsure what to make of this news.

"It is the sort of magic one performs on an enemy...a far superior enemy." explained Snape. "Needless to say it brings out the worst in them...take myself for instance...she knew being that my being the son of Tobias Snape, ensured the potion would effect me the most."

"What do you mean?" asked the amber eyed witch with an arched brow.

"The muggle that had the unfortunate luck of becoming my so called father was quite the sexually aggressive sort, especially when drunk..." said Snape not wishing to elaborate further. "Needless to say...the sexual aspect of my life is where I have the least control...I avoided it whenever possible during the war and it only made her efforts to destroy me all the more possible...as a Slytherin I applaud her intellectual move...as the victim I want nothing more than to see her meet her just end...a slow and satisfying end with intense screams of agony."

His obsidian eyes began to glow with rage.

"Has...working out your needs improved your reasoning?" she asked.

"No." replied Snape. "It won't be long before I am little more than a primal driven animal humping away at the next available source of pleasure...this conversation...no matter how trivial is only made possible due to a certain meddling old fool's influence...alas he cannot control the onset of the drug forever."

Feeling her anger melt away at least for a time, Hermione moved toward the naked wizard unsure why she wished to be near him.

"Can you tell me what's happening to you...the symptoms at least maybe we can find a way to curb the onset at least long enough for you to function properly." she urged him.

"There is always heat...unbearable and intense beyond anything you could ever imagine." admitted Snape. "The need comes from the heat...and I have little control before I find myself suffering from a most exquisite agony...from there I loss control of what little aspect of myself remains and awaken in a pool of my own seed reeking of sex and sweat...my cock never more sore and my body unable to move."

An image of Snape's words crossed her mind and Hermione found herself unable to keep from looking at his aroused cock. He was quite right in stating that this had all been so new to her, her need for him almost as profound as his for any one whom could sate his lust.

"D-Does it hurt?" she asked noting how angry it looked in the wake of the images running through both their minds.

"Yes." replied Snape getting to his feet.

Hermione knew all too well that he was losing control the gleam behind his eyes had never been more prominent.

"Severus...I don't know how to help you." she admitted unsure where to turn when her own research had ended in failure.

"There is no need for you to concern yourself with this matter any longer." he said pressing his body into hers.

"Severus...your a Potions Master...surely you know of some way to counteract this drug and it's effects." she said trying her best to stay focused on her research.

{"He doesn't want you to cure him."} said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione had been quite startled to hear the old Headmaster's voice being projected into her mind after all this time.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" she said moving away from the naked former Potions Professor.

Snape was quite annoyed by this turn of events.

{"He is infected by Scarlet's decaying potion Miss Granger, it will be quite difficult for him to assist you but I shall whenever I can...you must ensure to curb his lust in order for me to gain a small amount of control of him otherwise...I will be of no use to you."} continued Dumbledore.

Snape stepped away from the confused witch balling his fists and slamming them down onto the table with the research sprawled across it.

"I can't remember..." he growled in frustration as haze began to set in. "I can't fucking remember how..."

It was in that moment that Hermione Granger felt the utmost pity for the former Potions Professor.

"She's taken it from me..." he said as if pained. "All that I had left...I...I can't remember...Miss Granger...Hermione...Please...I can't..."

Snape dropped down to his knees in despair, it wasn't as if he had not wished to return to his normal self, it was that he couldn't. Whatever Scarlet's potion had done seemed to slowly eat away at him despite the lust it left behind.

Hermione walked over toward the ailing wizard running her hands through his slick raven hair. Dumbledore had instructed her to curb his need in a bid to allow him control, Severus Snape would have be lost due to the drug otherwise.

"Come Severus." said Hermione taking the lead this time. "We are not giving up...there is something I wish to try."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A low hiss escaped Severus Snape's harsh pale lips as Hermione Granger's slender form towered above his. His calloused pale hands gripped her hips as she ran her own soft warm hands along his scarred pale chest.

"Concentrate." she urged despite her slender body moving rather rapidly along his massive appendage. "What was the first thing that came to mind when she gave you the potion...what are the ingredients?"

"P-Passion fruit." stammered Snape grunting in reaction to her movements along his body. "F-Fuck...witch..."

Hermione stopped her movements causing Snape to grunt in frustration.

"What are the other ingredients Severus?" she asked.

"I...a mushroom...based in hallucinogenic properties...forbidden for use given it's nature..." said the former Potions Professor.

"What's it's name?" asked Hermione gripping his appendage in a bid to keep him from thrusting.

"F-Fuck...it's...it's latin...Marasmiaceae concupiscentiæ." growled Snape as she allowed him to once more pursue his lustful needs. "Fungal lust..."

Hermione held back a moan as his pace began to increase.

"Granger..." he growled before shifting their positions and pounding into the witch whom had dared to hold back his pleasure. "You dare attempt to control me with your newly broken in..."

She captured his harsh pale lips in a bid to stop him from getting even more out of hand. The two of them seemed to be struggling for control and despite Snape's clearly dominant demeanor, Hermione was not to be denied either.

"Good boy." she said attempting to offer encouragement in the wake of his assistance despite it being brief.

Snape's eyes flickered with a strange glow before his attention once more fell upon the slender witch on the end of his massive appendage.

Hermione noted his shift in demeanor following those words.

"Good boy, Severus." she said again lost in the wake of the lust that enveloped her.

The former Potions Professor's eyes flickered again and he began to thrust with more vigor and his growling became more feral and intense.

It didn't escape the witch's notice that Snape was seemingly programmed by those words and it was most likely due to Scarlet's influence.

Hermione found herself lifted off the sofa and dropped to the floor where the Potions Professor proceeded to dominate her slender body as he had so many before her. His obsidian gaze had been filled with lust and his mind once more fogged and beyond reasoning.

"S-SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione amid moans and gasps as he continued to take what he required of her.

The jolting of the young witch's body was quite a comical sight as she attempted to concentrate on what might have set him off. It appeared Scarlet's brand of brainwashing had not been extended to the potion. She took care to groom the wizard while he was out of it to her exact specifications and Hermione had inadvertently triggered them.


	69. Chapter 68:The Good Is The Bad

_**Chapter 68: The Good Is The Bad**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger gripped the hard wood floor below her as her current lover continued to pummel her body in a bid to sate his seemingly unyielding lust. She found it most difficult to weather his intense form of passion, but his grip along her slender hips was not easy to get away from. If she believed him to be something of an animal before hand when only moderately controlled by the haze of the drug that fed his lust, she knew for certain that he was worse than she could have ever imagined.

The brutal thrusting had not ceased as Snape continued to have his way with her, his words gone and a series of bestial grunts and groans all that remained of his formerly extensive vocabulary. Not even his traditional low brow dialect when in the throes of passion found utterance when he took the amber eyed witch in this fashion.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, this sadistic sex crazed fiend had been known only to two before her and one had been Draco Malfoy. It still shocked her to note that this was all due to a single phrase that seemed ingrained in the ailing wizard's psyche like a time bomb waiting to go off at any moment.

Unable to help herself, she could do little but moan as his brutish thrusts jolted her body along the floor. His size did little to offer comfort as he continued to ram into her heated depths with might few would have guessed he could posses given his body size. Tears streamed down the cheeks of Hermione Granger as Snape's seemingly lifeless eyes stared down at her.

When it first began, all she could feel was intense pain. An easy notion due to how new to sex she'd still been and the obvious sign that he was careful with her during their previous encounters. Some measure of control had been given to him but this...this sexual brute that emerged from deep within her only known lover, was seemingly otherworldly in it's efforts to obtain satisfaction.

As his brutal thrusting continued, Hermione began to lose herself in the movements of the beast that lurked in Severus Snape, his thrusting seeming almost desperate as he began to lose steam in the wake of his pummeling.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was whom Scarlet was after the entire time. Snape's complete loss of control over himself and his brutish sexual desires seemed to make sense given what Snape had told her when he still had some control over himself. Narcissa Malfoy spoke of Snape attacking Scarlet before, it was possible that this brute was whom she suffered under and became fixated on him.

Moaning almost against her will, Hermione did her best to hold on as Snape pinned her to the hard floor and she felt the sudden onset of his release as it filled her heated young body. Unlike before when Snape knew he'd reach his end, he didn't move from her preventing her possible impregnation but seemed more inclined to press himself further inside her.

Suddenly something clicked inside the mind of the young witch as she began to understand what Scarlet had been after.

"S-She wants to have your child..." she panted as Snape collapsed onto her grunting and snorting in the wake of his release.

The raven haired wizard seemed more interested in sleeping than hearing her speech but didn't move from her.

"S-Severus...you got her pregnant didn't you?" she said aloud despite his inability to reply. "That's why she's so fixated on you...when she drugged you she believed she would simply make you look as if you were a sexual deviant...but it backfired when you attacked her...you must have gotten her pregnant."

Snape grunted as his body continued to lie on top of the amber eyed witch.

"With you being half blood and both of you so young her parents couldn't have been pleased, they must have forced her to get rid of it." concluded Hermione. "Perhaps, that's why she went insane...maybe that's why she's so obsessed with you."

She was relieved when Snape finally rolled off her and onto the floor beside her. Taking a moment to catch her breath and clean the two of them as well as redress, she turned her attention to the parchments.

"Well done Miss Granger." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore but it had not been coming from inside her head.

Hermione turned to face Snape, whom had been standing on his feet and oddly dressed in a recently transfigured blue robe despite not being allowed to use magic. What startled the witch the most was the fact that his eyes were both blue and twinkling in the fashion of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts Castle.

"D-Dumbledore?" she said rather nervously given what had recently occurred between herself and Snape not but a few moments prior.

"Indeed." replied the voice of the elderly wizard despite coming from the former Potions Professor.

"W-What...how?" began Hermione unsure of what to make of this new development.

"He is...not himself." replied Dumbledore in a sad tone. "I blame myself for that...the boy has been through quite enough...and I believe you are just what he needs to get past it all."

"He doesn't want my help." replied Hermione as if tired of this conversation. "He doesn't even want me."

"I beg to differ." replied Dumbledore. "Given his history ...you should have concluded by now that Severus' bark is far worse than his bite when it comes to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She simply moved back toward her parchments looking them over with the information Snape had given her during his brief clarity.

"He won't last much longer in this condition I'm afraid." said Dumbledore even more sorrowful than before. "Even my magic will no longer be able to sustain him."

Hermione became quite alarmed by this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused by his words.

"He doesn't wish to live as a mindless slave." replied the elderly Headmaster. "I will bring this matter to an end sooner rather than later I am afraid and the longer this drags on it appears he is leaning toward sooner."

"You can't let him do that." said Hermione sharply.

Dumbledore smiled noting her emotional attachment to the wizard in question. It was strange to see a benevolent smile coming from pale raven haired wizard but the eyes had merit.

"He loves you a great deal Miss Granger...more than he even cares to admit to himself...I suppose I was quite shocked to find out how much before he shut me out with considerable skill I might add." said the blue eyed wizard. "This madness must be put to an end...Pius and his chemist Scarlet cannot be allowed to prevail...Severus must survive at all costs."

"I am aware that your soul is being housed within him." said Hermione with a sigh. "But there is little we can do at the moment, I am shut out of the Ministry...you could assist with everything...can't you sir?"

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"I knew you'd catch on sooner or later." he said seemingly pleased with himself. "For the time being, I have full control of Severus and the potion has no effect on me...but should he encounter Scarlet..."

"He would potentially respond to her." finished Hermione in understanding.

"Exactly." replied Dumbledore.

"Alright." said the amber eyed witch. "If we are going to storm the Ministry of Magic we are going to need some reinforcements."

"Indeed we are." replied Dumbledore.


	70. Chapter 69:Scarlet And Lace

_**Chapter 69: Scarlet And Lace**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Pub, Unknown Location, Muggle World..._

 **A** keen sting filled the back of Draco Lucius Malfoy's throat as he drowned his apparent sorrows in a good deal of muggle bourbon. It wasn't as good or as strong as firewhiskey but it did well enough in taking his mind off his warring emotions for a time. The junior Malfoy had been merely enjoying his drink when he noticed that he was being watched as if from a distance. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck seemingly stand on end, Draco got to his feet and paid the barkeeper.

He had his fill of bourbon for the night before hand and needed to make his way back to his family home before the muggles became suspicious.

Just as he headed out the back way and into a none too distant alley way, he found himself set upon by two brutish men with red masks covering their faces. The young wizard knew instantly whom his captor had been as he was forced against a nearby brick wall.

"Well well...if it isn't little Drakey." came the rather harsh voice of none other than Scarlet dripping with annoyance. "Where has your godfather gone?"

Draco attempted to struggle against the brutes holding his arms.

"Far away from the like of you, nutter bitch." he replied much too angry and filled with drink to back down.

With one swift swing, Draco felt the stinging sensation of the blow she delivered when she slapped him across the face.

"You insolent little shit...I have made concessions for you for far too long due to your grief and your godfather's cock...but as of this moment...you are going to know what happens when you cross me." growled the red head witch. "Deal with this little shit...make sure he screams and then toss him in the crypt his godfather will be joining him shortly."

With that she took off leaving Draco at the mercy of her masked henchmen.

The junior Malfoy attempted to fight them off, but it was far too difficult. His world darkened as he found himself knocked unconscious by one of the brutes and carried away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World...

A knock on the door was greeted by a drunken Lucius Malfoy as Hermione Granger attempted to rally the Malfoy family in a bid to storm the Ministry Of Magic offices in the hopes of restoring the Malfoy men and Snape's magical status. The bloodshot eyes of Lucius fell upon the blue eyed pale wizard and he immediately flew into a rage.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouted attempting to attack whom he believed to have been Snape but found himself unceremoniously knocked onto his backside by a slight gust of wind from the blue eyed wizard's palm.

"W-What the fuck?" said Lucius scrambling to his feet as he noted the twinkle behind Snape's former obsidian gaze. "Dumbledore?"

Narcissa Malfoy heard the commotion and entered the room with her wand ready.

"Severus...what are you doing here?" she began in confusion.

"That is not my brother..." growled Lucius now glaring even more intently at Snape's strange form. "That is..."

"Professor Dumbledore." said Narcissa catching on despite her utter confusion. "But how?"

"Severus is sort of...a hocrux." replied Hermione pleased that Narcissa was the voice of reason.

"Has he been all this time?" asked the Lady of Malfoy Manor with an arched brow.

"Severus only allows him to take over when he's lost complete control of himself." explained Hermione. "Anyway...he's here to help us get everything back in order."

"No doubt he's in it to have his own life restored." muttered the drunken Lucius. "I doubt my little brother wold have agreed to host his foul soul even if it meant not appearing the murderer...he attached himself without permission...like a parasite...like the parasite that he truly is."

"That's enough Lucius." said Narcissa once more being the voice of reason among them. "We welcome any help to aid in destroying Scarlet and Pius."

"Where is Draco?" hissed Lucius. "He should be here to witness this...spectacle...the great Albus Dumbledore is going to actually assist Slytherins this time around."

"I haven't seen him since he took his usual walk." replied Narcissa looking a bit worried. "It's not like him to be gone this long."

"Well, why in the hell did you let him go?" growled Lucius glaring at his wife.

"Because you are in no condition to be around him." she replied.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that he'll be getting his status back after all." said Hermione. "And then we can focus on taking down Scarlet."

As the four of them stood pondering what Draco might have gotten off to, the silence that had grown between them was shattered as easily as one of the manor windows causing them all to race toward the source.

At the entrance hall, amid shattered glass and broken wood was a single bulky stone wrapped in scarlet lace.

"Scarlet." said Lucius immediately picking up the stone.

"She has Draco." said Narcissa alarmed.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"This is her calling card if you will." replied Lucius seeming to have sobered up a bit despite his increased anger. "The bitch rue the day she crossed me and attempted to take on my family."

Dumbledore had apparently been just as puzzled by all of this as Hermione was looking upon them with inquisitive eyes.

Lucius grabbed his blue collar with both hands and met his gaze in a rather stern fashion.

"Severus..." he demanded. "I need Severus...he's the only one that can track this whore and find my son before she does something else terrible to him...I couldn't save him from her horrid works before but I will not let her completely destroy what not even the dark lord could in him."

"Dumbledore please...you have to reach Severus somehow...it is true he has always been able to track Draco." urged Narcissa also terrified of what Scarlet would do to her only son with Snape no longer around to protect him.

"Have you ever considered that she wishes for you to take this course of action?" asked the blue eyed wizard. "Considering that it's Severus she truly wants."

"We don't have a choice." said Lucius looking more helpless than even Hermione had ever seen him. "She has my son...Severus would never let this stand...he'd be after her in an instant no matter the cost to himself."

Hermione knew all too well the depths of Severus Snape's devotion to the Malfoy family and their devotion to him in turn.

She took one last look into the twinkling blue eyes of the former Headmaster.

"He's going to need you when this is over." she said before uttering the words she deduced would be sufficient in restoring the former Potions Master's consciousness. "Severus, is a naughty boy."

The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore faded giving away to the familiar obsidian orbs of Severus Snape whom had collapsed into Lucius Malfoy's arms following the shift of control from Dumbledore to back to Snape.

"S-Severus...?" said Lucius frantically slapping the face of his dear friend. "Severus please we need your assistance...the wretched harpy has taken Draco."

Seemingly groggy, Snape managed to come to unsure how he ended up at Malfoy Manor.

"L-Lucius?" he asked in confusion. "W-when did..."

"I am well Severus...but it's Draco that needs your concern." replied the Senior Malfoy visibly shaken by the turn of events. "Scarlet has my son...we have no idea where she's taken him or what she plans to do..."

"Draco?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes.

He vaguely recalled the little shite injecting him with Scarlet's potion.

"Where is he?" he asked getting to his feet.

"That's what we want you to find out." said Narcissa.

"Narcissa?" asked Snape shaking off his the haze from the drug. "I...the last thing I remember was..."

His obsidian eyes fell upon Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger?" he said confused about her appearance at Malfoy Manor. "Why are you here?"

"I came to offer assistance." she said evenly. "Draco is a...friend."

"Did...did you follow my instructions?" he asked recalling a conversation he had with her prior to being drugged.

"I did." replied Hermione. "But he had other means of obtaining his freedom."

"None of that matter's now." said Lucius changing the subject. "We need to find him...Severus...use your connection...please."

Snape sighed. His body had been weaker than he would have liked it to have been but he managed to hold himself upright.

"Connection?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Did you truly believe I would let my only godchild out of my sight even as an adult?" asked Snape with something of a smirk. "When I took the oath to become his godfather, it was purely to ensure the only son of Lucius Malfoy remained safe...during the second wizarding war the connection became more invaluable."

Snape seemed to devote the rest of his efforts to concentration.

His weary body became strained and a soft white glow of magic seemed to wrap around him as if it had been an aura.

"Draco is being taken to a crypt...per Scarlet's orders...he was drinking and knocked unconscious...he believes he's going to die but her motives were to draw me out into the open." said Snape before the white glow faded and he nearly collapsed once more.

Lucius attempted to assist him only to have his efforts rebuffed.

"I'll bring him home." said Snape meeting the eyes of his older brother.

"Severus..." he began. "You can't go alone...I'm coming with you."

"Not in your condition." replied Snape meeting his gray eyes with concern.

"I am perfectly capable of..." began Lucius.

"I'll go with him." said volunteered Hermione.

Snape turned to face her.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"I am not letting you go alone and have that bitch get her claws back into you." said Hermione with her amber eyes narrowed at him.

"I do not need some Gryffindor chit running a muck and getting herself killed for meddling in affairs that do not concern her." growled Snape in reply.

"And I don't need her drugging as certain stubborn Slytherin git and making you forget all about rescuing Draco just to take you to bed." countered the young witch with her hands planted firmly upon her hips.

Narcissa and Lucius both seemed to have gotten a good chuckle out of their little exchange.

"It seems it has been settled then." replied Narcissa. "Miss Granger will accompany you Severus...and do bring both our boys back in one piece."

"I'll definitely bring Draco back." replied Hermione glaring at Snape. "But I give no promises concerning the git."

The two of them begrudgingly took off from Malfoy Manor in a bid to rescue Draco from the red harlot's grasp once again.

Snape had known all too soon that it had been a trap one he didn't know if he had the presence of mind to elude.


	71. Chapter 70:The Fires Of Rebellion

**_Chapter 70: The Fires Of Rebellion_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"I like her so much better when she's down on her knees...'Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see...That all my friends are laughing thinking that we be wrong...Well she's so fucking stupid that she's singing along...The trouble with girls is they're all the same...Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring...Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash...Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me...The bitch came back the very next day...Oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner...But the bitch came back she couldn't stay away...Don't you know the bitch came back..."} The Bitch Came Back, Theory Of A Deadman_**

 _Unknown Crypt, Unknown World..._

 ** _G_** ray eyes opened to little more than darkness as Draco Malfoy found himself once more locked in an enclosure filled with darkness and the scent of mold and soil. At first he believed he'd some how ended up back in the dungeons at Hogwarts but the stench of rotted corpse did away with that rather hopeful ideal. He'd heard Scarlet mention something about a crypt before he completely lost consciousness and it caused him great alarm.

"Oh fuck." groaned Draco as he pulled himself up off the cold hard ground hoping to get his bearings before too long.

He was still feeling the effects of his drink at the pub as well as the beating he'd been given by Scarlet's henchmen. It wasn't enough that she had to disturb his only attempt at getting peace of mind but to throw him amid corpses, if he hadn't hated the red head whore by now he surely wished to ensure she'd join the masses of bodies that lined this strangely forgotten place.

Draco had been beyond fear as he accidentally brushed along the downed body beside him in the darkness now home to a family of maggots.

"SHIT!" he shrieked unable to help himself.

It wasn't the best condition to find yourself awakening in after a night of drinking, and it only made his past memories of having to endure the company of the corpse-like serpent Voldemort and his glowing red eyes.

The fact that the despot had the audacity to hug him, a nightmarish experience in it of itself, still gave the younger Malfoy chills. The onset of the memories of the war and the realization that he was surrounded by death made Draco vomit despite the already rancid stench of the decayed bodies he found himself imprisoned with.

"UNCLE SEV!" he shouted terrified of his current surroundings. "UNCLE SEV!"

As a child he'd gotten quite use to his godfather staving off darkness in a bid to offer him comfort. He had taken his protective streak a lot further during the wizarding wars and the apparent link between them seemed to strengthen in times of tragedy.

"He won't come." said Draco fearful as his mind began to implement negative thoughts. "I drugged him...he won't find me...the drug is too powerful."

He paced in what little of the cramped space he could still inflicted with nausea and exhaustion.

"He'll find me." said Draco battling between hope and despair. "He always does...he promised."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Graveyard, Unknown World..._

The obsidian gaze of Severus Snape had been trained on a certain crypt where two of Scarlet's henchmen were standing guard. It was purely obvious that this had been where Draco was being kept but Snape didn't dare make a move until he had taken a full assessment of the situation.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Hermione gripping her wand. "Draco's obviously in there."

"Quiet." replied Snape in a stern tone.

For a moment, Hermione was taken back to Hogwarts where Snape had been giving lecture in Potions Class his demeanor was so intense it seemed as if he'd been ready to once more start taking house points.

Poised for attack, Snape's obsidian eyes focused once more on the crypt were the masked henchmen stood.

"He's not in there." he said.

Hermione looked at him with an arched brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Do you think this could be a trap?"

"He's back at The Grand Lodge Hotel." replied Snape moving away from the site.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione in confusion. "I mean you brought us all the way out here...what if you're wrong...?"

"Draco isn't here." said Snape in a rather annoyed tone. "She was hoping to ambush me and lock me in that crypt."

"How can you be certain?" asked the amber eyed witch looking back at the crypt.

"Do you honestly believe Scarlet would allow her only bargaining chip to be relinquished so easily?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "We need a diversion, I shall fall into her trap and you get Draco back to Malfoy Manor."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Hermione not at all liking this plan. "That's exactly what she wants!"

"I know." replied Snape. "But I have a feeling this time around, she will be getting her just deserts."

Hermione was about to offer more along the lines of protest when she noted the sudden flicker of a magical aura around Snape. He clearly didn't need his wand nor the Ministry Of Magic to practice magical manipulation.

"Severus..." she began.

"Get Draco back to his family." said Snape in a stern tone once more. "If you feel so inclined about charging the front gates of the hotel then feel free but only when my godson is safely away from the firefight...do this witch and I will be grateful."

Hermione noted the rather serious glint behind his eyes.

"Have it your way Severus" she said begrudgingly. " But once Draco's out of the way that place is coming down in flames the red bitch included."

"I look forward to it." replied Snape with something of a smirk filed across his face before taking off toward the henchmen.

Hermione sighed upon hearing the collective screams of the henchmen in Snape's path.

"Take care of him Fawkes." she said noting the presence of the familiar flying phoenix.

With a clap of thunder resounding in the distance, she disappeared in search of Draco and more than ready to crush Scarlet for good.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Crypt, Unknown World..._

Snape burst into the crypt after bringing the two masked henchmen to their knees. His earlier assessment of Draco being in a different location had been correct as he found himself face to face with Scarlet whom had appeared to have been awaiting his arrival.

"Hello lover." she said turning to face him with a sultry look behind her dark eyes. "You're looking quite well if I do say so."

"Where is the boy?" asked Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze at the red head witch before him.

"Why he's here of course." replied Scarlet seemingly in a strange tone that unnerved even Snape. "Our boy is here Severus, where he's always been."

The former Potions Professor looked upon the crypt where Scarlet stood unsure he if he wanted to know what she had been referring to as he'd known first hand that Draco wasn't present in this eerie place.

The stoic wizard found himself at a loss for words when she pulled the skeletal remains of what appeared to have been an infant boy from the sarcophagus and cradled them in her arms as she met his surprised gaze.

"What the fuck?" he asked meeting her eyes once more.

"This is your son Severus...our son." replied Scarlet looking more crazed than he'd been under the influence of her potion. "He fell ill following his birth...we weren't very welcome anywhere after Master Phaeron...decreed us undesirable...I brought him here...and he's been here ever since just waiting for the chance to meet you."

She attempted to advance toward him still cradling the skeletal remains of the dead boy.

"Severus...darling...your son wants to meet his father." she said in a rather serious tone. "I suggest you do right by your family this time instead of chasing after some Mudblood whore."

"You are more delusional than ever if you sincerely believe this lunacy could result in my settling down with you." he replied icily.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

"You appear to be as insolent as always." she growled showing a good deal of rage. "No matter...I just have to work harder to open your eyes..."

Snape had barely noted what she meant before she snapped her fingers and hit him with a spell that sent him flying into the nearby stone wall.

Scrambling to his feet the former Potions Professor sent fireball after fireball in her direction missing due to her immense speed and calculation.

"Severus...I do not wish to hurt you but you are making this rather difficult." she said as her anger increased.

"Fucking nutter." hissed Snape as they both continued to trade spells back n forth. "Where is my godson!"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

"If figures, you care more for that little blond shite than you do your own flesh and blood." she replied. "I was hoping not to have to do this but since you leave me no choice..."

With a wave of her hand she produced a spell that hit him quite profoundly in the head causing him to collapse onto his knees and growl in pain.

 _"Memoria restituet!"_ shouted Scarlet.

Snape had been struggling to counter as images flooded his mind that he'd never seen before, he found himself with a bird's eye view of pale hands gripping the hips of another pale figure in the dark.

Scarlet began to smile when she noticed the tell tale sign of recognition file across Severus Snape's sallow pale face.

"No...NO...I COULDN'T HAVE...DRACO!" shouted Snape struggling with the reality of the images that clouded his mind.

"I'm afraid you enjoyed it quite a bit." taunted Scarlet. "Even now the images seemed to have gone straight to your cock...can you deny your need for sexual gratification even if it means that you've raped your own godson?"

Snape continued struggle against the images as Scarlet stroked his sallow pale cheek a smile of triumph filing across her own face.

The now irate Potion Professor suddenly tackled the red head witch slamming her onto the ground and knocking the remains of the boy from her grasp.

"YOU TWISTED FUCKING BITCH!" he shouted angrily.

Scarlet only continued to laugh as he pinned her down and proceeded to strangle her with his bare hands.

The rage burning in Snape had been beyond what she'd known him to ever be capable of as she found herself in very real danger as a result of awakening his apparently dormant fury.

As she found herself slipping from consciousness, her two henchmen arrived and proceeded to pull the irate wizard off her just before she succumbed to his wrath.

"I'LL SEE YOU ENDED ONCE AND FOR ALL TWISTED FUCKING WHORE!" hissed the angry wizard.

Scarlet used her wand to repair the damage done to the remains of her "son". Then layed him back in the sarcophagus.

Turning her attention back to the wizard as he battled against her henchmen rather determined to get to her in a bid to end her miserable existence, Scarlet knocked him unconscious shortly before having them drag the downed wizard toward the entrance.

"Are you alright Mistress?" asked one of the masked brutes.

"Never better." replied Scarlet looking at the unconscious Snape.

There was a strange giddy expression on her face as she rubbed her neck where the dour wizard intended to strangle the life out of her.

"Bring him home." she said stroking his sallow pale face. "And do be careful...he isn't himself when he hasn't had his medicine...ensure that the Mudblood and his precious Drakey are brought to me...we can't have a party with no guests after all...especially now that we've acquired the guest of honor."

The two henchmen looked down at Snape unsure why she bothered with the wizard if he carried such a profound hatred for her.


	72. Chapter 71:Rage Inflamed

**_Chapter 71: Rage Inflamed_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another update...Late post...I was quite tired writing this hopefully it makes sense.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _{"I forgot what it feels to regret my sins...I need that old thing back baby...You can help me out baby...You remind me of a feeling that I used to have...I'd rather be your enemy...Than any friend you think I would be...I'll never fall for a girl like you...I'll never understand what you're going through...But your body wild, and your head game too...Now the least I deserve is no conversation...I been working all week...I'd rather be your enemy...Than any friend you think I would be..."}Enemy, The Weeknd_**

 _Room 113, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **S** carlet colored sheets made of the finest silk galleons can buy were all around him along with a series of plush red pillows. There was something of a fogged haze surrounding him. Despite the pain from having been greeted properly by the self serving red whore's henchmen, Snape found that he was quite naked as he opened his obsidian eyes to find that he was staring up at a ceiling. As his mind began to return to it's natural state due to his awakening, he felt the rather familiar and unwanted sensation of someone running their hands along his chest and magically bound wrists.

A bit more focus made it possible for him to identify a female worker straddling him as the sensation of pleasure began to overwhelm him. He realized for the first time since he opened his eyes that she was riding him like most of the whores he found in Scarlet's company.

"What the fuck are you..." he began only to be cut off by her suddenly increased pace.

Snape could see that she was wearing a scarlet mask but he knew all too well whom she had been as her red fingernails grazed his pale flesh and the sudden sensation of being struck across the face snapped him into his apparent reality.

"Get. Off. Me. Bitch." he hissed rather dangerously.

Removing her mask, Scarlet smirked down at the former Potions Professor. Her hands continued to graze the flesh of his scarred chest and she seemed to be miles away in terms of mental recollection.

"You've been a very naught boy Severus." she said further sliding along his massive appendage. "Mmmmm...how many witch of lesser breeding have fallen to this...magnificent serpent of flesh you keep hidden beneath all of that dismal black attire."

Snape grunted against his will as her pace continued.

"As much as you protest, you know you love it when I take you in." she said nearly bouncing on his massive erection. "You can no longer pretend that you don't wish for what I have in store for you."

"I will see you dead." said Snape grunting despite himself.

"Why must you always be so uncooperative?" said Scarlet covering his harsh pale lips with her hand. "Why can't you be a good boy Severus?"

Snape attempted to bite her only to find himself feeling a sharp pain in his head and then his body began to weaken.

"W-What have you done to me...?" he asked feeling quite dizzy.

A sharp point of pain indicated that she had injected him with a foreign substance in a bid to make him more compliant.

"W-Where is my godson?" he asked struggling to keep his wits about him.

"Shhhhh." replied Scarlet pressing her eager red lips against his pale ones. "Relax love, there is no more need to concern yourself with anything aside from pleasure ever again."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Decay and mildew surrounded Hermione Granger as she ventured through the catacombs of a series of tunnels leading from the strange cemetery where Snape had said Draco would be located. She had barely gotten the mentally sent message when he attacked the masked henchmen guarding the door to the crypt they initially believed to be the location of where Draco Malfoy was hidden.

Moving swiftly, the amber eyed witch ventured through tunnel after tunnel in search of the one that held Draco. He was found in the last of the tunnels curled up on the ground trembling from the experience of being surrounded by darkness and amid aged corpses.

"Draco?" said Hermione stepping past the dust and soil. "Draco are you alright?"

The sleek blond wizard said nothing for the longest time as he continued to rock back n forth with his knees pressed against his chest and his back huddled near a solid stone wall. He had seen his fair share of blood and death during the second wizarding war and he wanted no part in witnessing such vile acts in the future.

He was reminded of the corpse of the dark despot Voldemort as he tried his best to keep from staring at the coffin beside him. The images were never more intense from those days as they had been this night.

"Let's get you home." said Hermione in a soft tone of voice as she took pity on her former rival.

"Where is he?" asked Draco in a quiet voice. "He wasn't here...he didn't come to save me...it's my fault...I made him sick...I made him her puppet...Uncle Sev won't come find me ever again."

"He did find you." replied Hermione not at all liking the strangeness of Draco's behavior. "He's the reason I'm here...he went to keep Scarlet from finding out...I have to meet up with him back at the hotel...I'm afraid she might have done something horrible to him."

"He knows." said Draco still rocking as he looked upon Hermione Granger with sorrowful gray eyes. "He wasn't suppose to know."

"What wasn't he suppose to know?" asked Hermione confused for a moment as Draco suddenly got to his feet.

"She can't have him." said Draco suddenly angry. "She can't have him not after what she made me do."

He took off outside of the crypt and she followed intent on rejoining her former Potions Professor in a bid to take the red head menace down once and for all.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills, Australia, Wizarding World..._

The sleek blond wizard had been fuming as he arrived at the hotel where he was more or less held captive for the better part of five years since the conclusion of the second wizarding war and the onset of his father's illness. The months he spent bedding witches and wizards alike at the behest of the twisted harlot Scarlet only added fuel to the fires of his rage as he stormed the building.

He didn't need powers to take out the bastards that worked for the red head whore whom had dared challenge his family. He saw only one path to vengeance and it concluded with the death of the witch responsible for so much heartbreak as far as his family had been concerned.

As he moved through the hotel, Draco noted that he had not been alone as his mother and father soon made themselves known after having their fill of Scarlet's antics concerning him.

"Draco." said Lucius Malfoy grabbing his only son and pulling him into his fatherly embrace.

"I'm alright father." the sleek blond wizard assured the Senior Malfoy. "I only wish to give this bitch a bit of payback and get Uncle Sev out of her clutches once and for all."

Lucius refrained from mentioning his rather dubious motives for such a declaration. He was simply pleased his son was alive despite his disappointment in the boy's choices regarding his godfather.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione finally catching up to Draco and seeing Lucius for the first time outside of his home in five years.

"I'm here to put a certain bitch in her place and to get my little brother." replied Lucius quite determined."Am I to take it that you mean to do the same?"

Hermione nodded not at all carrying who knew of her own agenda.

"She must be stopped." she said.

"Agreed." replied the handsome Senior Malfoy.


	73. Chapter 72:Cardinal Rule Of Potions

_**Chapter 72: Cardinal Rule Of Potions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Room 113, Grand Lodge Hotel, Canyon Hills Australia, Wizarding World..._

 **H** aving had her fill of pleasure at the former Potions Professor's expense, Scarlet lazily lied her sweat soaked body on top of the bound wizard. She stroked his chest absently as her passion hazed mind allowed her guard to rest and her breathing to slow. Snape appeared to have been just was winded but made no outward sign of being so. The heat between their bodies seemed to dissipate following their mutual release and the raven haired wizard smirked while she had not been looking.

Unbeknownst to her, the red head witch had forgotten a very important rule when dealing in the art of potion-making and it had worked in favor of the very wizard she was trying to subjugate, over use of any potion could result in said user becoming immune to the effects. More importantly, she had forgotten that despite having his title officially revoked and not being allowed to practice his craft, Severus Snape was still very much a Potions Master and as such his immunity was more than enough to render her little potion useless against him.

Due to her lack of understanding, Scarlet was quite confused when she suddenly felt Severus Snape's hand against her throat and slowly squeezing the life out of her. Infuriated, the dour wizard broke free of the magical binds that held him to her bed.

"How very careless Cordelia." he said in a rather brazen taunt. "Clearly you've forgotten even the basic the cardinal rules of Potions, it seems Master Phaeron was right to dismiss you from his courses."

Scarlet's eyes widened as Snape pulled her off him and slammed her onto the bed.

"As far as adversaries are concerned, I am quite impressed by your resolve." he said. "Unfortunately, you crossed a line when you chose to involve my godson in your twisted plot...in the spirit of healthy competition I shall let you in on a little secret of mine...I do not need a wand to cast magic."

Scarlet seemed quite terrified as she noted the murderous intent behind his obsidian gaze.

"Now I will ask you again...where is my godson!?" he demanded.

The red head witch glared back at him in defiance.

"Do you think you are capable of keeping secrets from me?" he asked no longer having patience. "LEGILIMENS!"

Flashes of images came into his mind and he worked out the hiding place of where she kept Draco hidden withing the hotel. It amused him that she believed her rouse was enough to keep control over him but his fury at her treatment of Draco only increased following the images of seeing the boy bloodied and tossed into a crypt.

With further inspection, Snape noticed the fraction of a memory of a strange looking yet familiar man with lengthy dark hair and flesh as pale as his own. The figure's eyes were as dark as midnight but brown in color. The moment he saw the recognizable man in the shadows of Scarlet's mind, he became even more infuriated.

From the images before him, it began to make sense as to why Scarlet seemed to have been as deranged as she was. The girl Severus Snape had seen as a rival was long gone and replaced by something according to the twisted figure's specifications.

Cordelia was vastly adept at potions but not as gifted as Snape himself. It made no sense that she would forget such an important rule until he noted that the making of the potion and the subsequent imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy had not been her doing at all but the result of an order given by another.

There was only one explanation for the events that lead the moderately successful witch down this path and the image of her being confronted by a man in the shadows in the dead of night following her return to her home from a shopping trip proved it all too well.

"The Imperius curse." said Snape pulling his connection from her seemingly shattered mind. "Pius placed you under the curse...how...did..."

He didn't know how to feel as he looked down at her seemingly blank face as tears streamed down her supple cheeks.

Backing away from her, Snape got to his feet just as Draco, Lucius, and Hermione entered the bedroom.

"There she is!" hissed Lucius about to attack when he found himself pushed backward by Snape.

"What the hell are you defending her!?" asked the irate Senior Malfoy.

"None of this is her doing." replied Snape in a cold tone.

"Bullshit!" growled Draco not convinced Scarlet had no hand in his misery.

"After everything she did to you?" asked Hermione confused as she raised her wand in fury. "She deserves more than Azkaban!"

"All of you, use what passes for a mind to gather intelligence for a moment and think." said Snape annoyed. "Cordelia was proficient enough in potions to be invited to see Master Phaeron for an apprenticeship, she never would have forgone the cardinal rules of potions making even as an amateur...yet she insisted upon upping the dosage of her potion when she forced me to take it."

Hermione suddenly froze.

"She was either trying to render the effects useless or she was completely ignorant of how it would effect you." said the amber eyed witch.

"Believing her to be as responsible for her actions as all of you I had the misfortune opportunity to invade her mind, the image of Pius Thicknesse casting an unforgivable curse upon the unsuspecting witch came into view." explained Snape. "He apparently used her to take us both out of the picture, Lucius."

"That fucking spineless little whelp!" growled Lucius knowing all too well the work of the dark lord's most favorite curses.

"Narcissa was thinking that Pius had something to do with all of this." admitted Hermione. "She believe he's trying to restore himself in the Ministry of Magic."

"Over my dead body." growled Lucius. "I'll see to it that the little shit pays for his transgressions against my family."

Draco glared at Scarlet.

His fury had been directed at her for so long that he knew not what to make of this turn of events.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as it all be came apparent that this woman was merely a pawn and the scapegoat in Pius' master plan to keep his name clear in a bid to gain control over the Ministry of Magic.

"I still want this place in ashes." demanded Draco angrily.

"You'll get no argument from me." replied Snape.

"For once I agree." replied Lucius.

"I'll see to Cordelia getting proper care at St. Mungo's, you boys have at it." said Hermione shaking her head. "Be sure not to accidentally kill anyone or hurt yourselves due to playing with fire...we should meet back at Malfoy Manor for further discussion."

The amber eyed witch transfigured attire for the weeping witch and Snape both. It only just occurred to Hermione that due to Snape's being drugged, Cordelia was just as much a rape victim in this as Draco had been.

Snape's obsidian gaze met that of Hermione's once before she took off with Cordelia Bardwell. He was no longer under the effects of the drug that had seemingly ruled every aspect of his being for the past five years and it was all thanks to carelessness on Pius' part and she was glad for it, but she knew not what it meant for the two of them and from the look of it neither did he.


	74. Chapter 73:Familiar Displacement

_**Chapter 73: Familiar Displacement**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room,Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **E** yes of obsidian focused on Draco Malfoy as his mother set about fussing over him since their arrival from Australia. Lucius watched him rather intently as they both looked over the seemingly calmed Draco. Snape's suggestion of giving the boy a calming draught had been well received considering all the young wizard had gone through in the wake of Pius Thicknesse's schemes. Neither wizard spoke of the lingering weight of tension that filled the sitting room in the wake of it being discovered that Draco's apparent chosen rapist was his own godfather. With the drugs no longer fogging his mind, Snape was most likely feeling the weight of guilt for his hand in his godson's suffering, but kept it to himself with pressing matters afoot.

 _{"You mustn't be too hard on yourself ,Severus."}_ said the voice of Albus Dumbledore breaking the silence as far as the dour wizard had been concerned. _{"You were responsible for your actions while under the influence of the drug."}_

Snape ignored the words of the older wizard and turned his attention to the rather large window in the front of the manor near the door. He could see the familiar silhouette of Hermione Granger making her way toward them. It was evident that she was exhausted but she remained determined to rejoin the rest of the group.

Moving as swiftly as he always managed, Snape answered the door first. Hermione's eyes met his and she stepped inside.

"Welcome back Granger." said Draco pleased to finally be rid of the tension that lingered while everyone awaited her return.

"It's good to see that you've calmed a bit." said Hermione noting Draco's shift in behavior.

"It's the calming draught, I assure you." he replied almost bitterly despite his demeanor.

"What news have you about Cordelia's condition?" asked Snape changing the rather uncomfortable subject.

"She's doing well for the time being." said Hermione. "She isn't responding much to treatment, but they are keeping her comfortable."

Lucius wasn't the least bit interested in Hermione Granger's rendition of events concerning Cordelia Bardwell.

As far as he was concerned she wasn't excused for her hand in what happened to Draco, not in the least.

"Pius must be stopped." He growled angrily getting everyone's attention.

"Agreed." replied Snape.

"I believe Harry can assist us in that regard." announced Hermione. "Pius won't see him working with the Malfoys and he can move within the Ministry of Magic offices."

"I care even less for Potter and his brand of assistance, I wish to wring the neck of that little shit Pius and show him the error of his choosing my family to target." growled Lucius narrowing his steel gray eyes in rage.

"Must we administer a calming draught to you as well father?" asked Draco with an arched brow.

The Senior Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered on the way to his study.

Hermione had not been inside Malfoy Manor for very long but she could feel the tension between the Malfoys and Snape as easily as she had when everyone was in the same room with Cordelia.

She noticed that Snape spent the better part of the conversation with his arms folded across his chest and standing near the window. The strange easy calm that use to come over him when he had been in the presence of the Malfoys was gone and he seemed more out of place here than ever he'd been at Hogwarts.

Draco looked over at Snape noting his distance as well. The Junior Malfoy got to his feet and walked over toward him wrapping his arms around the apparently uncomfortable wizard much as he use to before the entire ordeal with Pius and Scarlet.

Narcissa Malfoy watched the two of them, unsure what to make of the scene as Snape stared along the far wall.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev." said Draco still feeling the effects of the calming draught.

Snape's body grew tense as Draco embraced him. It wasn't out of the ordinary, the boy had always been given to his emotions and harbored a good deal of affection for his godfather. The lingering knowledge of what transpired at Scarlet's place made Draco's normal means of showing the dour wizard affection something to contend with as far as he had been concerned.

"Draco...in light of the circumstances, I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me." said Snape pulling away from the Junior Malfoy and not wishing to look upon him.

"Severus..." began Narcissa attempting to reassure him that no one in the Malfoy family held him responsible for what occurred while he was under the influence of Scarlet's drug.

"Potter is our best choice to get inside the offices." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "Due to his status within the Ministry Of Magic and the Wizarding World itself."

"Exactly." said Hermione in agreement. "I'll have a word with him, he seems more than willing to assist you in any capacity."

"For now it seems." he replied.

Draco seemed disheartened when Snape pull him off him and moved toward the door.

Hermione thought the whole scene to be quite sorrowful given how close Snape had once been to the Malfoys and their apparent value of his friendship.

"I shall be in touch should we find the means to take on Pius." he said before walking out. "Give Lucius my regards."

Narcissa nodded coming to the conclusion that Snape was having as much trouble with the knowledge of his wrong-doings concerning Draco as she had. Realistically it was well known that he had not been of the mind to prevent himself from what occurred but his own rage at his inability to protect his godson from anyone least of all himself was quite evident.

Hermione followed after him, fearful of what he might do to himself in the wake of this knowledge and due to Draco's silent urging.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Field, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

With a resounding crack of thunder, Severus Snape arrived in the middle of an open field. There was a storm brewing on the horizon he had not been alone for long as Hermione Granger grabbed his arm shortly before his departure from Malfoy Manor and they landed together in the midst of the field.

"Severus..." began Hermione unsure how to approach the wizard knowing all too well that he'd been reeling from what Scarlet informed him of.

"Who asked you to follow me!?" growled Snape irate as he glared at the witch whom had landed rather unceremoniously on top of him in the midst of their traveling.

"Severus don't." said Hermione with tears swelling in the corners of her eyes.

Snape glared at the intrusive little witch as she towered above him.

"This is none of your concern." he said seemingly embittered.

"How can you say that?" asked Hermione surprised by his shift in demeanor.

"I am not some charity case or a cause to be rallied behind." growled Snape attempting to push her off of him.

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself." said Hermione determined.

"All you Gryffindors care about is your precious Dumbledore." muttered Snape proving that he knew full well that the elderly wizard inhabited his body even now. "Any excuse to get him back playing with the lives of his lessers, well I won't be around to play pawn for the old fool or anyone else once this business with Pius is resolved."

"It wasn't your fault." said the amber eyed witch. "Scarlet...Pius drugged you."

"And you think that makes this any better?" growled Snape once more in rage. "What they were able to force me to do to that boy is far beyond what you may believe you know."

"Draco told me." said Hermione meeting Snape's gaze. "He said you two were..."

"If you are referring to my sexually assaulting my own godson there was no two...he was the victim pure and simple." said the former Potions Professor in an icy tone. "I cared not for his pain and suffering, only for my own pleasure...I wasn't even aware that he was in the room let alone not a woman in general but that doesn't erase the fact that I hurt him...all his life I fought to protect him from the darker elements within the world and all the while I became one."

"He still loves you." reasoned Hermione. "He'd be devastated if you turn away from him now."

"He is still very much a foolish boy whom doesn't know what he wants." replied Snape. "Like you, he is more interested in recurring sessions with my cock than actually adjusting to the state of things from a mental perspective."

"Don't tell me how to feel about you." growled Hermione in frustration. "I don't care how much you hate yourself...there are still people who care for you no matter what."

"You know nothing about me." replied Snape icily. "You know even less about adulthood or the true world you live in."

"I know enough to know what I want." replied Hermione defiantly.

Catching Snape off guard, she firmly pressed her lips into his for several moments. The former Potions Professor was rather disgusted by his apparent reaction when he found himself not only returning her kiss but pulling her closer to him.

He pushed her away at the last instance of their kiss unsure what to make of her.

"I don't even know if the drug still lingers in my system...or if I can control myself in the near future." he said meeting her eyes with a distinct lack of rage. "I hurt Draco in the pursuit of my own lust there is no telling what I am capable of in any state of mind."

"We've been managing just fine." said Hermione determined not to let this be the end of her association with him no matter how complex it had been.

"I don't trust myself...not even around them." admitted Snape. "I came here to safely deal with my inner demons but you being the same meddlesome little chit you've always been derailed my plans."

"Good." replied Hermione kissing him once more. "That means you are coming home with me."

"Well, if you are going to follow me to the ends of the earth, I suppose being in your company has merit." Snape grumbled. "At the very least the news about Pius' next move will reach me faster."

Hermione wasn't buying into his practicality speech, but was pleased he agreed to join her none the less. She couldn't be sure what that meant for the two of them in general but she was pleased that he was thinking more along the lines of dealing with Pius than harming himself for what happened with Draco.

Getting to their feet, Snape and Hermione disapparated from the field and landed back at her flat. He had not said two words since their return to her private home in the muggle world and seemed content to keep it that way.


	75. Chapter 74:The Heat In The Night

_**Chapter 74: The Heat In The Night**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I, I want you...I, I don't...I question myself all the time, asking why...I don't know...I want you...Your body...I want you...Your body on top of mine...Should we wait 'til the morning?...See it loud in your eyes...Can't escape what I'm feeling...Your body on top of mine...I think I know she don't love me...That's why I **** her right...I think I know she don't love me...That's why I **** her right..."}She Don't Love Me, Zayn**_

 _The Bedroom, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **R** ecord breaking heat was seemed to make it impossible for Hermione Granger to get to sleep as she found herself shedding her night gown in favor of her birthday suit in a bid to keep cool. She smirked as she thought of how turned around Ginny must have felt when she awoke in bed to find that not only had Severus gone but her as well. The amber eyed witch didn't envy her friend having to explain to Harry why she had been absent for such an extended period of time and quite possibly found trouble walking in the wake of Severus letting his widely noted untamed passion get the better of him.

When they arrived, he elected to sleep on the sofa down stairs nervous about what he might do to the witch should he lose control over himself. As she lied there looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom, Hermione thought back to their time together and how he seemed quite content to bed her no matter what seemed to be going through his mind. She couldn't tell wither even that was a result of the drugs or if he genuinely wanted her due to everything that happened but she was never more sure about her own feelings for the elusive wizard.

Finally giving up on the struggle, Hermione climbed out of bed with the image of ice from her freezer coming to mind and the notion to cool herself off. Slipping back into her thin strapped white teddy, she made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Snape had been attempting to sleep on the sofa but had apparently been having no such luck. He shed his rather constricting attire tossing it to the floor to escape the heat once he was convinced that the meddlesome witch had gone to bed. It was most difficult to fall into a deep sleep due to his fear of losing control over himself and having the monster that was capable of stealing pleasure from his godson on the prowl. Scarlet was long gone and her house or horrors destroyed by the flames he and the Malfoys unleashed upon the hotel.

The memories of his sexual encounters with Hermione Granger were not helping matters as he toss and turned on the sofa of her sitting room. His ears perked upon registering the sound of creaking stairs as the witch made her way down in a bid to reach the kitchen.

He lied there watching her in the darkness as she attempted to creep trying not to make a sound to disturb the rest she assumed he'd been getting. Snape didn't know how much of his lustful feelings for the witch were attributed to the drug and how much had been due to his own emotional connection to her since the night she saved his life but he thought it best to avoid her in that regard none the less.

It did little to halt his overall attraction to her as he could see her thighs peeking just beneath the surface of her teddy as she walked and the memories of having had her more than once resurfaced in his rather keen mind.

Coming to the conclusion that the witch had the right idea in terms of staving off the heat, Snape slipped off the sofa and followed her into the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen,_ _Hermione's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Moving toward the freezer and taking out a tray of ready waiting ice cubes, Hermione took her time loosening them in a bid to obtain the needed ice for her drink as she quickly grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured a bit of the ice inside.

Her mind was filled memories of the events of the past two days and the waiting for Harry to get back to her one what he found out about Pius Thicknesse was rather time consuming. Snape had not been interested in much since their return and seemed less incline to discuss matters outside of finding a way to bring down Pius.

There was no further mention of Scarlet, whom she had come to address as Cordelia in Snape's presence as the name set him off and caused his temperament to become foul in a heartbeat.

A she finished placing the last of the ice cubes into her cup that would fit, she found herself being pressed against the kitchen counter as a pair of large pale hands moved along her slender waist and she let out something of a low gasp.

Snape's pale lips gently grazed the flesh of her neck as he trailed kisses along her body and shoulder in a bid to get her attention.

The scent of herbs and fresh earth still lingered from him as they stood in her kitchen and he pressed his body into hers, grunting in reaction to his basic need of her.

Hermione closed her eyes losing herself in the wake of his touch. She couldn't be sure if it was a side effect of the potion or if it was the result of true need but she didn't want it to end.

Snape raised her teddy until the end of it reached her belly as he seemed to marvel at her slender legs and the fact that she was essentially naked beneath it. Despite being in the dark and having been with the wizard ever since he took her virginity at Scarlet's hotel, Hermione's cheeks turned red once she felt the rough sensation of his calloused pale hands trail along her exposed intimate flesh.

Without a word, Snape grunted parting her legs and stepping between them as he revealed rather easily that he had been quite naked as they stood in her kitchen. Lifting the white teddy over the witch's head, as their mutual passion continued to become inflamed, Snape turned her to face him sitting her up on the counter top and pressing his body between her thighs as their collective efforts saw to the tray of ice cubes being knocked into the sink.

A grunt erupted from his harsh pale lips as he felt the familiar welcome sensation of her warmth enveloping him rather slowly due to his size. A whimper escaped her supple lips as she took in the sight of the wizard before her more than pleased that whatever lead to this outcome would give her the chance to be with him again despite his earlier reservations about such behavior.

"Severus..." she moaned softly as he began his series of slow thrusts into her warm depths.

The former Potions Professor continued to grunt as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He seemed determined to prove to the witch that what was between them was nothing more than mutual lust, but he found it increasingly difficult to ignore his desire for her.

For her part, Hermione gripped him as if had been for dear life letting her digging fingernails trail down to his pale backside as feelings of intense pleasure filled her before she could catch her breath. It seemed the heat had stirred more than it's fair share of discomfort as the two of them continued their display amid the kitchenware in the darkness of her flat.

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione in his ear as he continued to have his way with her.

Snape made no sound aside from a series of low grunts as he moved with the witch in perfect tandem along the smooth surface of her kitchen counter. He seemed more frustrated with the lessening contact as he pulled her close to him and away from the counter.

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips due to the change in depth of the wizard's questing appendage as he carried her toward the refrigerator slamming her beside it in the wake of his increasingly rough thrusts.

The whole thing continued to rock and sway in the wake of Snape's thrusting and it only served to worry Hermione at to the intensity of the wizard's passion and wither it was due to the side effects of the aforementioned potion or his own needs. Either way, Severus Snape appeared to be getting carried away with his passion and she had not minded it all that much due to the mutual benefit of her own passion being unleashed in the process.

Seemingly dissatisfied with his efforts against the refrigerator, Snape moved her to the kitchen table knocking it clear of her decor and thrusting into her as she lied on top of the heated wood finish. His grunts continued to increase but his pace became more and more desperate as the all too familiar sign that he was reaching the end of his stamina after the minutes and hours became blurred in the wake of him taking her in the kitchen.

The heated rush of his release had caught her off guard and she ended up screaming so loud any one of her neighbors would have believed her being attacked. Snape grunted as he continued to get his feel of pleasure from the meddlesome witch.

Panting and finally spent from his efforts, Snape pulled away from the gasping witch as she lied back against her kitchen table. The scent of sweat, sex and the over all muggy atmosphere had lingered in the room as the two of them attempted to get their collective bearings.

Snape slicked back his sweat drenched raven hair and walked out of the kitchen leaving Hermione behind to see to the mess of the place he had so graciously left behind.


	76. Chapter 75:Welcome Distractions

_**Chapter 75: Welcome Distractions**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Can't you see?...It won't mean a thing to me...I've been doing this too long...Baby girl, I've felt it all...So watch out...If you try to play your luck...Ain't nobody gonna care enough...To catch you fall...So don't you fall in love...Don't make me make you fall in love...Nobody needs to fall in love...I swear I'm just a bird...Girl, I'm just another bird...Don't make me make you fall in love..."} The Birds Part 1, The Weeknd**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **S** nape made his way to the sofa, grabbing his boxer shorts from the floor as he did. He was still panting from his efforts with Hermione in the kitchen and the heat seemed to only have intensified following their coupling. He didn't give the witch much warning when he took it upon himself to sate his lust at her expense but she wasn't of the mind to protest. It still sickened him that she had such a profound attachment to him, he believed it was merely a lingering side effect of the exclusive sex she was getting from him, since he more often than not preferred to bed the untouched witch as often as she allowed.

He went out of his way to push the notion that his attraction to her was purely based off the lust he felt after being given Scarlet's potion but he knew all too well that he was drawn to the infuriating young witch before hand.

Still, her being privy to such knowledge was counter-productive to his personal means. He wasn't interested in a relationship of any sort and with the knowledge that he had been forced into having sexual contact with his own godson had made any other pursuits an impossibility in his mind. He thought too much of Hermione Granger linger in her presence any longer than he had to.

The images from the encounters with Draco had been quite vivid and down right disturbing. He recalled the poor boy crying out for his assistance and the blatant attempts on his part to ignore the agony of his godson in favor of sating his lust shocked him to his core. Never in his life had he been so disgusted with himself, not even the memory of the destruction of his friendship with Lily Evans could compare to the rage he felt at himself for this most recent transgression.

Hermione entered the sitting room. It was apparent that she had managed to put back on her teddy as she walked toward the sofa. Snape closed his eyes as the images continued to bombard him and make it near on impossible to consider anything else. Apparently noting his distress, the amber eyed witch took it upon herself to climb into his lap as he opened his eyes.

"Hermione." he said sounding more exhausted due to the haunting memories than their coupling in the kitchen.

She pressed her lips into his harsh pale ones silencing his questions and erasing his doubts that lingered in the wake of the memories.

Snape returned the kiss against his better judgement but he knew first hand that being with her had been a lot better than the memories of anguish swirling around in his mind. Another series of heated kisses saw to him trailing his lips along the flesh of her neck.

"Severus..." she moaned losing herself to the feelings he caused to stir in her once again.

Without a word, Snape began to shift from merely playing along her flesh to a man given to his passion as he stood up long enough to plant the witch on to the sofa, lifting her teddy from her head and casting it aside on the sitting room floor. He quickly rid himself of his boxer shorts and positioned himself back between the witch's thighs as he rejoined her on the sofa.

A low groan escaped his lips as he found himself sliding back into her warmth. Hermione's slender thighs clamped around his lean waist and their lips met in a passionate series of kisses.

"I love you." she said softly as he began a slow series of thrusts.

"You shouldn't." he replied honestly.

"Too late to take it back now." she replied moaning as his efforts continued.

The witch had barely registered that he had elected to take it easy this time not rushing to the big finish as if they had all the time in the world.

Eyes of amber met that of obsidian and for the first time since he had taken her to bed outside of Scarlet's hotel, Snape wasn't only concerned with his own lustful needs.

A groan escaped his pale lips as they moved along her exposed breasts as the two of them gave in to the pleasures that had been running rampant between them. It wasn't too difficult for Snape to come to the realization that he was becoming rather dependent upon the witch's brand of comfort. An easy trip between her thighs was abundantly preferable to facing off with the inner turmoil that had marred most of his life since before he could remember.

Looking into her eyes as he continued to seek out his distracted pleasures from the blossomed young woman whom had been his most ambitious student, he couldn't help but feel something for her despite himself.

"Hermione." he said softly still kissing her neck and licking along her supple breasts. "My little Vixen..."

"Severus..." she moaned losing herself in the wake of his slow thrusts.

"Hermione...fuck...what...what are you doing to me witch?" he gasped beginning to pick up his pace.

"Oh...oh please don't...don't stop." she replied barely able to get a word out. "Please never stop...oh...oh...Severus."

Snape's pace continued to pick up as he found himself taken over once more by passion as he began to knock the pillows from the sofa in a bid to get a better grip on the witch he had pinned to the sofa.

"Again." growled the former Potions Professor thrusting wildly into the young witch below him. "Say it again witch!"

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione as he once more hit that invisible button inside of her that always caused her legs to turn to jelly, her breath hitch, and her vision to become blurry.

"YESSSS!" growled Snape as his thrusts increased in pace and power.

His back arched and he gripped the cushions on the sofa as he short spurt after spurt of his own vigorous seed into the witch whom had driven him over the edge with her passion colliding with his own.

Feeling weak as a newborn in the wake of his own vision blurring, Snape collapsed onto Hermione whom had not seemed to mind his added weight nor the contact from his sweat slick body.

For a few moments they continued to lie there simply breathing deeply and debating what to do after having definitely exhausted themselves from their mutual encounters. Hermione's eyes were quite heavy and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed.

Snape had been thinking along the same lines but he couldn't get his legs to work due to having used the last of his energy for the big finish so to speak.

"We should go to bed." she said breaking the comfortable silence that passed between them.

"Too tired." replied Snape resting his heavy head upon the witch's belly.

They shared another exhausted kiss before drifting off on the sofa together following a few magical adjustments on the part of Hermione and a well timed cleansing spell. Snape pulled the witch close to him resting his head against her shoulder as he slept looking a bit more sound than he had been previously. Hermione was contented with the sleeping wizard's warmth as the night gave way to day.


	77. Chapter 76:Nefarious Insights

_**Chapter 76: Nefarious Insights**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Kitchen, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **L** oud crashing resounded throughout Hermione Granger's kitchen as she stood showered and fully dressed following the frantic coupling between herself and Snape the previous night. He too had been showered with a towel wrapped around his waist and his lengthy raven hair still dripping over his shoulders. He had taken it upon himself to raid her refrigerator in search of sweets. The cabinets and cupboards were all opened and there was a mess everywhere she looked in the wake of her lover's intent focus upon his less than savory appetite for candied treats or anything that contributed to a sugar rush.

"Severus, look what you are doing to my kitchen!" growled the amber eyed witch as she stepped inside the room alerted by the crashing within.

"What the hell kind of shopping have you been doing?" he growled in return still searching the shelves for sweets.

Hermione had been two seconds from hexing the rude git when she heard the knock at her front door. Narrowing her eyes at him, she made her way into the sitting room and toward the door.

Much to her surprise and actual relief, Harry Potter stood on the other end with his hands behind his back and something of a sorrowful expression filed across his face.

"Mione...finally." he said relieved to see her. "I've been looking for you for days...is Snape still in?"

"Unfortunately." grumbled Hermione reflecting on her earlier emotion of wishing to hex the former Potions Professor.

"There's a lot to discuss concerning him and Professor Dumbledore and I've even got news on that spineless coward Pius. " he said.

"Do come in." said Hermione allowing her best friend inside.

Snape came from the kitchen in time to roll his eyes at Harry Potter's appearance.

"Morning Professor." said Harry with a pleasant smile.

"Just what I needed, a bumbling idiot to follow me around with blind hero-worship." he muttered in annoyance.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." said Harry sounding quite hurt. "And to think I brought you these..."

He produced a box of muggle lemon drops.

Snape's eyes widened as he found himself seemingly inching toward the box as if it had been against his will.

"Get away from me, Potter." he growled seemingly fighting the rising tide of need to satisfy his sugar rush.

"Last I checked you're standing by me, Sir." replied Harry with something of a grin.

"Fuck you." muttered Snape.

{"Now that is uncalled for Severus."} said the voice of Albus Dumbledore from within.

"No one asked you old man." growled the former Potions Professor.

Harry gasped when he noted the change in Snape's eye color on one side. The familiar twinkling blue iris that seemed to take the place of the embittered raven haired wizard's naturally obsidian gaze was an all too impressive indication of his peculiar status.

"It is true!" he said absolutely stunned. "You are him...you are Professor Dumbledore."

"Wrong as usual Potter, I just have the unfortunate circumstance of sharing my existence with a portion of the twisted old meddlesome fool's soul but that is where the similarities end." clarified Snape. "And if you think I would ever allow that old man to take control of my life again you have another thing coming."

Harry turned his attention to Hermione. The brief moment he took his eyes off Snape, the rather opportunistic Slytherin managed to snatch the box of lemon drops from his hand and ripped open the top.

Both former students watched as Snape immediately stuck his hand into the open container and began devouring them as if there were the first meal he had in a thousand years.

"Is he always like this?" asked the green eyed wizard with an arched brow.

"Mostly when he isn't craving something else." replied Hermione shaking her head. "You should see the mess he made of my kitchen."

Snape seemed to finish with the lemon drops in record time crumbling the box as he turned his attention to Hermione.

"It's not enough." he grumbled. "I can't be rid of this infernal sweet craving fast enough."

"We'll try our hand at seeing what they have at the market around the corner." she replied.

Snape muttered to himself then proceeded to make his way back into the kitchen.

"Have you news about Pius?" asked Hermione getting Harry's attention once more.

"There is talk of him having taken over a good portion of the Ministry of Magic." replied Harry truthfully. "He's managed to convince everyone that his actions under Voldemort were due to the Imperius Curse."

"As I recall they were but that did little to stop Voldemort from trying to kill him." said Hermione thoughtfully. "He seems to be dead set on making war against Severus and Lucius Malfoy."

"Possibly due to their former connection with Voldemort." reasoned the green eyed wizard. "If it comes out that there is a possibility that Pius lied, he would be ruined and his reputation in tatters would be a good enough reason to ensure his enemies don't get the chance to snub his return to office."

"He didn't lie...not really." replied Hermione. "But he shouldn't be picking on Severus and the Malfoy family, the law stripping them of their status and having them lot of them sent to Azkaban was more than enough punishment for their former allegiance to the despot and they all defected in favor of Dumbledore."

"Anti-death eater sentiment is all around." replied Harry. "Unfortunately, they get looped in with the rest and no one is going to care one way or the other."

"What if Dumbledore is the key to this whole thing." said Hermione illustrating how clever she had been despite being well out of Hogwarts. "If we can bring him back, sentiment for Pius Thicknesse cause would fade in favor of new on the return of the former Headmaster."

Harry looked back toward the kitchen where he heard another round of crashing.

"Is Snape going to be alright?" he asked with an arched brow.

"He's fine." replied Hermione not wishing to be derailed in her thoughts. "He's raided my kitchen more than once in search of something to sate his sweet tooth."

"Well as for bringing back Dumbledore, that could work." said Harry shifting his focus. "But we'd need a bit of help in getting it done, despite having been a hocrux myself...I'm not exactly sure how to restore a deceased wizard."

"I suppose we'll have to make a trip to Hogwarts then." said Hermione. "There are bound to be some books on the subject in the restricted section, or in Professor Dumbledore's office...I mean how else would Voldemort learn how to do it?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have a case this afternoon." he replied. "How about we make the journey Tuesday next?"

"Works for me." replied Hermione. "I'll try to keep from hexing the git until them."

"Not that he'd particularly care, but tell him goodbye for me." said the green eyed wizard moving toward the door. "I'll see what else I can dig up, even if I have to get Ron in on this."

"I'll be waiting for an update." she replied.

Once Harry took his leave of her, Hermione turned her attention to the kitchen.


	78. Chapter 77:The Lustful Intrigue Of Sex

**_Chapter 77: The Lustful Intrigue Of Sex And Candy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _ **{"I smell sex and candy here... Who's that lounging in my chair... Who's that casting devious stares... In my direction...I smell sex and candy here... Who's that lounging in my chair... Who's that casting devious stares... In my direction..."}Sex And Candy,Marcy Playground**_

 _Outside Hermione Granger's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **T** he beaming sun had been warm and welcome as Hermione stood taking in a breath of air and awaiting the less than enthusiastic Snape as he exited her front door. She had taken it upon herself to make him look more appealing, and at the very least approachable. The former Potions Master stood rather uncomfortable in the confines of a dark gray muggle suit with the shirt unbuttoned at the collar. His feet were covered via shiny black loafers and his eyes had thankfully been covered via a pair of sunglasses. Snape's lank raven hair had been pulled back into a respectable pony tail that dangled below his shoulders nearly reaching the center of his back. He stood with his hands in his pockets not at all looking forward to the little outing as much as she appeared to have been.

Hermione's attire had been a bit more modern than the rest of what he'd known her to wear, choosing a white dress with dark blue flower print and a pair of smart white sandals and a hat of all things to shade her from too much of the sun's rays despite the possibility of having an overcast day. She seemed to have shifted to a more pleasant mood since stepping out into the open air.

As she fussed about with her keys, a notion purely to satisfy the curious stares of her neighbor Mr. Thomas across the walk, Snape looked around not at all liking the fact that the muggle was eyeing Hermione so suspiciously. He was an average man form the looks of him, not too big in terms of his body structure and not at all impressive enough to merit caution. His aged face and visible graying hairs suggested he was old enough to have been a grandfather but his issue with noise and lack of childish things in his yard suggested he had no children or grandchildren to speak of.

"Good morning Mr. Thomas." she said pleasantly as she finished her showing and took Snape by the hand.

"Don't you good morning me Miss." said the middle aged man with narrowed dark brown eyes. "That infernal noise you were making kept me up half the night!"

Snape smirked recalling just how easily they could have put up a silencing charm but chose to indulge in their baser nature no matter how much noise they were making in the process.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Thomas, it won't happen again." said Hermione with her cheeks turning bright red as she shifted behind the arm of Severus Snape and pressing her forehead into his shoulder in a girlish manner.

"This is the infamous Severus I take it?" said Mr. Thomas narrowing his eyes at Snape. "Looks old enough to be your father but that seems to be a trend with young girls like you these days."

"Actually, I am her Potions Professor." replied Snape with something of a wicked smirk.

"He means Chemistry Professor." replied Hermione rolling her eyes. "And he hasn't been my Professor in years."

"I beg to differ." replied Snape rather snidely. "There is still so much I have to teach you."

The amber eyed witch ignored the seemingly loaded comment and turned her attention back to Mr. Thomas.

"Sorry again about the noise but we must be going." she said pulling Snape by his arm and moving down the sidewalk.

The raven haired wizard smirked once more noting how much his antics were getting underneath the old man's skin and proceeded to rest his hand on the unsuspecting witch's backside. The old man shook his head visibly disgusted by the Potions Professor's apparent display.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corner Market, Fourth Street, London England, Muggle World..._

Hermione was quite ecstatic making the journey toward the corner market with Severus Snape. She had to threaten to hex him due to his antics with Mr. Thomas and putting his hand on her backside but she found the brief little walk enjoyable none the less. Snape's attention had been on the sweets as soon as they arrived. He stared as if he'd been mesmerized by them.

"You act as if you've never had sweets before." she said as they moved toward an isle with nothing but sweets on display as far the eye could see.

"This may come as a shock to your Gryffindor sensibilities but having a meal was a rarity for me as a boy and sweets were even harder to come by." admitted Snape staring at the rows of cakes before him. "Suffice if to say, I didn't have a decent meal until I came to Hogwarts."

"That's horrible." said Hermione taken aback by his admission. "But...I don't remember you eating very much when we dined in the Great Hall."

"Force of habit." replied Snape. "Not to mention the fact that it's hard to keep food down when suffering the residual effects of potions and unforgivable curses...to be honest it wasn't until my unfortunate condition that I ever truly understood what all the fuss over pastries and sweet infused foods had been all about..."

"Well sweets are good in moderation." cautioned Hermione. "But over indulge and it can lead to all sorts of health issues."

"Try telling that to a _Pureblood_ old sod that believes he can live forever." muttered Snape embittered.

He moved toward a cake with white frosting that had gotten his attention. Just before he reached for it, he found himself struck across the hand by Hermione and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No touching, you might very well eat the entire row of sweets and then how are we going to explain it to the muggles watching us at this very moment." she whispered sharply.

"Kindly refrain from assaulting my person witch or you will live to regret it." growled Snape in a low tone.

"Can I help you?" asked the muggle shopkeeper, it was a young bloke average in height and expectations as well. He had clean cut brown hair and bright blue eyes.

It didn't escape Snape's notice that the bloke was about Hermione's age and seemingly smitten with her.

"Yes, we would like a few of the white frosting cakes and several of the chocolate cake pops and few truffles, some chocolate covered strawberries, a bit of chocolate cherry flavored chocolates and some taffy." said Hermione going down the list of things she wanted Severus to try in her mind.

Snape had not known a thing about many muggle goods due to his families lack of resources to provide little more than the bare essentials until he reached Hogwarts but he wasn't much of a fan of them even in adulthood not seeing the practicality in ingesting them. As a boy he believed chocolate covered frogs and every flavor beans to be revolting.

"Would that be all Miss?" asked the young bloke behind the counter trying his hand at shameless flirting.

Snape folded his arms across his chest feeling the faint tug of what appeared to be jealously stirring within him. He had no idea what it was for, his interest in the witch was purely for sexual gratifications but the way the young clerk was looking at Hermione made his palms itch with the notion of wanting to hex the nasal voiced muggle.

"And would there be anything for your Dad?" he asked making a very dangerous assumption.

Had he not been wearing sunglasses, Snape's eyes probably would have given a clear indication to his seething rage at being labeled as Hermione Granger's father, she didn't even possess similar characteristics for Merlin's sake.

"Actually he's..." began Hermione only to note the tension in Snape's demeanor. "Nothing for him...thanks."

The clerk set about retrieving the required items and the bag in which to store them located well out of earshot of the two magically inclined individuals.

"Apparently you are my supposed daughter." asked Snape in a surprisingly bitter tone.

"He didn't know what he was talking about." replied Hermione trying her best to keep him from losing his temper.

"And you still believe there is a possibility for a relationship as far as we are concerned." muttered Snape annoyed.

"Severus, he's just a clueless muggle." replied Hermione not at all wishing to argue.

"A clueless muggle with his eyes firmly glued on your breasts." said Snape in a low tone of voice.

Hermione's eyes widened and she was about to start shouting when she worked out the implication of what he had said.

"Is that jealously I detect?" she asked with an arched brow.

Snape removed his sunglasses in a bid to glare at the cheeky witch when the muggle clerk returned with their items.

Hermione moved toward the counter and Snape stood behind her, no longer having his arms crossed as due to him taking it upon himself to wrap them around her slender waist and kiss along the flesh of her neck as she attempted to focus on paying the clerk.

"For the record boy, assumptions are most definitely unbecoming." said the former Potions Professor. "Might I suggest you stick to doing your job and not staring at my wi...woman."

The face of the clerk turned bright red.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sir." he stammered rather nervously. "I-I didn't know...I'm terribly sorry."

Once Hermione paid for the sweets the muggle clerk moved toward the back of the shop much too embarrassed to be seen any further and frightened of Snape to say anything more to him.

"Severus...you didn't..." she began only to be silenced by his rather possessive kiss just before they left the shop.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Hermione Granger's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

No sooner had they entered her flat, Hermione Granger found herself scooped up in Severus Snape's waiting arms and pelted with a series of kisses along her neck and chest. One by one their various articles of clothing found their way to the floor leaving a trail from the front door all the way up the stairs toward the bedroom. The sound of the headboard beating against the wall in tandem with the bed-springs getting a good work out was all the indication one needed to conclude how the young blokes lustful looks upon Hermione Granger contributed to the jealous wizard's need to show her just whom would be bedding her.

A sea of pillows and covers littered the bedroom floor as Snape towered above Hermione, the goodies they managed to purchase long forgotten in the wake of the former Potions Professor's lustful advances.

Hermione tried her best to bite back a lustful moan that threatened to escape if only to keep from giving Snape's barbaric routine the satisfaction of being pleasurable.

"Y-You're jealous." she said as her body jolted in pace with his thrusts across the single sheet covered mattress.

"I have no use for jealously." growled Snape continuously thrusting into the witch below him.

"Liar." replied Hermione biting back another moan. "What's the matter Severus, afraid to admit you enjoy more than sex when it comes to me."

"Shut up." grunted Snape still thrusting.

His large pale hands gripped the sheet below them as his pace continued to increase in speed and intensity.

"Bloody stupid muggle bloke..." growled Snape losing himself to his jealous thoughts. "Calls himself fancying my witch...mine...you are mine..."

Hermione let out a whimper as she felt the pleasing friction pull her further and further from the rational world around her and into the deep pools of desire where Severus Snape attempted to be on the verge of drowning her in absolute pleasure.

The dour wizard had not known what it was about the young witch, but ever since the first night he took her to bed, he wanted nothing more than to continue the apparent trend. She was infuriating, kind, giving, and demanding all at once a combination that only served to make him more barbaric and lustful when taking her without the glaring effects of Scarlet's influence.

In the backs of their collective minds, there was always the lingering notion that this could be the last and final encounter before they understandably went their separate ways. Hermione was hoping against all hope that she could persuade the wizard to stay, Merlin knew she loved him enough and sincerely believed they could build a life together despite his past.

Snape on the other hand was keen on getting as far from anything remotely close to his former life as possible and this included leaving Hermione Granger behind. There was a part of him...at the very least a small part, that wished otherwise.

This aspect of him could see them building a life together either in the wizarding world or traveling the world. He had not considered having children of his own or getting married at all as a younger wizard and even less following the events of the second wizarding war, but there was something gnawing on the inside that wished for more with the witch he was pounding into her own mattress via his unchecked ardor.

Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of jasmine that so often lingered from her unruly brown hair. The soft feel of her youthful skin in comparison with his own pale scarred flesh was preferable to any sheet with a high thread count made for even silk or satin. The almost palpable fire behind her amber eyes ignited via passion and the directness of her approach to the things she wanted made her ideal in terms of any candidate to spend the rest of his life with.

The sound of her collective whimpers and moans feeling his ears with each thrust was a kind of music unheard of my many and seemingly only meant for his keen ears as precious a gift as a private concert for one.

He didn't understand any of it. Nor did he wish to. The witch was most definitely someone he wouldn't soon forget and destined to linger in the murky depths of his memory for as long as he drew breath.

All at once, shame filled him.

The memories of how he so callously taken the witch despite her reservations in relinquishing her virtue to anyone, back at Scarlet's hotel. Never once considering the ramifications of such a blatant self serving gesture. She was no whore, nor a loose girl looking to find herself on her back with her legs spread wide, this was a woman whom had been meant to live a life above the rest.

Even the rising notion of disgust did little to quell the apparent greed in the former Potions Professor when it came to sating his lust.

 _He wanted her._

 _He needed her._

Piss poor justification on his part all things considered. He spilled his seed inside the witch time and time again, forgoing his previous conviction of not wishing to have children or to impregnate any witch. Yet it never stopped him from indulging in the secret desire so primitive that it largely escaped even his notice. He wished to lay claim to her in a way that no other after him could possibly manage.

He wished to be remembered even if not fondly by the witch should the worse come to pass. That night he found himself slowly bleeding out from the cut across his jugular vein via the despot's brutal magic and feeling the poison from the contemptible serpent Nagini boil in his veins, all he could think about was how utterly lonely his existence had been and how no one would care to mourn the likes of him as they had Dumbledore.

 _But he'd been wrong._

A fact proven when Hermione Granger's tear stained face became the first thing he had seen since slipping into shock and viewing little more than darkness.

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione shaking the wizard from his thoughts as he continued to thrust into her warm depths.

Her hand swept across his sallow pale face as he kissed along her neck and breasts. Her free hand gripped him tightly as she continued to squeeze him between her thighs.

"Hermione..." he replied losing himself in the wave of emotional sensation that threatened to submerge the both of them.

A low grunt signaled the rushing of his release and Snape found himself reeling from his vision going blurry and his body weakening. Hermione had been hit with the wave of his passion's eruption and her screams were loud enough to warrant banging against the wall in a bid to quiet her down from the neighbors.

Snape rested against the witch not at all wishing to move even if he had the strength to do so. The warmth from her was so inviting that he simply closed his eyes as she ran her fingers along his sweat slick ponytail.

"I love you, Severus." she said aloud despite staring at the ceiling. "And I don't care that it angers you to know it."

"I am not worthy of such love." replied the former Potions Professor.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Hermione hurt from the image of himself that he was projecting. "Everyone is worthy of love..."

"Try telling that to the dark lord." replied Snape bitterly.

"Why can't you accept my feelings for you?" she asked truly wanting to know.

"Because they are a misplaced means of adulation." replied the raven haired wizard using the little energy he had left to look upon her. "I should never have taken you to bed in the first place."

"Don't say that." said Hermione not regretting her first sexual experience in the least. "Severus you were everything in a first time partner I could have hoped you'd be."

"Foolish girl, I took you out of selfish desire...as I do even now." he replied bitterly. "I want you because you were untouched, and that made you practically worthy of corruption in my eyes."

Sitting up against the headboard, the amber eyed witch narrowed her eyes at her callous speaking lover.

"Why do you have to make everything concerning you so twisted and vile?" she asked as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You aren't a monster Severus no matter how many times people have gone out of their way to drum it into your mind despite the many masks you wear to prove them right...I happen to see right through them you know...even when I was a mere student in awe of you simply being my Potions Professor...I knew you weren't as bad as everyone said you were."

"Silly girl, you knew nothing of me then and even less of me now." growled Snape sitting up as well. "You think because you take my cock you have a clue as to whom I am?"

Fed up with Snape's ill speaking against himself, Hermione took it upon herself to turn the tide of the conversation by taking hold of his aforementioned cock as he pulled himself away from her and leaned against the edge of the bed via his knees.

Snape attempted to bat her hand away in the wake of his slick appendage being gripped.

"Ow...stop that." he growled. "It's bloody sensitive you know!"

"So am I when it comes to anyone saying anything negative about you, git." replied Hermione. "And that includes you."

Still gripping him she lead the wizard across the bed where he found himself lying back against the headboard lest he feel an untimely squeeze where he didn't wish to if there was a hint of defiance on his part.

Once he'd been seated, Hermione straddled his waist still gripping his massive appendage to keep him in line. Moving slowly, she noted his erection had been back in full force in the wake of her tugging and it only made her more mischievous in terms of how she wished to use it.

Snape let out a gasp as she slid him back into her warmth and placed his calloused pale hands at the base of her slender hips.

"Shit..." grunted the former Potions Professor noting the shift in depth when it came to her warmth enveloping his cock.

"You were so jealous at the market." said Hermione slowly sliding her body along his. Her hands moved over his pale scar riddled chest. "I know that's why you couldn't wait to get me home...and into this bed...I can see how badly you wanted to claim me...calling me your woman in front of him."

Th raven haired wizard let out a grunt as he continued to lose himself in the depths of his passion for the young witch riding him.

"Hermione..." he growled becoming intent on taking control of their coupling.

Despite his jarring and apparently desperate thrusts to increase he pace, Hermione continued to take things as slowly as she pleased, teasing him along the way.

"I was quite upset when I came here and found you making love to Ginny." she admitted. "But I knew that I had no cause for making a scene...aside from the fact that she is Harry's wife I saw no reason to...because I knew you'd be here with me while she returned to Harry."

"I have no interest in Ginerva Potter." growled Snape gripping Hermione tighter as he continued to increase his thrusts. "I wanted you...witch...she was just available trim nothing more."

Biting her bottom lip in the wake of sensations running rampant throughout her body, Hermione let out a whimper as Snape began to take control of their coupling.

"You play a very dangerous game witch." he said lifting her up and pinning her onto the bed while he continued to thrust into her from behind. "Is this what you wanted...you wanted to feel what it's like to be her...taking my cock from here."

Hermione whimpered once more as Snape nibbled at the flesh of her neck and ear.

"Silly girl, I didn't fuck you this way because of my size and how new you were to the world of sexual desire." he grunted. "As I've told you before, you still have quite a lot to learn."

He gripped her hips thrusting all the while as she gasped for breath in the wake of her moans becoming more frequent and breathless as a result of his jolting of her body.

"Oh..." moaned Hermione as she gripped the mattress. "Oh...Severus...Severus...oh..."

"Consider yourself fortunate that I can elect to take you how I please, unlike poor Ginerva whom had been subjected to the effects of the potion my illustrious rival concocted." said Snape in her ear. "I am not the romantic type...and I do not like being provoked, least of all sexually...you may be the lion but I am the serpent never forget that."

Hermione arched her back into the thrusting wizard's chest.

"Please...don't leave." she whimpered. "Severus...please don't..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he replied gasping in his own right before grunting in the wake of his own brutal movements.

He was still finding it difficult to decided what he wished to do once the business of taking down Pius concluded. Still, he couldn't deny that Hermione made a convincing case for why he should at least consider staying.

"Say it." he demanded feeling the all too familiar sensation that signaled him reaching his end.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione as Snape thrust once more before spilling his seed inside her and collapsing into a coma like sleep.

Hermione found herself unable to stay awake as well falling asleep with his head resting against her shoulders as he continued to drift into the depths of a contented slumber.


	79. Chapter 78:Co-Conspirators

_**Chapter 78: Co-Conspirators**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Hermione Granger's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **A** mber eyes peeked into the bedroom as the former Potions Professor continued to slumber following the previous night's domineering display. Hermione had been up for nearly five hours showered, dressed, and resolved herself to slowly sipping her tea while she watched the embittered wizard occasionally toss and turn before running her soft delicate fingers along his sallow pale cheek resulting in calming him once more. She was on her third cup of tea and only stepped into the bedroom for a moment before she heard knocking at the front door.

Thinking perchance that Harry had arrived with news earlier than expected, she ventured down and went to see what the fuss was about. Much to her startling surprise, she found herself face to face with her co-worker Pansy Parkinson whom had a glow about her that had not been attributed to the vacation time she accumulated and used recently.

"Hermione...what in the bloody devil are you doing home?" she asked with an arched brow. "And what's this hogwash I'm hearing about you having been reassigned from the magical Artifacts department?"

"Pansy." said Hermione thrilled to see her co-worker and former school mate obviously doing well. "It's a long story, you look positively radiant...how was your trip?"

Inviting herself inside, Pansy Parkinson made her way into the sitting room and sat down on Hermione's sofa. The amber eyed witch bit the inside of her cheek when she noted a pair of her knickers had been stuffed between the scarlet colored cushions.

Pansy took one look around at the decor and shook her head.

"Still a Gryffindor through and through aren't you?" she quipped. "All this scarlet and gold is enough to make one feel nauseated."

"Like your decor is any better, Slytherin." replied Hermione in defense of her color scheme.

She tried to ignore how much like Severus, Pansy sounded when she spoke of the room's decor. Part of her believed it was why the dour wizard elected to sleep in her bed room after a while.

"How are things at work by the way?" she asked moving toward an armchair and taking a seat as she continued to sip her tea.

"Just got back and already there are parchments piled to the ceiling on my desk." griped Pansy. "I still haven't spoken to Draco, and I don't have any plans to do so by the way...ever since he...well let's just say he's been a right bastard alright."

"Any particular reason why?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Pansy sighed.

"Because he likes to go one and on about how much I prefer his godfather's cock to his." she replied. "Like it's my fault Snape's a bloody good fuck and just so happens to be forced to ply his trade at Scarlet's hotel."

The amber eyed witch spit out her mouthful of tea.

Pansy looked at her with a bit of concern.

"You...too?" said Hermione trying her best not to cough.

"What do you mean you too?" asked the pug-faced witch with an arched brow of her own. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Well I've recently found out that Ginny had sex with Professor Snape for quite a while and now you've just admitted as much to me here about you." replied the gasping witch.

"Well he's been working as a well respected and highly sought after gigolo for quite some time." said Pansy. "And from the look on your face you know what I mean when I say he's a damn good fuck."

Hermione's cheeks turned bright crimson.

"So...he's managed to stick that enormous python in the notorious prudish witch of her age." she taunted rather playfully. "Well now that you are apart of the club, I suppose there's no harm in comparing notes...has he taken you from behind yet?"

Again the crimson shade was evident on Hermione's cheeks as she tried her best not to recall the events of the previous night.

"Oh my...it seems the ice queen has been thawed." said Pansy still teasing. "The best part about fucking Snape is knowing that you are completely powerless to his will...and don't let him go full on domineering you'd be in for the ride of your life but if you aren't careful he could seriously damage something in there...after one session I couldn't sit right for three weeks."

Hermione's eyes flickered in recognition.

"You told me you pulled a hamstring" she said narrowing her eyes at her co-worker.

"Well what else was I suppose to say, sorry I'm late Hermione I was riding Professor Snape's cock a little too long and he lost control and bruised something?" asked Pansy with her arms folded across her chest. "Besides, you'd have had to experience it first hand to know just how much damage he could do...he's such a sexy beast in that regard."

"I believe we were talking about Draco." said Hermione changing the subject despite her apparent jealously.

"Well...as it turns out I am not going to be as free of the bastard as I initially believed." admitted Pansy.

She opened up her coat to reveal the true reason as to why she had gone on such a long vacation. Hermione's eyes widened as she noted the very noticeable bump in her belly.

"Pansy...you're pregnant." she said stunned.

"Up the duff, knocked up...yep pregnant pretty much covers it." replied Pansy.

There was a look that filed across the face of the amber eyed witch as she recalled Pansy's descriptions of being with Snape. The newly revealed to be pregnant witch seemed to catch onto her silent panic.

"Oh this has nothing to do with Snape." she said attempting to reassure her friend. "I mean his cock is...well you know what I mean but he was rather insistent upon a form of birth control before we did anything...I suppose it's true for all the women he bedded there...no this is Draco's doing, love."

"Draco doesn't know that you're pregnant?" asked Hermione thinking back to how miserable and dark the poor Junior Malfoy's life had become since the second wizarding war.

"No and I don't plan on telling him." grumbled Pansy. "As far as I am concerned we are better off without him."

"I can't say that, that way of thinking fair all things considered." replied Hermione. "Draco and I aren't the best of friends but he at least deserves to know about the impending birth of his child, especially if it's his first child."

The dark haired witch sighed as she considered this.

"Very well...I shall stop by the idiot's house and inform him of the good news, with any luck he'd collapse in a fit of panic." she replied. "So...Little-Miss-come-out-of-her-self-imposed shell, how has life been treating you?"

"Rather well actually aside from the nonsense at the Ministry of Magic." admitted Hermione.

"And how about Snape?" asked Pansy with a smirk. "Is he treating your alright?"

Once more the amber eyed witch found herself caught off guard.

"Oh come on Granger, you really think I can't tell when he's around the whole room smells of herbs and earth not to mention the implication of your knickers being tucked within the cushions of the sofa...you are much too much of a neat freak to allow disorder when it isn't required...not to mention the fact that he's standing on the stairs as we speak." said Pansy with a grin.

Hermione looked up to see a very naked Severus Snape making his way down the stairs. He seemed to pay little to no attention to either of the witches in his quest to find something to do away with his apparent thirst.

Pansy watched rather intently as his retreating pale backside entered the kitchen.

"He still as the nicest arse I've ever seen." she said rather wistfully. "And the front half ain't bad either."

She got to her feet and made her way toward the front door as Hermione joined her.

"Well I should go visit Draco before Snape decides to fuck you on the kitchen table or something of the like." said the expecting witch.

Once more Hermione's cheeks turned colors.

"Oh wow...you two really are dirty." said Pansy.

"Pansy, if you could find out whatever you can about Pius Thicknesse and his new administration down at the Ministry of Magical Offices." said Hermione coming to her senses.

"Will do." replied the pug-faced witch before taking her leave of both Hermione and Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Hermione Granger's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

Snape's focus appeared to have been on searching for the carton of milk hidden just behind a blackberry pie and between the water and orange juice. He had not heard Hermione step into the kitchen before she opened her mouth as he was grasping the milk and opening it. He drank it directly from the carton much to the amber eyed witch's chagrin and it caused quite a fuss from her.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted in annoyance. "I swear you act as bad as a teenage boy."

Snape ignored her comment even as Dumbledore appeared to have agreed with her.

{"She is right you know."} he had said.

"Sod off old man." muttered Snape, careful not to make it seem as if he'd been speaking to himself.

He lived through enough inquisitive stares and crazed looks from others since before this unfortunate set of circumstances befell him to keep any perceived notion of strangeness to a minimum.

"That was Pansy by the way." said Hermione not at all forgoing her jealousy at having been informed of her lover's longstanding sexual reputation for taking his former students to bed.

"Yes...Miss Parkinson...she had a fondness for Draco as I recall." muttered Snape turning his attention back to drinking from the carton of milk.

"She's pregnant." said Hermione catching him off guard and watching as normally composed wizard spit out a mouthful of milk in a panic.

"WHAT?!" he asked whirling around to face her.

"Pansy Parkinson is pregnant." replied Hermione in a rather smug fashion. "And you can relax...it's Draco child."

Snape glared at Hermione for deliberately making him believe he'd done the unthinkable.

"I see no merit in making a jest of something of that nature." growled Snape squeezing the milk in rage.

"I was merely stating a fact." replied Hermione. "It's not my fault you can't control your urges...half of the time you don't even care if I'm fertile or not before you take it upon yourself to have your way with me."

The witch caught something in the way his eyes darted back n forth indicating that she'd been on to something.

"Severus, have you deliberately trying to get me pregnant?" she asked baffled by her own conclusion of thought.

"Of course NOT!" replied Snape annoyed further by her accusations. "The last thing I want is to sire a child, but I would be remiss if I didn't admit to enjoying the uncertainty of it when we are in bed if you must know...I consider you quite responsible and vastly intellectual and thus have no fear of you forgoing the charm."

Hermione didn't know wither to take that as a compliment or an insult and coming from Severus Snape it was bound to be a little of both.

"Git." she muttered walking out of the kitchen.

Snape turned his attention back to the carton of milk only this time when he went to drink from it, he felt the onset of a stinging hex.

"USE A GLASS!" shouted Hermione from the sitting room.

Rolling his eyes in reaction to her petty attempt to get back at him, Snape ventured to the cupboard and poured the milk into a large glass before drinking it down and placing the carton back into the refrigerator.

"Bloody chit." he grumbled in annoyance.


	80. Chapter 79:The Storm Of Impatience

_**Chapter 79: The Storm Of Impatience**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Well, I was movin' at the speed of sound...Head spinnin', couldn't find my way around, and Didn't know that I was goin' down, yeah, yeah...Where I been; well, it's all a blur...What I was lookin' for I'm not sure...Too late and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah...Then I crashed into you...And I went up in flames...Could've been the death of me...But then you breathed your breath in me...Then I crashed into you...Like a runaway train...You will consume me...But I can't walk away...Your face, your eyes...Are burnt into me...You save me, you gave me...Just what I need...Oh, just what I need..."}Crashed, Daughtry**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione Granger's Flat, London England, Muggle World..._

 **M** assive swirling of thick gray clouds began to stretch across the London sky making it abundantly clear that the busy people moving about their daily lives were in for a good deal of rain. The amber eyes of Hermione Granger peeked out from her window as she took a rather brief assessment of the weather before moving toward the sofa in her sitting room. Severus Snape was sitting in the armchair near the fireplace, his dark eyes seemed intently focused on the dancing flames as he appeared to be nursing a glass of muggle Bourbon between his lengthy pale fingers.

His other hand slowly slid along his black trousers indicating his distinctive restlessness. He hated waiting this long for more information on Pius Thicknesse and spent most of his time either eating, reading or bedding a certain brown haired witch with her arms currently folded across her chest.

"It looks to be another rainy afternoon." she remarked recalling what she noted in the weather.

"This is London." replied Snape pressing his head against the back of the armchair and closing his heavy pale eye lids. "Most of the time all we get is rain."

Hermione sighed scooping her book into her hands and recalling where she'd last stopped in favor of taking a break to gauge the weather.

He opened his eyes once more taking in the sight of Hermione Granger in her element and recalled all the times he wished he could shut her up while giving lecture following a series of her timely interruptions. For the moment, she was seemingly engrossed in her reading when he finished off his drink and stood up.

Frustration seemed to be mounting as the dour wizard made his way to the front door getting Hermione's undivided attention.

"Severus?" she said getting to her feet rather quickly.

"I do not wish to sit here any longer." growled Snape. "Fucking you as pleasurable as it is, isn't getting me any closer to ending this madness Thicknesse has started."

"Harry's working a case." said Hermione. "He'll bring us news once it's over and done with."

"I don't have time to wait for Potter!" growled Snape again venting his frustration.

"So what good is going out into the rain to blindly take on Pius!?" replied Hermione feeling a bit of frustration of her own. "You'll either be killed or thrown back into Azkaban with the amount of sentiment he's gained and never get anywhere near him, is that what you want?"

"Waiting around here isn't doing me any favors." countered the raven haired wizard seemingly embittered.

"It's not my fault you have too many enemies and we can't be too careful about whom we approach." replied the amber eyed witch. "I love you Severus but some times you are just...nerve-racking."

Snape attempted to walk out the door and found he'd been stopped by a tearful Hermione.

"Get out of the way Hermione." said Snape annoyed.

"It's only another day's wait." she attempted to reason with him. "Severus please..."

The angry wizard pushed past her and opened the front door finding himself greeted by the harsh downpour as he stepped outside. Hermione followed him unsure what he was thinking and rather fearful of his possible attempt to combat Pius alone. A crack of thunder resounded not having come from the sky as Snape took off and Hermione trailed after him catching his hand just before he disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Field, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The cool heavy drops pelted against the angry former Potions Professor as he attempted to get to his feet following Hermione Granger's interference in his appartion. He glared at her despite finding it difficult to maintain such an expression with water splashing into his eyes. None the less his rage remained in the wake of her meddling.

"You were not invited on this trip!" he growled.

"I refuse to let you go off and get yourself killed." countered Hermione a good deal emotional despite the rage in her tone.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've interfered where you weren't wanted." muttered Snape.

"I don't fancy someone losing their lives in a pointless manner even if that someone happens to be an inconsiderate ARSEHOLE!" shouted Hermione.

Snape appeared to be amused by her lack of propriety.

"What did you just say?" he asked with an arched brow, for whatever it had been worth due to the rain.

"You heard me Severus, I called you an ARSEHOLE!" replied Hermione making no secret of her rage. "You are an arrogant, decisively rude, brutish, self indulgent, highly embittered, Crass, ARSEHOLE!"

She immediately began beating against the dour wizard's chest in a fit of anger, ignoring that her own hair and clothing were becoming soaked in the process.

Snape flipped her over onto her back restraining her by her wrists and pinning them above her head while her back was pressed against the wet grasses that surrounded them. The sound of rolling thunder was an impressive background soundtrack to the furious stares between the amber eyed witch and the obsidian eyed wizard.

The mutual fury etched across their faces along with the mental and emotional struggle to out do one another.

Glaring down into the fiery amber eyes of the witch whom he had taken to bed on more than one occasion did little to aid Snape in retraining his fury for very long as he found himself capturing her lips in a heated kiss despite the coldness in his eyes and the surrounding rain.

Hermione attempted to struggled even then despite her rage slowly giving way to her desire for the arrogant wizard. A grunt escaped him as he found himself pressing his body between her soaked denim clad thighs. A low growl erupted from him as well once his harsh pale lips found the all too familiar area of her neck that rendered her absolutely powerless to resist his charms.

Taking time to hold her wrists above her head with one hand, Snape used his free hand to rip open her denim shirt fondling her breasts and running his rough hands over the exposed flesh of her stomach.

Biting her lower lip, she attempted to ignore the need beginning to build in her activated by his touch. Snape unbuttoned her jeans taking time to slip them from her hips right along with the pair of lace knickers she had chosen to wear that day.

A low whimper escaped her as she shifted in the wake of his skillful hand parting her slender thighs while he continued to pin her wrists above her hand. His dark eyes seemed to flicker with mischief as he looked over the half naked witch before turning his attention toward ridding her of her bra.

Another whimper signaled that she was losing the battle to resist in the face of a more skilled and quite naturally adept lover. Even now it seemed he'd been something of an instructor, masterfully teaching her the furthered heights of sexual awakening.

"Git." she managed as she began to gasp due to his hand rising higher between her thighs and his lengthy pale finger slipping into her warm depths as far more easily than his massive appendage.

A smirk filed across Snape's face as he began toying with the younger witch making sure to let her known he had more than enough experience to ensure she would bend to his will as far as this little exchange had gone.

Still clutching her wrists with one hand, the former Potions Professor didn't need to do much in the way of maneuvering before his sallow pale face was buried between the restrained witch's slender bare thighs.

A shocked gasp took Hermione by surprise as she felt the contact with his warm wet tongue, mostly used for hurling insults due to his rapier wit lapping at the heat between her knees. She'd forgotten that she was in the middle of an open field and being pelted by rain as he proceeded to devour her like a starving man finally given the benefits of joining a feast.

He truly caught her off guard and she grew as tense as she had the first time he took it upon himself to please her with his tongue.

"Oh...oh...Severus...oh..." moaned the helpless witch in the wake of being overwhelmed by the sensations of pleasure rushing through her body.

A low growl resounded in her ears more noticeable than the crack of thunder that boomed in the distance. The vibration it caused between her thighs forced her to gasp for breath in short bursts.

Hermione's knees buckled and she found herself clasping them around Snape's neck in the wake of the sensations he was causing due to his constant lapping at her inner flesh. Once the calculating wizard had finished, he quickly unbuckled his belt fumbling in his haste and delayed slightly due to the rain making them slick.

Panting as she continued to lie among the grass, Hermione reached up and helped him unzip his trousers smiling in her own right as his eagerness. The moment his trousers and belt were undone Snape rid himself of his boxer shorts quickly pulling his blood engorged cock from the tight confines of his waistband and into the open air.

The heat from his body in the wake of his need made the rain feel welcome against his exposed flesh. His obsidian gaze locked onto the witch below him as he positioned himself to thrust forward into the warmth his tongue had made even more slick in the wake of Hermione Granger's sexual excitement reaching new heights.

A grunt escaped his pale lips as he towered above her marveling at the sensation of having begun their outdoor coupling. Long slow kisses trailed along neck of Hermione Granger in tandem with the frequent thrusts from the raven haired wizard.

The rain continued to beat down against them only adding to the sensation and enhancing the experience. It was like something other worldly as Severus Snape did his best to keep his grip amid the slippery ground as he continued to thrust into the witch below him.

There was no more room for idle chatter, what the two of them were feeling was pure emotion on the part of the coupling witch and wizard. His eyes of dark obsidian intense in their primal glare as he looked down into her innocent eyes of amber appearing to be searching her very soul as the connection between them became all the more palpable.

The two of them sounded more along the lines of mewling animals than rutting magically inclined individuals as they both panted and thrashed amid the rains soaked grasses that surrounded them. The collective heat from their bodies more than enough to keep them warm amid the elements and then some.

The end of the act came with the onset of jarring primal thrusts that ensured the wizard pumped his seed into the gasping witch below while peppering her heated body with seemingly desperate kisses.

Snape rolled onto his back beside her gasping for breath as more of the rain beat down against them. Never in his life had he been driven to such dastardly extremes concerning a witch and for the first time since he had the privilege of bedding Hermione Granger back at Scarlet's illustrious hotel, he found himself to be truly in awe of her.


	81. Chapter 80:Reflection In Glass

_**Chapter 80: Reflection In Glass**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry about the delay had some business to attend to that took me away from the computer...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn...Lay it down and lose it all...It's taken me so far beyond the point of no return...Gave all that I had...When hope is gone...(Hope is gone)...Is this real?...Or is it just another crazy dream?...Someday soon will fade away...Feels just like I'm under water and can barely breathe...Dying in the bed that I have made...I don't wanna drown in you...I'm sinking, then I'm torn in two...So when you see me come up for air...Don't try to hold me down, just save me now...Don't let me drown in you...(Don't let me drown in you)..."}Drown In You, Daughtry**_

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Wizarding World..._

 **N** ight fall brought with it a quite hush despite the storm that continued to linger as Severus Snape stood in the darkness of Hermione Granger's bedroom staring out into the foggy blackness that shrouded the city in swollen clouds and pelted the houses with rain. He had been remarking on a mental note that he had the foresight to bring the witch in despite being exhausted following their coupling out in the elements. She had been still asleep tucked beneath the crisp white sheets of her own bed while he stood alone pondering.

Another long and thoughtful look at the sleeping young witch casually lying in bed provoked the attention of the ever annoying Albus Dumbledore as he used the silence and wistful thinking of the former Potions Professor to make himself heard.

 _{"She's an exceptional young woman wouldn't you say so, Severus?"}_ he asked shattering the quiet in the storm mind of the ailing wizard.

"My thoughts concerning the insufferable know it all are already known to you." replied Snape seemingly bitter about the mental intrusion.

 _{"It's such a shame you only see her as an object in which to take your pleasures."}_ remarked the old Headmaster.

"Leave me alone old man." growled Snape staring back out the window at the darkness.

 _{"As you know, I cannot manage such a feat without the ritual to end our mutual ties..."}_ replied Dumbledore. _{"Also, I as you have pointed out before, I am quite privy to your thoughts about the young Miss Granger...as well as your inner most feelings."}_

"I don't need counseling from you." growled Snape in annoyance. "Why don't you mind your own business."

 _{"You can lie to the girl all you'd like, but you and I both know you are smitten with her."}_ said Dumbledore. _{"It's one of the reasons you can't bare to part with her for very long...or refuse taking her to bed...you believe it will some how ensure you are remembered by her even if the worst should come to pass...dear Severus...she already accepts you...why make this harder on yourself and her for that matter by pretending otherwise...you are in love with her and I think it's high time you admitted it."}_

"I do not recall asking you for your thoughts or advice." growled Snape folding his arms across his chest. "She's better off without consorting with the likes of me and you know it."

 _{"By taking you into her home and her bed, I'd say she's well past that notion."}_ replied Dumbledore.

"I should have known you'd be as foolish as her to believe the could ever been anything meaningful between us...I am a criminal in the eyes of the wizarding world and a monster considering what I've done to my own godson what the hell makes you think she'd fare any better with me around?" asked the embittered wizard. "I'll not be HIM no matter how much I enjoy her trim!"

Dumbledore seemed to understand exactly what Snape meant as he sifted through the flooding of childhood memories the younger wizard brought rushing forward for him to witness.

 _{"Severus...you are a far cry from Tobias Snape."}_ said the elderly wizard.

"Not from where I'm standing." replied the raven haired wizard.

As Snape continued to stare out the window, the image of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to appear in the reflection of the window pane.

"She is young, abundantly beautiful, and highly intellectual, she will find someone that will not destroy her under the guise of love." said Snape with a rather serious expression on his sallow pale face. "Someone far better than I."

 _{"Yet she loves you Severus."}_ said Dumbledore with a sad expression on his glass reflected face. _{"The loss of you will no doubt shatter her heart, no matter your intent...she will not let go of her feelings for you."}_

"Stupid girl doesn't even know what she feels...she's infatuated with my cock because I am the first to bed her." growled Snape in annoyance. "Once she finds herself another more suitable match I'll be a distant memory...it's not as if it hasn't happened before."

 _{"You are thinking of Lily Potter and Narcissa Malfoy."} said the aged Headmaster. {"But Hermione isn't them is she?"}_

"Shut up." growled Snape trying to suppress his memories of the two witches before her whom he believed himself to be in love with and found little more than heartache in return for his affections.

As he spoke Hermione shifted a bit in bed, exposing herself to his view despite the apparent cold she'd been feeling. He watched as she seemed to seek him out even in the depths of her slumber. He watched her reach for him only to be met with a cold emptiness that caused her to whimper before opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Severus?" she asked, her unruly hair tossed about her head as the sheet that covered her fell toward her lap exposing her breasts to the crisp cool night air that filled her bedroom.

"I'm here witch." he replied turning his attention from the window and making his way toward the bed. The visual of Albus Dumbledore faded as Snape climbed between the sheets once more joining the newly awakened witch.

The moment he'd been relatively comfortable, Hermione crawled into his lap and quickly pressed her lips against his. There was a look in her eyes that could only be described as fear while she held on to him.

"I'm sorry."she said apologizing for her emotional display. "I know you hate when I'm overly affectionate, but I can't help it..."

Snape said nothing as she snuggled against him letting her head rest against his chest as he lied back among the pillows he hadn't discarded when putting her to bed following their romp in the open field.

 _{"Nor can you."}_ said the voice of Dumbledore fading as he once more pushed him aside.

Lying there in the cool of the night listening to the rain beat against the roof of the house, Severus Snape basked in the warmth of the young witch whom had chosen to given him her whole heart despite his warnings to the contrary.

 _{"Are you truly willing to hurt her the way Lily did you when seeking the companionship of James Potter?" }_ asked Dumbledore. _{"Or when Narcissa chose Lucius?"}_

"I didn't ask her to love me." whispered Snape in the darkness.

 _{"Neither of those young witches asked you to love them."}_ reasoned Dumbledore.

"So what is this emotional blackmail?" asked Snape bitterly.

 _{"I doubt one calls it emotional blackmail when asking themselves what it is that they truly want."}_ replied the old wizard.

Saying nothing more, Snape softly caressed the exposed shoulder of the sleeping Hermione as she rested her head against his chest. He closed his eyes taking in her warmth constantly battling with himself over wither or not he should walk away before anything between them went any farther.

There in the darkness of her bedroom, Severus Snape finally admitted to himself that he did indeed feel something aside from lust for the young witch, something more profound in the ways of emotional connection and for the first time since before the first wizarding war, he knew what it felt like to love someone.

Even if he refused to admit as much out loud.


	82. Chapter 81:Morning Discussion

_**Chapter 81: Morning Discussion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning arrived and with it a lingering anticipation, Harry Potter was due back any moment to give them more information on Pius Thicknesse to use against him when the time came. At the present moment, Hermione Granger found herself happily resting with her head against her former Potions Professor's chest and his arm around her. They were covered by a mere sheet, which did little to stave off the morning chill that surrounded them but was more than enough to cover their naked bodies following the events of their previous coupling.

Slowly stirring, Snape opened his obsidian eyes to find himself locked in a sleeping embrace with a certain insufferable know it all and smiled some. He'd come to the conclusion that she wasn't as terrible a bed warmer as he often would have made her out to be but kept his feelings to himself.

"Mmmmmm." moaned the witch as she too opened her eyes taking it upon herself to stroke his sallow pale cheek. "Good morning."

"I would say that the morning is acceptable given the company and the storm raging about outside." replied Snape stretching a bit yet not taking his arm from around the smiling witch.

"Git." said Hermione with something of an effortless giggle. "Should have known you'd be a grouch come morning."

The amber eyed witch couldn't help but notice that Snape was looking at her relatively strangely for a few moments.

"Are you alright Severus?" she asked.

"I'm right as rain for the time being." replied Snape apparently still groggy from sleep.

He rested his head against the pillow pleased to be in the company of the determined witch despite his situation following her saving his life.

She smiled at him.

"Then why do you look at me that way?" she asked seemingly puzzled.

"In what way am I looking at you?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Like I'm not Hermione Granger, "Insufferable know it all" from Hogwarts." she replied speaking in his tone of voice.

"You know I never did ask you...how were things at the Ministry of Magic Offices?" asked Snape changing the subject.

Hermione arched a brow at him. She didn't understand what had suddenly come over him or if it had been sudden at all, but she was sure there was something going on with him.

"They changed my department as soon as I came back with the artifact, Pius' doing of course." she replied looking at him strangely. "Are you sure you're alright, you've never wanted to hear about my work before."

"I'm fine...I just like the sound of your voice." he replied before looking rather sheepish.

"Well that's surprising." replied Hermione. "Most of the time you simply want to get me into bed."

"That was that idiot Scarlet's potion." growled Snape in his own defense. "I...I find it difficult to...well I...like bedding you...a great deal."

The amber eyed witch shook her head.

"You love me don't you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." replied Snape getting out of bed. "You are reading too much into this...I simply wished to start off the day in a civilized manner before taking you to bed again."

"You are such a liar Severus..." giggled Hermione getting out of bed as well.

Snape's obsidian gaze fell upon her slender naked form almost instantly.

"Why don't you just admit it." she said goading him.

"I will not." replied Snape narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione wasn't fooled in the least by his arrogant annoyance act. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lifted her off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you and you obviously love me...I don't see why it's so difficult for you to admit it out loud." she said kissing his sallow pale cheeks.

"Hermione..." he growled in warning.

"Oh come on Severus...I've loved you since I was a girl at Hogwarts and you can't even admit that maybe you feel a little something for me?" she asked.

"Why do you insist on being a bloody nuisance?" he asked in annoyance. "It's just sex between us nothing more...I could care..."

He closed his eyes feeling Hermione's warm breath against the area on his neck where Nagini had attempted to deliver the killing bite to end his existence.

"It's just between us..." said Hermione playfully biting at the sensitive flesh. "Tell me the truth...I've waited this long to hear it."

"You were definitely placed in the wrong Hogwarts house." replied Snape. "I may...feel something other than lust for you...you were my student after all and I spent the better part of your youth keeping you from dying."

Snape walked her toward the bed and slammed her down on the mattress. He looked into her eyes as they searched his own for any sign of emotion to indicate what she seemed to have picked up on.

The former Potions Professor slipped between her thighs and cradled her head in his hands as their eyes met once more.

"I have feelings for you." he admitted at last. "But they aren't enough to constitute what I know to be love...after everything that I've done...especially to Draco...being with you would not be the best option."

"Let me be the judge of that." pleaded Hermione. "And what happened back then you've already paid for in full, as for Draco...it wasn't your fault it was Pius Thicknesse that set this whole thing in motion to get back his position as Head of the Ministry Of Magic...you can't keep blaming yourself for everything Severus I won't let you!"

She pulled him into her kiss hoping it would sway him at least a little.

"Hermione..." he began.

"No." she said defiantly.

"I'm not good for you." he said.

"I don't care." replied Hermione determined. "I'll just have to be good for the both of us."

"I don't even know how much of the drug destroyed of my personality...and living with the soul of Dumbledore doesn't make it any better." he tried to reason.

"I think you're just afraid of love." replied Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "You've been hurt by Harry's mother and Draco's mother so you think giving up is a better alternative...so why don't I just do the same then since the man I love is so satisfied with not being loved by anyone else."

"There will be plenty of wizards to catch your eye." replied Snape.

"I don't them, I want you Severus Snape." she replied in an emotionless tone. "Only you."

"Hermione." said Snape.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't love you and don't you dare use them as an example...did you ever stop for one moment to think that perhaps they went on their way because you were meant for someone else!" asked the upset witch.

"What is it going to take to get through to you?" he asked annoyed.

"About the same it takes to make you see truth." replied Hermione. "I'm not going anywhere Severus, so you can rush off and have your self pitying adventures but I'll still be here in this flat alone until you decide that you wish to return home to me."

"Hermione please..." he said no longer in blustering anger.

"I love you and I've never been ashamed to admit it." she said as tears began to stream down her supple young cheeks. "Why are you so ashamed of me?"

"That's not...what this is..." began Snape struggling to find his words. "I wasn't...I'm not ashamed of you...I... you and I both know that I'm not myself...so much of my life is in tatters I would not even know where to begin rebuilding it...I am sorry for...what was done is...it's difficult to put into words...it was never my intention to hurt you nor anyone else."

Hermione kissed him once more and he returned it with equal passion.

"I enjoy your company but you and I both know...I am unstable at best and a monster at worst...if I were to hurt you..." replied Snape honestly.

"You won't." replied Hermione.

"What the hell are you talking about...I am responsible for raping my own godson!" growled Snape in anger. "What makes you think that Pius or whomever is pulling the strings won't force me to do anything else unspeakable?"

"I won't let that happen Severus." replied Hermione.

"About as much as you didn't let the Ministry Of Magic revoke my status." muttered Snape. "My feelings are irrelevant...you are safer without me...and you damn well know it."

"I don't care." replied Hermione once more. "And last I checked I've never felt more safe than when I'm wrapped in your arms."

"Of course you don't care...all you want is my cock between your thighs and to keep me prisoner in your flat for years to come...tell me witch what makes you any better than the likes of Scarlet or The dark lord...or even Dumbledore for that matter...?" he asked glaring at her.

"I'm not going to apologize for loving you if that's what you are after." replied Hermione not at all getting worked up. "And I don't see it as imprisoning you so much as ensuring you don't hurt yourself or others."

"Fine." said Snape annoyed. "I love you...I love fucking you...I love seeing the way your feeble mind works...I love pounding you into the mattress while you scream my name is that what you wished to hear so badly?"

Hermione didn't know what to say as Snape pushed himself between her thighs.

"Your childish little ploy the other night only served to delay the inevitable." he said not taking his eyes off her. "But for the moment, I find your company tolerable at best and a nuisance at worst... you are obviously worth then bloody distraction."

Snape rolled onto his side, bringing the attention of the witch's eyes to his massive appendage. When noting her expression of amazement given how he'd only just awoken and was instantly ready to have another go at her, he glared down at her aiming his massively swollen cock where he intended it to go.

"Do you my what I love most about bedding you, Hermione?" he whispered as he kissed along her neck and ear.

Closing her eyes and basking in the heat from his touch, Hermione attempted to find an answer to his question.

"Because you know you can?" she asked as he slightly bit into the flesh of her neck causing her to gasp.

Adjusting himself, the raven haired wizard slowly slid his way inside the witch grunting as he was enveloped once more by her warmth. The movement caused her to close her eyes tightly, gripping his shoulders as he swiftly climbed onto the bed and rolled her on top of him as he began playing with her breasts at the height of the exchange.

Her biting her bottom lip in the process of being slowly impaled by her former Potions Professor's cock seemed to be something he'd been awaiting since he'd taken her in the open field without all the rain to blur his vision.

"It is that look...of absolute need burning behind your eyes when faced with the knowledge that you have once again been impaled on my cock." he replied with a flicker of heat behind his own orbs of obsidian.

Hermione let out a whimper as she felt him illustrate his point by thrusting rather powerfully into her. Slowly her hands slid down his scarred pale chest as she began to adjust to him once more being back between her thighs.

"You are a vision of perfection as far as pleasure is concerned." he growled clasping her hips as she continued to find her own satisfied rhythm. "One that cannot be duplicated."

"How kind of you to compliment me..." she said biting back a moan. "Especially given the circumstances..."

Snape closed his eyes as if he'd been trying to compute everything about her to memory. His discussion with Dumbledore proved to have been most enlightening, but he continued to struggle with his feelings for the witch despite the amount of pleasure she was giving him.

With his need getting the better of him, Snape began to take over the thrusting as he worked himself into a frenzy while Hermione did her best to hold on.

Panting and gasping they rang in the morning not at all phased by the storm raging outside Hermione's flat and the rain beating against the bedroom window.

"Say it!" demanded Snape as the pace of his frequent thrusts continued to speed along their morning coupling.

"S-SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione doing her best to grip the mattress below them but finding her body being jolted every which way.

The weren't at it for very long before the familiar rush of the newly awakened wizard's release flooded her warmth and he nearly lifted her off the bed in reaction to his body thrusting at the end of it all.

"Fucking hell." he growled turning away from her as his mind began to settle from the overwhelming sensations their brief coupling caused.

Hermione rested her head against his chest unsure of what to make of what had just taken place.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked panting. "My cock where you feel it belongs?"

Hermione continued to pant as she sat up briefly to meet his gaze.

"I love you." he admitted while staring back at her. "But that doesn't mean I should...it could be just another ploy to take you again for all you know."

"I suppose I'll be pleased with taking what I can get." she replied stroking his sallow pale cheek. "I love too Severus."

"You will regret it." he replied honestly.

"I know." she replied with a bit of honesty of her own.


	83. Chapter 82:The Baited Ones

_**Chapter 82: The Baited Ones**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bathroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Wizarding World..._

 **S** team continued to fill Hermione Granger's shower as she and Severus Snape were pressed together beneath the warm water rushing from out of her shower head. The raven haired of the former Potions Professor was soaked to the roots and Hermione's unruly brown locks weren't fairing much better beneath the rushing water. Snape took it upon himself to soap the shorter witch's back and did his best to enjoy letting his hands roam all over her water slick body.

"You git that tickles!" said Hermione playfully slapping his hand away from beneath her ribcage.

"You shouldn't be so easy to get to." he replied greatly amused by her playful manner.

It seemed to be quite contagious as he continued to rub soap all over her shoulders and belly. Hermione thought it a pleasant ordeal as Snape continued his work ensuring she'd been a covered with as much soap without it being rinsed off too quickly as possible.

"Mmmmm." moaned Hermione seemingly melting into his calloused hands as he worked her aching shoulders. "You are quite a talented wizard Severus Snape."

"So I've been told." he replied positioning his body closer to hers as he continued to kneed her shoulders. "You appear to be relaxed."

"Does it show?" asked Hermione feeling quite loose in terms of her formerly tense muscles.

Snape smirked leading her underneath the shower head and rinsing her off before pulling her close to him for a passionate kiss to celebrate their new found understanding. He had told her he loved her and despite his refusal to adhere to it, she wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily.

"You are quite a remarkable young woman." he said looking at her the way he had when they were in bed and she'd been wrapped in his arms.

"Careful Severus...you're beginning to spoil me with all these compliments." she said with a grin.

"I am." he admitted. "And yet you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Coming from you a compliment is as good a gold from Gringotts." replied Hermione.

"Bloody chit." replied Snape pulling her closer still.

Her slick breasts were pressed up against his chest and only seemed to make the mood more amorous than intended as Snape found himself becoming excited by the possibilities running through his mind.

"Oh no you don't." said Hermione knowing all too well where he'd been headed as far as his train of thought. "Harry's coming over to give us news about Pius Thicknesse, the last thing he needs to see is you having me bent over the sofa."

Snape's ears perked and his brows lifted in consideration.

"Well now there's an idea." he said.

"Git." said Hermione slapping him across the chest leaving a wet mark.

After another quick rinse, both Snape and Hermione climbed out of the shower and headed toward her bed room to get dressed. She'd been halfway to putting on her knickers when she heard the knock at the door.

"That's probably him." she said hurrying. "Get dressed."

Snape rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the muggle attire she had out for him. Moving quickly, Hermione finished getting dressed and quickly pulled her unruly hair back into a ponytail before making her way downstairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Just as Hermione reached the front door, Snape suddenly appeared pulling her back and placing a long pale finger on her lips. She noticed he'd been fully dressed, a regular black muggle t-shirt covered his pale scar riddled torso, he wore black trousers and his usual equally black dragon-hide boots.

"Severus?" she said stunned.

"When you open that door Pius Thicknesse and his assembled Aurors will be on the other side along with Harry Potter." he said with a stern expression filed across his sallow pale face.

"What are you mad...Harry would never?!" began Hermione only to be cut off.

"He would if he was given evidence of me bedding his wife." replied Snape meeting Hermione's eyes. "Ginerva Weasley frequented Scarlet's hotel...there is no telling how much Potter knows at this point."

"What are you going to do?" she asked unsure how to proceed.

"You are going to do nothing when they arrest me." he said still with the same stern expression. "It is imperative that this fool believe he's won...once everyone has left make your way to Malfoy Manor...inform them what has happened."

"Severus they can't take you back to Azkaban...you haven't done anything..." replied Hermione feeling a node of panic.

"It doesn't matter, all he has to do is prove I am a danger to anyone and they will lock me up." replied Snape. "But if I know Pius and the predictable little bastard is true to form, he'll want me to be kissed by the dementors."

"But the dementors aren't apart of Azkaban any longer?" said Hermione.

"Says whom the corrupt Ministry of Magic?" asked Snape with a smirk. "I wish there was more time to..."

The raven haired wizard stroked Hermione's tear-stained cheek.

"Be strong now witch." he said. "Never let your enemies gain the satisfaction of seeing you distraught."

Hermione nodded as Snape wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't regret the time I've spent with you..." he admitted. "I only regret there not being enough of it due to the Scarlet's potion."

"Severus..." began Hermione not wishing to see him carted off to that cold place once again.

She'd experienced it before and had been just as helpless as he'd been taken away to dwell behind the harsh gray walls of wizarding hell.

Snape kissed her on the forehead before treating her to a boyish smile.

"If I can't break the little bastard's neck for this...I want you to know that I do love you Hermione." he said honestly. "It's what the old man helped me realize perhaps a bit to late..."

Hermione shook her head and threw her arms around him.

"It's not too late..." she said fighting back more tears. "I love you so much Severus..."

Snape nodded in understanding before kissing her on the lips one last time.

"Open the door." he instructed her. "Let us...play our respective parts with dignity."

Hermione nodded in agreement before wiping away her tears.

"Indeed." she said giving his hand a squeeze before opening the front door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Outside, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

As sure as Severus Snape's words had been, Harry Potter was standing on the opposite end of the door fuming as he glared into the flat barely able to mask his hatred for Severus Snape as he stood accompanied by four other Aurors.

"Harry?" said Hermione confused as to why he'd brought the others. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We've come for Snape, Mione." said Harry in an icy tone. "He's nothing more than a menace and as such he must be stopped."

"Harry you promised to bring me information on Pius Thickneese." said Hermione playing her part well.

"That was before." growled Harry angrily. "ARREST HIM!"

Snape didn't bother being confused about what was happening as the Aurors approached him. His obsidian gaze didn't leave the glare of Harry Potter the entire time they were trying to figure a way to bring him in.

The former Potions Professor held his wrists out to magically cuffed. He took one last look at Hermione and then returned his gaze to Harry Potter.

"Well have you anything to say for yourself!?" asked Harry enraged as he continued to glare at Snape.

"It is a shame your little wife prefers my cock to yours." replied Snape.

Harry took it upon himself to hit the smirking Slytherin wizard in the stomach and watched as he doubled over being held up by the two Aurors whom had taken hold of him following the cuffs being placed on his wrists.

Hermione wanted to say something but Snape's glare told her to do otherwise.

"Get him out of here." growled Harry enraged.

The other Aurors took off with Snape leaving no trace of their flight path. Harry turned his attention to Hermione, his harsh gaze softened only to be met with the rage behind her amber eyes.

"Mione..." he began.

"I have nothing more to say to you." said the angry witch in a cold tone. "I asked you for assistance and you did what you wished to do."

"He's been screwing my wife." said Harry in his own defense.

Hermione continued to glare at him.

"I'm sure is imprisonment is a small consolation to the wizard whom just might have ended all chance of us bringing back Dumbledore." she replied.

"Mione that's not fair." said Harry. "Snape..."

Unwilling to hear any excuses from the green eyed wizard, Hermione closed the door in his face but not before getting a glimpse of Pius Thicknesse prior to Snape being taken away. Clenching her fists, Hermione Granger did her best to keep her temper in check and focus on Severus Snape's final instructions.


	84. Chapter 83:Primal Emergence

_**Chapter 83: Primal Emergence**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **R** age burned behind the steel gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy as his body tensed much like a cat ready to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. He'd only just been informed of what became of the decision to get more information from Harry Potter about Pius Thicknesse only to have the idiot boy turned idiot man deliver Severus to the spineless whelp on a silver platter.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" he shouted, his voice rumbling as terribly as the thunder outside the manor. "Potter was suppose to be assisting you not..."

"Apparently Pius revealed that Severus was bedding his wife for quite some time." replied Narcissa in a rather bored tone. "A strategic move on the part of the spineless whelp despite it being so despicable."

"I say we storm the fuck gates of the Ministry Of Magic!" growled Draco. "And I give Potter what for!"

"Calm yourselves." said Narcissa thinking rather tactfully. "Don't you think this is precisely what that arrogant little shit wants...the next thing he'll use our anger as an excuse to come after all of us...then how will we help Severus and put an end to this madness."

Hermione despite informing Severus' family of his imprisonment was largely silent but visibly furious as she sat on the sofa gripping the arm as she stewed in her rage.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" she finally asked as her fury continued to build.

Narcissa got to her feet and made her way toward the staircase of the basement.

"Lucius, Draco...be dears and remain here out of the way...I shall enlighten you as to the plan for rescuing Severus and bringing Pius Thicknesse to ruin momentarily." she said before turning to Hermione. "Come along dear, it's time you learned how to be a lady of the Manor."

Hermione got to her feet puzzled as to what Narcissa had in store for her and everyone else.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, The Ministry Of Magic Office Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape said nothing as he was tossed into a cold cramped cell below the Ministry of Magic offices. He knew all too well where he'd been placed. It was for the purpose of interrogation that the cells were built in the first place, but he knew he wasn't going to be interrogated.

"Severus Snape." said the unmistakable voice of Pius Thicknesse. "How good of you to finally join us...I would say that I've saved you a seat but...a cold stone floor is no where for a gentleman of stature to be seated."

"Spineless little shit." growled Snape glaring into the dark gaze of Pius.

"First thing's first, allow me to commend you for your tireless contributions to my new campaign." said Pius moving about the cell with something of a smug expression on his face. "Your knack for constant fucking as no doubt tripled the coin in my coffers."

The spineless whelp had not changed a bit. He had the same lengthy brown hair that draped like a coat over his shoulders, his strange pale frame seemed almost transparent at times due to his time as a sea urchin and there was a faint hint of algae in the air as he moved. His expensive suit being of dark gray and his shoes the shiniest of black as the soles clicked against the cold stone floor below them.

He'd been significantly shorter than the towering former Potions Professor and knew it quite well. The cane he carried more often than not to emulate the superior confidence of Lucius Malfoy than anything else, was used to rectify such an unwanted state of affairs.

Snape growled as the cool metal stick smashed into his left knee causing it to buckle and make him drop down onto the stone floor.

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted as the pain continued to shoot up his left leg at rapid speed. "FUCK YOU,YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Oh dear me did that hurt?...where are my manners these days...you'd think I left them at the bottom of the sea..." chuckled Pius darkly. "Moving right along...en-light of your tireless contributions...I have a little gift for you..."

Snape's eyes widened once he saw the red liquid swirling within the sizable syringe. He attempted to use his wand-less magic to break free and finally punish the arrogant politician only to find that it had been no use.

"Did I neglect to mention that due to the destruction caused by your "dark lord" we've outfitted the building with ways to suppress the magical talents of even the most magically adept when they are placed in this cell...unless of course they are a Ministry official like myself." boasted the cocky Ministry Official.

With a wave of his hand, Pius forced Snape to fly into the wall on the opposite end of the cell causing him to hit his back and head in the aftermath. Glaring at the twisted freak of nature before him, Snape struggled to get to his feet only for him to be bound magically due to Pius Thicknesse's magical input.

"I am going to disembowel you when I get out of here." growled Snape narrowing his blazing eyes of obsidian at the strangely confident Thicknesse.

"Oh I think not." replied Pius in a bored tone. "To prove how good a sport I am, I'll let you in on a little secret...while I've made quite a few blunders where Scarlet was concerned...I've gotten much better at brewing potions...one potion in particular...an astounding feat when on considers where we've started isn't it?"

Once more he brought the syringe into view.

"This time...with your system much more clear than it had been in the past five years, you will be a slave to your primal nature and not even magical input will be able to bring you back." he continued. "Once you are dosed properly, you will be unleashed upon the wizarding populace and should you happen to take advantage of a few prominent people and I happen to come to stop you...you'd solidify my campaign to destroy disgusting death eater scum like yourself and place me back at the helm of the Ministry Of Magic and it would be all thanks to your rather freakish half-muggle cock."

"I'm going to enjoy the sound of your bones breaking when you die." replied Snape. "And I vow...I shall be the one to deliver the killing blow."

Pius seemed unphased by the words of the man whom had been the head of the former dark lord's army.

"Have fun Severus." said Thicknesse injecting the struggling wizard in the neck, right where Nagini had attempted to end his life all those years ago. "Severus remember to be a good boy."

The onset of heat had been the first thing he noticed as his body seemed to ramp up in temperature like mad. Sweat poured down his body as if he'd run a marathon and his breathing became shallow. The pounding in his head mixed with laughter...not so unlike that of Scarlet's filled his ears and threatened to drown him.

{"Good boy."} said Scarlet with an expression of profound lust filed across her face.

Dropping from the magical binds, Snape found himself on his knees as images began to blur and his heart-rate increased. The pulsing of heated blood went straight to his loins and he knew he was slowly losing control.

"H-Hermione..." he said shortly before succumbing to the sea of total blackness and becoming weak in the wake of the drug surging through his body.

He was becoming lost again and there was no one whom could offer assistance.


	85. Chapter 84:The Red Head Menace

_**Chapter 84: The Red Head Menace**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"There was a time when my world was filled with darkness, darkness, darkness...And I stopped dreaming now...I'm supposed to fill it up with something, something , something...In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody I knew before long long long ago...But I'm still trying to make my mind up...Am I free or am I tied up...I change shapes just to hide in this place but I'm still, I'm still an animal...Nobody knows it but me when I slip yeah I slip...I'm still an animal..."} Animal, Miike Snow**_

 _Upper Deck,The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he constant clicking of expensive red high heels moved across the heavily polished stone floor had gotten the attention of the guards as they watched the long vibrant red hair of the woman dressed in scarlet rising and falling against her shoulders. She walked with an confident ease that could only be matched by her relative arrogance as she moved through the corridor with purpose. It was this ease in which she moved that made it possible for everyone to go one about their daily business without causing a disturbance due to her arrival.

There was no flashing of a badge or magical phrase that needed to be uttered as she made her way down the stairs toward the basement.

Still being apparent that she made the trip dozens of times, she moved through the shadowy aspects of the building and made her way toward a rather impressive looking cell. Much to her surprise, despite how she skillfully held her composure, Severus Snape had been locked inside and he looked to be quite rabid in terms of his pulsing veins and the crazed expression upon his sallow pale face.

It wasn't long before she noticed Pius narrowing his eyes at her.

"What took you so long?!" he growled. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to manage this deviant brute?"

The red head rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Severus you've been a naughty boy." she said.

Almost immediately Snape dropped to his knees despite glaring rather intensely at her. She knew instantly what he wanted seeing the heat behind his obsidian orbs but there would be time for that once business had been settled.

"Astounding." replied Pius in amazement. "You truly do have him wrapped around your little finger...now remember the plan he is to be released at the specified location in order for me to position my men in time."

The red head yawned.

"Yeah, I got it." she replied more due to annoyance than obedience.

"Make no mistake Scarlet, if you so happen to cross me I will ensure you regret it." growled Pius Thicknesse. "The only reason I am allowing you to do the simple transfer is because you can control the brute without me risking my plans."

"I heard you the first time." she replied showing a hint of agitation.

"See that all goes according to plan, I would hate to have to discipline you again." warned Pius coldly.

Scarlet appeared to have been uncomfortable enough to satisfy his power trip and he released Severus Snape into her care.

"Come along Severus." she instructed the sexual brute of a wizard whom had no qualms about staring at her red clad backside.

A low grunt escaped him as he followed her from the basement through the secret back exit to avoid being noted by the rest of the Ministry of Magic.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Open Field, Unknown Location, Unknown World...

Hermione Granger's stomach had been in knots the entire time she moved about in the polyjuice form of Scarlet. Narcissa Malfoy's plan worked better than either one of them realized as she lead Severus Snape into the open field where the two of them were given to their baser nature once before.

She knew she had to get him out of sight, and worried about him due to his current condition. It didn't take her long to deduce that Pius had drugged him, so going back to Malfoy Manor would not be idea nor would venturing to her flat due to Harry's idiotic meddling.

Off in the distance there was an abandoned muggle barn that she turned her attention to. It would be a perfect place to lay low while Lucius and Narcissa proceeded with the next phase of the plan.

There was no way that Pius was going to get away with what he'd done. It was rather fortunate that Fawkes was able to lead her to where Severus was being kept. His connection to Dumbledore remained due to his concern when the raven haired wizard was placed in a magical suppression cell.

At the moment, Snape stared at her, his blood boiling in his veins and his cock as hard as stone as he followed her toward the barn. The witch knew all too well what would happen if she didn't exercise caution and she had no intention of becoming like Draco.

The trip to the barn was relatively safe and there wasn't a sign of a muggle or livestock for miles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Abandoned Barn, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The moment they entered the barn, Hermione attempted to stun the rather bold and unstable Severus Snape but found her attempt countered as he knocked her wand from her hand and dodged the spell. The second she attempted to try again he rammed her into a nearby wall. She knew she was taking a risk dealing with him alone but she had not counted on Pius drugging him.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted trying to get through to him. "Severus please don't..."

A low growl erupted from his throat and he pressed his body between her thighs. He ripped at her knickers and forced her thighs apart aiming his cock where he wished it to go in order to sate his seemingly unyielding lust.

"Severus...please don't...not like this." she attempted to reason with him.

Snape didn't appear to be of the mindset to adhere to reason.

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Hermione with her eyes closed tight in the hopes that she wouldn't have to see the monster her lover had become.

Before Snape could execute his most barbaric of tactics, his right hand released from her throat and wrapped around his own. A short magical pulse sent him flying toward the opposite wall where he blacked out.

Hermione stood in shock for a few moments before scrambling for her wand to restrain him before he awakened. She quickly stupefied him and sat down amid the dirty hay bales and gasped for breath all trace of her having been polyjuiced as Scarlet had long since faded aside from the lipstick, dress, and heels.


	86. Chapter 85:A Clever Ruse

_**_Chapter 85: A Clever Ruse_**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he cold stare from the amber eyes of Hermione Granger had been fixed upon the pale figure wearing an expensive suit and gripping a stylish walking cane, not so unlike that of Lucius Malfoy's former serpent cane. She and the Malfoys had spent countless hours plotting their revenge and it was all coming to an end in these final moments. Scarlet arrived with Severus Snape in tow her command of him sublime as she moved without a care in the world. Rounding up as many Aurors as she could find that had little to no connection to Pius Thicknesse, interestingly enough after being reassigned, she had them all awaiting her signal.

"What bloody took you so long to get here!" hissed Pius before rolling his eyes at the possible reasons for Scarlet's late arrival. "Never mind just get to work...I have citizens to terrify and a campaign to win."

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she turned her attention toward Severus Snape whom had been staring at her arse for the past several moments.

"Good boy Severus." she said with all the usual arrogance and seductive charm.

Snape grunted as he moved closer toward her pulling her into his embrace and licking along the side of her neck.

From her vantage point, Hermione Granger smirked as the Malfoys played their various roles to perfection. Only an arrogant git as full of himself as Pius Thicknesse would be fooled by the most simple of ruses. The real Scarlet had been stashed back at St. Mungo's Hospital due to what he'd done to her and Severus was safely restrained in the abandoned barn.

"Scarlet" unleashed"Severus" upon the masses of Hogsmeade while Pius plotted to do a bit of house cleaning. He'd been quite perturbed when he found himself surrounded by Aurors not under his thumb and standing face to face with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy instead of a lust driven Severus Snape.

"Well well..." drawled Lucius in a rather bored tone despite the cold fury behind his steel gray eyes.

"L-Lucius...when did you...how?" stammered Pius Thicknesse backing away from the enraged blond wizard before him.

"Thought you could fuck with my family and get away with it did you!?" growled Lucius as he advanced toward the trembling Pius. "What say you now spineless little shit?"

Scarlet's vibrant red hair faded into the tell tale locks of Narcissa Malfoy. Her own glare like ice as she too advanced upon the trembling Pius.

"What you did to my son goes well beyond the borders of Azkaban." she said coldly.

"N-Now...Narcissa...I have no quarrel with you." said Pius trying to talk his way out of apparent beating he so richly deserved.

"I beg to differ." said Hermione emerging from the shadows and glaring at the weak former politician as he attempted to slink away in cowardice.

"Miss Granger!" said Pius looking a bit relieved to see her. "Listen these dreadful people are trying to bring me to harm...I say we work together to get them off the streets..."

"Shut up." said Lucius advancing on Pius as he could no longer hold himself back.

He was without his magic but he wasn't a stranger to muggle combat in the least, due to his association with Severus Snape.

Pius attempted to grab his wand only for it to be knocked away via Narcissa's own quick wand movements. Lucius grabbed the watery skinned politician and slammed him hard onto the ground where he rained a series of bone breaking blows to his face and head.

Blood gushed from his broken nose and mouth as the red tempered Lucius continued to beat the spineless whelp senseless. He nearly killed him before the Aurors pulled him off and attempted to cart Pius away.

The beaten and blooded little bastard smirked back at the group gathered to stop his progress in the wizarding government.

"At least I have one consolation prize." he boasted before being dragged off. "I, Pius Thicknesse will go down in history for being the one to defeat the murderous death eater Severus Snape...no matter how this reads in the Daily Prophet, I will forever be known as the man who took down Albus Dumbledore's murderer."

"The jest is on you." said Narcissa narrowing her eyes at Pius.

"Dumbledore is still very much alive." added Lucius.

"And he's going to see to it that you never again see the light of day." Hermione informed him. "Severus Snape was an innocent man and all who saw fit to wrong him will witness him have his due."

"Whatever's left of him." remarked Pius.

Lucius wanted nothing more than to continue breaking his smug face with his fist but was held back by Narcissa and Hermione. There were pressing matters to attend to now that Pius Thicknesse was taken care of at last.

Hermione informed the Malfoys that Severus was drugged once more by Pius before she managed to follow Fawkes to the Ministry Of Magic Offices, there was no telling what the deranged former sea urchin did to the dour wizard or how long it would take to clear from his already taxed system.

They concluded that the best place for him would be their Manor so long as Draco never ventured into the basement and issued an open invention for her to join them as well.

The amber eyed witch accepted more focused on curing the ailing wizard she'd left in the abandoned barn that anything. She neglected to mention that Snape seemed to have a heightened sense of awareness this time around despite being driven by his primal lust.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Abandoned Barn, Unknown Location, Unknown World...

By the time Hermione Granger reached the abandoned barn where she'd left Severus Snape restrained, it had been quite late. There was an eerie silence that filled the place as she slowly moved about with fear and trepidation lingering about. She had not waited around for Snape to come too believing it was best to do away with Pius quickly before he could cause more damage.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she appeared to have made the wrong decision as she discovered the broken remnants of the restraints she placed on him and the fact that there was no visible trace of Severus Snape.

There was no telling just how long he'd been out of the barn or what direction he might have gone in but she knew in his present condition whomever he encountered would not be as fortunate as she had been shortly before she was able to subdue him.


	87. Chapter 86:Unintended Complication

_**Chapter 86: Unintended Complication**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I wrote three chaps this morning and didn't like them so I rewrote them all, sorry for the delay...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **F** earing the worst, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy immediately made their way back to Malfoy Manor. Their intent was to check on their son whom had become increasingly distant and rather necrotic in the past few weeks since Severus Snape had effectively attempted to keep him at a distance. It was a natural reaction due to the truth about being drugged with a lust potion driving him to sate his lust via his own godson. The thought of his godfather hating him in any fashion proved to have been devastating for young Draco and he retreated to his room more often than not forgoing company.

"I don't see any sign of him." said a worried Narcissa.

"Fuck." growled Lucius in annoyance. "Now isn't the time for him to be walking about as if he had not a care in the world...from what Miss Granger has told us...Pius ensured that Severus would be..."

"Drugged with the lust potion one stronger than the one Scarlet used before." said the Lady of Malfoy Manor. Feeling her legs weaken, she sat down on the nearby sofa. "There is no telling what condition the two of them will be in."

"Draco will get over it, Severus is the one that will need an antidote if what that spineless whelp is saying is true." hissed Lucius. "These fucking monsters know no better target it seems."

As he paced the floor pondering what their next move would be, a resounding clap of thunder caught the Malfoys' collective attention. At first they believed it had been Draco finally returning from his daily excursions.

Unfortunately, that had not been the case as Hermione Granger came rushing into the Manor with her eyes wide in terror and her hand clutching her wand.

"Severus is missing." she announced not at all attempting to keep the two onlookers in suspense.

"WHAT!?" growled Lucius glaring at her intently. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"I don't know...I had him secured and asked Draco to look after him until I..." began Hermione.

"Draco?" said Narcissa with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hermione what have you done?"

The amber eyed witch didn't understand why she'd question her.

"Draco isn't well." said Lucius understanding her confusion. "When Severus found out about the rapes he withdrew from the boy and Draco hasn't been himself ever since...he spent most of his time in his room whispering and muttering to himself...I thought it a phase...but it seemed that there was more going on than we realized."

"He seemed to have gotten worse after Miss Parkinson's visit." said Narcissa. "She informed him that she was with child and he accused Severus of siring it. She insisted that he was indeed the father and Draco lost his temper with the poor girl causing her take her leave."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't know...I asked him to look after Severus...what if...oh Merlin we have to find them." she said attempting to rush out the door.

"Neither one of them is in their right mind." said Narcissa sadly. "And it's all due to Pius Thicknesse and his horrid henchwoman Scarlet."

"Scarlet is at St. Mungo's and Pius is well on his way to Azkaban." said Hermione. "We need to focus on the here and now...have you seen Fawkes by any chance?...he's our best hope of tracking Severus and where ever Severus is we will find Draco."

"Of that we can be certain." agreed Lucius.

The three of them set out from Malfoy Manor in search for Albus Dumbledore's familiar Phoenix in the hopes of preventing more damage from being done.

Little did they know something wicked had taken a hold of the Junior Malfoy and he no longer had the will to combat it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

A rumble of thunder signaled the arrival of a weary and panting wizard in the heart of Knockturn Alley. He moved with all of the slowness of an aged man beaten down by life and in agony in the face of flexing every limb. To the untrained eye, Severus Snape was the man making the journey toward the old brothel possibly in search of some trim from the established witches of the oldest profession but in all actuality nothing could have been further from the truth.

A desperate rap against the solid oak door lead to Severus Snape meeting the eyes of infamous Potions Master, Phaeron Aurelius.

"So...you've come at last..." said the elderly looking wizard with lank gray hair that came down to his black robed shoulders. His green eyes seemed to hold wisdom even beyond his wizarding years and a glint of mischief. "Albus Dumbledore."

The icy blue orbs that replaced the usual dark obsidian hues belonging to the rather incapacitated former Potions Professor met the emerald glare of the like aged wizard.

"I am afraid, I am in need of your assistance." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the harsh pale lips of Severus Snape.

Master Phaeron nodded in agreement.

"Come in." he said his voice touched with a bit of concern for the boy whom he had taken under his wing as an apprentice not so long ago.

Dumbledore stepped into the brothel unsure how he managed to put one foot in front of the other. Not far from him, Fawkes was flying over head nervous as he ever was about the condition of his master.

Unbeknownst to him, his flight path was being traced by a very concerned witch whom had been searching frantically for the missing wizard since she discovered he wasn't back at the abandoned muggle barn.

Hermione Granger apparated toward Knockturn Alley, fearful of whatever Snape would have been up to in his drugged condition especially with all the ladies of the night being so readily available. Half spurred on by concern and half by jealousy, Hermione made her way to the old brothel intent on finding Severus Snape before he caused any damage either to himself or anyone else.


	88. Chapter 87:The Most Urgent Of Warnings

_**Chapter 87: The Most Urgent Of Warnings**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Old Brothel, Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **A** lbus Dumbledore knew all too well that Hermione Granger had been trailing after him. He instructed Master Phaeron to allow the girl entry if only to put the ailing Severus' mind at ease. He needed her assistance if he was going to convey the gravity of the rather unfortunate set of circumstances that had befallen the ailing younger wizard, Severus Snape. For the most part, he did his best to keep the poor sod comfortable.

Master Phaeron fixed him a pot of tea as they sat in his private office unsure of how best to proceed or if she would even take the news of what was to become of Severus well enough to focus on assisting him.

"She must love him a great deal." said Master Phaeron observing Hermione as she made her way through the crowds of patrons and working girls alike in search of her wizard.

"Indeed she does." replied Dumbledore with a familiar unnerving twinkle behind his blue eyes.

"And does he love her in return?" asked Master Phaeron with something of an arched brow.

"I believe he does...but getting him to accept it is another matter entirely." replied Dumbledore knowing the younger wizard all too well even before he was sharing his body.

"Must be difficult given his warring conditions." remarked Master Phaeron. "A drug of lust and the soul of his victim infesting his very being...the poor lad doesn't seem to do half measures in terms of personal crisis."

"No...he doesn't." agreed Dumbledore. "I suppose his tenacity is a further indication of how much he'd gone through in his youth."

"Slytherin is as Slytherin does." replied Master Phaeron with something of a wistful smirk. "And that boy is most definitely a Slytherin."

It wasn't long before Hermione came pounding on the door frantic in her search and fearing the worst.

"Shall I answer it?" asked Dumbledore, she is looking forward to seeing the boy after all.

The green eyed wizard nodded as Dumbledore made his way to the door of his office, opening it and meeting the rather shocked amber eyes of Hermione Granger once again.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" she said in disbelief.

"Come in Miss Granger, there is much we have to discuss." replied Dumbledore in a serious tone.

Almost immediately she felt a bit of fear and knew all too well it concerned the fate of her former Potions Professor lover.

"He doesn't have much time." said Master Phaeron meeting the concerned witch's eyes. "Severus will rouse shortly and there will be nothing we can do aside from restrain him once the drug takes effect."

Hermione nodded giving Dumbledore her undivided attention.

"I am afraid Miss Granger, that Severus is in grave danger." said Dumbledore meeting ehr eyes once more. "Our shared soul link...it is causing a good deal of harm to the poor boy wither he knows it or not I can't be sure but he is losing his battle against the effects of the drug as well as the ability to function properly."

Hermione gasped in horror.

"T-There must be something we can do." she said becoming upset. "Something to help him."

"We must separate them." said Master Phaeron. "But this will be a delicate matter to attend to, the effects of the drugged potion must be negated before we are to attempt such a dangerous magical procedure ."

"How do we even began to do such a thing?" asked Hermione in confusion. "We don't even know what Pius did to brew the vile potion."

"Have some patience." said Master Phaeron. "It's nothing to take a blood sample of the potion infused in the boy's blood and deconstruct the rather complex mixture from that to formulate the antidote."

Hermione arched a brow at this strange older wizard, his green eyes seemingly staring into her very soul as he glared at her. This was the man whom had taught Severus Snape the wonders of Potions Making, this was Master Phaeron Aurelius, the most elusive Potions Master in the world, if he believed he could save Severus then he could.

"What do we have to do?" asked the determined witch.

"You must get him to Hogwarts as soon as he is given the antidote." instructed Dumbledore. "Take him and Fawkes to the place were my body is laid to rest and bind him...Master Phaeron will do the rest."

"He isn't going to want to return to Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Then stun him if you have to, he will understand once everything is all said and done." urged Dumbledore. "This is for his own good, if he believes he can run from his past for the rest of his life he is sorely mistaken...his self imposed solitude will be cut short within a month and there won't be another opportunity to complete the transfer again."

Hermione's eyes widened.

Snape had only a month to live if Dumbledore's soul wasn't transferred out of his body. It was the absolute worst news she had gotten in a long while. After all his fighting to survive after the second wizarding war, he was going to be killed due to the very man he, himself sent to his grave years prior.

"Two souls cannot exist in one being, at least not unless one is a mother and carrying a child in her womb, I am afraid Severus is not the exception in this case." said Dumbledore. "He will most certainly die if the transference isn't complete."

"I'll make sure he is ready." said Hermione making up her mind that she wasn't about to sit back and let him die a second time.

It had taken her a trip via the time turner she found stashed in Dumbledore's office to save his life in the first place, she wasn't about to let all that go to waste now especially after all they've shared in the past few months.

"Good to know." replied Master Phaeron smirking at the determination behind the young witch's eyes. "I shall have made the preparations for when the time is right."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore turned his attention back the amber eyed witch.

"Remember Miss Granger, he has less than a month." he said. "If he isn't taken to Hogwarts where the extraction can begin he will most certainly die."

"I'll get him there." she replied. "S-Should I tell him?"

"No." said Master Phaeron and Dumbledore in unison.

"Given the situation he currently finds himself in, he must never be told of such circumstances." said Dumbledore.

Hermione knew very well that he was eluding to the encounters with Draco Malfoy. Severus was rather disheartened by the knowledge of his cruel treatment of the boy while under the influence of Scarlet's potion and feared doing something that horrid once again in the future. Knowing him as she did, she agreed with both of the elder wizards that this wasn't something Severus needed to hear especially at this time.

"Very well." replied Hermione. "I need to get him back to the flat."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I shall accompany you while I still retain some measure of control...but Miss Granger I cannot hold him off forever and his mind is still very fogged by the effects of the drug Pius had given him." said the blue eyed wizard in a rather serious tone.

"I am well aware of the risks." replied the amber eyed witch. "I can handle him."

"Of course." said Master Phaeron with something of a knowing smirk before he turned his attention toward his tea.

Dumbledore nodded in approval of Hermione's fierce dedication to the younger wizard he'd watch grow from a boy into a man despite a good deal of negative reinforcement. It pleased him that Severus had someone in his corner after all these years. Both the witch and the former Headmaster left the brothel and headed back to her flat, where she warded him inside to ensure he couldn't escape a second time or so she hoped.


	89. Chapter 88:Relentless Desperation

_**Chapter 88: Relentless Desperation**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **N** o sooner had Hermione Granger gotten the ailing wizard back to her flat and quickly locked and warded the front door, Severus Snape became ill with the onset of a vastly disconcerting fever of some sort. He was dazed and disoriented to say the least as she lead the staggering wizard toward the sofa feeling his blazing pale flesh in the process as he began to sweat profusely. Hermione checked him over doing her best to rid him of his constricting attire and casting a series of cooling charms to keep him from over heating. The poor wizard didn't seem to understand what was going on around him as he attempted to bat away her hands while she kept applying the charms needed to bring down his rather dangerous body temperature.

"Severus...you're burning up." she said, stating the obvious in the hopes of spurning some kind of snide comment from the wizard in question.

Snape said nothing as he simply stared at the unnerved witch while she continued to cast as many charms for cooling her flat and the ailing wizard alike. The witch had been so engrossed in her spell work that she had not taken a moment to consider that Severus was still very much under the influence of the drug Pius Thicknesse had given him when he was carted off to Azkaban.

Something of a shock filled Hermione when she had been about to turn her attention toward the wizard when she got an odd feeling as the tell tale signs of Dumbledore's influence lifted completely, resulting in her being at the mercy of the lust crazed wizard in her care.

Gripping her wand she attempted to stun Severus Snape only to have her wand blasted out of her hand and her body forced up against a nearby wall. She continued to struggle which did little to deter Snape as he proceeded to pin her along the wall. For some reason, Hermione found he felt decidedly larger than the last time she recalled him being, possibly due to him holding back when he'd been in control of his lust and considering her lack of sexual experience outside of him taking her to bed. The witch was jolted along the wall as she continued to grip the pale wizard pummeling her body with reckless abandon.

The result of Snape's actions saw to books falling from the nearby shelf that lined the wall, dust coming from the wall and the constant rumbling due to his inability to make up his mind how he wished to have her.

"S-Severus..." began Hermione holding onto the thrusting wizard as he continued to slam her into the wall in reaction to his seemingly unyielding need.

She attempted to bite back a moan but found herself unable to as his pace seemed to increase and he seemed to grow rather frustrated despite his frequent jerking thrusts as he slammed her once more into the wall.

The lust crazed wizard let out a animalistic grunt as he carried her in a barbaric manner toward the sofa and slammed her down onto the cushions before taking his place on top of her and ramming his massive appendage home as if he'd been oblivious to her whimpering in the wake of his brutish ways.

"S-Severus...you aren't well...please slow down." she pleaded attempting to get him to ease his brutal pace and consider that she'd been more than just something to rut in the wake of his lust.

The former Potions Professor growled increasing his pace rocking the sofa in the rhythm of his movements. Hermione was about to protest his painful thrusting when he reached down with his mouth and captured one of her bouncing breasts via his pale lips and began to nibble at the sensitive flesh causing her hips to buck in frenzy.

Another grunt escaped his lips as he pinned Hermione's wrists above her head much as he'd done before during a separate encounter. The pinned witch could only moan as her crazed lover continued to have his fill of her all the while showing no signs of slowing down. She wondered just how much Draco had to endure before Severus finally gave out from exhaustion or someone attempted to put an end to it.

The former potions Professor's harsh pale lips moved from her breasts to her neck as he continued to nibble at the flesh of his witch's youthful naked body. Hermione did her best to hold on as Snape continued to thrust with wild abandon not at all caring for her welfare as he pounded her into the sofa cushions via his massive cock.

"OH...OH...SEVERUS...!" she moaned unsure if she could handle the increased level of ferocity from him due to her apparent fear of what he could do when given to the effects of the terrible potion he was drugged with. "S-SEVERUS!"

Her body arched as she felt the first wave of her release despite the wizard's continued pummeling of her slender form. He growled not at all seeming to be satisfied as he

A low growl rumbled from him and Hermione felt the sudden breeze against her formerly covered flesh. She attempted to struggle but he seemed intent on having her to sate his lust. He parted her legs as she kicked and attempted to fight him off pressing her palms against his chest only to be stilled by his ravenous series of kisses. His eyes continued to blaze with a primal longing that had been denied long before the introduction of Scarlet's drug into his system.

"S-Severus..." began Hermione attempting to catch her breath in the presence of the crazed wizard.

He continued to give no reply as he thrust into her weakening form knowing only the boiling of his blood in his veins and the throbbing need of his cock as he took her without regard for her needs as the greed of his lustful craze made him unable to adhere to reason.

His brutal pace saw to them tumbling from the sofa and onto the hard wood floor below. Snape didn't seem to care in the least about the shift in venue as he continued to thrust into the witch whom had no doubt been feeling the pain from their landing as well as the brutal nature of his thrusts.

As she lied there being taken for all she was worth by her apparently unreachable lover, Hermione came to the conclusion that he seemed oddly focused upon something. He continued to thrust gripping her hips and pounding into her like a mad man despite her umpteenth round of release leaving her winded and much too weak to participate in his grueling sexual play.

She was completely caught off guard when he suddenly forced her to meet his eyes as she felt the rush of his release rip through her already exhausted body. He didn't seem to slow down in the least despite there being signs that something wasn't quite right with him.

"S-Severus..." she said concerned for the strangeness in his behavior. "You have to...stop this..."

He growled like a feral animal pinning her to the floor as he continued to thrust into her with reckless abandon. She attempted to get a hold of her wand but had been shocked to see what appeared to have been Draco Malfoy burst through the floo and tackle his godfather to the ground.

There was a brief struggle between Snape and Draco, with the enraged older wizard slamming his godson onto the floor and ripping away at his attire. Hermione took that moment to get her wand and cast spell to up an end to her lover's brazen acts.

" _STUPEFY_!" she shouted.

Snape tossed Draco into the path of the spell seemingly have been well aware of what it could do to him and then proceeded to tackle Hermione as she attempted another spell.

" _STUPEFY_!" she shouted again only to have it blocked and sent back toward her.

Thinking quickly she sent it back toward Snape whom had not appeared to have have been expecting such a swift counter.

" _PROTEGO_!" she shouted and the spell struck Snape head on causing him to collapse and fall through her coffee table, breaking it in half.


	90. Chapter 89:Unfortunate Drawbacks

_**Chapter 89: Unfortunate Drawbacks**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger's amber eyes fell upon the unconscious Severus Snape as he lied in her bed on top of a wrinkled white bed sheet bound via magic at his wrists in case the stunning spell wore off and he found himself once more driven mad due to his lust craze. Given that she didn't have a lot of time to waste when it came to dealing with the rather sexually aggressive wizard, Hermione neglected to redress him and as a result she was staring at his lean pale form without the obstruction of his attire to hind all of him from her line of vision.

The amber eyed witch sat beside Snape, wiping the numerous beads of sweat from his creased brow and sallow pale cheeks. It didn't escape her notice that he was experiencing a slight increase in body temperature due to the potion Pius had injected him with. When Draco finally came to, he made a few comments suggesting the strangeness of this new brand of Scarlet's drug and how the old version didn't linger that often. Despite the onset of side effects following his initial consumption, he was largely unaffected for very long.

Unable to help herself, Hermione sighed as she ran a questing hand along the unconscious wizard's face and found much to her immediate shock that he'd been burning up worse than she had ever realized. She feared the onset of the drugs side effects were to blame but due to his condition involving Dumbledore, she couldn't be too sure.

"DRACO!" shouted Hermione getting the attention of the sleek blond wizard whom had chosen to remain a safe distance from his lust crazed godfather.

Draco raced up the stairs fearing the onset of another attack.

"What is it Granger!?" he growled when he noticed that there had been no immediate emergency.

"He's burning up...I believe the potion Pius had given him resulted in yet another fever." said Hermione trying her best to keep calm in the face of her panic.

"Shit." said Draco taking care to examine his ailing godfather. "We need to bring his fever down."

"Be careful, we don't want him to go into shock." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at Draco.

"We need to get him into the tub." said Draco thinking like a muggle due to his lack of magic.

"Or I could assist him with cooling charms." said Hermione having a better idea to aid the poor wizard.

She drew her wand a once and began to cast a series of cooling charms but none of them seemed to be of any assistance to the poor man.

"It's not working." said Hermione shocked.

"Of course not...the fucking condition is caused by magic and can only be alleviated by other means." grumbled Draco. "Now help me get him to the fucking tub."

The amber eyed witch chose to forgo hexing the mouthy Slytherin due to the severity of the situation with Snape and turned her attention toward levitating the wizard until they got as close to the bathroom door as possible.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Bathroom, Hermione Granger's Flat, London, England, Muggle World...

A short gasp was heard bursting from Severus Snape's harsh pale lips as he was put into a tub filled with cold water in a bid to break his rather dangerous fever. Hermione had taken pity on him as Draco continued to ensure he was well within the tub and on his way to combating the dangerous temperature of his body.

"Severus..." said the amber eyed witch in a soft tone once she noted that his confused obsidian orbs had been upon her.

In a fit of panic, Snape began thrashing about in the cold water trying to get his body to obey and get him as far from the two of them as possible but his weakened condition due to his ailment made it nearly impossible to get very far.

"Severus calm down." urged Hermione still speaking in a soft tone. "We're trying to break your fever...nothing seems to be helping..."

Draco sighed in defeat as he noted that the idea to put the now soaked wizard into the tub had worked out for them.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked in confusion. "It's like Thicknesse wished for this to happen to him."

Hermione seemed to settle into a quiet panic before an idea came to mind. She quickly drew her wand and levitated Snape back into the bedroom. Draco followed behind rather curious as to how she was going to quell the fever and at least attempt to get Snape back to normal.

"Was he always like this before...with the fever I mean?" she asked quickly as they kept the awakened and still utterly confused Snape in the bathtub.

"No...he only got the fever after...well after Scarlet forced us into an unwanted fucking session." admitted Draco not at all wishing to rehash his horrific experiences locked in a dark basement with a drugged Severus Snape.

Hermione turned her attention back to Snape looking rather thoughtful in the process.

"Perhaps he just needs release...it has to be what's keeping him so uncomfortable." she deduced.

"Unless you are volunteering to give the old man a good fuck, count me out." replied Draco. "I've had enough of his enormous cock rammed up my arse thank you very much."

Snape looked up at Draco meeting his eyes and causing said cock to shift amid the water in the tub. The gray eyed wizard tried his best to keep from staring at it despite feeling aroused himself at the images that began to flood his mind.

"I don't think I can take him again...not after earlier or this soon." replied Hermione truthfully. "It took five pain potions to be able to feel my legs again and he didn't seem intent on stopping before you interfered."

"No." replied Draco knowing her pain all too well. "He wasn't...he would have ridden you for hours and you wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it."

"So what do we do?" asked Hermione looking back at Snape whom remained silent as he watched the two of them.

"Perhaps you could do something about it, he does favor you after all no doubt the pain potions have already taken effect and this time you can control how much of his cock you can take." said Draco. "Maybe let him work off some steam and his body temperature would dissipate and he'd been what passes for normal again."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Perhaps your mother will know what to do." she said.

"You hope." replied Draco with narrowed eyes of silver. "If you can manage him until I return with her, then she should be able to assist you."

"Good." replied Hermione looking at the soaked wizard still naked in the tub. "Hurry back."

Draco nodded as he took one last look at the two of them before rushing off toward the floo.


	91. Chapter 90:The Red Harlot's Return

_**Chapter 90: The Red Harlot's Return**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I wouldn't if I were you...I know what she can do...She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart...Mind over matter...Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart...Watch out boy she'll chew you up...(Oh here she comes)...She's a maneater...(Oh here she comes)...Watch out boy she'll chew you up...(Oh here she comes)...She's a maneater..."} Maneater, Hall & Oates**_

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 **A** loud and sudden burst of magic saw to Hermione Granger's front door being torn to pieces and dust clouding the vision of the witch as she rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion had been about. Much to her shock, a rather remorseless Scarlet stood in the sitting room amid the dust with her wand brandished casting hexes and jinxes every which way with the same lengthy vibrant hair, scarlet leather attire and high heel shoes. Her lips were as red as rubies and she didn't appear the least reformed due to her stay in St. Mungo's.

"Scarlet?" said Hermione confused as she looked upon her lover's former captor.

"Surprised to see me darling?" asked Scarlet with an arched brow. "Understandable given my award winning performance...I've come to collect what's rightfully mine you see and you are something of a nuisance...thus our little dilemma...only one of us get's Severus my dear and as sweet as you are...the victor in this little game is going to be me."

"Not on your life." replied Hermione gripping her own wand.

With a lazy wave of her hand Scarlet activated the trap she had set for Hermione and caused the witch to be launched into a nearby wall and knocked out cold in mere moments. Scarlet smirked looking down at the crumpled young witch stroking her wand rather unceremoniously.

"Thanks for playing." she said.

The red head proceeded to make her way up the stairs toward Hermione's bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Bedroom, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Scarlet smirked when she found Snape had been bound and quite heavily under the influence of Pius Thicknesse's latest drug dose.

"Oh this is just too precious." she said moving toward the bed stroking the wizard's exposed pale chest with her red fingernails.

Snape grunted and struggled against the binds Hermione had left him in. The red head witch took her time stroking him as she trailed her hand down to his prominent appendage grasping it firmly and causing Snape to whimper with need.

"Poor Severus...no one has bothered to satisfy you since I left." she said as if sympathetic to the ailing wizard. "Not to worry...I'll give you quite the workout to make up for your lack of entertainment."

She waved her wand releasing Snape from the magical binds that held him and almost immediately he wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist pressing his erection against her body and nibbling at the flesh of her neck.

"I forget how strong you are." she said running her finger's through his slick raven hair. "Come along...and bring that annoying little strumpet of yours...I'd wager she'll be relatively easy to break once I have her in my domain..."

Snape grunted in reply but seemed to be more willing to adhere to her wishes due to his boiling lust.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Sitting Room, Hermione's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

By the time Draco Malfoy got back to Hermione's flat, he had been much too late to do anything to help her after noting the rather obvious signs of struggle. At first he figured Snape had gotten loose again and Hermione had to try and keep him from grabbing some unsuspecting muggle to sate his apparent lust craze, but the tell tale sign of Scarlet's involvement had his blood boiling as his fury set in.

He knew she was little more than a lying harlot the moment they cornered her but what she couldn't figure out was how she could have escaped St. Mungo's and attacked Hermione.

The stakes were never more high than when the deranged bitch in red had been on the loose. For a moment, Draco wished he could sic his equally deranged godfather obsessed Aunt upon the wanton whore, but that was no longer a possibility.

The sleek blond wizard took off back for Malfoy Manor fearing the worst when he saw no sigh of Hermione but the indication that someone had been doing battle only made him worry all the more.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had not been too keen on hearing terrible news. What Draco had informed him of happening to Hermione and Snape only made him more irritable. He started tossing objects from his desk into the nearby wall.

"FUCKING SEVERUS WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING LETTING THE FUCKING WHORE LIVE!?" he shouted enraged.

"He was thinking that he didn't wish to have anymore blood on his hands than necessary." replied Narcissa Malfoy with a steely calm that unnerved Draco worse than his father's raging.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO LAY THE WHORE TO WASTE I GLADLY WOULD HAVE TAKEN UP THE HONOR OF PUTTING THAT WANTON RED HEAD BITCH OUT OF HER MISERY!" growled Lucius.

"Calm down." instructed Narcissa still with an eerie clam to her voice. "I will handle the red bitch Scarlet, you two stay here and prepare for Master Phaeron's arrival with the cure for Severus."

"Are you insane I'm not letting you..." began Lucius Malfoy before he noted the eerie glow behind his beloved wife's eyes. "Right...Draco and I shall hold down the fort while you away..."

Draco looked at his father in confusion. This was the first time he noted Lucius Malfoy to be fearful of his wife.

Narcissa turned her attention back toward her own plans for the evening.

"Draco." she said pausing before venturing down toward the basement. "Steer clear of Severus until he is cured...he already has enough guilt to contend with."

"I wasn't..." began Draco only to be silenced by his mother's harsh gaze.

"Steer clear of him." warned Narcissa once more before taking her leave of her only son and child.

Draco watched her disappear beyond the view of the basement and turned his attention to making the climb up the winding staircase to venture toward his bedroom. His father had very little to say and seemed deep in thought as he stared out the nearby window.

Whatever his mother had planned for Scarlet, it wasn't going to be kind.


	92. Chapter 91:A Most Enjoyable Audience

_**Chapter 91: A Most Enjoyable Audience**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"In the night she hears him calling...In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain...She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)...In the night when she comes crawling...Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face...She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)...He sang a song when he did it...He was cold and he was so unforgiving...Now she dances to the song on the minute...Yeah, all the time, all the time...It make her weak when she hear it...And it got her on her knees like religion...She was young and she was forced to be a woman...Yeah, all the time, all the time..."}In The Night, The Weeknd**_

 _Strange Bedroom, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **H** ermione Granger opened her eyes and found that she had been magically bound to a chair in the center of a rather strange bedroom decorated with all the supposed tastes a harlot would enjoy from a large four poster bed to satin sheets of red along with matching pillows. She was having a difficult time trying to gauge what was going on for a few moments as she attempted to get her barrings.

"Someone's finally awake." said the voice of Scarlet as she stepped from the shadows of the room draped in only a red robe made of satin that hugged her rather voluptuous hips and accented her curves.

She was the very picture of desire with her ruby red lips, lengthy red polished fingernails and strap bound red high heel shoes. Her vibrant red hair fell to her shoulders unkempt and further giving vision to the guise of being every man's fantasy.

"You." said Hermione with disgust filed across her face. "What have you done to Severus and why have you brought us here!?"

Scarlet put a finger to her plump red lips and smirked.

"All in good time dear, I have a little story to tell you and then a most lucrative proposition for you." she said her cold gaze meeting the enraged amber eyes of the younger witch.

"I don't wish to listen to anything you have to say." growled Hermione struggling against the magical binds due to her fury.

Scarlet appeared quite amused by her attempt to get herself free of the binds.

"You will find that here in my domain, I am the only able witch capable of amazing feats...that includes escape..." boasted the red head witch in all of her smug superiority. "Welcome to my world girly."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to bash the red lipped harlot's face in with her fists but they were bound at the present time.

"Where is he?" she asked as if to spit fire due to her rage as she continued to struggle against the magical bonds that held her firmly to the chair.

"You needn't worry about Severus girly...he's a big boy and more at home here than you might think." taunted Scarlet.

"You're giving him too much of that drug." said Hermione desperately trying to get through to Scarlet the true ramifications of her vile actions against Snape. "His heart can't take the strain."

"It isn't his heart that I'm after girly." replied Scarlet with a rather smug look.

"Please..." pleaded Hermione hoping to get the red whore to see reason. "He needs to be taken to Hogwarts...he doesn't have a lot of time..."

"Neither of you will be going anywhere...so I suggest you get comfortable." said the red head witch moving toward the bed. "Come and play big boy."

Snape seemingly stepped from the shadows still very naked from his travels from Hermione's bed and his erection seemed all the more prominent and angry in the wake of him not being satisfied despite his thwarted efforts with Hermione Granger.

Scarlet smiled as Hermione's amber gaze moved toward the animalistic wizard as he climbed onto the bed as the red head witch made herself more comfortable slipping out of her red satin robe and tossing it aside to reveal her equally naked form and impressively pert breasts.

A low growl resounded from Snape as he immediately gripped Scarlet's legs pulling her close to him in a barbaric fashion sliding her across her sheets and ruffling them in the process as her elegantly placed pillows fell to the floor.

The sexual brute had no use for pleasant surroundings. He would just as easily get his pleasures in the darkness of a empty basement. His powerful rough calloused hands gripped the red head's thighs parting them as he fitted his body toward her smoldering heat. Hermione wanted to break free of the magical binds Scarlet placed upon her but found that she was powerless to do anything aside from watch as the wizard she loved impaled the twisted red head onto his massive appendage.

"YESSSSS!" hissed Scarlet rubbing the fact that she had gotten pleasure from Snape's rough play in Hermione's face.

Snape grunted and began his hard and jolting series of thrusts into the smug witch as Hermione did her best to try to ignore the situation by closing her eyes but her own attraction to the brutish wizard ensured she found herself watching him once more.

The lust crazed wizard seemed to delight in her being a captive audience and took it upon himself to slam Scarlet onto the edge of the bed allowing her head and long red locks to dangle over the edge as he continued to thrust into her warm flesh without regard for his intensity. His smoldering obsidian eyes met those of Hermione as he ensured the red head witch remained incapable of speech while she forcefully thrust her across the mattress hitting her head against the edge of the bed in the process.

"OH...OH...FUCK...YESSSSS...SEVERUS...OH..." moaned Scarlet losing herself in the overwhelming sense of pleasure and pain due to Severus' intensity.

Hermione was quite enraged as she once more attempted to try and ignore the scene before her. Snape's eyes continued to be fixed upon Hermione as he quickened his pace and thrust harder into Scarlet.

"OH...OH...OH...STOP...SEVERUS YOUR GETTING TO BE TOO ROUGH..." moaned Scarlet not at all liking the loss in control he was exerting.

Snape ignored her thrusting like a mad man as he continued to stare at Hermione.

The amber eyed witch noted the strange glint behind his eyes for a moment as he proceeded to pound Scarlet into the mattress without care as to how his actions effected her in the least.

"Good boy Severus." said Hermione attempting to see if she still had the ability to influence the lust crazed wizard.

Snape's pace continued to increase as he began to jolt Scarlet even more at the instant of Hermione's words.

"SEVERUS...STOP...STOP...YOU'RE HURTING ME...S-SEVERUS...PLEASE...OH...OH FUCK...SEVERUS!" whimpered Scarlet attempting to control him.

"He doesn't appear to be listening." said Hermione watching Snape as he continued to pound the mouthy red head into the mattress via his appendage.

"FUCK...TELL...TELL HIM TO SLOW DOWN...HE'S GETTING TOO DEEP...OH FUCK...OH FUCK...STOP HIM..." pleaded Scarlet.

"I don't think so." replied Hermione with a rather sadistic expression filed across her face.

She recalled what Scarlet had done to Draco and how she let the boy scream until Snape had his fill of him.

Scarlet dug her fingernails into the mattress as Snape's intense thrust continued to jolt her along the bed.

"FUCK...OH...OH...OH FUCK...OH..." shouted Scarlet as she continued to moan beneath the sexual brute the former Potions Professor had become.

Hermione had not known how long she'd been watching but Snape never took his eyes off her even as the violent rush of his release ripped through him and filled the breathless and screaming Scarlet. He collapsed onto her unable to get past his weakness following the expulsion of his repressed seed.

Scarlet simply lied on the bed gasping for breath and smirking at the rage that was still etched across Hermione's face. She had big plans for the two of them and angering the younger witch was simply the tip of the iceberg so to speak. Hermione Granger was after all, a most enjoyable audience.


	93. Chapter 92:The Onset Of A Stifling Heat

**_Chapter 92: The Onset Of A Stifling Heat_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while for this one...but my muse is back...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Strange Bedroom, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **F** ollowing Scarlet's little show, Hermione Granger struggled against the bindings of the chair that held her. Snape had been lying on his back slick with sweat and his prominent cock still as erect as it had been before his exploits with the red whore known as Scarlet. She knew first hand that he'd be looking for another go and she wasn't in the best of positions to accommodate him and battle their apparent captor. Hermione knew all too well what he'd been capable of but she was determined not to allow Scarlet of all people to get the better of her. She loved Severus and fearing him, even in his less than savory condition would prove the twisted red head bitch had accomplished what she had set out to do, make Severus incapable of being her courage and the feelings she held for the wizard even before he had taken her to bed, Hermione decided that this was the perfect moment to prove the twisted red head witch wrong on all accounts.

The highly attentive younger witch had been on high alert when Scarlet seemed to recover well enough from the brutal efforts of Snape and pulled a phial from behind the red silk pillow on the bed. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that the red whore had intended to dose Severus once more.

"YOU CAN'T!" she shouted struggling even more against the bindings of the chair she found herself trapped in. "HE'S ALREADY BEEN GIVEN MORE THAN ENOUGH BY PIUS!"

"He should learn to obey his betters." hissed Scarlet not at all forgetting that Snape had ravaged her at Hermione's behest. "Perhaps he needs to realize whom is in charge here."

"STOP!" shouted Hermione now frantic as she managed to snap the bindings from the chair and free herself.

Scarlet had been poised to pour the contents of the phial down Snape's throat and found that she was interrupted via the amber eyed witch tackling her onto the bed and the struggle ensuing between them. Thinking quickly, Scarlet turned the phial into a syringe and aimed to stab the potion into Snape's bloodstream but found herself blocked once more by a rather determined Hermione.

The sleeping wizard had been shaken awake due to the commotion of the two wrestling witches, one naked and still slick from his previous exploits and the other clothed and given to fierce expression. The raven haired wizard's massive cock began to swell at the sight of them and once more he found himself in desperate need of release.

"You have interfered in my plans for the last time you little bitch." growled Scarlet.

"If anyone here is a right and proper bitch it's you." replied Hermione still struggling against the red head menace.

Scarlet managed to get the upper hand during the struggle and smiled rather viciously as she purposely injected Hermione Granger with the same substance she had used to control Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy over the course of five long years.

At first, Hermione felt the sudden little pin prick and thought little of it as she continued to struggle against the red head witch whom held her and her lover captive. Then there was a sudden onset of heat that seemed to burn past her flesh and into her very being. The heat had been quite intense and increasingly unbearable.

"Something the matter?" taunted Scarlet. "Has your inner slut suddenly felt the need to make a play for Severus' cock once again?"

"W-What did you do to me?" asked Hermione feeling her vision fog and her body began to tremble with unshakable need.

"Me?" asked Scarlet with a smirk. "I've done nothing but entertain you and your brutish beast of a lover...think of me as your humble little guide to the ultimate sexual freedom."

Hermione felt nothing but pure heat as she rolled onto her back feeling the need to be taken cloud her mind.

"You won't get away with this..."she trailed off before whimpering and finally moaning as Snape suddenly pounced upon her licking her body in all the right places and ripping off her constricting clothing.

"I'm afraid that I already have." replied Scarlet with a wicked smile. "You will make a fine addition to my little stable...imagine all the revenue your posh little arse is going to earn me a small price to pay for all of your meddling."

Leaving Snape to do what he did best, Scarlet took her leave of them content that she now had Hermione Granger under her direct control.

The Potions Master didn't bother wasting any more time as he impaled the mewling witch via his massive appendage. Hermione let out an agonized scream as she felt him before he began his series of brutal thrusts into her jolting slender frame.

Snape's dark eyes met her's and there seemed to be a wave of understanding that passed between them as Hermione found herself free falling into the darkest recesses of her own mind and her body took the helm needing to feel the pounding rhythm of her lover's thrusts to feel whole again.

A low animalistic grunt escaped Snape's harsh pale lips as he continued to glare at the whimpering witch below him. His pace grew more intense and his need for her more frantic as he sought to not only sate his lust but to lay claim to her for all who dared to intrude upon their coupling to see.

He could feel his heart beating wildly within his chest as he thrust more brutally into the whimpering Hermione who only clung to him tighter with each powerful motion. His body had been inflamed by the heat of the poison flowing through his veins and she had been just as intoxicated via the lust that swirled within.

Their eyes never parted as Snape continued to pound Hermione Granger into the mattress of the bed their captor had left them to. Rutting was all he knew and rutting was all she knew due to the intense waves of pleasurable interaction via unbridled sex was all either of them cared about in the wake of Scarlet's latest efforts to destroy them.

Snape for all his efforts spilled his seed in the witch but it had not stopped him as he continued to thrust into her anew.

"OH...OH...OH..." she moaned unable to for coherent thoughts or produce sentences.

The sexual brute merely growled as he had his way with the whimpering witch that wanted nothing more than to be used by him.

Snape's mind had laid claim to her siting her as his mate and no other would dare touch her lest he tear them to pieces. The primitive nature of his mind would not allow any other conclusion. She was his. She would always be his. The one he sought in the dark of night. The one he wished to fill with his seed. He had finally found her and there was no one whom would have the power to take her way from him. His instincts had been primed to fight them to the death should they be bold enough to attempt such foolish endevour.


	94. Chapter 93:The Encompassing Fog Of Lust

**_Chapter 93: The Encompassing Fog Of Lust_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Strange Bedroom, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **T** he rather fuming and internally clever Scarlet had been quite shocked that Snape and Hermione seemed oblivious to anything outside of rutting. She had watched the two of them for hours wondering when they would tire and fall asleep but found no such thing would be possible if they were allowed to remain in the same room.

Despite her best efforts to break them apart. It seemed she had only intensified their apparent bond even with their respective minds decayed by lust via her drug they were more than determined to hold on to each other.

This only seemed to infuriate Scarlet all the more as she watched them. Snape had seeded the young witch's belly enough to produce quintuplets should she ever become pregnant and here he was still thrusting as if his very life depended upon it.

Snape continued to stare into the amber eyes of the witch whom he had claimed feeling the pounding in his heart match that of her own as she stared back at him. He kissed and nibbled at the flesh of her neck blinking back the fog of lust that had lingered over him since Pius had injected him.

"H-Hermione." he growled still thrusting into her slender body as if he had no control.

She simply looked up at him submissive and shy as he continued to fill her as he had before.

"Mine." he whispered as he felt the onset of yet another release that seemed to spurt deep into the warm depths of the panting young witch.

She nuzzled his neck as Snape let out an agonized groan as his chest pressed against her's like so many nights before. His obsidian gaze seemed fixed upon her as he continued to sate his lust via a series of slow and lengthy thrusts.

Hermione did her best to bite back a moan as Severus began to pick up speed and intensity once again needing to fill her not at all caring that he already had done so multiple times. She wasn't new to his brand of rough play and despite being drugged herself, she elected to show Scarlet that the red head witch had been far outclassed when it came to how to deal with Severus Snape.

The sexual brute continued to thrust into the younger witch somewhat enthralled by her to the point of slowing his pace.

"S-Severus..." whispered Hermione softly as she reached up to stroke his sallow pale face.

It appeared that she was dosed with a weaker grade of the potion and was slowly coming back into her own via the cloud of lust lifting due to their repetitive coupling.

"H-Hermione..." he replied grunting as he continued to thrust rather leisurely into her warm slender frame. "H-Hermione...what...?"

"Shhhh." said the amber eyed witch pleased that the haze had lifted long enough for Severus to gain control over his mind. "She can't know that you've returned to your senses..."

"W-Where are we?" asked Snape confused despite still being ruled by his bodies lust for the young witch.

"Scarlet's newest establishment I presume." she replied biting back another moan.

"Am I...hurting you?" asked Snape with a look of concern despite his continued thrusting.

"No more than usual...your size takes some getting use to no matter how many times we do this." said Hermione truthfully. "You must keep going...she can't know we are in our right minds...at least for the time being, lest she see fit to overdose us on her horrid drug."

"I must confess I had initially feared a worse encounter when I came to my senses." he said gripping the bed below the witch. "This...is...quite a pleasant change."

"We have to get you out of here and back to Hogwarts." said Hermione unable to bite back the latest series of moans. "Y-Your health is at stake...perhaps even your very life..."

"And if I don't wish to return to those hollowed halls of my humiliation?" asked Snape gripping the witch as he continued his thrusting.

"You'll die." said Hermione meeting his eyes with a serious expression.

The news had been such a shock that Snape stopped mid thrust, she felt the light intrusion as he began to prob her mind for answers to his unasked questions.

He noted her conversation with Dumbledore and Master Phaeron and the truth about the old fool's soul draining his life force. The images of Hermione's daring rescue to get him from Pius Thicknesse's clutches and the subsequent imprisonment of the pompous little shit had been more than impressive. He had noted her unofficial bond with the Malfoys and their united understanding in trying to restore him in the wake of the drug's chaotic influence.

Hermione whimpered when Snape pulled out of her mind and resumed his thrusting. His body had been on autopilot as it seemed and she was starting to succumb to the fog of the drug once more.

"I...I can get us there..." he said softly still thrusting as he spoke in her ear. "To Hogwarts to restore the old man."

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione as Snape continued to jolt her across Scarlet's bed.

"Stay with me." urged Snape as he grunted feeling her body milk his own for the umpteenth time.

"OH...OH...OH..." moaned Hermione losing herself in the haze of lust.

"H-Hermione..." groaned Snape also falling back into the effects of the drug as well.

Neither one of them would be able to stave off the effects long enough for direct flight it seemed and the drug in their respective systems was intent on them rutting like animals despite even Scarlet's best efforts to put a stop to it.

As both Snape and Hermione continued to lose themselves in their seemingly unquenchable lust, Scarlet had been negotiating their use via a new buyer in the market for such animalistic displays and it seemed to be a deal that had been worth many a galleon. The revenge crazed red head had been well and truly compensated after having destroyed Severus Snape, whom had been reduced to little more than a rutting animal and Hermione Granger whom had been a thorn in her side ever since she showed up at her establishment in Australia and began riding Snape's cock.

She had been all too thrilled to finally be rid of them both despite the fact that she was going to miss Snape taking her to bed. He was after all her favorite and the most troublesome of her stable but business was indeed business and with Pius Thicknesse gone she had little to no political protection should some newly elected Minster of Magic decided to clean up her brand of business and needed to get while the getting was good. Selling Snape along with Granger would be just the ticket to get her out of range to be hauled off to Azkaban.


	95. Chapter 94:Free Range Rutting

**_Chapter 94: Free Range Rutting_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _The Halls, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** carlet had something of a large smile plastered across her face as she brought her newest client up to the room where she had been keeping the animalistic Snape and Hermione Granger under lock and key. She'd been an elegant woman of refined tastes when it came to the exotic and could appreciate aspects of human sexuality far better than anyone Scarlet had ever known. It was more than enough of a chance for her to sell both of her troublesome quarry at once.

"He's little more than an animal these days." commented Scarlet as she opened the door to reveal the still rutting couple with a look of utter disgust filed across her face. "Completely ruled by his cock I'm afraid...you sure he's worth the hassle?"

The new client's dark eyes seemed to gleam as she noted the rather impressive detail of muscle that lined his pale arse as he continued to thrust into the moaning slender young witch below him.

"How much for the both of them?" she asked as if intrigued.

"If you buy them together...I'd say a good ten thousand galleons should cover it." said Scarlet never one to miss out on a business opportunity.

The new client snapped her fingers causing a bag of ten thousand galleons to appear in the greedy red head's hands.

"I'll take them as is." said the new client as if completely mesmerized by the sweat soaked pair.

"Shall I arrange transport?" asked Scarlet with an arched brow as she ran her red nailed fingers along the galleons.

"I've got that covered." she said snapping her fingers before launching a series of spells that transported both the rutting Snape and Hermione Granger out of the locked facility.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." said Scarlet with a smile.

"No." said the new client with a smile of her own. "The pleasure is all mine."

Before Scarlet knew what hit her, a spell knocked her into the bedroom and she found herself strapped to the bed via harsh magical binds as the new client revealed herself to be none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

The elegant and quite angry witch had been more than a little tired of Scarlet's interference with her family and set in motion a ploy of her own to ensure she got what was coming to her.

"What do we have here?" asked Narcissa with something of a twisted gleam behind her dark gaze.

Scarlet's eyes widened as she noted the syringe filled with the same drug she'd given to both Snape and Hermione Granger.

"You wouldn't." she said struggling against the magic that began to cut into the pale flesh of her wrists and ankles.

"Wrong." replied Narcissa with darkness behind her eyes. "For what you've done to my son...I would do anything to make you pay."

She took it upon herself to summon a member of Scarlet's stable.

He had been a rather gruesome looking thing and seemingly eager to have a go at the now restrained domineering mistress.

"Have at her." instructed Narcissa but not before injecting the shrieking red harpy with her own drug. "And do see to it that she suffers."

As Scarlet attempted to fight off the onset of the drug and the soon to be rape she'd have to endure, Narcissa Malfoy spelled the door gone as she had done to Draco for five long years before he could secure his escape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle /Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy pulled Snape off Hermione long enough to get him bound to the basement floor and for Hermione to be looked after in one of the bedrooms. He'd still been a bit angry about what he found his little brother doing to his only son but kept himself civil. Snape glared murderously at Lucius as he struggled to get free of the magical binds that held him in place.

"Don't you bloody glare at me boy." growled Lucius. "You think all your free range rutting is easy on me...for fuck sake you've lost your form...I suspect I'd have to teach you all over again."

Snape continued to glare at him.

"Bloody animal is what you are." muttered Lucius shaking his head. "But it isn't your fault is it?...that nutter bitch poisoned you and now...I feel as if I am losing my son as he only seems to be concerned with finding a way to take your freakishly large cock up his arse."

Snape tilted his head like that of a wild dog as Lucius spoke hearing the door to the basement open and seeing Narcissa walk in.

"Lucius...fetch Master Phaeron." she said with an exasperated tone. "I'm afraid Miss Granger has been compromised."

"WHAT!?" shouted Lucius in annoyance. "Can this fucking situation get any worse?"

Narcissa did her best not to look in Snape's direction as she whispered something in Lucius' ear that had gotten the brute's attention.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" he shouted before looking back at Snape with something akin to pity filed across his face. "At this rate who knows what he'll accept once he's well again."

Both Malfoys took their leave of him and Snape found himself struggling in the darkness of the basement wanting and needing another release.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Elsewhere, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Draco Lucius Malfoy stood at the door of Scarlet's new found prison spelling it open and stunning her cell mate instantly. His face had an expression that spoke volumes about his apparent desperation as he entered the room noting the writhing Scarlet as the drug she'd been so fond of using against Severus Snape coursed through her veins.

An evil smirk filed across the pale face of Draco as he pulled his cock from his trousers and set about impaling the red whore on it. She moaned in his ears as he continued to force her to take him in fully.

"Where is he?" asked Draco pinning the writhing witch down on the make-shift bed as he began to thrust into her warm body.

Scarlet had been unable to answer for quite some time despite Draco's frantic thrusts. He had been the very picture of one bound by jealous rage as he took his frustrations out on the red head whore whom had tormented his family for far too long.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODFATHER?" growled Draco his gray eyes reflecting only rage as he grabbed the red whore's throat.

"Y-Your mother...she took him." was all Scarlet could get out before Draco continued to keep his hold on her throat.

"Rot in hell bitch." he hissed as he tightened his grip on her unruly throat envisioning just how many times she'd had her lips on his godfather's cock. "He's mine...you will never have him nor will you ever take him from me."

The madness that seemed to grip the younger Malfoy had almost been palpable as he proceeded to indulge in the suffering of his former captor before spilling his seed onto her lifeless corpse and effectively turning his twisted attentions toward the fallen member of her stable.

With a forceful kick he awoke the downed man-whore and glared at him murderously.

"Where the fuck is her private chambers?" he asked knowing all too well what he had been looking for.

The trembling whore pointed in the direction of the chambers and cowered at Draco's feet. The Junior Malfoy smirked noting the fear that seemed to radiate from Scarlet's former servant. He recognized him as one of the brutes that had beaten himself and Snape whenever Scarlet commanded.

"I should end you here and now as well." said Draco in a rather sinister tone.

"P-Please don't ...we were only following orders." said the trembling man-whore.

"Make yourself useful." said the sleek blond wizard. "Clean up."

The terrified member of Scarlet's stable looked at Draco for a few moments wondering if he'd been serious in his request then noted that he had and proceeded to crawl on his hands and knees toward the angry wizard's still exposed and quite impressive cock. The twisted smile that replaced the smirk on Draco's face only became more sinister as he felt the trembling lips of his knew quarry on his slick pale flesh.

Visions of Severus Snape pinning him to the cold stone walls and rutting his cock into his arse forced Draco to spill more of his seed this time into the mouth of the trembling lackey before him.

In one swift motion, Draco Malfoy broke the neck of Scarlet's prized brute leaving his body to drop before making his way out of the now non existent room and into the main hall. He had quite a bit of house cleaning to do it seemed.


	96. Chapter 95:The Keeping Of A Promise

**_Chapter 95: The Keeping Of A Promise_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **D** raco Malfoy entered his family home careful to keep out of the line of sight of his ever bickering parents. He knew once Scarlet informed him of Snape being taken by his mother that they would place him in the basement. He had known all too well how to get past their wards and kept this secret from the both of them. The now murderous junior Malfoy made his way into the darkest recesses of the manor and appeared before his godfather noting his nakedness and smiling victoriously.

"I've done it." he said as Snape glared at him with longing behind his obsidian gaze. "I've ended that bitch for good Uncle Sev...for you."

The sleek blond wizard approached the magically bound wizard running his murderous pale hands along the slick pale flesh of the man whom had been used to destroy what little sanity he still possessed following the close of the second wizarding war.

Draco's gray eyes lit up as he noted the twitching of the older wizard's enormous appendage and resolved himself to tend to it as only he could at the moment. His fingers wrapped around the sexual brute's intimate flesh and Snape attempted to thrust in a bid to feel more of his touch.

"I love you." said the sleek blond wizard. "I'd do anything for you...anything at all."

Snape grunted as he felt Draco's grip on his cock intensify and the onset of pure pleasure from his rapid strokes.

"I've missed this...our intimate moments." continued Draco still working his godfather's cock. "Scarlet was right you know...I've come to enjoy when you fuck me."

Snape struggled against his binds as the friction of the sleek blond's hand had not been near enough to sate his seemingly unyielding lust.

"They'll tell me I am mad." said Draco still stroking his godfather's cock in a frenzy. "They'll tell me I am ill for wanting to feel you inside me again...but I am no longer of the mind to give a rat's arse...I know what I want...and I know what you want as well."

Snape grunted as Draco began kissing along his sweat blasted chest while continuing to work his cock.

"She's ruined us Uncle...even in death that red head bitch has destroyed what little remained of us." said the sleek blond wizard furiously working his godfather's cock. "I can't...there is no going back for either of us...they don't know it...but once you rid yourself of the old man...what you plan to do I cannot allow...they don't see your plans but I see them...you've done nothing wrong yet you intend to punish yourself and me right along with you."

The raven haired wizard grunted once more thrusting his lean pale hips in rhythm with Draco's hand movements along his cock.

"I can please you." said Draco still kissing his chest. "If only you'd let me."

A low growl escaped the Potions Master as a surge of magic did away with the bindings that held back the sexual brute in desperate need of release. Within moments he pounced on Draco knocking him to the floor and ripping away his attire in a bid to sate his lust.

"OH..." moaned Draco gripping the floor as he knew all too well what had come next. "Yes...yes we belong together...both of us given to the decay of madness."

Snape said nothing as his massive appendage impaled the pale younger wizard's equally pale arse.

"OH...OH FUCK..." moaned Draco out loud as Snape began thrusting into him with brute force. "OH FUCK UNCLE SEV...DON'T STOP...PLEASE...DON'T EVER STOP..."

With a animalistic growl Snape continued to thrust brutally into the younger wizard clawing at the floor and arching his back into his thrusts. He licked and bit at the flesh of his neck and sniffed the familiar scent of his short cropped blond hair.

"YOU...YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME..." hissed Draco gripping the floor harder than before. "I-I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

Snape whimpered as he continued to have his way with this godson the heat from the drug making his blood boil and his loins ache for release.

Draco pressed his pale lips into the harsh one's of his godfather desperate for more connection despite being impale deeply via his enormous cock.

"I love you." he whispered nearly out of breath. "I love you so much Uncle Sev."

"D-Dra-co." said Snape as the swirling in his mind came to an end and his release was finally ripped through him after so long a wait.

Draco bucked into his thrusts feeling the all too familiar sensation of being filled by the man whom held command over his body in ways no other could ever fathom.

"UNCLE SEV!" shouted Draco spurting his own seed along the cold hard floor in the wake of his godfather's final thrusts.

Snape panted leaning against the equally winded younger wizard with both slick via sweat.

"Dra-co." said Snape sounding as if he'd been coming to his senses.

"Shhhh." said Draco basking in the afterglow of their recent encounter. "There's no need to be ashamed not now...we're too far gone for that now."

"Draco." said Snape blinking despite being sapped of all his strength. "What the fuck!?"

Draco sighed when Snape's slick cock slipped from the tight confines of his pale arse and the raven haired wizard collapsed onto his back along the cold hard floor below them.

"What did you do?" asked Snape meeting his godson's gray eyes. "Draco what did...?"

The sleek blond wizard laid his own sweat slick pale form on top of the confused wizard relishing the feeling of their slick cocks coming into contact with their close proximity.

"I love you." said Draco kissing Snape on the lips. "Everything I did was for you."

The obsidian eyes of the Potions Master widened as he was now facing the truth about his drug induced rape cessions with his own godson.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snape in confusion. "You're not..."

"No." replied Draco getting a bit annoyed. "I wasn't but your cock...and the feel of you...I crave it more than I ever did trim from some mouthy witch."

"Don't speak like that." growled Snape disgusted by his actions against the boy he'd been trying to save. "I had no right to..."

"It wasn't about rights Uncle Sev." replied Draco. "It was Scarlet's sick game and now she can no longer play to win."

"Draco what have you done?" asked Snape once more.

The sleek blond wizard pressed his lips against his godfather's once more to silence him.

"I played to win." he replied taking Snape's slick cock in his hand and stroking it back to it's full mass.

Snape groaned not at all wishing to feel his lust building once more.

"I love you Uncle Sev." said Draco softly as he kissed the pale wizard's chest. "And I know you love me too."

"Not...not like this..." replied Snape struggling to keep away the fog of lust that was beginning to set in. "D-Draco don't..."

Snape had been trying rather unsuccessfully to keep his godson from impaling himself on his cock once more but it had been to no avail.

Just as the fog began to over take him, Draco moaned in his ear prompting him to thrust his hips forward of his own accord.

"She's damaged us." explained Draco taking his godfather's cock once more.

The calloused pale hands of the former Potions Professor gripped the thin pale waist of his godson pulling him closer as his thrust deeper inside him than ever before. For the first time since regaining a bit of himself, Snape was of the mind to agree with the sleek blond wizard.


	97. Chapter 96:Inconspicuous Notions

**_Chapter 96: Inconspicuous Notions_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **N** arcissa Malfoy had been frantic searching the house for her only son. Lucius Malfoy had been just as frantic and had even gone down to the basement just in case Draco decided to slip past them and try and see the drug riddled Severus. When no sign of the boy could be found even there both of his parents had begun to worry fearing the worst or that Scarlet had something done to him.

"You were suppose to be watching him!" shouted Narcissa angrily at her clueless husband.

"He's not a bloody child Narcissa!" countered Lucius in annoyance. "How was I suppose to know he'd sneak out like some idiotic muggle?"

Narcissa had been only seconds from pulling her wand and hexing the handsome blond wizard when Draco entered the room biting into an apple as he noted their mutual hysterics.

"Draco where the hell have you been?" demanded Lucius turning the conversation to his son.

"I was having a shower." replied Draco coolly. "Then I stopped in the kitchen for an apple and found you two bickering."

"We've looked all over this house and saw not a hair of you." growled Lucius narrowing his gray eyes at his only son.

"Well, apparently you didn't look hard enough." replied Draco looking more relaxed than they had seen him in a long while. "Have you found them yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have." replied Narcissa equally suspicious of her son. "Why didn't you come when we called?"

"I sort of did." replied Draco with a wicked sort of smirk. "Just not in the way you would have liked...I had no idea my taking a shower would be so upsetting."

Lucius did his best not to strangle his son for his cheek as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I have yet to locate the old man but once he arrives he's only going to have enough serum for one of them not both." he said in annoyance.

"Whom should we cure first then?" asked Narcissa.

"Cure first?" asked Draco with an arched brow. "What the hell have I missed?"

"Granger has been drugged as well since her time with Scarlet." said Lucius turning his attention to pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. "We've only got one dose to cure her but that still leaves Severus."

"Well then cure Granger." said Draco as if it had been no big ordeal.

"You'd like that wouldn't you you little poof." muttered Lucius narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Fuck you old man." replied Draco getting to his feet and narrowing his eyes as well. "I'd like to see you forced to take a massive cock up the arse for five years straight due to brutal assault and then tell me how high and mighty you feel."

"You didn't seem all that distressed when I walked in on you moaning like a harlot." remarked Lucius.

"How about we lock you in a room with Uncle Sev and let him have a go at you." replied Draco angered.

"You sure you'd allow it given your level of jealously?" asked Lucius.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Narcissa angered by her son and husband's bickering.

Draco had not wished to be anywhere near his father at that moment.

"Fucking cure Granger...we have other problems to deal with as she's the only one who knows how to solve them." he said. "And for the record, Uncle Sev might already be too far gone for your idiotic cure to work on him then we'd be stuck with both of them as sex crazed maniacs."

Lucius had not considered this aspect of his son's bid to cure Hermione Granger but it had been much too late to apologize as Draco stormed off slamming the door behind him.

"Why would you goad him Lucius?" asked Narcissa narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"I just wanted to make sure." muttered Lucius.

"Make sure of what?" asked his wife still possibly considering hexing him.

"That is isn't willingly a poof." replied the handsome blond wizard.

"You sicken me." said Narcissa taking her leave of him as well. "What happened to him wasn't his fault nor was it any fault of Severus'."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Hours Later..._

Draco made his way back to Malfoy Manor in the dead of night after a good deal of rounds from the local pub. He had been hellbent on rubbing his father's nose in his sexual exploits as he'd brought home a working girl and threw her onto his bed after slamming the door.

She laughed not thinking a thing of it as he stripped her down and pinned her to the mattress. He had no wand to ensure a silencing charm could be used nor did he want one at the moment given his father's accusations.

His circumstances had been more due to his personal trauma than to actual preference but Lucius was too blind to note it.

At first she appeared to be all in loving the way he kissed her neck and gasping when she felt him impale her with his sizable cock. His father's words and taunting echoed in his mind and it only seemed to make Draco more bitter and resentful. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and seemed almost to black out before he registered the screams and the tears coming from the bar whore.

The bedroom door burst open and Draco found himself pulled off the crying woman and shoved into a nearby wall by his father.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" shouted Lucius in his bed clothes and angered beyond reason.

"Nothings fucking wrong with me I'm just having a bit of trim." replied the drunken Draco.

Narcissa moved quickly stunning the girl and erasing the event from her mind.

"Draco...this isn't like you." she said with a hint of concern in her tone.

"I didn't do anything she wanted me to take her to bed." said the sleek blond wizard narrowing his eyes at his parents. "She begged for my cock you heard it."

"Draco there's a fine line between bedding a woman and hurting them." said Lucius. "It's like you're becoming him even with him being the one with the drugs pumping in his veins."

"This has nothing to do with Uncle Sev!" shouted Draco balling his fists. "WHY FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME HIM!"

"BECAUSE HE SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAD HIS FUCKING COCK ANYWHERE NEAR MY SON!" shouted Lucius enraged. "Look what's happened to you."

"It's not his fault." said Draco with his voice broken via sorrow.

"So you keep saying." replied Lucius with tears in his eyes. "Even now you want nothing more to be rid of us so you can return to him."

Draco had tears streaming down his face in the wake of his fury.

"Don't." he said glaring at his father again. "Please don't..."

Lucius closed his eyes noting his son's despair.

"What do you think will happen when he gets his mind back?" he asked. "Do you honestly think Severus would have you?"

"That's enough Lucius!" said Narcissa turning her wand on her husband. "Can't you see that you're upsetting him!?"

"It's time he faced the truth." replied Lucius not taking his eyes off his son even for a moment. "Despite what you may choose to believe I am merely helping him see the truth of this matter...Severus isn't homosexual in the least and having been forced to rape a man especially that man being his own godson whom he swore to protect will cause him detrimental harm...he..."

"Will kill himself." admitted Draco as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "You think I don't already know...like I don't feel less than rubbish for the way he looks at me...the way you look at me...I never wanted him to find out...and he never would have if he hadn't come here and you blurted it out!"

"Draco." began Narcissa.

"If he dies there is no reason for me to live either." said the angry sleek blond wizard.

"You can't mean that..." said Lucius confused.

"Don't you tell me what I mean...you weren't there...you didn't endure a damn thing like we had to all because we wanted a cure for you...a smug self righteous son of a bitch passing judgement after all the shit he's done to this family...need I remind you who brought us all to Voldemort!" growled Draco angrily. "Even Uncle Sev...you brought him right to the fucking despot and still he would do anything for you Scarlet knew it that's why she attacked our family that's why she was able to lure in a man that had no contact with us since before the final battle's end and a lengthy stint in Azkaban."

"Draco." said Narcissa noting her son's heartbreak.

"You think I don't know that he hates me?" asked the sobbing younger wizard. "It's my fault...I chose to try and find a cure for you I approached Scarlet and gave her the means to harm him and now I just want him to live even if it's not with us...I've begged Granger to see her way to caring for him because I knew how much she loved him even before all this."

Lucius froze where he stood hearing the details of the pain his son had been in for the first time since his awakening.

He pulled the sobbing younger wizard toward him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm didn't realize." he said holding his heartbroken son. "Draco...I apologize."

Narcissa had been in tears as well hearing her son's account of the events that had scarred him for life. It had been all of their doing not just that of Lucius or Scarlet. They had failed him in the end despite all of their collective efforts to ensure it had not been so.


	98. Chapter 97:The Boy Without A Choice

**_Chapter 97: The Boy Without A Choice_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is a re-post, my apologies for the previous upload I clicked the wrong chapter and ended up posting a brainstorming chapter instead of the one meant for the story}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-S.S_**

 ** _{"This world will never be...What I expected...And if I don't belong...Who would have guessed it?...I will not leave alone...Everything that I own...To make you feel like it's not too late...It's never too late...Even if I say...It'll be alright...Still I hear you say...You want to end your life...Now and again we try...To just stay alive...Maybe we'll turn it all around...'Cause it's not too late...It's never too late..."} Never Too Late, Three Days Grace_**

 _The Study, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **S** hattered glass glistened in the yellow-orange glow of the fireplace as Draco Malfoy stood in the center of his father's study with nothing more than his trousers to cover his pale form. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he attempted to make sense of all that had become of him and his family since the onset of the second wizarding war. His mother and father had been long gone busying themselves with cleaning up his mess with the drunken bar chit he picked up in a bid to give his father something to contend with following the verbal lashing he received from him.

The two of them had taken steps to ensure that her memories of whatever took place between them were erased. With nothing aside from the flickering flames as a background to his increasingly darkening thoughts, Draco realized all too well that he had not been the same boy whom believed life had been an adventure nor that he was destined for greatness all those years ago.

Sadly, the situation with Scarlet only proved he had been in less control of his life than ever before. The vivid images of watching the red harlot slowly meet her end and the ebbing away of her miserable existence due to the force of his pale trembling hands were only blocked by the intensely brutal memories of taking his godfather's cock just a few hours prior.

Drunk and filled to the brim with bitterness and need, the sleek blond wizard found himself bombarded with images of the past concerning his godfather. He knew Severus Snape's plans once Albus Dumbledore was restored and it took a great deal on his part to voice them aloud to his father.

The tortured young wizard had meant every word he said in terms of ending his own miserable existence should the worst come to pass for his godfather. The dour man had been a staple in his life ever since he could remember and to have him end his life due to Scarlet's twisted ploy would destroy the junior Malfoy indefinitely.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Seeing little more than darkness as he struggled against the magical binds that held him in place since he was transported to Malfoy Manor, Severus Snape had the unfortunate experience of coming back to his senses. He struggled to break free of his magical fetters only to note that it was near on impossible.

The truth of Draco having murdered Cordelia Bardwell echoed in his mind and it only intensified his struggling. He deduced that neither Lucius nor Narcissa had been aware of their son's brazen act and the damage it was causing him. It had been bad enough that they were forced to copulate for the amusement of the red head whore but this was something that could and possibly already had shattered the boy in definitely.

"DRACO!" shouted Snape still struggling with his binds.

The images of a small boy pleasant and so full of life flashed in the feverish mind of The Potions Master and were slowly replaced by the deadened images of the young man whom had exited the basement with his mind in turmoil.

"DRACO!" shouted Snape again struggling.

He refused to allow Scarlet to in destroying his godson. The damage she had hoped to do to the boy could be reversed but he knew he had to act quickly in order to undo it.

"Albus." said Snape dropping to his knees. "Albus I require your assistance...I cannot allow that bitch to destroy my godson...not after everything he's endured just to survive...I...please help me save him."

There was nothing more than silence.

"Albus I know you can hear me!" said Snape in annoyance. "Please..."

 _{"You do not know what you are asking Severus."}_ said Dumbledore answering his plea.

"Save my godson." said Snape not in the least caring about the consequences.

 _{"Very well."}_ replied The former Headmaster of Hogwarts. _{"It will be as you wish, Severus."}_

Snape had barely a moment before his body was wracked with excruciating agony and blood began to trickle from his notoriously large nose. The bursting of magical energy saw to the binds coming undone and the door to his make-shift prison opening.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Silence was the only sound that filled the childhood bedroom of Draco Malfoy as he headed toward his rather large and decidedly messy black four poster bed. The brief image of the drunken girl he picked up in the local pub had returned and he rolled his eyes. Being mentally and emotionally drained only contributed to his physical exhaustion as he attempted to slip between the covers.

For a brief moment he thought of his godfather and their previous encounter. He considered venturing down into the dungeons to indulge his twisted whim but decided against it. The impulse had been there but his body could not take another pounding from the lust crazed wizard so soon after the last time.

The sleek blond wizard had not been bombarded with the sickening images for long before he was suddenly pinned against his own mattress as all too familiar rough callousness hands roamed along his sickeningly pale flesh. His back arched almost as if it had a mind of its own and a low whimper escaped his trembling pale lips.

"Uh...Uncle Sev..." he gasped feeling the powerful thrust of his godfather whom appeared to have escaped his imprisonment down in the basement.

The Potions Master backed away from him as if it had been a painful to be near him.

"Draco..." said Snape collapsing onto his knees before the boy he had wronged without knowledge of doing so for so long. "I..I've failed you."

The sleek blond wizard burst into another series of tears.

"No..." he said in broken tone. "You did everything for me...I just wanted do something for you for once...especially after...Uncle Sev...I'm sorry."

Snape got to his feet and met the eyes of his godson.

"You are far too young to be weighed by regret and to know the realms of hopelessness." he said.

Draco looked at him his mind further confused by the wizard's choice in words. He noticed one of his eyes had turned blue and knew not what to make of it.

"Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore from the pale lips of The Potions Master as he raised his hand. "Let me help you."

"Uncle Sev?" said Draco with an arched brow. "Why are you..."

"Obliviate." said Snape as a burst of magical energy moved from his finger tips and hit the sleek blond wizard head on.

Blood continued to trickle from Snape's nose and more pain caused his knees to buckle. He collapsed in front of the now frightened younger wizard and lost consciousness.

"UNCLE SEV!?" shouted Draco not knowing what to make of the situation before him.

His godfather was apparently injured but he knew not to what extent and he couldn't for the life of him recall what they were speaking about.


	99. Chapter 98:The Weight Of Desperation

**_Chapter 98: The Weight Of Desperation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"Nobody can handle me, I'm gone when the shit's too strong...The night's too long...I took too much and I've gone too far...And I might not make it...I might not make it this time...I might not make it...I might not make it...I might not make it this time...I might not make it...I might not make it... I might not make it this time...I might not make it...I might not"} Might Not, Belly, The Weeknd_**

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **T** he fog had barely cleared Draco Malfoy's mind before he suddenly sprung into action noting the blood coming from his apparently ailing godfather's nose as he lied unconscious on the floor of his bedroom. The junior Malfoy had not recalled why Severus Snape had been in his bedroom nor what they spoke of prior to having everything enveloped in the sudden haze that made it difficult to think but he knew out of instinct he had to do something to assist his Godfather.

"Uncle Sev." said Draco unsure what had befallen the already miserable wizard.

He had not long to contemplate as Lucius Malfoy came bursting into the room a look of horror spread across his pale face and his gaze drifting toward his fallen younger brother. Narcissa Malfoy had not been far behind him after noting that Severus Snape had not been downstairs in the confines of the basement they both feared they'd walk in on the two of them again. Much to their relief and utter shock, nothing of their fears had taken place despite both Snape and Draco being stripped down to their small clothes when they arrived. Oddly enough Severus was out cold and blood leaking from his nose while Draco stood seemingly in a blank state as he tried to make sense of the images before him.

"What the hell did you do?" asked the grey eyed elder Malfoy as he narrowed his gaze in the direction of his only son.

"N-Nothing...he was saying something...and then he just collapsed." replied Draco visibly shaken. "I...I don't even known how I got here."

Narcissa looked her son over for a few brief moments before understanding set in. She didn't know how it had been possible but it appeared Severus had been in control of his mind long enough to produce a memory charm and altered the memories of Draco before the use of the magic sapped his strength.

"Lucius." she said not wishing for Lucius to give Draco any hints into what they feared had been going on between him and his Godfather when they arrived. "All is well...Severus is ill and we should see to him."

Lucius Malfoy had been much too annoyed to understand what she meant right away but one look at the utterly confused Draco had changed his position.

"Draco, quickly...let us get him downstairs." instructed Lucius.

The junior Malfoy seemed to snap out of his confusion and followed his father's orders dutifully as he always had. His bitterness seemed to have disappeared along with whatever else had been eating away at him. Narcissa noted that Severus seemed to have targeted all of Draco's worse memories including the ones from the second wizarding war. Looking over the unconscious wizard she had been quite grateful to him as she realized his efforts had possibly come at a great cost to his own health.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hours Later..._

Following Draco's earlier advice prior to his memory being wiped, Lucius Malfoy had petitioned Master Phaeron for a cure for Hermione Granger. Despite his bitterness, the boy had been quite right about her ability to recover from the effects of the drug as she had limited exposure compared to Severus whom required something substantial to flush the poison Pius Thicknesse had injected into his already heavily taxed system.

The amber eyed witch had been none too thrilled about having been subjected to rutting like an animal for the amusement of Scarlet and her clients, but it was all she could do to save Severus from the perverse witch's possible idiocy in overdosing him.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." said Lucius Malfoy pleased to have another thinking mind available to reach the solution of saving his little brother.

Hermione felt quite still all over as she looked around at the other two Malfoys.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"The basement." replied Lucius.

"For his own good of course." added Narcissa not wishing to alert Draco as to the real reason his godfather had to be locked away.

Hermione sighed.

"So nothing's changed." she said getting up off the bed.

"Well something has." admitted Lucius. "Severus has managed to access wandless magic to...ensure Draco's safety."

Draco looked at his father in confusion.

"What does that mean father?" he asked suddenly horrified. "Has that despot returned?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius before turning her attention to her son.

"No sweetheart, your godfather was protecting you from another kind of monster...one that we all shall be rid of once Miss Granger figures out how to bring the Headmaster back to the land of the living." she explained as delicately as possible.

"Dumbledore?" asked Draco finally caught up on at least the Headmaster bit.

Narcissa nodded.

Hermione recalled what Dumbledore had said about how much time Snape had due to the dead Headmaster's occupation of his body.

"We have to ensure he's strong enough for Dumbledore to be restored." she said making her way down to the basement.

Narcissa busied Draco with making preparations for their inevitable journey to Hogwarts, While Lucius attempted to make sense of the last few hours and update Master Phaeron on the success of the potion restoring the young witch Hermione Granger.

The amber eyed witch had not been privy to a lot of what happened in the wake of Scarlet's drugging her, the last time she had been in control of her mind had been when she awoke to find that she and Severus were engaging in sex for the amusement for the wicked red crone despite their mutual exhaustion and soreness.

She feared his condition had grown progressively worse due to the deranged Scartlet's interference and wondered if they would be too late to restore both him and Dumbledore without incident. For the moment, she resolved herself to taking care of one manner of crisis at a time after seeing the ailing wizard for herself and making a mental note of how best to proceed. Deciding to continue on to the basement for the time being, a brief moment of fear coursed through her as she wondered if the potion that was injected into her would have residual effects and if those unregistered effects would come into place once they had been near each other.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of it's intense ramblings, Hermione ventured down the darkened stairs of the Malfoy Manor basement.


	100. Chapter 99:The Problem With Stubborn Mi

**_Chapter 99: The Problem With Stubborn Mindsets_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while due to schedule changes at work and a recent foot injury but here's the next chapter so far...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Basement, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **S** lowly making her way down the stairs into the cold and dark basement level of Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger's mind had been besieged by a whirlwind of thoughts and fears as she wondered what condition she would find her lover in since last she had been of sound mind to make an assessment of him. From what the Malfoys had told her, his condition had gotten progressively worse since his use of Dumbledore's magic to erase Draco's rather painful memories but his gesture did little in the way of comforting him.

As expected, Hermione found him clad in magical bonds and desperately trying to free himself. He was very much affected by the lustful potion that moved rapidly through his veins boiling his blood with each beat of his often thought to be nonexistent heart.

"Severus." said Hermione seemingly on the verge of tears as she approached him.

What remained of the wizard she had admired for so long and loved in secret had remained to be seen given the level of influence the dreaded potion Pius had injected him with had. A low whimper escaped him as she approached extending her hand toward the tense pale flesh of his chest as she attempted to assess the damage he sustained since leaving Scarlet's hellish residence.

"We've got to get you to Hogwarts." said Hermione softly stroking his chest.

Snape's rather impressively large cock twitched at the sensation of her touch pulsing as it were in the wake of his last sexual encounter.

Hermione did her best to focus on the task at hand despite feeling the lingering effects of Scarlet's potion within her. She had been under it's influence for only a short while and couldn't even begin to imagine what prolonged usage would reduce her to.

"What's wrong with him?" came the voice of a very confused Draco Malfoy as he entered the basement behind her.

"He's been drugged rather heavily." replied Hermione recalling Narcissa explaining to her that Snape had used Dumbledore's magic to erase Draco's memories of his torment at the hands of Scarlett.

"I-Is there a way to cure him?" asked the rather concerned sleek blond wizard.

Hermione nodded turning her attention to Draco Malfoy. He had the look of a scared boy despite how many years they both had been removed from being mere children since their time at Hogwarts.

"You may not recall this Draco, but I made you a Promise once before...that I would do everything in my power to restore and care for Severus once this whole thing is done away with." she said meeting the younger Malfoy's sorrowful gray eyes. "And I intend to make good on that promise."

Draco nodded sensing how genuine her words had been despite not recalling anything of the aforementioned promise she made to him.

Snape began to struggle against the magical binds feeling his body pulse with unspeakable need. It seemed Draco's very presence only intensified his need for sexual gratification and gave Hermione quite a bit of alarm.

"P-Perhaps you should assist your parents with the preparations, we'll all be making the journey to Hogwarts soon." said Hermione fearful of Snape possibly escaping and going after Draco again.

The sleek blond wizard had heard her, but his gray eyes had been fixated on the pulsing appendage between his godfather's legs.

"Draco." said Hermione getting the young wizard's attention.

Draco met her gaze and nodded before rushing out of the basement to adhere to her requests.

"These binds will not hold me for long." said the voice of Severus Snape breaking the silence that had fallen since Draco's rather swift departure.

Hermione turned her attention to her bound lover.

"Severus." she said pleased to hear his voice after so long.

"You'd better be prepared for the journey to Hogwarts yourself." he said narrowing his obsidian eyes in her direction. "There is no telling what would happen once the old sod is re-released back into the wizarding world."

"I'm more than prepared for this trip." replied Hermione meeting his gaze. "And we are going to find a way to purge this drug from your system."

"You can try." replied Snape seeming to have already made up his mind.

"Severus, what happened with Draco wasn't your fault." said the bushy haired witch knowing all too well what had been going through his mind.

"Like hell it wasn't." growled Snape still doing his best to fight against the lustful fog that was threatening to once more take hold of him. "Even now I...I am privy to everything that took place over the last five years in Scarlett's twisted hotel...what I did...it broke him in ways that could never be repaired...and should he learn what occurred..."

"He won't." replied Hermione trying to get her lover to see reason.

"You weren't here...you didn't see what has become of him." growled Snape.

"Severus you'd never intentionally harm Draco or anyone else." she said attempting to get her lover to see reason.

"And yet here I am bound via Narcissa's magic and despised by my own brother for the transgressions I've committed against his only son." replied Snape not in the least convinced.

"None of this is your fault." insisted Hermione once more. "This was all apart of Pius and Scarlett's sick game, you are not a monster Severus no matter how much you may believe it."

"Spoken like a Gryffindor." replied Snape closing his eyes.

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks and brought her hand toward his sallow pale cheek.

"That's right wizard." she said determined. "I am a Gryffindor and as such you know very well that I have no intention of giving up on you."

"Foolish sentiment if ever I've heard it." replied Snape before the fog of lust began to take over his sentient mind again.

Hermione sighed still fearful of what Snape had planned once Dumbledore had been restored.

"Stupefy." she said waving her wand at the bound lust filled wizard before taking her leave of him. With him unconscious, she knew it would be much easier to transport him to Hogwarts without incident and at the very least she could delay his rather heinous plot to bring himself to harm once he outlived his usefulness in terms of bringing back the former Headmaster.

"I will find a way to restore you too, Severus." she said before exiting the basement in a bid to see to the plan to restore both former Headmasters.


	101. Chapter 100:A Triumphant Semi-Return

**_Chapter 100: A Triumphant Semi-Return_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Front Gates, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **D** arkness surrounded the little rag-tag group as they finished the rather tedious journey to Hogwarts Castle. It would been another long list of miles before they reached the Headmaster's Office in a bid to locate the ever shifting grave of Albus Dumbledore following Voldemort's desecration Professor McGonagall had it improved over the years to keep it from happening once more. Lucius Malfoy carried an unconscious Severus Snape over his shoulder as if they had been comrades in an ongoing war.

Draco had been strangely silent mostly looking aloof as if he had been attempting to keep from shifting his gaze in the direction of his half naked godfather. Hermione lead the way knowing all too well that she'd have to do the talking once they got the attention of Filch as he alerted the Headmistress to their presence.

Narcissa looked from her weary husband, to the unconscious Snape and back to her son hoping to heal the rather deep and pulsating wounds the red head harlot Scarlett had left among her family in her wake. She was pleased to have everyone reunited once more but feared what the future would bring now that Severus and Lucius both had been aware of what occurred between the former Potions Master and his own godson. Draco had been adamant that Severus fully intended to end his own life once Dumbledore had been fully restored and it only made her even more weary about what was to come.

As Minerva and Filch took their precious time seeing to the gate, Snape began to stir not in the least pleased about being carried about like a sack of kitchen potatoes. The former Potions Master had been quite confused about his status and even more shocked when he got a look at his current surroundings.

Draco had managed to steal a glance at the wizard whom seemed to be staring at him as intensely as he had him. The sleek blond wizard couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on that he had not in the least been privy to.

"H-He's awake." said Draco unsure if he'd been doing the right thing.

Narcissa moved rather swiftly, attempting to Snape before he managed to get out of Lucius' grasp and race off to Merlin knew where. Hermione raised her hand to stop her noticing that one of Snape's eyes had gone from usual obsidian to the twinkling blue orbs of the former Headmaster.

"Wait." she said. "It's Dumbledore...perhaps he can assist us with the Headmistress."

"You can put us down now Lucius." said Dumbledore prompting the annoyed Slytherin to drop him in a matter of seconds.

"You couldn't have stirred a bit faster, old man?" he growled folding his arms across his chest. "I had to carry you both the whole blasted journey."

At that point a rather uneasy Minerva McGonagall stepped toward the front gate with Filch hot on her heels. She was most definitely in the mood to start casting hexes when she happened to take note of Hermione Granger.

"So...it appears Mr. Potter was right once more." she said in something of a huff. "You truly are colluding with these...lower life forms...still crawling about on their scaly bellies in the muck they've made of themselves since aligning with that despot."

The contempt in her tone had not been lost on Hermione as she looked over at the Malfoy family.

The green eyed elder witch's eyes grew quite large when she took in the sight of the known murderer Severus Snape standing before her, half dressed with crazed multi-colored eyes and an uneasy aura about him.

"You dare bring this...beast back here after all he's done." she said outraged indefinitely.

"Minerva." said the calm father-like tone of none other than Albus Dumbledore as he approached the gate via Snape's battered body. "For all his faults, Severus is and always has been a good man...and an extremely talented wizard...perhaps you should hear what we have to say and you shall find the peace you believe you are lacking."

Minerva glared rather murderously at Snape further enraged by his apparent mimicking of the former Headmaster's voice and subsequent words to her often spoken over tea in the privacy of the Headmaster's, now her office.

"How dare you." she hissed revealing that she was as much the unnerved tabby as she had been when in her animagus form.

"Minerva...Minnie...hear my words...I am not lost to you...nor this world...Severus has given so much to keep me alive and I am afraid we are running out of time." continued Dumbledore in a bid to convince the new Headmistress of their current plight. "He cannot sustain our connection for long, you must assist Miss Granger if I am to be restored."

"W-why should I believe you?" she hissed not willing to relent in the slightest. "You've all been capable of conspiring and lies...what's to say that you are not doing so now?"

Dumbledore smiled as he met the eyes of his oldest and dearest friend.

"I thought you might say something like that." he said then turned his attention to the sky and raised the hand of the weary Potions Professor. "FAWKES!"

A shrill call filled the air as Professor Dumbledore's infamous Phoenix familiar came flapping into view. Hermione smiled as she turned her attention to her former Head of House.

"Only Dumbledore or those loyal to him can call upon his familiar, Professor McGonagall." she said once more gracing those present with her renown wit. "The ultimate proof that what we say is at least worth looking into...if there is even the slightest chance that what we do here could bring him back...wouldn't you want to take it and ease the burdens of us all?"

Minerva sighed not in the least taking her eyes off Snape's strangely twinkling blue iris. The bird had been quite pleased to see him strutting about and making the same shrill calls it use to make whenever it had been in Dumbledore's presence. He'd even pet the blazing thing never once being burned by the flames that made up it's impressive body.

"If you are truly in there Albus...I shall endeavor to help you in anyway that I can." she said opening the gates and escorting the group back toward the castle many of them had not seen since the final battle at Hogwarts were _Pureblood,_ half-blood, and muggle-born witches and wizards, alike clashed at the behest of the despot Voldemort to no avail aside from unnecessarily spilled magical blood, which had already been quite precious following the previous historic wizarding wars.

As they walked Hermione could not help but to look over at Snape carried in a sense by Dumbledore's soul in a bid to free them both from entrapment and restore both men as they were back into the wizarding world.

She had hoped that Dumbledore would be able to heal Severus, and even convince him that his ill-fated plan was rather unnecessary as well. No one else had to die and they could all live a seemingly normal life when it was all said and done.


	102. Chapter 101:Restoration Of A Fragmented

**_Chapter 101: Restoration Of A Fragmented Soul_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he group had merely stepped inside the massive front doors to the infamous castle only to watch the body of Severus Snape crumble to the floor in the wake of entering the very place he swore he'd never return to. Hermione had been the first to react, rushing toward him as he attempted to fight the measure of control the elder Headmaster had over his body. The familiar look of absolute rage filed across his sallow pale face as he found himself once more in control of his mind as the fog of lust had lifted from him if only for a moment.

"Why am I here!?" he growled never wishing to have stepped foot on these very grounds.

"Severus...we are going to revive Dumbledore...remember." said Hermione attempting to calm him.

Her words had fallen on deaf ears how ever as Snape turned his attention to one of the suits of armor. It seemed apparent that while the school sensed Dumbledore's presence it had been content not to offer any means of resistance to his approach but the moment Severus Snape took over the same could not be said for him.

Hermione had only a moment's breath before one of the suits broke from his station and attempted to slice the ailing former Headmaster in half.

 _"Immobulus_!" shouted Hermione coming to Snape's defense only to find that another suit of armor had begun to move in a bid to swat at the shocked wizard in the same fashion.

Snape had been moments from suffering a fate similar to Nearly Headless Nick before rolling out of the way and raising his hand in a masterful display of wandless magic.

"STOP!" he growled using his apparently still very much intact measure of authority from his time as Headmaster of the school.

All at once the magical defenses ceased to attack him leaving the wizard winded in the wake of using a good deal of his magical energy.

"You're getting weaker." observed Lucius unsure if they even had enough time to complete the means of getting the old fool out of his younger brother's body in time to save him.

Minerva McGonagall had no interest in the tyrant known as Severus Snape and simply kept moving leading the group toward the place where Dumbledore had been entombed to ensure no other desecrated his grave as the vile despot had during the war.

Hermione had been a bit put off by how her former Head of House behaved when it came to her former Potions Professor and he seemed to take notice.

"I don't blame her." he said trying to ignore the pain in his body from the tension and previous strain. "I've done terrible things to her when I last roamed these halls."

The group continued to move about the vast corridors unsure of what the next moment would bring as Snape struggled to ignore the fog of lust that had slowly begun to creep back despite his best efforts to do away with it. He'd been far too weak to draw on Dumbledore's assistance and even less than up to the task of using his own magic to keep it at bay.

They had not been on their collective journey long before the familiar sight of a young Harry James Potter came into view at the end of the corridor and with him a group of three Aurors awaiting his instructions.

"This is official Ministry business." he said as if he had some kind of Authoritative capacity to overrule any of their actions. "Severus Snape is to be detained for transport to Azkaban immediately."

"Get out of the way Harry." said Hermione still none too thrilled about seeing her so called best friend after he had gotten Severus arrested only to be delivered into the hands of Pius Thicknesse only to be dosed via Scarlet's drug all over again.

"Snape belongs in prison Hermione." said the green eyed wizard narrowing his gaze at his former Potions Professor. "He's nothing but a twisted monster and if left unchecked there is no telling what else he'd be capable of."

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter...all grown up and thinking he's master of the world." taunted Snape.

"Shut up Snape...you shouldn't even be allowed to speak to me after what you've done." hissed Harry further enraged by Snape's goading.

"What I've done?" said Snape in a rather smug tone. "I can't seem to recall what I've done to slight you this time boy...there's been so many lies from you over the years it's difficult to pretend to keep track of them."

"You know very well what you've done." growled Harry in annoyance.

Snape had been on the verge of saying something crude but had been interrupted via Dumbledore assuming control.

Everyone had been watching as the two wizards struggled for control.

"Severus this is counterproductive." said the logical voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had been shocked to note Snape's strange eye color as the elder wizard's influence became evident.

"Fawkes point the way." instructed Dumbledore as everyone took notice of the former Headmaster's familiar as it flew above them within the vast corridor.

Harry looked upon the wizard in awe, if there was ever need for conformation of just whom had been in charge it was indeed Albus Dumbledore.

"Are we finally done with the delays?" asked an embittered Lucius Malfoy. "We are pressed for time as it is."

"Indeed." said Narcissa in agreement.

Hermione had been on the verge of hexing whomever had been stupid enough to attempt to arrest her heavily afflicted lover before they could save both his life and the life of the former Headmaster.

"Miss Granger...you'll need to take the lead from here." said Dumbledore in a serious tone. "He won't survive my control if you don't...we've used far too much magic as it is."

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore's presence faded and Snape once more took full control. It was clear that he'd been severely weakened in the wake of what was happening and nearly collapsed onto the ground had it not been for Draco and Lucius catching him.

Harry gritted his teeth, still having an ax to grind as far as Severus Snape had been concerned but not the elderly headmaster. He would see Dumbledore restored for the good of the wizarding world even if it meant Snape had a few moments of freedom.

The door to the tomb had been before them as Headmistress McGonagall used her wand to unlock the wards and part the large ivory stone doors. It was an impressive memorial place if one did say so and one befitting a man as revered as Albus Dumbledore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Dumbledore's Tomb, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

Hermione's hands had been trembling as they neared the ivory coffin that housed the war beaten body of the elderly Headmaster. They opened the ivory box and winced at the sight of the actually well preserved remains of the former Headmaster. There was a faint glow that seemed to set his body alight the closer Snape got to him.

"We must move quickly." said Minerva in a stern tone.

Making it very clear that she would see Albus Dumbledore restored no matter the cost.

Hermione nodded and they layed Snape beside Dumbledore, the amber eyed witch knew they wouldn't hear the end of it once the process had been completed but it was a necessary thing given the nature of this strange use of magic.

It was an odd moment where she had not been exactly sure of how to proceed as they stood surrounding Dumbledore's coffin with Snape out cold beside him. A loud squawking from the aged wizard's familiar alerted her to the strange glowing tiles on the floor around the coffin and she pieced together what needed to be done.

She had Narcissa stand on a tile, than Professor McGonagall, herself, and then finally Harry Potter as they were the only ones capable of using magic at the time and had close affiliation to the parties being used in the ritual.

Fawkes watched from the stone perch he'd discovered as he looked over Dumbledore's body.

All four parties raised their wands as Hermione took note of the one word printed along the far wall of Dumbledore's tomb. At first she believed Dumbledore turning Severus Snape into a horcrux had been accidental as with Voldemort and Harry but the more the studied the place she realized that Dumbledore had set everything in motion for his return from the very beginning.

 _"ORTUS!"_ shouted Hermione as her wand flickered and a stream of white glowing magic escaped the end until it passed through the body of the unconscious Severus Snape.

The streams of magic continued to blast through the battered body of Severus Snape as each witch and Harry Potter said the word as Hermione had.

They watched as he was levitated via their magic and the soul of one Albus Dumbledore had been purged from the body of the pale wizard causing the formerly unconscious man to scream out in agony in the wake of the extraction.

Even Professor McGonagall and Harry found themselves unable to bare it as Snape's body convulsed and he continued to bare the brunt of the torment as Dumbledore's soul came forth bathed in white light before being lowered into his own well magically prepared body.

Snape collapsed once more onto the floor as Dumbledore's soul was fitted back inside his own body and his familiar blue eyes opened as he drew is first breath via his own lungs in years since the second wizarding war took a turn for the worst.

"S-Severus..." said Dumbledore taking in his surroundings. "S-Stop him..."

Hermione had not been of the mind for questions when she noted the glow of magic coming from where Snape had collapsed before she rushed toward him knowing all too well what he had in mind now that the old man had been fully restored.

"STUPEFY!" she shouted only for Snape to block her spell as he charged his own wandless magic, now fully in control of his body as far as the drug had been concerned.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Dumbledore as his own magic began to radiate within him and he leapt out of the ivory coffin despite not being use to his own body which had been significantly heavier than last he noted.

"You won't stop me this time old man..." said Snape before taking one last look at Hermione.

A burst of magic filled the room as everyone attempted to make sense of the chaos only to find that Minerva McGonagall had unleashed a distraction in a bid to counter the younger wizard's ability to enter the minds of any whom dueled him.

"Dormis." she said pointing her wand rather skillfully at the once more unconscious dour wizard.

Before Snape could react her spell had struck him full on knocking him out before he could do any harm to himself.

"Minerva...?" said Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Oh relax Albus, the boy is just asleep." she replied. "As much as I'd like to wring his neck for his antics during the war and afterward, I can't help but feel for him given the nature of your elaborate little scheme...this has you planned it written all over it and the poor boy's suffered quite enough at your hands."

Hermione was very relieved that the Headmistress had a change of heart when it came to her world weary lover but she wasn't too sure about Harry. Dumbledore had been fully restored despite being too weak to do much as of late and Severus was resting despite it being involuntary for the time being.

"I say we get out of this crypt." said Draco breaking the silence. "I've had more than my fair share of fun in them for one life time."

"I second that." agreed Lucius to no one's surprise.

Narcissa sighed pleased to have both her boys restored despite the jury being out on the third. She had no doubt they'd find a way to help ease the burden of the guilt ridden Severus before long.

Hermione had been at a loss for words as she looked over her wizard lover in complete silence. He had been on the verge of ending his life, but there was hesitation in his actions if only for a moment before he was knocked unconscious once more.

There was an expression on his face that she had been much too shocked to forget.

 _Regret?_

Despite his resolve to end his life following his discovery of what he'd done to his god-son, Snape had hesitated when his eyes fell upon her.

 _Did that mean...did he truly have feelings for her?_

"Severus." said the amber eyed witch finally having the answer to the question he'd been so reluctant to acknowledge.


	103. Chapter 102:A Choice Of Burden

**_Chapter 102: A Choice Of Burden_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger found herself alone in Dumbledore's old office with the newly restored elder wizard once more behind his rather infamous desk as his blue eyes twinkled the way they always had. Fawkes was perched in his usual place as if he had not a care in the world as Dumbledore settled back into the role he had been accustomed to playing despite the number of years that had passed since he last stood on Hogwarts grounds.

The former Potions Professor remained unconscious as his body lay on a newly transfigured sofa where they had left him ever since entering the office. Hermione had been pleased that Snape had been thwarted in his attempt to take his own life but she knew that this wasn't going to be enough. He'd been completely guilt ridden about his involuntary rape of his godson for the past five years in Scarlet's harem.

Dumbledore invited Hermione into his former office to speak alone, leaving the Malfoys, Harry, and Professor McGonagall to wait out in the corridor.

"You've grown so much since last I've seen you in this very office, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore in his usual pleasant father-like tone.

Hermione had not been in much of a mood for pleasantries. Severus being suicidal was a major issue to contend with and she had no intention of keeping him asleep forever.

"Ah...you are wondering why I've elected to speak with only you about the matter concerning Severus." said Dumbledore still with that unnerving twinkle behind his blue eyes.

The amber eyed witch nodded taking in the rather impressively towering height of the elder wizard as he moved about the office as if his death never happened.

"Your situation...with Severus is a rather delicate matter." said Dumbledore trying his best to be as sensitive about the subject of his former employee having a relationship with his former student. "What I am about to propose can save his life, as of now he deems himself a threat to both Mr. Malfoy and you of course given his unpredictability and past actions...he has come to the conclusion that protecting the both of you from him or what he could be capable of is more important than life itself."

"We don't need to be protected." said Hermione unable to keep control over her emotions. "He's not a monster...he just needs that poison out of his system and time to recover and he'll be fine."

Dumbledore looked at the rather desperate witch for a few moments. His heart had gone out to her, she'd been very much in love with the dour wizard and it appeared she had been for quite some time.

"Miss Granger, as much as it pains me to have to say it, you know very well that Severus isn't one for dealing with his emotions let alone terrible memories...he will never forgive himself for what was done to young Mr. Malfoy any more than he forgave himself for what happened at the astronomy tower." he attempted to reason with her.

"That was different, you made him believe he killed you." said Hermione defensive of the unconscious pale wizard whom had not moved a muscle since being spelled out cold.

"And yet, he managed to save the entire wizarding world by being willing to accept the agony of having his very soul fractured in a bid to put an end to the dark lord's reign of terror." said Dumbledore apparently attempting to make a point.

"It wasn't like you'd given him much choice." replied Hermione narrowing her eyes at the elder wizard.

"The fact remains, Miss Granger...you now have a choice of your own to make." replied Dumbledore realizing that she had been intent on fighting him despite the obvious conclusion before her.

Hermione turned her rather intense gaze upon the unconscious pale wizard.

She knew all too well what the newly restored former Headmaster had been asking of her and it was something she couldn't bare to come to terms with. She'd finally gotten him to understand just how she felt about him since those previous days of fantasizing about him when he taught her in potions class and now here Dumbledore was informing her that a life with the ailing wizard would never be possible even if he continued to retain the knowledge of what he'd done while in Scarlet's employ.

The very same set of circumstances that allowed their strange relationship to develop in the first place.

"Miss Granger?" said Dumbledore with an arched brow.

"Give me a moment." said Hermione not taking her eyes off the pale wizard lying on his back unable to offer his own opinion on the matter.

Dumbledore sighed knowing all too well how difficult her choices had been.

He took his leave of her and Snape to venture out into the corridor.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Draco Malfoy had his arms folded across his chest as Dumbledore appeared no more worse off than usual with his twinkling blue eyes and towering height. It was as if he'd never been dead but of course the boy knew better, as he'd been present when the elder wizard met his demise at the end of Severus Snape's wand.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry Potter making his continued presence known.

"I've left Miss Granger to her final contemplation." replied the elder wizard looking over the small group still gathered in anticipation of more news on the ailing wizard Severus Snape.

"So...when is the sod to be restored?" asked Lucius not at all interested in Dumbledore's tendency to draw things out when he simply needed to know the answer.

"That...is up to Miss Granger." replied the elder wizard.

Professor McGonagall had not been sure what was going on but she had a sinking feeling that no good would come of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

Amber eyes had been filled with uncontrollable tears as Hermione Granger kneeled beside the unconscious Severus Snape. Dumbledore had left the fate of the ailing wizard in her hands and she was definitely feeling the weight of it as she sat contemplating what to do with it. On the one hand, she had loved Severus and it had taken his ordeal with Scarlet to bring them together in the first place. If that event was erased, then there would be no reason for him to believe they had anything to do with one another, let alone enjoyed the perks of a physical relationship.

One the other, she knew first hand that Severus would never forgive himself for what he had been forced to do to Draco and it had been the main reason he had not wished to remain alive for fear of succumbing to the damage done to his mind via Scarlet's drug and bringing the already fractured young wizard to further ruin after working so hard to get him back on track and restored.

Hermione sighed as she silently weighed her options.

Either choice was a definite loss of her relationship with Severus and only one scenario guaranteed his survival. With Dumbledore and Master Phaeron working on the cure for his dependence on Scarlet's potion, he could live a normal life...or whatever passed for such a thing by his standards with the horrors of the past few years of his life completely gone and the prospect of a better future where he isn't considered a fugitive stretched out before him.

She knew better than anyone that he deserved that chance, even if it meant he'd never again look her way. The heartbroken witch dropped to her knees and planted one final kiss upon the normally harsh pale lips of Severus Snape before concluding the best possible course of action for him and his future.

"I will always love you, Severus Snape." she said in a sorrowful tone as the tears continued to stream down her supple young cheeks.

Gathering her rather impressive Gryffindor courage, Hermione Granger opened the door to the Headmaster's office and stepped out. She made her way to the Headmaster attempting to compose herself long enough to give voice to her final decision.

"Miss Granger, have you reached a decision?" asked Dumbledore with an arched brow.

"Do whatever you must in order to restore him and give him...his life back." she said before turning her attention to Harry Potter.

She had been well aware of her childhood friend's rage against her lover for bedding his wife.

"Leave him alone." she said in a rather stern tone. "He's suffered enough...and you should be grateful it was all to your benefit...this is the last time I shall warn you...if he should come to harm on your part...I will not hesitate to seek vengeance."

Harry had never seen Hermione this upset since their time searching for Horcruxes and Ron returned after abandoning them. He knew that she wasn't in the least making an idle threat as her amber eyes blazed briefly with a quiet fury he had seen only during that time.

He turned his attention to the Aurors and waved them off. There would be no arrest of Severus Snape on this day or ever for that matter. They left the school focusing their efforts on more pressing matters in need of their patrol.

Satisfied that Harry had gotten her intent, Hermione turned her attention to the Malfoys.

"He's going to need you." she said sorrowfully. "All of you...take care of him."

Before either of them could inquire as to what was going on, Hermione took her leave of them and Hogwarts before the onset of her tears got to be much too unbearable to control.

Dumbledore watched her go feeling a good deal of sympathy for the young witch whom had made her own ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the wizard she loved, and he would be none the wiser.


	104. Chapter 103:A Cultivation Of Lies And T

**_Chapter 103: A Cultivation Of Lies And Truths_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"Lie to me...it doesn't matter anymore...It could never be the way it was before...If I can't hold on to you...Leave me with something I can hold onto, For just a little while won't you let me dream...Lie to me, go ahead and lie to me...Lie to me, go ahead and lie to me..."}Lie To Me,Johnny Lang_**

 _Snape's Quarters,The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 ** _THREE MONTHS LATER..._**

 **O** bsidian eyes opened taking in the familiar darkness of the lower level dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, an increasingly frequent sight ever since the former Potions Professor had awakened to find that both he and the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had not only been separated but returned to Hogwarts Castle. His fury had having to endure being once more behind the vast stone walls that encased his youth as well as early adult years only intensified once he learned he was to remain until arrangements could be made to speak before the newly restored Ministry of Magic and have the charges of murder cleared from his name and Dumbledore himself restored as Headmaster of Hogwarts Castle.

At the moment, Severus Snape had been recovering from yet another round of beige drinking following the decree of his name being cleared and the absolute control he would be given over his own life now that his service to both the despot and the old fool had been concluded. It didn't take the ever brooding wizard long to note that he wasn't in bed alone, the slumbering forms of two unidentified women and one passed out Sybil Trelawney had been sprawled all over his bed.

"Fuck." muttered Snape annoyed by his lack of self control when it came to carnal exploits.

He guessed it had a good deal to do with the stress he'd been under due to his position as a spy for both the Order and the despot, three months of wasting away beneath the castle out of the line of fire of the wizarding world had been just as tiresome and caging as if he'd been still within the confines of Azkaban.

The incessant pounding on his front door had threatened to unhinge the well met silence of his quarters and awaken the slumbering women. Rolling his eyes, Snape rolled out of bed and made his way toward the front room annoyed as per the usual about being disturbed by anyone given that he'd not been a official member of the Hogwarts staff and was mere a "guest" until his name had been cleared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The dour wizard opened the door not in the least worried about whomever had been on the other end getting an eye full given his naked status. Much to his unpleasant surprise, Albus Dumbledore stood on the other end his blue eyes twinkling and his expression like that of a concerned father than any employer the now adult wizard had ever known. He rolled his eyes as Dumbledore took it upon himself to both disregard his appearance and step into the front room.

"I do not recall inviting you inside." grumbled Snape slamming the door in disgust.

"Severus, must you be so hostile at even this hour?" asked the elder wizard unsure of what to make of is former ward.

"When it concerns you old man...always." replied Snape making his way over toward his make-shift bar and pouring himself a much needed drink. "My answer is still no."

Dumbledore seemed quite disappointed to hear it as the sorrowful expression that filed across his face indicated.

"What will it take to get you to reconsider?" he asked in a father-like tone. "Hogwarts will never be the same without you."

Snape drank down his newly poured glass of firewhiskey and rolled his eyes once more.

"Hogwarts want be the same without me doing your dirty work and be subjected to idiocy at your whim you mean." he grumbled before pouring another drink.

"Hogwarts is your home Severus...where do you intend to go now that your name has been cleared?" asked Dumbledore. "I'd prefer it if you remained where you would be safe and well looked after."

"I am not a child old man and if you believe this institution you've lorded over for all these years is "safe" you need to look no further to the treatment of your own students in the past few years to dispel that little rumor you've got going on in your head." replied Snape bitterly reflecting briefly upon his own misfortunes as a student in this place. "Not even your precious Gryffindors will fix their mouths to lie in your steed in this age."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry you feel that way." he said. "But...if you must leave Hogwarts in order to adjust then I shall not stop you."

"Not that you could." muttered Snape drinking from his glass once more.

"But I should inform you that Miss Granger has long packed up and moved from her previous address some months ago." said Dumbledore in a sort of random train of thought.

Snape suddenly glared at him.

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with that silly little chit?" he asked with an arched brow.

Dumbledore had attempted to leave the conversation as it were only for Snape to refuse to do so.

"Answer me old man, what does my leaving have to do with that girl?" he asked in a stern tone.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I suppose there is no reason in keeping this from you any longer, Miss Granger was largely instrumental in the efforts to restore us both...and as a result...you were in her care for quite some time before the final steps in the process were concluded." he began. "During that time you and Miss Granger, developed a more personal relationship...unfortunately your status as a murderer and housing my soul no matter how temporary complicated matters and at the risk of you not returning her affections once you were restored...she chose to distance herself from you for the sake of your recovery."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-Why am I just now hearing about this?" he growled. "Why wait until I am about to leave and she's...fuck you old man...you did this on purpose...and now that you can't force me to stay here you've taken it upon yourself to take something else from me as punishment for not obeying you."

Dumbledore of course had meant to protest otherwise but Snape wasn't having any of it.

"You are as much a tyrant now as you ever were." he said glaring rather murderously at the elder wizard. "There will come a time when you finally get what you deserve, and I will be celebrating it wholeheartedly."

"As I've said...I am sorry you feel that way Severus." replied Dumbledore in the same eerie father-like tone. "But know that Hogwarts will always welcome you should you ever change your mind."

"I'd rather return to Azkaban...with the dementors done away with I hear it's tolerable compared to the hell of being anywhere near you." said Snape before tossing the now empty glass into the nearby wall and shattering it.

Knowing all too well how upset Snape had been, Dumbledore wisely elected to take his leave of him.

The enraged former Potions Professor stared down at the broken shards of glass unsure of what his next move would be, he had not believed much of what the old fool had told him but there was something...a nagging feeling that plagued him ever since he'd awoken to find himself once more a guest within the halls of Hogwarts, that simply would not go away no matter how much he drank or how many women he took to bed.

"Hermione." he said out loud for the first time in a long time.

His memories of those intimate moments at the young witch's home had come flooding back and with them the weight of uncertainty, he was told she'd been long gone since that time and it only made him all the more desperate to find her.

In the dead of night, Severus Snape spelled on his attire and departed Hogwarts Castle for what he felt would be the final time, he'd left behind anything that wasn't his wand and the clothes on his back despite their muggle appearance in search of the young witch whom had disappeared into the wind.

Three months he'd been wasting his time searching for something without a name, and now he knew exactly what he'd been searching for...or rather whom. There was no telling where the adventurous former Gryffindor princess had gotten off to but he'd find her no matter how much time passed between the moments they shared together in her flat and the months that separated them.

 _He would find her._

 _He had to._

 _He had to know the truth about what was between them and if it was still something to look forward to._


	105. Chapter 104:A Life Of Hushed Whispers

**_Chapter 104: A Life Of Hushed Whispers_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Room 324, Unknown Hotel, Unknown World..._

 **P** ressure on her bladder had always been what awoke Hermione Granger at nearly four o' clock in the morning. The amber eyed witch pulled back the covers and tossed them behind her as she made her way toward the loo. She'd come along way since that time with Severus Snape in her flat and thought of him quite often, particularly when the rounding of her belly brought attention from onlookers and the frequent bathroom breaks broke into her dreams late into the night. She sighed as she finished relieving herself thinking of him again and wondering what the tiny soul they had created together would be like once they'd gotten past the birthing.

She knew the moment she walked away from him that there was no going back, Dumbledore had made as much clear when they spoke that there would be nothing left of his memories of their time together no matter how much she wished it would be possible. Rubbing her now dry hands along the top of her slowly forming belly, Hermione Granger sighed once more thinking of the man whom had contributed to the life growing within.

"Severus." she said softly before making her way back to bed.

His deep obsidian gaze had always entered her mind as she climbed beneath the covers warming herself in the wake of the morning chill that surrounded her. She wondered if he had been thinking of her as well, despite it being highly unlikely given his nature. Amber eyes greeted the darkness of the early morning as she looked up at the ceiling contemplating her next move, she'd have to settle down in one location sooner or later given the changes she'd have to make for the baby's arrival. For now, it she was on the move once time came for her to check out.

She'd gotten by working odd jobs and covertly using her magic to stave off dangers and ensure success but it was getting to be a bit draining with the baby on the way. She figured it was high time she settled down in a quiet place where her child would be safe and comfortable for as long as she could manage it before picking up and moving again.

It was something being off on her own, of course she'd been well prepared and had her goals in mind as per the usual when it came to her little adventures. She wished her former lover luck when she parted hoping that he would find at least some measure of happiness in life even if it had not been with her. She supposed she'd had her own means of happiness in the form of the child they had created together.

"You must be just as restless as I am, little one." she said softly before smiling and running her hand along her belly. "Don't worry, I'll have us some place settled in no time."

Of course it had been easier said than done in terms of locating her ideal place to call home. What had been even more troublesome had been the fact that she was going it alone. She had not spoken to her parents, the Malfoys or even Harry Potter in close to three months and she had no idea how she was to go about her plans but she was nothing if not determined. Her stubbornness had managed to make the impossible, possible before when she not only found Severus Snape but managed to restore both him and the long thought to be deceased former Headmaster and the fact that she'd been carrying the dour wizard's child had been even more of a measure of proof that she was capable of quite a few feats of impossible nature.

Hermione made up her mind to see this through, despite being regulated to a life of hushed whispers due to her status as an unwed mother.

She would do this for herself and for her unborn child and possibly for Severus himself despite his lack of knowledge of her condition. She had been in the dark about it for weeks since she took off only to be informed via a doctor when she'd gotten ill on a work day. The shock of his announcement had not all together subsided as she continued to rub her hand along her slowly rounding belly.

Calculated risks were what made life worth living and her heated affair with her former Potions Professor was just that in the beginning but Scarlet having a hand in both of them succumbing to lust via the drug inducing potion she created had thrown all the calculation out of the equation and increased the risk twenty-fold. Hermione had been pregnant long before she had even come back to her senses and knew nothing of the encounter aside from the fog haze of lust and the jarring thrusts of the equally lust fogged wizard that sired the child.

Looking back she wondered if this was what he had secretly wished for even if he could not bring himself to directly ask for such a thing.

"Severus..." she said once more thinking of him in the cool early hours of the morning.

A small part of her wondered if there had been any chance that he was thinking of her too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Potter Residence,The Burrow, Wizarding World..._

Harry James Potter found himself thrown across the tall grassy area outside his home with his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter as an irate Severus Snape stood over him with his eyes blazing in rage and his pale fists balled. The dour wizard had been in no mood for jests or contention as he'd been in the middle of his search for the witch whom had given so much to restore his life that she'd taken off believing there had been no chance for them despite their previous relationship.

"Fucking git." growled Harry rolling onto his side as he attempted to get as far away from Snape as possible.

"Where is she?" asked Snape glaring at his former charge as if he'd been a man possessed.

"I-I don't know alright...she hasn't spoken to me since I turned you into the Ministry of Magic." admitted Harry much to exhausted to put up much more of a fight.

"Spineless little shit." growled Snape turning away from him in disgust. "Waste of my time."

"Fuck you Snape, you deserved to lose Hermione after all you've done." hissed Harry scrambling to his knees. "I'm glad she saw you for what you were and took off the first chance she got, you think you can just fuck someone else's wife and get away with it...if it wasn't for Dumbledore you would be rotting in Azkaban where you belong!"

"What are going on about boy?" asked Snape rolled his eyes.

Potter was always going on about some slight almost always imagined from his point of view and it seemed age had done him no favors in that regard.

"I know you've been with my wife." growled Harry narrowing his emerald eyes at the former Potions Professor.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I have no interest in Miss Weasley Potter, a whore she may be in your eyes but that has little to do with me." he replied. "If you are unhappy in your marriage I suggest you either fuck her properly or stand aside while she finds another to do what you cannot...I merely have interest in Miss Granger as there are some questions that only she can answer for me otherwise...you are a waste of my time."

Before Harry could get another word in, Snape disappeared leaving behind the rumble of thunder as he made his way toward his next destination. If Potter had not been aware of Hermione's whereabouts then that left her parents. Either way...he was determined to find the young witch whither she wished for him to or not.


	106. Chapter 105:Chemistry At It's Finest Po

**_Chapter 105: Chemistry At It's Finest Point_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Because I was asked so nicely...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"One of these nights, one of these crazy old nights...We're gonna find out, pretty mama, what turns on your lights...The full moon is calling, the fever is high...And the wicked wind whispers and moans...You got your demons, you got your desires...Well, I got a few of my own...Oh, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light...Oh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights...One of these dreams, one of these lost and lonely dreams, now...We're gonna find one, mm, one that really screams...I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself...I've been searching for an angel in white...I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both...And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight...Oh, loneliness will blind you in between the wrong and the right...Oh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights..."}One Of These Nights, The Eagles_**

 _Roadside, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** plume of white smoke radiated from the tip of the freshly lit cigarette Severus Snape put to his usually harsh pale lips as he stood amid the half warm rays of the sun and the encroaching sense of darkness as dusk was soon to make itself known. He had been to every household he felt she'd venture to, stunning both her parents with his interest in a former student when he arrived with questions. Sadly, he had no luck in tracking down the missing witch and even more suspicion regarding her not even checking in with her own parents. It sounded less like the insufferable know it all he knew and more like a woman with something to hide.

Weary from his travels, Snape stopped in at a diner in some remote town a more than half a world away from anything even remotely close to the wizarding world and even further from the areas of the muggle world that had been familiar.

Stopping in at the local diner to recharge given he had no where to stay and no where in particular to go to, was something of a spur of the moment sort of thing. He took a final drag from his cigarette, a particularly nasty habit he seemed keen to pick back up since leaving Hogwarts and the wizarding world, before putting it out and entering the seemingly packed establishment.

He made his way to the counter despite the people crowding the place, he felt he could at least get a cup of coffee before making his way back out on the road in search of the witch whom had seemingly disappeared without a trace.

"What will it be handsome?" asked a voice from the other end of the counter as he looked over the menu.

"Coffee." replied Snape not looking at the blonde waitress whom had been well past middle age but still attempted in her shoddy way to appear to be twenty. "Black if you please."

The blond waitress sighed noticing that she wasn't going to get any sort of play from the rather exhausted gentleman and felt the need to pass him along to the next available waitress.

"The gentleman that just arrived wants his coffee black." she told the newest member of the working force.

Hermione Granger sighed hating to have to endure countless questions and flirting as she served up a cup of coffee to the next available customer. Working as a waitress had not been her idea of fun but it gave her travel money without having to succumb to using her magic to get by all of the time.

Taking the freshly brewed coffee toward the counter, she approached the strange gentleman. He had looked quite familiar despite being dressed in a black leather jacket with a long sleeve dark blue shirt and denim jeans. She'd even taken notice of his going gray along the sides despite the well blending of it with his natural raven colored hair. He'd been quite pale, but seemed well enough to pass for healthy and he seemed both exhausted and agitated at the same time.

The moment she had taken notice of his eyes she gasped in horrified shock.

There was only one man she knew to have those eyes, as the child growing within her had yet to be born and there was no telling if it would even have them and that man was suppose to be thousands of miles away under the watchful eye of the newly instated Elder Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Snape had been much too busy sulking in the bottom of his coffee cup to notice the amber eyed waitress as she finished filling his cup before backing away from him with full intent on breaking out into a run. She only just barely concealed her increasing alarm as she ducked out the back door of the diner hoping to get enough distance to catch her breath.

 _No._

 _It couldn't be._

 _Not Severus, not the man she'd left believing it best to ensure he had been safe in Dumbledore's care and away from the memories that he would have ended his life over...memories that also contained the very intricate aspects of their relationship._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Roadside, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

He had barely finished sipping his coffee when he felt the sudden rush of panic radiate off the amber eyed waitress as she nearly bolted out the back exit. He needed no introduction to tell him exactly whom the woman was and as such quickly darted out the front in the hopes of cutting her off before she got any relevant distance from him.

 _Hermione._

 _He had found her._

 _At last he'd have the answers to the questions he'd been seeking._

 _At last she'd have to answer for leaving him to the mercy of that wretched old fool._

It didn't take long for him to get into position catching her just as she stepped out into the back alley gasping for breath. He scooped her into his arms not at all in the mood to let her escape.

"L-Let me go Severus." she said as tears streamed down her supple young cheeks.

"Not on your life witch." he replied meeting her gaze. "You have a lot to answer for."

"Just let me go." pleased Hermione not even wishing to look into his eyes as the pain from having to leave him only intensified upon it's return.

Hermione continued to struggle to get out of his arms not wishing for one more moment of pain to be drawn out by him as his motives for seeking her out had been unclear. The annoyed wizard had merely wished to question her...at least in part but her distress alarmed him. Fearing she'd get the attention of the inquisitive muggles, Snape pulled the witch closer recognizing the attraction he must have had to her and in an instant he crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

She froze melting into his kiss as she had over a dozen times.

"Don't..." she said in a weak tone.

She had not the strength to keep fighting him if his aim had been to toy with her and further break her heart.

"It is not my intention to be cruel to you...Hermione." he said reading her mind in that moment. "At first I only wished to question you about...our relationship and the subsequent separation but it is clear that that was not your intention...the old man relayed as much in his half-arsed attempt at control over my life once again."

Hermione bit nervously at her bottom lip when he noted the flickers of truth in her mind. She had not known how much he saw or if he'd known about the baby but she feared his reaction all the same.

The former Potions Professor's keen gaze lingered on her for a few moments as he stood in relative silence while he observed her.

"You're pregnant." he said in utter shock as he looked her over once more for conformation's sake.

"Severus I didn't mean to..." she began.

"Is this why you ran?" he asked with an arched brow. "Is this why not even your parents have heard from you?"

"Y-You went to see my parents?" asked Hermione inquisitive in her own right.

"Of course, it's the most logical step when one is searching for someone." replied Snape. "You're pregnant...you're pregnant and...tell me truly...am I responsible for your current condition?"

The amber eyed witch attempted to gather her legendary Gryffindor courage...it was quite useful when she had been of the mind to finally give herself to him and she saw no reason why it wouldn't serve her well in this situation.

"Answer me witch." said Snape in a stern tone. "Is that my child?"

"Yes." admitted Hermione terrified of the repercussions.

The dour wizard's motives were still unclear and she had not idea what he knew of their time together and what had been changed out of fear of his suicidal tendencies.

"You ran with my child..." began Snape narrowing his eyes at the young witch.

"No." protested Hermione in defense of her actions. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I was long gone...I was just as shocked as you were...I believed we were being careful one encounter must have slipped by us...because about two weeks in I started feeling nauseous and my employer sent me to a doctor whom informed me of the baby...Severus I never would have left if I had known..."

"You should never have left at all." growled Snape with his eyes still narrowed at the terrified expecting witch.

He sighed realizing him unleashing his anger was the last thing she needed to endure while being so terrified and out of her depth.

"I apologize for my outburst...you didn't deserve that..." he said quickly gathering himself for a few moments. "Listen...out here in the open isn't the best place for this discussion...do you know a place where we can speak privately?"

Hermione nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I...I have a hotel room just a few blocks from here." she replied.

Snape seemed to be in agreement that they should head there to further discuss what was to happen now that he knew there was a child involved. It was clear that Dumbledore had caused this rift and he wasn't going to give the meddlesome old goat the satisfaction of causing him unhappiness.

"I have to let them know that I'm leaving." she said feeling the weight of responsibility.

Snape took out his wand and quickly cast a spell without saying a word before motioning for Hermione to lead him toward the hotel.

"Severus I've got to have money for the room...it's why I started working here." began Hermione only for Snape to cut her off by putting his lengthy pale index finger to his equally lips.

The two of them made their way back toward her hotel room unsure of what the next few moments would bring.


	107. Chapter 106:The Ensuring Of A Solemn Vo

**_Chapter 106: The Ensuring Of A Solemn Vow_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Roadside Hotel, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** ilence had fallen between both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger as they each entered her room with her closing and locking the door behind them. It was a rather cozy little place with a hidden homely charm. Snape thought it just the sort of place Hermione would be and it made him smirk a bit as he turned his attention back to more pressing matters concerning the terrified pregnant witch whom had not said a word nor looked in is direction as she stepped into the far side of the room with an air of a punished child about her.

"Hermione." said Snape breaking the silence and sensing her concerns. "I am well aware of the old fool's manipulations and I do not fault you...but it's high time we came to terms with what is and has been going on between us."

"And what would that be Severus?" asked Hermione gaining a bit of courage in pursuit of the question she'd been dreading the answer to ever since he arrived.

"I have no intention of...this is rather difficult for me to say...I remember bits and pieces of what we shared together and before there was nothing...the old fool deliberately withheld this information from me in a bid to keep me in Azkaban fearing I would follow you the first chance I got...he was indeed correct on this assessment but there is still much I cannot recall." said Snape struggling to express what he'd been unaware of for quite some time.

Hermione sighed this time moving from the far side of the room toward the confused older wizard as he sat on the edge of her bed. He'd been truly at a loss as to how to feel about her but the urgency in recalling at least some fondness had been evident, given the situation with their unborn child.

"We use to drink tea in the early morning hours when you stayed with me." said Hermione in a rather fond tone. "Of course it was always your excuse to make love every chance you could."

"Sounds about right." replied Snape with something of a confident smirk. "Given your prudish nature witch, I am surprised you were so eager to take me...and that you could."

The amber eyed witch shook her head noting the familiar flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked casually.

Snape reached for her hand and gently pulled her closer toward him. He rested his head against her belly as she ran her fingers through his slick raven locks.

"I can't believe you're here." she said softly. "So many nights I've dreamed of you and what you would say about our having a baby...and here you are."

Snape took one of her hands into his own and kissed it softly.

"I felt you." he admitted. "Even when I couldn't understand the reason why...perhaps your longing for me was matched by mine for you...drinking and bedding random women seemed to have lost it's appeal after you."

Hermione shook her head, she didn't doubt the wizard had gone back to plying his formerly designated trade in the form of bedding random women and of course the drink was sure to follow, it was his own brand of "coping mechanism" so to speak.

"I still want you witch, more so than I ever thought possible." replied Snape remarking on his sudden erection now that he and Hermione were in close quarters.

"Severus..." began Hermione as the former Potions Professor began to gently kiss her belly causing her to bite back a moan in the wake of his longed for kiss.

"You will be my wife...we shall raise this child properly." continued Snape as he proceeded to kiss her along her belly. "I've been given back my Masters and my patents...I've more money than I know what to do with...we can go where ever you'd like...all I ask is to be there with you and the child."

Hermione closed her eyes as his kisses trailed upwards to her neck and finally her lips.

"Severus..." she attempted only to be cut off via a gasp when she felt him nibbling in the same place on her neck that always got her blood pumping whenever he took her to bed. "Y-You git...you know that...oh...oh..."

She found herself going weak in the knees as Snape once more scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the center of the large framed bed.

 _{"Do you love him?"}_ came the words of a tear riddled Draco Malfoy as he had sat in her former kitchen smelling of drink and looking worse for wear.

Hermione gasped once more when she felt Snape kissing at the same area of her neck. Once he had been sure she was in the same frame of mind as he, he began to slowly undress her as if she'd been a prize needing to be unwrapped despite having all ready been discovered.

 _{"I believe you..."}_ continued Draco's words in the young witch's mind. _{"You have to take him away from this place Granger...even if it means away from me...it's the only way to keep him from knowing..."}_

Snape's preoccupation with bedding her had been just enough to keep him from reading her mind as she slowly recalled her vow to the hysterical Draco Malfoy in his hour of desperation. She had vowed to get Severus Snape as far away from the world that caused him so much pain to begin with and she would make good on that promise for his sake and the sake of their unborn child.

"Severus..." said Hermione getting the older wizard's attention despite his preoccupation with pleasing her body. "Severus, I want you there with me as much as you want to be."

Snape smiled taking note of her desperate words.

"Good." he replied kissing her lips as he removed his own constricting attire via magic due to impatience. "That's the only option that you're going to get."

He'd been six months without the woman he loved and he dared not wait a moment longer. Naked and intertwined, Hermione clung to her former Potions Professor turned lover relishing the moment in spite of his apparent impatience.

"I love you so much." she said as happy tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she continued to cling to him feeling his bare chest against the exposed flesh of her breasts.

"I love you too witch." he admitted surprisingly without much fuss on his part. "And I shall love this child of ours as well."

Hermione melted into his kiss for the second time that afternoon more than pleased to have what she had always wanted right within her grasp and known that for the first time in a long time, no one or nothing was ever going to come between them ever again.

She had after all made Draco Malfoy a solemn vow and she was hell bent on keeping it.


	108. Chapter 107:A Sensational Re-Acquaintan

**_Chapter 107: A Sensational_ _Re-Acquaintance_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Hermione's Room, Roadside Hotel, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **H** eavy breathing coupled with the sound of frequent kisses filled the room as Snape found himself succumbing to his lust for the pregnant witch Hermione Granger, he knew not what had come over him but he wasn't in the least in the mood to argue as he slid his lean pale frame behind the panting young witch kissing her neck and shoulder as he did. His rough calloused hands moved along her waist and belly as he found himself fixated on the fact that he had managed to impregnate her. There was always something intriguing about his affections for the insufferable know it all but this was different, this was a feeling of accomplishment that he never knew he had been seeking.

"S-Severus..." she moaned melting into his touch as she always had.

Snape closed his eyes as his immensely erect cock came into contact with the heat from between her thighs. This was what he had been missing ever since he had awakened to find himself back at Hogwarts Castle.

The scent of jasmine that lingered from her unruly hair and the soft feel of her smooth youthful skin had been ingrained into the deepest aspects of his memory. Everything about her fit the images that plagued his mind since his awakening and had an answer for the unquenchable sense of longing he never knew he suffered from.

Even the sharp intake of breath she let out when she felt him slid his well endowed appendage inside her warm depths, had given him pause as Snape's body grew tense as he found himself clinging to the pregnant witch as she slowly gave in to her need for him.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless moan.

The former Potions Professor let out a low grunt as he continued to get reacquainted with the expecting young woman's body. From what he could gather from the first few moments of being joined with her, Hermione Granger had been exceptional in terms of compulsive sensation alone despite his memories lacking in detail about their encounters.

A familiar heat flickered behind Snape's dark gaze as he set about reclaiming the witch he'd been separated from for three months due to Albus Dumbledore's meddling. Hermione had been contented to have him once more in her bed although she wasn't sure what kind of relationship they would have with him not being driven to bed her due to Scarlet's potion.

Prior to their three month separation, he had confessed to having feelings for her and she had never made it a secret about her feelings for him ever since she'd survived the second wizarding war.

Nothing seemed to be quite the same since he had spent that initial time so far from the witch he'd grown accustomed to. He had not lied when he was forced to blurt out his ever growing feelings for the young witch, a sentiment that he recalled being due to Dumbledore's meddling even then.

"Severus..." moaned Hermione once more closing her eyes as the sensation of his thrusts although a bit more gentle than he use to perform them, got the better of her.

The very act of the young witch calling out to him only seemed to intensify the brooding wizard's need for her as he did his best to please her and adhere to the fact that she had been carrying his unborn child.

Hermione herself, seemed to be at peace with the changes in her lover as she once more opened her eyes to look upon him. All those torment driven nights he had suffered at the will of Scarlet had been long gone and the guilt of what occurred with Draco no longer hung over him like a black cloud consuming every aspect of thought and action pertaining to him.

She continued to cling to him enjoying their rather fortunate reunion in all aspects.

"Severus..." she moaned letting his name once more fall from her supple young lips as he grunted in appreciation.

Snape had been mystified, he felt the intense tightness of her body as it enveloped him right along with the heat that seemed to make no efforts to subside as he continued his slow and seemingly methodical thrusts in anticipation of a much needed release for the both of them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Later..._

Time had no meaning in this place, untouched by the perils of the outside world and far from the watchful and prying eyes of those that considered themselves to have been interested parties when it came to the two lovers so casually enjoying each other as the hours past.

Another in a series of well noted whimpers escaped Hermione's slightly parted lips as Snape continued to demonstrate his rather well noted prowess in bed. His rough calloused hands moved alone her slender frame kneading into her soft warm flesh as he turned his attention toward her pert breasts and began nibbling at them. The sensation of having his massive appendage impale her via her heat riddled sex and the subjectively painful lingering effect of his nibbling her sensitive flesh only added to the experience.

"Oh..." moaned Hermione losing herself due to her rather meticulous lover's efforts once more.

She could hardly catch her breath from all of the overwhelming sensations effecting her youthful body at once.

As for Snape, he had been just as overwhelmed when her tightness squeezed him further in the wake of his brazen act and grunted in approval. It still amazed him that she had been as inexperienced as she had and some how managed to accommodate not only his considerable girth but his adverse tastes when it came to love making.

"Fuck..." groaned Snape as his lean pale form grew tense and the throbbing sensation rooted in his cock began to get the better of him.

Hermione knew all too well what that had meant as Snape's thrusts became a tad more aggressive in the wake of his on coming release.

Their eyes met, locking for the remainder of the act as Snape grunted like an animal in heat before the inevitable occurred causing him to weaken slightly as his release was ripped from him and propelled into the panting young witch that had carried his child.

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" growled Snape not once taking his eyes off his witch as she had not taken her eyes off him.

"SEVERUS!" screamed Hermione unable to hold anything back herself as she felt the all too familiar flow of Severus Snape's untamed seed making it's way into her body.

She could never get over the warmth that came from the sensation nor the immense pleasurable relief that resulted in the wake of it. Had she not already been pregnant, she might have guessed that would have been possible due to how much of his seed had filled her.

Finding himself to be as weak as a newborn kitten, Severus Snape collapsed onto the bed beside the sweat drenched and panting witch on the verge of falling unconscious. Hermione had not been so out of it that she ignored his presence as she reached for him the moment he hit the mattress stroking his sweat slick sallow pale cheeks and kissing his lips despite their wayward breath.

"Severus." she said with a hint of admiration and love in her tone.

"Hermione." he replied not taking his eyes off her despite their heaviness.

She scooted her body close to his and he wrapped his one of his arms around her and clasped her hand in his with the other. Both had been contented at that moment to allow sleep to have it's way with them as the cool night air washed over their still heated bodies.

"I love you." Hermione had said before drifting off.

"I love you too." he replied doing the same.

For the first time in a very long time, everything seemed to have been alright in their separate little world.


	109. Chapter 108:Embittered Resolution

**_Chapter 108: Embittered Resolution_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 **E** yes of astoundingly bright gray burst open at the intense onset of an involuntary climax as the naked pale sleek blond wizard found himself given to the most unseemly of orgasms. His slick white seed shot from his sizable pale cock and into the open midnight air as the images from his most vivid sexual dream fizzled out amid the darkened room. Draco Lucius Malfoy had been panting as his cock throbbed in the wake of his release alone by all accounts aside from his mental stimulation. The rough pale calloused hands that moved along the flesh of his own pale body seemed a distant memory or rather a faded aspect of one.

He had not spoken of his frequent dreams containing a faceless sexual brute that ravaged his pale arse in such a way that he knew little of common sense in the wake of it. Once more his cock throbbed at the memory of his sexual dream where he'd found himself being taken so deeply by one as unfeeling as any dementor.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sadly, Draco couldn't pin point exactly when the dreams began, but he supposed the initial onset had been around the time that his ailing Uncle had come to visit following his named being cleared and their's along side it when the elder Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been restored.

 _Snape had come to the manor in much the way he usually did, a rumble of thunder, a burst of light and all business it seemed. He'd been more than happy to be rid of Dumbledore despite his fuming at the old fool having conveyed that Hermione Granger had been of some importance to him._

 _There had been a warm reception for the dour wizard, as Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa greeted him fondly never once letting on about their mutual concerns for his reunion with their young son Draco, whom had been having a rather difficult time adjusting especially when he was given news of Pansy Parkinson's ongoing pregnancy._

 _Hearing that he'd sired a child of his own, Snape had been curious to see how the boy was getting on. There was a good deal of dreamless sleep draught being brewed on his behalf since the second wizarding war's end and it seemed to increase following the events of Dumbledore's restoration._

 _When Snape entered the manor, Draco huddled in the shadows, dressed as per the usual in a black suit with a sullen look filed across his pale face. His eyes had not been as bright with excitement nor youthful wonder and he seemed quite a bit out of sorts._

 _"Draco." said Snape in greeting to the silently sulking younger wizard._

 _"Uncle Sev." replied Draco in more of the same emotionless tone his godfather had exhibited when he spoke to him._

 _Narcissa and Lucius seemed quite concerned about the general coldness both had shown the other but saw it as better than the alternative given what they endured due to Scarlet's twisted games and the effects of her poisonous potion._

 _"It's good to see you well again, Severus." said Lucius pleased that Snape was at least in part his old self again._

 _"For whatever that's worth." muttered Draco rolling his eyes as the conversation continued._

 _Snape said nothing to the boy despite his annoyance at his ill-mannered cheek._

 _"Severus I apologize, Draco's been quite...a handful ever since the old fool's restoration." said Narcissa._

 _Draco rolled his eyes and ventured into the family library. He had not needed to be apart of the conversation going on in the sitting room. It had all been about Granger in the first place. His Uncle had come to tell them that he intended to set out to find the silly little Gryffindor chit and it made the junior Malfoy's blood boil._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Library, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 _Draco didn't understand why, but he had not liked the idea of Hermione Granger getting the undivided attention of his godfather. He was suppose to finally be allowed to come home after all that nonsense with the old Headmaster's death being cleared away but he had made plans to chase after the chit that abandoned him in the first place._

 _The sleek pale, blond wizard balled his fists in reaction to his unchecked annoyance._

 _He knew not why Granger, had suddenly become so important to his godfather given neither of them spoke much about the annoying girl since their days at Hogwarts. She had suddenly come bursting into his life and formed bonds with everyone he had ever cared about and he didn't even like her. In fact he loathed her, but the way his parents and godfather went on and on about her made him positively wretch._

 _If that hadn't been enough, there were the dreams that haunted him nightly whenever he attempted to get even a tiny portion of rest. The same rough calloused hands moving along his naked body pulling him and pinning him as they pleased, he knew not where they had come from and yet he had not feared their touch but instead longed for it in ways he never understood._

 _Snape had been watching the rather disrespectful young lad with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall, seemingly deep in thought._

 _"What do you want?" asked Draco in as harsh a tone he'd ever addressed his godfather in. "Don't you have some idiotic Gryffindor chit to chase about?"_

 _"Draco." said Snape not at all surprised the boy had known he'd been standing there._

 _The sleek blond younger wizard continued to ignore him._

 _"Don't you have something better to do?" he snapped once Snape stepped further into the room._

 _"I take it that you are well aware of my intentions." said Snape unsure how to go about his conversation with his now adult godson._

 _"Yeah...you wish to chase a prudish skirt for the rest of your life." muttered Draco in annoyance. "To hell with anyone else that isn't that idiotic chit and I right?"_

 _"Draco." said Snape in a stern tone._

 _"I don't fucking need you to say goodbye to me." growled the junior Malfoy in anger. "I don't fucking need you at all."_

 _Snape said nothing as his godson's rage began to boil over._

 _"In fact, I believe I'll get on just fine with you gone." replied the embittered younger wizard. "Fucking waste is what you are...what the fuck kind of godfather leaves his own family to chase the skirt of some former student chit that wouldn't know a thing about sex unless you gave her a fucking book about it."_

 _"That's enough Draco, I understand that you are upset..." began Snape only to be cut off by Draco._

 _"Upset?" he asked with an arched brow. "What would give you that idea...I am quite over the moon about having to be rid of you."_

 _"You don't understand this...I can't remain in this world...there is are too many bad memories and worse..." Snape attempted to explain only to be silenced by his godson's indifference._

 _"I will always be here for you Draco." the sleek blond quoted the older wizard's back to him from when he'd been younger. "Should have included, "until I bang some prudish chit and run off to be with her while leaving you in the dust."_

 _He attempted to storm past his godfather only to be seized by the emotionally struggling older wizard and slammed onto the nearby sofa._

 _"I said that's enough Draco!" hissed Snape as he glared down at the struggling younger wizard he had pinned on his back against the sofa._

 _Draco let out a moan that had not been lost on Snape as their bodies pressed against one another amid the cushions on the old golden threaded sofa._

 _"U-Uncle Sev." began a rather breathless Draco feeling his cock twitch at the instant Snape's weight had been on him._

 _The startled wizard had come to realize that his godfather's movements had been like that of the faceless man in his dreams but said nothing about it given his embarrassment of the subject._

 _Snape glared down at the helpless younger wizard, attempting to make sense of the domineering sensation that had gone through him at that moment. He attempted to ignore the throbbing of the younger wizard's cock against his thigh as they remained on the sofa in the wake of the older wizard's fury._

 _Draco had not known what to think as his cheeks turned beet red and his breath hitched as he meet the rather peculiar gaze of his godfather. For a few moments, neither moved nor said a word as the sensation continued to build before Snape eventually pulled back from the younger wizard and collapsed onto the sofa beside him._

 _"I can't stay here, no matter how much you want me to." he said finally breaking the long held silence between them. "I do love you despite what you may think of me and I always will, but with her it's a different kind of love with a good deal of need that can't quite be described attached to it."_

 _Tears began to stream down the pale cheeks of the younger wizard as he began to come to terms with the inevitable._

 _"I hate you." he growled in the wake of his sadness._

 _Snape closed his eyes taking in the extent of his godson's fury._

 _"You're just a coward that wants to abandon his family." hissed Draco in fury. "I don't need you hovering around me anyway...for all the ill it's done me in the past...why don't you go find someone else to fuck over and justify it with a few words."_

 _"What is it that you want from me Draco?" asked Snape in response. "Would you like for me to admit my failures concerning you?...I failed you...is that what you wish to hear?"_

 _Tears continued to stream down Draco's pale cheeks as Snape got up off the sofa and made his way toward the door._

 _"You deserve better than a dejected half blood to see to your welfare." he said as he attempted to take his leave of his godson for what could possibly have been the final time._

 _Sensing that he probably would never get to see his godfather again, the already emotionally over whelmed younger wizard had once more felt the same creeping fears he felt when he'd still been nothing more than an innocent little boy always waiting for his godfather to tell him a story and tuck him in at night._

 _"Uncle Sev..." said the younger wizard coming to terms with the what must be despite his continued bout of tears._

 _Snape stopped in his tracks unsure of what to make of the former boy's shift in attitude._

 _"D-Do you promise to come visit?" asked Draco with his still red cheeks and sorrowful gray eyes fixed upon the man whom had always been around for as long as he'd been alive._

 _"Yes." Snape replied knowing that it wouldn't be a trip made very often given his aversion to the wizarding world._

 _Draco took a few moments before rushing over toward the dour wizard and hugging him tightly. Snape had not been keen on physical affection especially when it wasn't required to bed women, but for the moment he decided to make an exception. He gently patted the head of his young godson despite his discomfort at being forced into an emotional situation._

 _"We'll always be family won't we, Uncle Sev?" he asked needing desperately to know the answer to his question._

 _"Always, Draco." replied Snape tussling the younger wizard's hair as he had ever since he'd been a boy._

 _Snape moved to leave only to find the boy's arms still wrapped around him._

 _"N-Not yet Uncle Sev." he said still clinging to the older wizard as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't hate you, you know...I don't know why I said it really...I...I love you but if Granger things she's going to get you full time she's got another thing coming."_

 _Snape shook his head._

 _There was always something pushy about the boy turned man that had always amused him._

 _"I love you as well Draco." replied Snape._

 _He been quite pleased about the way the boy had turned out. It seemed despite being shocked via the hardships of war, he remained the sweet child he had always been despite his bratty teenage exterior._

 _The former Potions Master wondered if he'd be able to do some more maturing now that he was set to have a child of his own._

 _Draco composed himself after a few moments then turned his attention to other matters._

 _"Well you have to come round for the wedding, no way I'm getting married without you having to suffer through it...it's been the highlight of the event for me so far." he said attempting to prove his level of maturity by reverting back into his aged and opportunistic self._

 _"Of course." replied Snape. "I'll see you then, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Snape took his leave of the now settled young wizard and departed for places unknown._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Draco's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

Draco Lucius Malfoy sat quietly in his bed as he reflected on the last time he had seen his godfather. He had no doubt in his mind that the wizard would find what he was looking for with Hermione Granger, despite his adherent bitterness, but he had made a silent vow to himself that if she ever hurt the former Potions Master for any reason...she'd have him to deal with.

"You'd better take care of him Granger." he said before drifting back off for the night.


	110. Chapter 109:The Pull Of Roaming Hearts

**_Chapter 109: The Pull Of Roaming Hearts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Hermione's Room, Roadside Hotel, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **O** bsidian eyes opened to the unfamiliar setting of Hermione Granger's roadside hotel room before settling on the sleeping slender figure with her unruly hair covering his chest as she slept content with the world being what it was and to have her lover in her arms again. Severus Snape smirked noting the innocent looking expression upon the still slumbering witch's face, He closed his eyes for a moment attempting to will sleep to come to him but it had been to no avail. He'd been wide awake and his mind was teeming with possible out comes for the two of them now that they had been finally reunited and her with child. While he was quite thrilled about the baby, he couldn't for the life of him recall how the conception took place. He'd been more privy to heresay about his relationship with the young witch still pressed against him than first hand knowledge about the subject.

While he'd been impressed to find that their sexual compatibility had been well noted, he wondered if they were actually meant for other aspects of their relationship. With a sigh, he simply lied on his back with Hermione still lying across his chest as if she had been desperate to keep him in bed for fear that he would disappear. Another smirk filed across the sallow pale face of the still wide awake wizard. She needn't have worried, he wasn't in the least of the mind to find himself parting from her after everything they'd gone through to be together.

Still, the idea that the old fool had known about them...and at the very worst challenged Snape to seek her out was rather troubling. Dumbledore had not been one for rejection when it came to his demands but was not a strange to exhibiting outrage despite his benevolent reputation.

"S-Severus..." whimpered Hermione in her slumber.

The wizard guessed she might have been having a night terror.

"It's alright." he said softly stroking what remained of her body that the sheet had not been draped over. "I'm here witch..."

Hermione cheeks had been wet with tears as she forced her eyes open to confirm that her wizard had indeed been right beside her in bed. She'd been even more comforted in the knowledge that she was lying on his chest.

"So it wasn't a dream." she said softly.

"More of a dream come true I'd say." replied Snape wiping away her wayward tears.

Hermione treated him to a warm smile before kissing his lips in gratitude. The three months she'd spent alone had been among the most terrifying days of her life, not knowing where she'd run so that she didn't have to see anyone from her past nor what would happen over the course of her pregnancy.

"It will be alright." said Snape reading the thoughts in her mind rather effortlessly.

Hermione sighed knowing all too well that his abilities were always going to be a factor in terms of her trying to keep anything from him.

Still, she was very much looking forward to whatever fate had in store for them.

"I can't believe you're here." she said softly resting her head back down on his chest. "I can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Well believe it witch." replied Snape turning his attention back toward the ceiling. "As of this moment you are stuck with me."

Hermione smirked this time running a hand along his pale chest.

It wasn't long before the pleasantness of their morning had taken a rather sensual turn as the emboldened witch took it upon herself to straddle the contented wizard.

Snape let out something of a hiss as Hermione's slender body towered above his own. His dark gaze seemed intensely trained upon her as she found herself taking his rapidly swelling cock in hand and slipping it inside her warmth once again.

A contented moan escaped her lips as she steadied herself, her palms resting on his bare chest and the slow decent she was making along his appendage began to effect both of them in a welcome fashion.

Snape gripped her slender hips via his rough calloused hands and met her mischievous gaze with heat behind his own. He would always relish the sensation of slipping inside his rather bold Gryffindor witch.

"Fuck..." he hissed delighting in the pleasure their joined bodies provided.

He had been well aware of how she'd gotten pregnant in a sense at least. He couldn't imagine that he would have willingly given up such a feeling and proved it by gripping the witch even tighter as she fully engulfed him. An astounding feat if he were to say so himself given his impressive size.

"Severus..." moaned Hermione closing her eyes as the increase in sensation had taken over her body.

Three months she had been without this sensation, three long and unpredictable months she'd contemplated never being able to feel it again and was without a doubt pleased to note that it wouldn't be the case for her or her lover now that they were reunited.

The moment she began to ride him, Snape's attention had gone form the warm and suckling sensation on his cock to the gentle bounce and sway of his young lover's breasts as she moved and her belly, which housed the unborn life they had created in the wake of their apparent physical need for each other.

"Hermione." he said gripping her still as he began to thrust upward meeting her bouncing at every instance.

Never in his life would he ever have imagined being in such a position let alone having it be his former student that would bring it about.

"Shit..." gasped Snape feeling the intensity of their coupling getting the better of him.

Hermione continued to ride him pleased to be in control for the first time in a long time as Snape simply lied with his back pressed against the mattress and his hands both holding her against him and roaming her body along her breasts and belly.

She felt his cock twitch and throb as she continued to set the pace of their act as the thought of the many witches before her that had enjoyed such a privilege.

Snape had been more interested in his upcoming release than his old memories as he began to lift her and himself up off the bed in the wake of his desperate thrusts. Hermione bit her bottom lip before feeling an intense wave of pleasure rip through her before Snape's cock continued to throb inside of her.

Before she knew it, his release had been sudden and she felt the all too familiar slick warmth from it as a result filling her as far as it could before his cock softened and slid from the inside of her body. She had barely been able to keep herself upright as she panted dripping with sweat and unsure of her sense of reality as Snape continued to stroke her belly seemingly exhausted and doing a bit of panting of his own.

"Fuck..." he said marveling at her prowess in bed.

Hermione once more found herself lying on his chest content beyond belief at the direction her life and her morning had taken since the previous afternoon when she'd been given to uncertainty.

It was still strange to hear such vulgar language coming from the mouth of her former Potions Professor.

Once more involuntary slumber over took the both of them and they drifted off equally pleased and especially content with the moment they'd been caught up in. They were truly free to go anywhere and do whatever they wished and for a man like Severus Snape, it was the most satisfying thing he'd felt outside of sex in quite some time.


	111. Chapter 110:An Ideal Bay Drive

**_Chapter 110: An Ideal Bay Drive_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Where is the trust?...you lot act as if something terrible is going to happen at this stage in the game, alas a nauseating romantic chapter it is...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Some Forgotten Bay, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** alty sea air was an amazing scent, so far removed from the damp earth scent from beneath Hogwarts Castle and the heat from the blazing sun was definitely more welcome than the darkened corridors and dungeons of the old magic school any day. Severus Snape sat back behind the wheel of an old black convertible with the top down and a rather pleased young pregnant witch at his side. She'd convinced him to wear a white shirt without a dark coat siting that it made him look "quite dashing" given the open high collar. Snape rolled his eyes and complied with her request any way so long as she kept her unruly hair down instead of in the tamed bun she attempted to wear on their way out.

The towering wizard had liked the idea of a road trip the moment Hermione suggested it, seeing as neither of them had a vacation in quite some time given the wizarding war and the subsequent mess afterward that needed to be cleared away, now that Snape was a free man he had not been opposed to seeing new sights. Especially, when those sights came with the advantage of female companionship and all the booze he could drink...within reason of course.

"It's so beautiful." remarked Hermione taking in the sight of the idylic bay just a few meters ahead of them.

"That it is." agreed Snape taking off his dark sunglasses as they pulled up toward an area free of other guests near what had been a surprisingly clean beach with warm white sand.

"I told you this was a good idea." said Hermione unable to wait any longer before she got to bask in the sun along the bright blue waves.

"I'm not much for beach atmosphere." said Snape.

"Oh, so I shouldn't wear my swimsuit this time round?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"Now...I didn't say that." replied Snape recalling his witch's body and looking forward to seeing it bathed in the warm glow of the sun and sea water.

The expecting witch smirked knowing all too well that he'd rather see that than have her in her current white sundress. To be fair she knew he'd love to see her in nothing at all given his preference for making love to her whenever the mood struck him.

 _She had not minded it._

 _Not one bit, all things considered._

 _He'd been quite sexual when she first roped him into her orbit and it stood to reason that he would remain so despite the drug being out of his system._

That morning had been something else, he'd taken her twice more prior to their checkout time and once had been in the shower. When they were dressed and about to head out the door he cornered her and asked if she enjoyed his effortless toil concerning her body. Hermione's eyes flickered with malice and she pulled him out the door wishing to keep him from getting too comfortable with the idea that he could make her come unhinged via sex.

At the moment, Snape had finally stopped the car as Hermione climbed out and made her way down toward the beach. She had insisted on their having a picnic in this place once they had their fill of the water.

Ridding herself of her white sun dress and sandals, Hermione splashed about in the crisp clean blue water a smile as warm as the rays of the sun that beat down upon them as they stood beside the sea moving through the equally warm sands as if they had not a care in the world.

The former Potions Professor had taken note of just how beautiful the carefree expecting witch had been. Such a far cry from the insufferable know it all student he'd known since she'd been twelve and even further from the overworked and under-appreciated Ministry Of Magic worker he'd come to know in all the years she had grown up.

He had known fleeting moments of happiness, despite their brief interlude from the dismal aspects of his former life. He had cherished them all the same never knowing when the next moment would see fit to grace him as if he deserved it. Yet for the first time in his life, Severus Snape knew what it meant to truly be happy.

A strange turn of events all things considered.

He had survived the second wizarding war despite all odds being against him.

He'd survived Azkaban and all the nightmarish hell had to offer.

He'd even survived the sexual imprisonment of the now deceased Scarlet, despite his lack of knowledge of the ordeal.

But never in all that time did he ever have the illusion that he'd ever experience true happiness, least of all due to an insanely stubborn and insufferable girl that never knew when to leave well enough alone.

Hermione rushed over to Snape, leaping into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. He'd never seen her so pleased, outside of when she'd been in his bed that was.

"I love this view." she said pleasantly. "It's so...I can't wait to share this with our baby."

Snape held onto the elated witch treating her to a smile of his own.

"So...making plans already and you've got quite a few months to go." he said.

"You bet I am." replied Hermione. "Oh Severus, this baby's going to have so much love and we'll spoil him or her rotten."

"Not my child you aren't." replied Snape with a narrowed expression. "The last thing I need is to raise another Potter."

Hermione giggled at this recalling her lover's view of her former best friend.

"Was Harry really that bad, I mean...I heard he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle and they weren't very pleasant to him?" she asked.

"Oh please." remarked Snape. "The most he got was a well earned smack on the backside, I feel sorry for what they had to deal with...pissy little imp had more mood swings than a woman during menstruation."

"You know some people use to say the same thing about you." replied Hermione.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I was being tortured morning noon and night, witch." he replied. "By night I had to be subjected to the whims of an innate psychopath, by morning I had to deal with you lot for one too many hours and then there was Dumbledore always wanting to barge into my quarters or summon me as if he'd been a chief deity that was in due need of worship just to speak on the tortures I endured before having to see him."

"Well you were a spy." said Hermione.

"Not by choice." muttered Snape bitterly. "Come to think of it I never had a choice in much of anything pertaining to my life."

"And now?" asked Hermione with a hint of concern behind her tone.

"Now...I am quite content with my own choices as it were...seeking you out witch is the best one I've made so far." he replied with a boyish smile before lifting her off the ground and carrying her toward the ocean.

"Severus Snape, don't you dare drop me into that water!" said Hermione before letting out a small scream as Snape rushed into the next largest wave causing them both to become soaked from head to toe.

Snape relished his wicked little ploy while Hermione attempted to exact revenge chasing him along the shore when he had finally let her down.

"I'll get you for this GIT!" growled Hermione with her eyes narrowed and her unruly hair soaked as it draped down her shoulders.

"It was all in good fun love, like the time you set my winter cloak on fire." replied Snape dodging a few hexes from his pregnant lover's wand.

"So not the same thing!" shouted Hermione still chasing after him only for the wizard to side-step her and swoop behind her in a bid to wrestle her onto the ground. "Git!"

Snape laughed as they landed on the beach with her towering above him with her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

Panting and a bit cold from having been taken into the water before she had a chance to apply her heating charms, Hermione glared down at her former Professor turned lover for a few moments before his panting and soaked body got her attention. She was sure the both of them looked quite a fright to anyone that might have passed by but she found at that moment she didn't care in the least.

Pleased to have yet another wonderful moment with the wizard that had meant so much to her, Hermione captured his formerly harsh pale lips into a heated kiss as he wrapped his arms around her amid the sand and the waves.

It felt good to let go and do something foolish for once in her life and she could tell that it had been the same for Snape given how guarded he always had to be around anyone he came across. It was an amazing thing to note that he was finally allowing her to see just how much of the lonely boy she longed to comfort had still been within him despite all of the years that seemed to pass him by.

The formerly dour wizard treated her to one of his rare boyish smiles and she melted in his embrace. She would never forget that smile, she'd seen it only once when he'd been adamant about getting his hands on sweets to stave off the cravings following his treatment from the red harlot Scarlet's poisonous potion.

"I love you." she couldn't help but say given how overwhelmed she'd been at the moment.

Snape noted the happy tears filling within the wells of her eyes and kissed her back holding her close as they continued to lie amid the sand and the frothy white waves of the ocean.

"I love you too." he replied in a meaningful tone as his dark eyes lit up with untamed happiness. "And I love you..."

He let his free hand make it's way to her belly as he acknowledged their unborn child with relative ease. Hermione smiled resting her hand on his that had been on her belly. It didn't take her long to realize that she, Snape and their baby were a newly formed family and it was more than she ever could have asked for.


	112. Chapter 111:The Beating Of Wild Hearts

**_Chapter 111: The Beating Of Wild Hearts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}  
_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _{"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?...Is that your hand?...I wish you'd do it again...I'll watch you leave here limping...And I wish you'd do it again...And I'll watch you leave here limping...There goes the next contestant...Everyone keeps coming on to her...This time somebody's getting hurt..."} Next Contestant, Nickelback_**

 _Unknown Nightclub, Unknown Location..._

 **T** he dance floor had been packed with people but none so busy as the amber eyed witch and her mysterious pale lover. The pulsing rhythms of the music in the background had little influence when it came to the pulsing of a different sort as Severus Snape pulled the expecting witch closer ensuring she knew just how her musically timed rhythms had gotten his attention and the swaying of her hips ensured she brushed against the rapidly growing bulge in the front of his dark colored trousers. She loved the long sleeve blue shirt that had been draped over his chest keeping many of his well noted scars from the view of anyone aside from her mind's eye when it came to memory.

"Severus..." she moaned feeling her need for him overtake her movements as he continued to move along with her to the beat of the music.

Her wild hair swaying just as smoothly as her hips as Snape found himself pulling them closer. She loved dancing with him it seemed, he'd been quite gifted on the dance floor as he had been everywhere else in life. It was a pity that he had to be dragged through tragedy and a hellish upbringing before he had finally gotten the chance to let loose, of course he often hinted that not everything about his youth had been tragic given his association with the rich and powerful in the form of Lucius Malfoy.

At the song's end, Hermione found herself given to perspiration and was badly in need of cool refreshment. Snape smirked filling her cup via a silent charm ensuring their close encounter had not come to an end too soon. She smirked revisiting her formerly empty cup and downing the contents.

Snape had been pleased as it were to spend as much time with his young lover and unborn child as possible. The three months of being separated from them was never far from his mind and the near possibility that he wouldn't have been informed about either of them if not for Dumbledore's smug need to have one final hold over him.

"Soon Miss Granger, you shall have everything your wanting heart desires." he said pulling her back into his embrace. "And then some."

"Is that a promise, Professor?" she asked with an arched brow. "Because I seem to be missing out on a few things at the moment."

Snape arched a brow at this.

"Missing out?" he asked.

"We have yet to pick a place to settle, and you being as wild as you are one never knows what you are thinking." said Hermione.

"Oh...I believe you know exactly what I am thinking." replied Snape taking her free hand and skillfully bringing it toward his erection.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, an act that Snape had been quite fond of particularly when she witch had gotten excited or when she'd been deep in concentration. He use to watch her from afar when he'd been her Potions Professor and ponder the strangely absent implication of her natural habit, only after they became intimate did the annoying phase become an endearing one.

The night was going quite good, until a drunken patron came walking up to them with his eyes on Hermione, whom had been quite stunning with her hair down to her back, as her lover instructed and a sparkling white dress hugging at her waist in a rather sensuous manner. Her lips were the color of rubies and her amber eyes ignited with all the passion she felt for the father of her unborn child.

"You look good." said the voice of a younger man eyeing Hermione despite her being busy with her former Potions Professor turned lover's attention. "Almost too good to be with this old man."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took note of the rather possessive stance Snape had taken.

"Severus, let's go back to our room." she said attempting to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.

Snape had barely listened as protective instinct had been taken over all logical thought and he stepped in front of her.

"Sev..." she began stroking his sallow pale cheek and attempting once more to get his attention.

"And what is it that you think you have to offer that I cannot drunkard?" he hissed narrowing his dark gaze upon the drunken patron.

"Well...Sev...was it...for one thing I'm not an old man." he taunted. "Can't you score with a girl your own age or are they too dried up for the likes of you...I mean...it'd be a waste of Viagra from the looks of you."

Snape had been irate but Hermione kept her grasp on him not wishing for him to be arrested for getting into a fight with a muggle of all people.

The former Potions Professor had already indulged in his fair share of drink just basking in the ambiance as he watched Hermione dance since they first entered, a few more drinks had him out on the dance floor and the last few had his blood pumping before she sent it in the opposite direction from any logical thought.

"Let's just go." urged Hermione him only to have all of her peace keeping efforts thrown to the waste side as the drunken patron saw fit to grab her about the wrist infuriating Snape all the more.

All negotiations were at an end and before Hermione could blink the speed at which the former Potions Master moved when he stepped forward pulling her back from the drunkard and leveling him to the ground with a swift hay-maker to the jaw had a good deal of people staring in their direction.

Hermione had not known what to say, she'd been all for keeping the peace but the vengeful side of her lover had brought out a feeling she had not quite recognized and she found herself enjoying it.

The heat behind his obsidian gazed blazed with a mix of hatred and excitement as the drunkard lied there on the floor. Another rushed him attempting to avenge his fallen friend only to be met with the same fate. A third from the drunkard's party made his way over and found himself tripping over his downed friends as he attempted to catch himself before he too found his way onto the dance floor.

"Anyone else?" asked Snape daring anyone else to be fool enough to attack him.

Not another soul dared approach him, some had even cheered him on for having taken care of the riff-raff as it so happened, the three of them were bothering a lot of couples out on the dance floor but they came to their senses and avoided a full on fight. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated Snape and payed dearly for it.

Hermione had been pleased to be caught up in all the excitement, but she still longed to go home before her wild lover possibly killed the next muggle fool enough to approach him. She managed to convince him that they should leave returning to the same incentive as before.

Snape reluctantly agreed and the two vanished into the night leaving the fools to their involuntary slumber on the dance floor.


	113. Chapter 112:Drunken Candor

**_Chapter 112: Drunken Candor_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Room 113, Classy Hotel, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **P** anting and occasional crashing had been the main sounds coming from room 113 as Severus Snape pressed his slender young lover against the nearby wall eager in his drunkenness to have his way with her following their rather intense day of sight seeing and money spending. It had cultivated in a violent whirlwind of inflamed passions and needful claim as Severus Snape took on three equally drunken sorry excuses for muggle men with designs on his pregnant significant other. He'd been quite a forced to be reckoned with despite his apparent age and managed to lay each and every drunk that believed he could disrespect his claims upon the expecting witch, whom had been doing her best to calm her irate lover during the situation before he ignored her all together and sent would be challenger after would be challenger to the floor via knocking them out cold.

At the moment, she'd managed to get his attention on other matters as she took him by the hand and dragged him toward their hotel and up to their room to avoid any more possible blood shed. Snape had been quite livid, but his temper was long exasperated in the wake of his lust once she got him behind closed doors.

Stripping off their collective attire via magic, as impatience was definitely a factor, Snape lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to secure herself as he slipped inside her as he had so many times before. Needy moans and animalistic groaning had also filled the hotel room as Snape continued to thrust rather violently into the expecting witch before carrying her toward the bed. He pinned her down amid the crisp white sheets tossed about the equally white plush pillows causing them to land on the floor as he continued to have his way with her.

"Severus..." she moaned clinging to him as his rather spirited thrusting continued. "T-The baby..."

Snape groaned slowing his pace mid-thrust as he attempted to adhere to reason despite his drunkenness. She was quite right of course, he had no wish to bring her nor the child to harm due to his intense need to indulge his pride. He'd done far too much of it as it were when competing with the weaker muggles in the night club.

Hermione continued to cling to him as he carried her toward the nearby bed and gently layed her down reluctantly pulling himself away to get better control over his senses. He had still been drunk crawling into bed with the amber eyed witch and taking his place back between her slender thighs where he'd been only moments before.

Her amber eyes met his dark gaze and before she knew it he captured her lips in a heated kiss. His free hand moved along her body causing him to bask in the soft feel of her skin and the sensation of need that filled her.

He loved seeing the same lustful hunger burning behind her eyes that he'd gotten well accustomed to since he recalled taking her to bed all those months ago. In those moments, she had been more of a woman than he had ever known her to be whenever they were together in this way, just the two of them given to need and desire.

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione as his kiss grazed the heated flesh along her neck.

She did so enjoy his slower brand of love-making and the agonizing torment of his touch when he set his rather meticulous planning into motion. She dared not let the thoughts linger, but he was every bit a skillful with her this night as he had been when he was forced to service all those strange women at the behest of the red harlot Scarlet prior to her demise.

Snape seemed to have kept his skills in terms of pleasing women and even picked up a few new one's but Hermione had known they were for her benefit of course. The former Potions Professor captured her lips once more as his body gently slid inside the heated depths in which he'd been accustomed to.

A low growl escaped him as he towered above her, holding himself up via his own strength in a bid not to put any of his weight on the writhing witch's belly for fear of it harming their unborn child.

"Severus..." whimpered Hermione as she wrapped her slender legs around the rather careful wizard.

Snape's eyes were closed as he gripped the mattress below himself and the witch clinging to him. He began his slow paced thrusts getting the direct attention of Hermione as she found herself enjoying the new pace and angle without much worry putting a damper on the mood so to speak.

"Severus..." whispered the amber eyed witch once more as she began to lose herself in pleasure.

Snape had said nothing as he let his actions speak for him as he continued to filled the witch to the brim via his enormous appendage and shower her with a series of heated kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Hermione..." he groaned losing himself to the sensation of her enveloping him.

The former Potions Master had been unable to fathom just how much the young witch had an effect on him, he'd been with many women all over the world and none had quite the hold on him as she had. The images of their time before had done little in terms of justice to just how intimate they truly were and no with her expecting their child, it was almost magnetic how the two of them moved when they were together.

The moment Dumbledore had told him the truth about their union, he couldn't stand to be apart from her and sought her despite the odd that he'd ever actually find her. Snape grunted as he thrust forward clinging to the witch while respecting her status as a soon to be mother.

"Fuck.." he hissed knowing all too well that he couldn't hold out much longer.

One final thrust and the floodgates were opened causing Hermione to yell out loud as Snape recalled they had not had time to implement the silencing charm before hand. His only interest being laying claim to her following the ordeal at the nightclub. He smirked as his cock twitched inside her shortly before she pulled away from him seizing a nearby pillow and smacking him across the face with it as she panted, her unruly hair even more of a mess than usual with sweat causing her skin to glisten in the pale moonlight.

"You forgot the silencing charm on purpose." she said narrowing her heated amber gaze upon him.

Snape had in no way denied this given his mood when they returned from a night of dancing. He had not wished to go in the first place and the confrontation with the drunk and his allies had only made his initial disdain for such places worse.

"I'd say we call it even witch." replied Snape resting against the remaining pillows on the bed. "You got to dance and I got to have my way with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Snape had not appeared to have been too put off given his own drunkenness as he rolled over onto his side and promptly fell asleep.

She couldn't believe that this was the git she had fallen in love with.

 _This was the git that was the father of her unborn child._

 _This was the git she would be stuck with for the rest of her life._

Resigning herself to the discussion being over, at least for the time being, Hermione lied down beside him. It was only a few moments before he sensed her presence and rolled around to scoot close enough to take her into his arms.

Hermione sighed loving the feel of being in his grasp even when she wanted to hex him.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked more to herself than him.

He had not been of the mind to reply at all given that he had fallen asleep and she followed suite not long after adhering to the lingering silence that filled the room.


	114. Chapter 113:The Road's End

**_Chapter 113: The Road's End_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 _Open Road, Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus Snape stared down the long and winding road ahead as he and Hermione made their way toward their next destination via the four door gray sedan he had taken the liberty of purchasing during their last detour. Hermione had been asleep resting her head against his shoulder during the drive, he had not the heart to remove her taking comfort in the peace she had found as he continued down the long and winding road they had started on since very early that morning. A silver wedding band had been quite the addition to his attire as it had been for her's. Something of a small smile had filed across his sallow pale face when he noted it before turning his attention back to the road. Outside the car, the world was given to the onset of winter, icy winds and snow covered streets had been as far as the eye could see. Yet none of this had any effect on the enchanted muggle vehicle that had been used for their transportation.

A warming charm had also saw to them remaining quite comfortable on their rather impulsive journey to find a place they could call home and raised their unborn child far from the terrors of the last great wizarding war and the echoes of mistakes long righted. Hermione made it clear that she wished to get as far away from the world they knew as possible, a part of her had not liked the idea of anyone spewing hatred near their child given the various opinions on not only blood status, but Severus Snape's reputation as a whole. Snape had agreed getting far away from the things that reminded him of the past was ideal, and so he settled on a change of continent all together.

As the expecting witch slept, he had taken the liberty of getting them across the vast ocean via his magic and into the new world as it were. He decided that a drive through the states as she slept had been ideal and marveled at the scenery that surrounded them until consciousness of being pressed for time had bid he find them a place to settle given how fast their unborn child had been growing.

In a blink, two months had passed making the previous three without her seem like even less time than it initially had been resulting in the expecting witch being five months pregnant with his unborn child and desperate need of shelter and stability.

She had not been privy to it, but he had spoken over the phone to a man with property he had aimed to sell off in Canadian territory far from the world they knew and even further from what one would consider to be the civilized world. A home surrounded by wilderness, the beauty of nature, and the elements all at once. He had made the deal with the man before Hermione had even gotten out of bed that morning still wondering what fate had in store for them as they continued their rather restless journey to anywhere.

Snape drove up the long and winding road pelted by soft white snow and falling leaves. He had been halfway toward the distant structure known as the lake house by the time Hermione had awakened to find she had not known where she had been.

"S-Severus?" she said puzzled as to why they had not been in the city or nearing a proper hotel.

"A few more meters and you'll be at our new home witch." said Snape not taking his eyes off the road.

"Our...home?" asked Hermione confused as she set about looking around trying to make sense of her surroundings.

She noted the snow, and the possible implications of cold weather but felt none of it due to the warming charms.

"What doe you mean our new home?" she asked with an arched brow.

Then she saw it, the lake house that would house them for as long as they saw fit to occupy it and found it to be truly breath taking. Snape had managed to fix it up via magic and get it ready for Hermione to see prior to the drive, when she was busy slumbering in the hotels and complaining about where they were headed due to her fear of the baby arriving too soon to have no where to sleep.

"It appears we are at the road's end." said Snape stopping the sedan and turning his attention to his speechless young wife.

"How did you manage to...?" began Hermione recalling just whom it had been that she was speaking to.

Snape smirked as she looked from him to their new home amazed at how fast he had gotten results.

"It's beautiful." she said stunned. "From what I can see of it anyway."

Snape sighed.

"Gryffindors." he muttered before gently placing his hand on her vastly protruding belly.

It amazed him to no end how beautiful she looked even when putting on weight but he said not a word as her belly grew more round and harder the closer they got to the nine months term ending.

She'd been five months pregnant and still as formidable and passionate as before hand if only with a bit of both attributes intensified due to her various hormone changes. Snape had taken notice of her slow shuffled now and again when walking and how strangely low her belly hung. If he were to hazard a guess to what their unborn child would be once it came into the world, he had his galleons on a boy.

Hermione had simply been delighted to known the baby was healthy and that the three months she had spent alone without proper care had not effected the child in the least. Snape had not faulted her if it had, it was Dumbledore's lies that had caused their brief separation to begin with.

Beaming with pride, the amber eyed witch leaned over and kissed her rather puzzled husband. She still could not get over that they were married with an unborn baby on the way and this house was the icing on the proverbial cake so to speak, it was like everything had just the way she wished it had since the end of the second wizarding war.

Severus Snape was her husband and the father of her unborn child.

They had a home, a real home away from the nightmares of the past and the constant reminders of whom they use to be. This was their chance for an actual fresh start and she couldn't have been happier.

"I love you Severus." she said meeting his dark eyed gaze.

"And I love you witch." replied Snape wiping away what she referred to as a "happy tear" once it trailed down her cheek.

Snape had always been puzzled about them given how frequent she had burst into them.


	115. Chapter 114:The Perks Of Winning

**_Chapter 114: The Perks Of Winning_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Alas Dear Readers, we have reached the end of this grand venture...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviews...Enjoy-_ _S.S_**

 ** _Five Years And Six Months Later..._**

 _Master Bedroom, Lake House, Uncharted Canadian Territory, Unknown World..._

 **A** mber eyes opened to find that a new day was dawning. The chirping of the birds and the sound of the rushing river not far from the comfortable yet reasonably stylish structure known as the lake house, had been quite calming as Hermione Jean Snape began her day as she had for the past five years and six months. The crisp cool fresh air had done wonders for her health as well as her mood and it contributed famously to the well-being of the notorious grouch lying in bed beside her. A smile spread across her still youthful face despite the passing of time as she marveled at having yet another wonderful morning greet her in such a beautiful and peaceful place.

She had not been alone of course as she eyed the grouch resting comfortably with the covers pulled over his head in a bid to block out the brightness of the sun's rays. It amused the witch that he had still been weary of natural light after spending much of his time living in the dark confines of the Slytherin dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. Hermione did her best to stifle a giggle as she moved about the room careful in her movements so as not to disturb her sleeping husband nor the tiny lump that had curled up beside him in the form of their six month old daughter Amelia.

She had been every bit a grouchy as her father and had his raven hair and pale skin. Her eyes were like her mother's of course amber in color and her nose had been as cute as a button a mercy being that it was more like her mother's as well. Snape had been quite thankful for that despite his daughter getting many of his other features.

Amelia was quite a surprise given that Hermione had forgotten the contraceptive charm after a celebratory night of passionate love-making and before either one of them knew it, she'd been pregnant for a second time despite the rocky and trying first pregnancy they endured. Hermione smiled looking over her daughter more thankful than anything that she had been absent minded that night.

As Hermione moved about the bedroom still careful not to disturb her slumbering husband and daughter, she had timed her movement's just right as she opened the door to find a rather rambunctious boy of five with unruly brown hair and obsidian eyes racing about the halls in a bid to reach her. He had been clad in dark blue cloud pajamas and wore an enormous smile in the wake of his happiness for the new day's beginning.

"Mummy!" he shouted just as Hermione closed the bedroom door behind her ensuring her husband and daughter continued their slumber undisturbed as she caught her first born child and only son in her arms.

He was getting to be quite a big lad for a five year old, healthy in all respects and growing still. The boy had taken after her in more ways than he had his father whom had been convinced his only son would definitely be housed in Gryffindor if they ever allowed him to attend Hogwarts.

"What do you say we go make breakfast before Daddy and Amelia awaken?" whispered Hermione looking down at her little boy.

Another big smile filed across his little pale face as his obsidian eyes lit up with excitement.

"Mummy, can we go to the stream later?" he asked wishing to know more about the world around him, Hermione had been explaining quite a bit to him about their home and the creatures that share it which only seemed to fascinate him all the more. "I want to see the fish."

"We'll see, perhaps when your father is awake." said Hermione tussling the boy's unruly brown hair and accompanying him toward the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Master Bedroom, Lake House, Uncharted Canadian Territory, Unknown World..._

Awakening with a full on yawn, Severus Sebastian Snape turned his attention to the bright glare of the sun's rays and the lack of his wife's warmth being in bed beside him. Despite wanting to remain in bed for a while longer, he couldn't bring himself to linger while Hermione had been out and about. It was a strange side effect of having chosen to spend his life with someone, namely a formerly bushy haired insufferable know it all, but Snape could never sleep without Hermione being beside him. His slumber only lasted for several moments whenever she chose to start her day and he'd awaken to find her missing. She had on occasion remarked that it was most likely a result of the three months they'd been apart since their relationship began and he had been inclined to agree.

Ever since then, he had been unable to be without her for very long.

Another yawn triggered more blood flow and oxygen getting to the much needed cells in his body as he began to fully awaken with his mind already on his young wife and the small bundled lump that had rolled against his exposed pale chest. Something of a smile crept across his sallow pale face as he scooped the ball of pale skin and raven hair into his arms.

Amelia was growing quite rapidly and the fondness he felt for his only daughter had only intensified as much as his protectiveness. While he had not been fond of another pregnancy in the beginning, he had come to appreciate the wonders of human error in the form of the baby his wife's momentary carelessness had ensured came into the world.

From the moment she was born he had deemed her as perfect, so much like her mother despite having a good deal of his features, Amelia had him wrapped around her tiny little finger the moment the healers placed her in his arms. Thinking back, Snape supposed the same could be said about Hermione given what he'd do to please her, even when she'd been given to throwing a fit just to get her way.

Snape had been especially proud of his first born child and only son. He'd been a breath of fresh air from the moment he'd been born, so full of life and boundless energy. He brought forth new challenges and both learned and taught with each passing day. Hermione had been over the moon when their son Seth was born. She had taken to him almost immediately and they had quite a bit in common.

At the present moment, Snape had pulled back the covers and attempted to climb out of bed when a tiny warm hand clasped his face and raven hair, the former Potions Professor knew of only one brave enough to infringe upon his awakening and she had been gazing back at him with wide open amber colored eyes.

Unlike with typical visitor fool enough to place themselves in his presence in the morning before he'd had even on cup of coffee, she'd been on of the few welcomed to such a privilege.

"Amelia." said Snape scooping his newly awakened baby girl into his arms with a fatherly smile filled across his sallow pale face.

She returned his smile, delighted as always to see him when she'd first opened her eyes. Hermione had often remarked on how their daughter had only been six months into her young life and already had him wrapped around her little pale finger.

Snape often denied it, but he knew nothing of how to combat one so tiny, and quite formidable when it came to how she wielded the ability to withhold sleep from her exhausted parents when he had not gotten her way.

"Why don't we go see what your mother and brother are up to?"asked Snape turning his attention to getting out of bed. He continued to hold his daughter in his arms as he carried her toward the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, Lake House, Uncharted Canadian Territory, Unknown World..._

To say that Hermione and Sethivas made a mess of the kitchen had been a mere understatement, they had utterly destroyed it leaving flour and sugar all over the counter-tops, chocolate, and strawberry syrup on the floor and there was coffee on the sink. It had not taken Snape and Amelia to reach the kitchen in time to see the colossal mess the two of them had managed to cook up in their absence.

"I'd say you two have finally made progress, but I'd be lying."said Snape standing at the door way as his six month old daughter clung to him.

She had not seemed to be much of a fan of all the powdered sugar flying about in the air, which prompted the wizard to quickly cast the appropriate cleansing charms. It was a charming scene, with Sethivas sporting a chocolate mustache and Hermione having strawberries tangled in her already notoriously unruly hair.

"Not one word." she said in annoyance.

Snape simply grinned.

"You insist on doing things the hard way." he said with his obsidian eyes smoldering at the implication in his tone.

She'd been a glutton for punishment ever since she had taken to allowing Sethivas to "help" in the kitchen and Snape had been quite amused by the results of the chaos. Of course, she had not known that he had made a deal with the boy to cause such mischief just to get the chance to see her in the midst of the chaos. He found it quite stimulating to say the least.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the cleansing spells made short work of the chaos, resulting in a new and sparkling kitchen with what remained of their intended breakfast neatly placed onto the proper dining dishes and flown off toward the newly set table.

"Show off." grumbled Hermione. "I'd bet you wouldn't last a day if you couldn't do all that with magic."

She approached Snape once more rolling her eyes at his rather smug expression and took her daughter in her arms. Amelia narrowed her eyes and had been about to put up a fuss when Hermione placed her in her high-chair with her meal presented to her. She turned her attention to digging in as her brother made his way toward his place setting.

Hermione had been about to join them when Snape grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to him.

"Not so quick witch, where is my greeting this morning?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Like you deserve one, smug git." muttered Hermione before she found herself pulled closer as his pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones.

Snape let out a seemingly satisfied purr in the wake of them parting.

"You've outdone yourself, Mrs. Snape." he said still holding her close despite no longer kissing her. "There is not a moment that goes by that I am not grateful to you and all of your rather stubborn efforts to make this vision a reality."

Hermione sighed resting her head against his chest pleased to hear the sound of his beating heart. The strange events of the past had never been far behind as she stood grateful for such a welcome sound, he had nearly been lost to her and the implication that he might not never have known his own child, let alone been around to sire a second one were quite frightening conclusions.

"I love you, Hermione Snape." he said kissing her once more.

"And I love you, Severus Snape." she replied her amber eyes meeting his dark obsidian gaze like so many times before as she returned his kiss.

Snape took her by the hand and lead her toward the table with their children eagerly awaiting them to join them for breakfast.

Hermione smiled, shaking off the implication of this moment never happening had Severus gotten his way and destroyed himself when Dumbledore had been restored back into his own body.

"Come along witch, I'm starving." growled Snape in annoyance about her slow paced movement before nearly carrying her toward the table as he sat down himself.

Their son burst into laughter as he tried to hide his amusement at his father's grouchiness via his small hands. Amelia laughed as well amused by her older brother's amusement.

Hermione's smile had not faded as she reached to breakfast table to sit down with her family. Annoyed or not, she could listen to her stubborn git of a husband rant and rave about anything for the rest of her life so long as he was there to do it. When she looked upon their shared children and the beautiful home that had only seemed to be her's in her dreams, she knew that they had finally won and they had the remainder of their future together to erase the echoes of their distant and painful past.

 _THE END_


End file.
